


Addicted to Ziam 100%

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D), Mickey_D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Zayn, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, Cheating, Counseling, Daddy Zayn, Dom Liam, Explicit Sexual Content, Farewell for Now, Homecoming, Infidelity, Kids, Leather Jackets, Light Dom/sub, Lower Middle Class Zayn, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Motorcycles, Omega Liam, Omega Zayn, Party, Pirates, Polyamory, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rebound Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Rich Liam, School, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Spanking, Step-parents, Sub Zayn, Surprises, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Vibrating anal beads, Wet Dream Sequences, Zayn calls Liam princess, letter to the reader, polo shirt, socioeconomic class difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 148,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of original and prompted Ziam stories. </p><p> </p><p> <b> Anthology Complete: November 30, 2016 </b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author's note: A majority of these shorts are top!Zayn. I totally get top!Liam, I do upon occasion write top Liam; however, that's just not what I see a lot when pairing these two. Chapters 9, 16, 19, 20, 28, 29, 37, and 38 are my top!Liam stories. The five parts of A Happy Place are alpha!Liam. Feel free to skip to those if that's what you're looking for. I can recommend some personal favorites of mine that include top!Liam. Just leave me a comment if you want them :)<br/> </p><p> <b>New as of November 30, 2016: Chapters 15, 29, 34-39</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flushing Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam arrives at an empty home and tries to hold off his heat by trying to distract himself. Dinner will probably not be edible tonight.

Liam dropped his backpack by the front door with a heavy sigh after he'd finally arrived home. If he survived this last year of school it would be an absolute miracle. Today had been weird enough. He'd gotten to school only to realize he was wearing two different shoes and had left his lunch on the kitchen counter after Zayn had asked him if he had everything before they'd left. He'd sat and stared at his English essay prompt for a good fifteen minutes before bursting into laughter because the longer he'd stared at the word "gift" the more funny it appeared. Who spells a word g-i-f-t? Even now Liam chuckled as he thought about it. Liam stood in the living room with his hands on his hips as he thought about words and how much he really wanted to cuddle with his mate. The desire to cuddle overwhelmed him and he ran a hand through his hair like Zayn might if he was here, but it didn't have the same calming effect Zayn had. "I need a distraction," Liam mumbled to himself. "I'll make dinner. Zayn will like that." Liam nodded to himself before he bounced into the kitchen. Zayn was making up a test he'd missed last week when his cold had turned into the flu. Liam had been mad at Zayn for making him go to school while Zayn was sick at home, though less mad than when Zayn made him take the nasty birth control pills. The thought of those pills caused Liam to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Maybe Liam should punish Zayn for making him take those pills. Liam grinned at the thought so he left his water to boil and ran to the bathroom. He searched frantically through the bathroom cabinet and found the hated box. He laughed manically as he popped each pill into the toilet and flushed them away. Satisfied with himself, Liam returned to the kitchen and began actually making dinner. He pulled the red apron his sister had sent him when he and Zayn had moved in together off its hook and tied it around his waist.

Liam was a bit distracted by dinner and singing to himself so he didn't register that his mate had come through the front door and was watching him until Zayn spoke up, "You look so hot like that, princess."

Liam's head snapped to face Zayn. "Zayn you're home!" Liam abandoned dinner and jumped into Zayn's strong arms. Zayn stumbled back a bit, but easily held onto his mate. Liam tucked his head under Zayn's chin. "I started making dinner," Liam mumbled.

"I see that. What is it?"

"Some of those black bean burger things Harry left here last night and then I was going to make some noddles." Liam let go of Zayn, albeit reluctantly, to return to dinner. It'd be silly to let the food burn because he wanted to cuddle more than he wanted to eat. Zayn kissed his temple before going to their room presumably to change, but he was back sooner than Liam thought he'd be and he was carrying the empty pack of pills with him. Liam probably should have tried to hide that better than he had.

"Uh, Liam, why are there no pills left? Didn't I just buy these?"

Liam ducked his head as he stirred the noodles. He hadn't felt guilty at the time, but now he definitely did. "Did you?" Making Zayn mad was not a good idea right now and by flushing all of his pills he'd made him mad. He should have just talked to Zayn about it.

"I did. Where are they, Liam?"

Zayn was mad at him. It was all over now. He probably wanted to leave Liam now. It was horrible what Liam had done. He'd wasted money! He'd wasted Zayn's money! Liam sucked in a huge breath through his nose and felt himself start to hyperventilate. This was bad. This was very, very, very bad.

Zayn's eyebrows rose rather high as he watched Liam devolve into a panicky mess. "Liam, baby, calm down. I'm not...well, I'm a little mad, but it's not that big a deal," Zayn said as he wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulders and drew the omega to his chest. "Just tell me what happened to the pills."

"I flushed them down the toilet," Liam admitted, his voice mostly muffled by Zayn's t-shirt.

"Why?"

"They made me feel gross," Liam grumbled.

Zayn smirked at that. "So you felt the need to flush them down the toilet?"

Liam's arms wrapped tightly around Zayn's torso. "It was a good idea at the time. I'm sorry. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Zayn full out laughed at that. He ran a hand through his mate's hair as he said, "I wouldn't leave you because you didn't simply throw the pills away. Why didn't you tell me...God, Liam you're burning up." Zayn changed his question midway through as his hand left Liam's hair and landed on the back of his neck.

Liam whined the longer Zayn's hand rested on his neck. "I know, I know." Liam hummed as Zayn began to gently rub his neck. "Zayn," Liam whined. Liam's arms tightened around Zayn and his hips began to rut against Zayn's thigh. Zayn's hand left Liam's neck and trailed down his back to slip into the waistband of his pants. Zayn sucked in a harsh breath when he felt how wet Liam was. Liam let out a pathetic sound as Zayn pressed him into the counter top and fit a thigh between his legs. He began humping Zayn's leg as Zayn began sucking on his throat. Liam's fingers clawed at Zayn's back through his t-shirt.

"You've been like this since you got home haven't you, princess," Zayn muttered. "Bet you've been dying for me to get home. Want me to take care of you? Or should I punish you for flushing those pills?" Liam cried out as Zayn pulled away abruptly and stood just out of Liam's arm's reach. His omega stared at him with some of the widest eyes Zayn had ever seen and his mouth seemed to be unable to close. Zayn's eyes roamed down his boy's body and stopped on the obvious bulge in Liam's pants. "What do you think, princess?"

"Fuck me," Liam whispered. He began shaking as Zayn slowly closed the distance between them.

"Is that what you want, princess? Want me to fuck you 'til you can't even speak? Until your voice is raw and useless 'cause you've been screaming my name for days?" Liams eyes rolled to the back of his head as Zayn's thigh rubbed against his hard cock and his words made it through his ears to his mind. "Smell so good, Liam." Zayn's hand slipped down the back of Liam's pants again and rubbed against his wet entrance. "Can you feel this? You're soaking wet, princess." Zayn pulled his fingers away and sucked on them making Liam groan and press his body into Zayn's. "So damn hot in this fucking apron, princess. Thought about taking you right there on the counter, baby. Thought about bending you over the counter and just thrusting all the way in in one go." Liam whined, a high, needy sound that made Zayn smile. "You want me to do that?"

"Yes, please, Zayn. Please."

Zayn turned them so that Liam was facing the island with his back pressed to Zayn's chest. The alpha divested the omega of his clothes, leaving the apron around his waist. He pressed Liam's chest and face into the cool granite counter top while he undressed himself. Liam smelled so good and it was driving Zayn crazy. The alpha curled his fingers in the omega's hair to keep him in place while his other hand trailed over his smooth skin. "Love when you wear this, princess," Zayn murmured as he tugged at the apron's tie. He pressed his chest into Liam's back and whispered, "Makes you look so...domestic. Like the perfect little housewife." Liam grunted and pushed his hips back against Zayn's as he grew impatient quickly. Zayn rubbed himself over Liam's entrance without entering him. "You're positively drenched." He dragged a finger after his cock collecting some of Liam's lubrication. "Want a taste?" Zayn laid his fingers against Liam's slightly parted lips. Liam greedily sucked them in and hummed happily as he got to taste himself.

Zayn drew both of his hands to Liam's hips to hold his boy in place before he thrust in. Liam squeezed his eyes shut as the glorious feeling of Zayn inside him took over. It took him a moment before he realized it was him, and not Zayn, muttering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Zayn smirked down at him. "Feel good baby?"

Liam nodded as much as he could against the granite counter top. "Yeah, yeah."

Zayn drew back and thrust forward with a grunt setting a fast, bruising pace that had them both chasing a quick release. A wicked smile Liam couldn't see flashed across Zayn's face, and just before he was about to knot Liam, he stopped and pulled out. Liam practically fell to his knees and glared up at Zayn. "I'd rather we do this in the bedroom, love," Zayn said simply. He began to walk towards their bedroom, but it was obvious Liam wasn't following him. Zayn turned and his breath caught. Liam was rather purposefully working one...two...three...four fingers in himself from his spot on the kitchen floor while he continued to glare at the alpha. Zayn braced himself against the wall next to himself. He'd never seen anything so hot in his entire life. Liam's glare faltered as his fingers pushed into his body at just the right angle. He bent forward onto his knees and one hand. His hips rocked back against his fingers and then he was shuddering as his orgasm wracked his body. He almost face planted, but Zayn had recovered enough of his cognitive functions to move and catch his boy. "Fuck me. You're perfect, you know that?" Zayn huffed as he gathered Liam into his arms. The omega nodded and squirmed trying to get more contact from his alpha.

"Need you, need you, need you!" Liam panted. His body was aching since Zayn had so abruptly left him. This was punishment enough for the pills. He'd learned his lesson. "Please, please, please."

Zayn lifted Liam's legs onto his shoulders as they settled onto the bed. He interlaced his fingers with Liam's and pushed in slower than before. Liam's back arched and a shameless moan left his lips as Zayn filled him. Liam's lover decided to take it slow, dragging his cock almost all the way out before going back in just as slowly. Liam's head thrashed from side to side. He was overwhelmed. Zayn was doing things to him. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. Zayn's breaths came out as harsh pants against Liam's lips as he moved as slowly as he could. "I love you, Liam," Zayn murmured before he started sucking on the mating mark on Liam's neck. Liam cried out as another orgasm was sucked out of him. He was reduced to babbling nonsense at this point, but Zayn got it all and then cut Liam off by sliding his lips over Liam's. With a smooth, final push Zayn pressed his knot into Liam. Liam's body spasmed, climaxing with what little he had left in his body at this point. As Liam's body squeezed around Zayn, the alpha cried out in pleasure as the tight heat surrounded him. Their lips met sloppily, neither of them together enough to do anything about it.

Pulling away to suck in some air, Zayn eased Liam's legs off his shoulders and shifted them carefully until they were cuddling comfortably among the sheets. "The pills really made you feel that bad, baby?" he murmured as he rubbed Liam's back.

Liam clutched Zayn tightly and nodded. "Yeah." His voice was weak, small-sounding. It was times like this that Zayn remembered exactly how much Liam would always need and depend on him.

"You won't have to take them anymore, okay? I promise."

Liam smiled for a moment, but then frowned. "But what about--?"

"I think it's about time we start a family, don't you?"

Liam lifted his bright, suddenly alert eyes to Zayn's. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"I want to have a girl first," Liam mumbled, his hand absently rubbing over his still flat belly.

Zayn chuckled, rolling Liam onto his back so that he could snog him properly. "I don't really think you have a choice about that, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know what you think of this!


	2. So...Here's the Deal

So...here's the thing...

 

I've been thinking about this and I want to make it into something more, but I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to necessarily make it into a like full blown story. I'm finally reaching the end of my break. I've been waiting for a new idea, and I've finally got one, but it's not fanfiction. I'm not going to stop writing my fanfiction, but I'm ready for this new idea.

 

So here's what I was thinking:

I'm going to make a Ziam collection in this new work. (I'm won't lie, I'm addicted to it.) I'm going to fill it with lovely stories based off of what ideas you'd like me to do. So tell me what you want to read, and I will do my best to make it happen. You can be as vague or specific as you want. I have just a couple of rules.

Rule #1: I will not do incest of any kind whatsoever. 

Rule #2: I won't do any like 38 year old with a 7 year old thing. 

Other than that, I'm pretty much good. (Daddy kink is still a new thing for me. Haven't really done that much.) So leave me a comment below or e-mail me at remicolletteaponi@gmail.com.

 

I look forward to hearing from you all!

~Remi

 

 **Addendum August 22, 2014:** I am adding a rule.

Rule#3: While I do not judge anyone who writes them, but I will not do any vampire/werewolf things. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics is about as supernatural as I'm going to go.

There's nothing I have against vampires or werewolves, they're just not something I'm interested in as a writer.

 


	3. Needing You and Your Ridiculous Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, in his polo shirts and clean jeans, lives a rather sheltered life. He's not privy to the "obscene" (that's his parents' word not his) fun he's heard people talk about. His life is a continuous cycle of business "tea parties" (those are his words), friends with their noses in the air, and the same alpha personality with different faces. All he wanted was someone who wasn't arrogant and actually thought he was worth more than a few kids who would then grow up to have their exact same idea? 
> 
> Now, Liam didn't come to this revelation all by his lonesome because he used to be one of those kids who refused to think for themselves and just listened to their parents. To be fair, he had no idea his parents couldn't see past the end of their noses. He was perfectly content dreaming of Connor Hawkins, his father's partner's son who had all the aspects of a Prince Charming (and would be coming into a rather large amount of money when his grandfather finally kicked it (those were his mother's words exactly)). To give credit where credit is due, Zayn really did most of the work turning Liam to the world of Think For Yourself and "obscene" fun. Now, and Zayn actually prefers it this way, they're a secretly-mad-for-you couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to ayaka for her just-more-Ziam a/b/o request and where it took me!

Liam honestly didn't know what was happening to him. Wait, no, that was a lie. He knew exactly what was going on with him, but why he couldn't handle it by himself now was beyond him. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he had Zayn's old leather jacket wrapped around himself even though he was sure his body temperature was rivaling the sun and he kept calling weakly for the alpha who was not gifted with super-sonic hearing. He wasn't even sure if Zayn would actually help him through this. What if he did, and then he just dropped Liam like a hat to brag to his friends that he just knotted an rich little prince (though knowing Zayn as well as he did, Liam knew he'd probably use princess instead of prince). Just thinking of the word princess whispered lowly in his ear by a voice scratchy from a cigarette had more wetness seeping between his legs. "Life is not fair," Liam grumbled as he reached for his phone. It was all worth a shot. He dialed Zayn's number and waited as the call rang down the line.

"Hello?"

Liam whined into the phone, just hearing Zayn's voice sending his body a bit deeper into the heat-hazed abyss he was slipping into.

"Liam? Liam, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I need you badly. Please come get me. Please," Liam begged.

"Okay, okay. Where are you?"

"At my house. I'm in my bedroom."

"Damn. Liam, is this an emergency?"

Liam felt like crying, and he wouldn't be surprised if he did if Zayn didn't get over here and get him. "It is," he whined. "I need you and your ridiculous motorcycle right now."

Zayn knew Liam wouldn't be calling him to ask him to come get him from his house if it wasn't truly an emergency. "Alright, Li. I'll be over as fast as I can."

"Don't hang up!" Liam pleaded.

"I can't drive my motorcycle with one hand," Zayn told him.

"Well, yeah, but don't you have one of those bluetooth things you can wear on your ear? I'm sure it'll fit under your helmet."

Zayn chuckled. "No, I don't have one of those stupid things. Would you really want me shouting over my engine to talk to you as I rode to your house?"

"Yes," Liam said desperately while he slightly muffled his voice in the pillow he was pressing his face into. Maybe he should have just texted Zayn.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. See you then. Meet me at the end of your driveway." Zayn hung up the phone leaving Liam with a fuzzy head and orders to follow.

Liam stood up from his bed aware of his knees wobbling dangerously. (He wasn't sure how he'd get to the end of the driveway, but he'd try his best. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants reserved specifically for his heat and then just zipped up the leather jacket figuring that was enough clothing. He pulled on a pair of tennis shoes without socks and then began his treacherous descent to the foyer. His knuckles were white as his sweaty palm gripped the handrail supporting him down the stairs. He fought with the front door until he remembered to unlock it and pull it open. He took a moment to relish in the cool night air against his skin, and then he became faintly aware of an engine sound approaching. Liam smiled and made his way down the driveway as fast as he could. He fell, tripping over his untied shoe, just as Zayn's motorcycle appeared at the end of the driveway. The alpha on the bike removed his helmet and hurried to help a struggling Liam to his feet. As soon as Zayn's hands were on him, Liam crumpled again with a moan. Zayn's grip on his arms tightened as he got a good whiff of Liam's scent.

"Damn, Li," he sighed.

"Help me. Help me. Help me," Liam begged. "Please, Zayn. Please!"

Zayn pulled him tightly against his chest, his alpha looking around trying to spy any dangers in the dark. "You did good calling me, baby. Let's get you back to my place." Liam nodded against his chest, smiling at the little bit of praise Zayn gave him. Zayn shuffled him over to the motorcycle and handed him a spare helmet. "Put this on and hold on tight to me. I want your arms around my waist the entire ride to my place." Liam nodded as he fumbled with the helmet strap. Zayn took mercy on him and snapped it in place for him. Liam wrapped his arms tightly around Zayn's waist and rested his helmet head against Zayn's back. Zayn revved the engine and Liam cried out. A motorcycle was not good for him right now. The vibrations were just too good. Zayn turned the bike off and asked, "Liam, are you okay?"

"Felt good," Liam mumbled still a little dazed from the shock of it all.

Zayn could feel how hard Liam was since the omega was pressed against his back. He wouldn't deny he was a little nervous about having Liam riding on a motorcycle like this, but he hoped his direct order was enough to keep him holding on at least. "Enjoy the ride, princess," Zayn said with a smirk as he gunned the engine and began the trip back to his place. Liam felt like his body was going to melt. Though the vibrations from the motorcycle weren't exactly what he wanted, they were powerful enough to give him exactly what he needed at the moment. He was already pressed closely to Zayn, so when his mind only deemed it necessary to pay attention to where his hands were keeping him attached to Zayn, his hips began shifting ever so slightly against Zayn's bum. Zayn smiled to himself as he felt Liam moving against him, even if it was a barely there motion, and he got a little more aroused at the thought of Liam getting himself off with the vibrations from the motorcycle while he was plastered against Zayn's back. Though Liam's happy moan was covered by the roar of the engine, his arms tightened around Zayn when his climax was ripped out of him. Zayn, though he'd been trying to go a bit slower since Liam was fully in the right mind to hold on properly, couldn't help the fact that he sped up to get home faster.

When they finally got home, Zayn quickly removed both of their helmets and scooped a somewhat-out-of-it Liam. When he'd picked Liam up, Zayn's shirt had risen a bit, and cradling Liam in his arms, Zayn could feel the wet spot on Liam's pants where his spunk had soaked through after he'd climaxed on the bike. The smell and the feel of Liam's cum had Zayn's head reeling and thinking Why the fuck do I have so many stairs?

Zayn's apartment was above the music store he worked at. It was just an open room with a small bathroom off to the side separated from the other room by a curtain rather than a door. It was a mess, guests not a frequent occurrence, but he knew Liam wouldn't care at this point. Zayn dumped him on the mattress that served as his bed and took a good look at him. "Is that my jacket?" he asked.

"It's your old jacket," Liam said beginning to fight with the zipper. He felt tears prick his eyes as the stubborn zipper refused to budge. "Zayn, help me. I want it off. I'm too hot."

Zayn pulled Liam's hands away and pulled the jacket off. Liam started to push his sweatpants off, but Zayn stopped him, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand down to the wet spot on the front of his pants. "Feel this Liam?" he asked. "Is this from my motorcycle?"

Liam whimpered, "Yeah."

"Did if feel good?" Zayn asked pushing Liam's hand against his small erection. Liam moaned under the pressure. "I'll bet it did feel good. Did it feel as good as my knot will?"

Liam's eyes grew comically wide and he shook his head no. "No, no, no!" He did not want Zayn to think that he'd rather have his motorcycle than his knot. "You're better. You're better."

"How would you know how it feels? I'm not even inside you yet." Liam whined, done with words and just ready for Zayn to do something. "Let's get these off of you," Zayn murmured pulling Liam's pants off. "Look how wet you are. Ruined your pants." Zayn dropped the clothing on the floor. Liam squirmed, everything becoming a little much. Zayn placed a hand on Liam's hip, stilling the omega who turned his wide, lust-filled eyes to the alpha. Zayn's fingers danced down Liam's inner thigh to his slick entrance. He rubbed his fingers through the wetness and over Liam's fluttering entrance. "Oh, princess. You must be hurting." Liam nodded, opening and closing his mouth without any words coming out. His hips moved of their own accord against Zayn's fingers. "Probably don't need to stretch you out at all. You could take me right now without any help." Liam nodded; he was beyond caring if it would hurt at all. He just wanted to be filled by Zayn. "But that might hurt, so I'll just..." Zayn slipped a finger inside. Liam choked on his moan as he squirmed on Zayn's finger.

"More. More. More," Liam begged.

"Demanding little thing aren't we?" Zayn teased.

"Please, please, please," Liam added to each of his "more"s.

"Of course, princess. Your wish is my command." Zayn added two more fingers causing Liam's eyes to bug out of his head. Three fingers still felt like nothing, a measly drop of water in the desert, but Liam (deep down in the non-heat soaked part of his brain) knew that it would be better that Zayn had taken his time with him. Zayn shifted Liam onto his hands and knees, knowing they could do this differently later. Liam hummed as Zayn kept a firm grip on his hips. He pulled Liam's hips against his clothed covered cock, now mad at himself for not getting just as naked as Liam is earlier. Liam came a second time, the feel of Zayn's alpha cock sending him over the edge. When Zayn pulled away, Liam cried out for him to come back. "Give me just a second, princess. Just a second." Zayn pushed himself off the bed and struggled to quickly remove his clothes. Liam kept bending his back and presenting himself. Zayn's head was practically spinning at the sight. "You're so very pretty, love. Such a good boy." Zayn rubbed his hands over Liam's warm skin. His mouth watered and his nostrils flared. "Ready for me, princess?'

"Yes, yes, yes," Liam panted.

Zayn pushed himself into Liam with a growl from him and a high-pitched whine from Liam. "Oh, fuck," Zayn groaned as he bottomed out. Liam whimpered beneath him, the sound causing Zayn to lose what little grip he had on himself as he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. Liam's elbows buckled sending his face and upper chest into the mattress. Liam pulled at the sheets beneath him, needing something to hold onto as Zayn rocked their hips together. Zayn shifted the angle a bit, pulling Liam's legs open an bit wider and readjusting his grip on Liam's hips. "Ready for my knot, princess?"

Liam was practically crying he wanted Zayn's knot so badly. He tired to get words out, knew Zayn wanted to hear his words, but it was so hard right now. "Please, Zayn, please."

Zayn slowed his thrusts. "Please what, Li?"

"Want...your knot," Liam mumbled, blushing furiously.

Zayn smiled. Liam never said one mean thing about another person, he never ever swore, and he never said anything dirty. Naturally, Zayn took every opportunity he had to force something along those lines out of Liam. "Your wish is my command," he said quietly. He pushed his knot in a little bit before pulling it back. Liam twisted around so that he could glare (as much as he possibly could) at Zayn. "Are you trying to be mad at me, love?"

"Don't fucking tease me," Liam growled.

"Fucking hell," Zayn hissed. He never knew Liam swearing would be so hot. He pushed his knot all the way in. Liam screamed as his third orgasm of the night ripped through him. Zayn rocked gently against Liam, forcing his knot a little deeper into Liam. Zayn shifted them around as carefully as he could so as not to hurt Liam. He kept his lips and hands on Liam as the smaller boy squirmed as they settled on their sides.

"Want to come again," he whispered. "Please, Zayn. I...need to..." Liam twisted around to try and look at Zayn. His hand reached down for his own cock before Zayn smacked it away to replace it with his own. He kept his grip firm and his pace quick. Liam eyes rolled back in his head as Zayn pulled his fourth orgasm out of him. Liam finally relaxed against Zayn's chest. Zayn's lips rested where Liam's neck met his shoulder. He was dying to bite him, mark him, claim him as his own, but they hadn't talked about that. No way were they ready for that. Liam whined, baring his neck for Zayn.

"I know, princess. I know," Zayn murmured his hot breath fanning over Liam's sensitive skin. "Get some rest. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Liam nuzzled into Zayn's bicep. "Okay," he sighed, letting his eyes drift closed. Zayn kissed his forehead and wished him goodnight. He pressed his lips into the mating spot again before he, too, slipped into sleep. It'd only be a short time before Liam needed him again, and he'd be more than happy to give it to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear ayaka,
> 
> Thank you for asking for more a/b/o Ziam in general. I can supply that, dear. I'll let you know that, while I'm not ready to make it a full blown story just yet, Flushing Pills is filed away and will gain ideas and plot as time goes. I'll also let you know that this new story probably isn't the last of this Zayn and this Liam you will see, because let's be honest, everyone wants to see Zayn kick Connor Hawkins' ass. 
> 
> Let me know if you ever want something specific.
> 
> Your faithful writer,  
> Remi


	4. I Just Want to Wear Flannel All the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, in his polo shirts and clean jeans, lives a rather sheltered life. He's not privy to the "obscene" (that's his parents' word not his) fun he's heard people talk about. His life is a continuous cycle of business "tea parties" (those are his words), friends with their noses in the air, and the same alpha personality with different faces. All he wanted was someone who wasn't arrogant and actually thought he was worth more than a few kids who would then grow up to have their exact same idea?
> 
> Now, Liam didn't come to this revelation all by his lonesome because he used to be one of those kids who refused to think for themselves and just listened to their parents. To be fair, he had no idea his parents couldn't see past the end of their noses. He was perfectly content dreaming of Connor Hawkins, his father's partner's son who had all the aspects of a Prince Charming (and would be coming into a rather large amount of money when his grandfather finally kicked it (those were his mother's words exactly)). To give credit where credit is due, Zayn really did most of the work turning Liam to the world of Think For Yourself and "obscene" fun. Now, and Zayn actually prefers it this way, they're a secretly-mad-for-you couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off this request given to me by believinginmenow:
> 
> I realllllyyy would love to see some like possessive/protective Zayn in this verse. Like maybe Liam parents try to force him on Connor Hawkins and Liam goes to appease his parents but maybe Connor tries to force himself on Liam and Liam gets scared and calls Zayn and Zayn comes and fix it. And then he sees like a mark on Liam from Connor and he has to remind Liam who he belongs too. And like maybe they could make their relationship official. Like he bites him or whatever.

Liam sighed as he looked in his mirror. He looked, as Zayn would say, "like a [frickin'] monkey in a straight jacket". (Even in his mind Liam couldn't bring himself to swear.) He tugged at the bow tie around his neck feeling like it was suffocating him, and a cotton shirt had never seemed so uncomfortably restricting. His belt was either too tight or too lose, so he kept it feeling too tight so that he didn't have to worry about his pants falling off. His feet just weren't comfortable in shoes that he'd worn on so many other occasions and been perfectly fine in. Don't even get him started on the fact that his hair refused to do anything remotely like Liam wanted it to. This night was just not off to a good start. With another heavy sigh, Liam left his bathroom and grabbed his phone before going downstairs. 

His parents were in the living room curled up with the evening news on. His dad looked over his mate's head and nodded at Liam. "Thought you were never going to come down. I was just about to send you mom up to get you. Connor should be here at any moment. Have everything you need?"

Liam nodded as he parents pushed themselves off the couch and came over to him. "Oh you look so cute," his mother cooed. "Oh, let me help you with your hair." She fiddled with his hair for a few moments. "There you go. Much better." Of course it worked for her. Just then the doorbell rang and both of his parents hurried off to the foyer to greet Connor Hawkins, the boy they were sending their son out with because he was rich and was going to get even richer. Liam had fought hard against this date...in his head. He'd never been one to confront his parents about anything, and though Zayn had been helping him become a little more assertive, it just wasn't going to work against his parents who could argue anything long enough for Liam to get exhausted and just give in. Liam had even told his parents that he didn't like Connor Hawkins, but they'd just explained all his qualms away. Now he was here, and Liam felt even more like a monkey. He just wanted his sweatpants, one of Zayn's t-shirts, and a warm pair of socks on. He wanted to be curling up with Zayn on his couch getting ready for a video game night with Niall and Harry. 

"Liam, he's here!" his mom shouted spurring her son into action. 

Liam joined his parents and Connor Hawkins by the front door. "Hello, Connor," he greeted as sincerely as he could.

"Hey, Liam. It's nice to see you again. You look nice."

"Thank you," Liam said. "So do you."

"You kids have fun tonight," Liam's dad said as he ushered them outside. 

"Be safe," Liam's mom called as the front door closed behind the boys. Connor began walking without even asking Liam to follow him. Liam followed if only not to look ridiculous standing at his own front door with a dumbstruck look on his face. He jogged to catch up with Connor. How arrogant for him to think that Liam would just follow him like a lost puppy. He was, but only because he had to in order to keep his parents happy and not suspicious of his friend "Zack" who Liam was spending a large amount of his time with. One reason why Liam disliked Connor Hawkins: his arrogance.

"So, my parents are out a some business party and are going to be spending the night downtown, so I was thinking we'd have a nice, little dinner at my house and then just get to know each other there."

What else could Liam say, but, "Okay."

Connor Hawkins ran his mouth the whole time they walked to his house. Connor lived in the first house on their street, so it wasn't a long walk, but it felt like ages to Liam. He didn't listen to a word Connor Hawkins said. He was thinking about how he wanted to call Zayn and talk to him. 

"Here we are," Connor said as he opened the front door, letting himself in first before Liam. If it had been earlier in his life, and if he'd never met Zayn, Liam would have been flattered at Connor's attention, and honored that Connor had welcomed him into his home. It would have been fine that Connor had let himself in first; he was an alpha and Liam's omega mind would have twisted the action around to think that Connor was putting himself in danger (if there was an intruder) first and was protecting Liam. Liam still remembered when Zayn had held open a door and stood to the side waiting for something Liam at the time couldn't figure out. Zayn had to tell him to go in first. Liam had asked why and Zayn's eyes about fell out of his head. The alpha had quickly told him because he was special and shouldn't stay outside in the elements any longer than necessary. He'd then had to pull Liam through the door first before he went in. Now Liam was used to Zayn opening doors and waiting for him. He could only see Connor Hawkins' actions as arrogant and rude. Connor ushered him into the large dinning room where two tall white candles were already glowing, two covered plates sat waiting to be eaten. Liam prayed it wasn't eggplant parmesan; he really didn't like eggplant. "Oh, good. I was afraid our chef wasn't going to be ready. She's been a bit slow lately. My parents are thinking about letting her go."

Liam assumed Connor Hawkins was trying to open up a conversation about terrible house employees, but he wasn't going to bite. He'd always seen how hard they worked, and everyone was appreciated and understood at his house. "That's too bad. Maybe you should try giving her a vacation before you jump to firing her. Maybe she's tired. I'm sure she's been working hard."

Connor just waved his hand at Liam's words. "That would just waste everyone's time." Connor then launched into a long winded story about a fishing trip he'd taken with a few of his other buddies. During the story, he poured them each a glass of wine (which Liam wasn't about to drink), and he uncovered their plates. At least it wasn't egg plant parmesan. They were having steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans that Liam thought were out of this world. He'd try to sneak away and tell the chef how wonderful everything tasted. 

"So what are you thinking about doing after school?" Connor asked.

Liam focused on his plate as he thought of his answer. "I was thinking about trying to be an editor for a newspaper or something like that."

Connor was visibly surprised. "Really? That's ambitious."

"What about you?" Liam asked, swallowing the sour taste Connor's tone of voice left in his mouth. Zayn had been nothing but supportive when Liam had told him his dreams of editing The New Your Times, or USA Today. He remembered the scene with fondness as Connor answered his question.

_Zayn looked at him with wide eyes as he digested what Liam said, but his expression soon morphed into evil smugness. "I can see it now," he declared suddenly leaving the couch. "Liam Payne, Editor in Chief of The New York Times. The first twenty-five-year-old to ever reach such a high position in the newspaper so quickly. You'll have this massive desk with a wall of windows behind you, and you'll probably have at least two giant mugs of coffee before 8:30 in the morning everyday. And when someone shows you something truly awful, you'll just sit there and stare at them after reading it. They'll be so uncomfortable that they'll try to pass it off as a joke (They'll fail miserably at it, of course.), and then they'll take the article away praying you forget you ever saw it." He fell back in his seat with a satisfied smile on his face as he imagined the scene. "We'll be filthy rich and move to Jamaica when you're forty and ready to retire, and we'll live in paradise, have all the sex we can, and die of old, old age."_

_Liam giggled at the thought. "You're ridiculous. I will not be editor in chief at twenty-five. I'm already twenty. I have to graduate, get a job, and do some serious sucking up to be editor in chief by twenty-five."_

_Zayn considered what Liam said with mock serious. "You're right," he said. "You'll have to sleep with the right people, and then you could do it by twenty-six."_

_Liam pretended to sigh with annoyance as he fell into Zayn's chest. "I'm not sleeping my way to the top."_

_"Good. I wouldn't stay with you if you did." Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam. "I don't want to be filthy rich, really. It does things to people. I don't know how you turned out the way you did."_

_"Do you know what I want to do with the rest of my life right in this moment?" Liam murmured._

_"What do you want to do right in this moment, princess?" Zayn asked._

_"I just want to wear flannel all day and cuddle on your couch and call for Chinese take-out when we realize it's too late and we're too tired to make dinner ourselves."_

_Zayn began running his hand through Liam's hair. "That sounds like a pretty great life, princess."_

Liam brought himself to the present moment realizing it was dangerous to get lost in his head when Connor Hawkins was in the same room as him and they were alone. For example, Connor seemed to be waiting for an answer to some question. Part of him just wanted to shrug and agree to whatever he'd been asked, but he realized that could be really dangerous. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I was asking if you'd like to go to the living room."

"Okay." Maybe they could just talk for a bit and then he could go home. Connor stood and led the way to the living room. Zayn would have waited to take his hand and pull him onto the couch. Connor was already sitting on the couch when Liam caught up to him. He was beginning to suspect that Connor liked having him catch up to him. Liam took the seat furthest from Connor Hawkins on the uncomfortable leather couch. 

"Why are you so far away? I don't bite," Connor teased, baring his teeth in what was supposed to be a cheesy smile, but just scared Liam instead. By his words, Liam was compelled to move a square closer. Connor conceded and moved over too. He stretched an arm around the back of the couch behind Liam. It made Liam incredibly nervous. He felt like he was trapped, about to be suffocated in a corner. Connor biting him, mating with him was one of Liam legitimate fears. He'd had nightmares about it. Mating with Connor Hawkins would put his parents over the moon while he sank into the pits of Hell. Connor's surprise at Liam's ambitions were proof enough the he expected Liam to bear four or five kids and be a good little homemaker. Liam wanted kids, but he also wanted a career. Something that was totally his. Homemaking could be his, but Zayn had filled his head with ideas that he could be more that just a pretty little"housewife". (Zayn's word, not his.) He was broken out of his thoughts by Connor's hand landing on his shoulder.

"Where's your bathroom?" Liam asked as he felt his heart race with fear.

"Down the hall to your right," Connor supplied.

Liam had to stop himself from sprinting down the hall. He closed and locked the door before he let out the breath he was holding. He had to get out of here; his safety depended on it. Liam pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed the one person he could count on.

"Hello?"

"Zayn," Liam breathed, his body completely relaxing at the sound of Zayn's voice.

"Hey, princess. You missing me tonight?"

Liam clutched his phone a little tighter, closing his eyes as he smiled. "More than anything. Do you think...would it be too much trouble to ask you to--" Liam cut himself off with a squeak as Connor knocked on the door and asked if he was alright.

"Who was that?" Zayn asked.

"I'm fine. Be out in a minute," Liam told Connor. He couldn't be sure that Connor had gone far from the door, so he tried to talk as quietly as he could to Zayn. "That was Connor Hawkins. My parents...well...they, uh, made me have dinner with him tonight."

"You're having dinner with him?" Zayn growled.

Liam cringed. He knew Zayn would be mad, so he hadn't told him what his plans were tonight. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. My parents just won't listen to me."

"I need you tell me right now that you need me to pick you up," Zayn said firmly.

Liam let out a little cry of joy. "I need you to come get me right now. I want to be with you. He's scaring me. We're at his house. We're all alone." Telling Zayn his situation made Liam realize how dangerous it really was. Connor was not a person who had ever heard the word no. He probably barely understood the meaning. The immensity of his situation had Liam near tears. "Zayn," he whimpered.

"I'm coming to get you. If he so much as breathes on you, he's dead." Zayn hung up, leaving his threat ringing in Liam's ears. The omega pushed himself to his feet and steadied himself with the sink. He reminded him to take deep breaths. Zayn was coming. Everything would be okay. Splashing cold water on his face and drying it off, Liam opened the door. Connor had returned to the couch. He was just sitting there, waiting for Liam. It would be really easy for Liam to sneak away right now (Connor had his back to him), and he could meet Zayn outside the neighborhood's gate. It was unfortunate that the moment Liam decided he was going to escape, Connor turned to check the hallway and saw him. Liam gulped. Connor Hawkins looked like a predator whose prey was finally within reach.

"There you are," Connor said. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"S-sorry," Liam murmured. "I'm fine." Eight minutes 'til extraction.

"Well come sit down. Don't just stand there in the hallway." 

Liam sighed as he dragged himself back to the couch, settling into the seat next to Connor since it was obvious the alpha wanted him unnecessarily close. Connor's arm fell over his shoulders. Liam swallowed hard doing his best to remain as uninterested as possible; maybe Connor would get the message if he just seemed like he didn't care, like he didn't give a flying flip that this boy was Connor Hawkins. Connor pulled him into his side in a sad imitation of how Liam and Zayn cuddled. Connor smelled Liam's hair. "You're so sweet," he murmured. Six minutes 'til extraction. 

"Thank you," Liam barely whispered. His mother had taught him to be polite no matter what. 

Connor's fingers began to brush against Liam's shoulder. It made Liam shudder, a nauseous feeling rocking his stomach. His brain was screaming at him to do something, to make him stop, but Connor Hawkins was an imposing alpha. An omega like Liam, one who had been bred to be polite, good, and respectful of the fact that an alpha could break him in too like a toothpick had no chance against against Connor Hawkins. Consequently, Liam's mouth remained closed as Connor's thumb brushed against his neck in an attempt to pique Liam's interest. When it was obcious Liam wasn't going to willingly give him his attention, Connor used his free hand to press against the side of his neck and angle his head. Then he brought his lips to the terrified omega. Liam's lips had been parted as he tried to suck some air into his petrified lungs, so when Connor's lips fell against his, it was embarrassingly easy for him to invade Liam's mouth. Liam's body began to move, catching up with his brain. He tried to push against the alpha's chest to get him off of him, but Connor either didn't feel it, or was choosing to ignore it. Liam, though he didn't like him, hoped it was the former as Connor's lips left his lips and kissed down his jaw to his throat. Apparently, Connor's early statement  _I don't bite_ didn't apply in this moment because, while he didn't bite to mate, Connor was nibbling and sucking a bruise into Liam's neck just below his jaw. 

"C-Co-C-Con--" Liam's brain was short-circuiting. It wanted him to do too many things to focus on getting the words he needed to use out. His ears were ringing, his sight was blurring, and his heart were racing, but none of these were symptoms of pleasure, of enjoying Connor's lips on him. They were symptoms of panic, of not knowing what he was going to do, of feeling helpless. It was when Liam was considering holding his breath until he passed out to escape Connor that a knock was made at the door. "Someone's out the door," Liam said a bit breathlessly once Connor had turned his lips away from him to see where the interruption was coming from. Another knock (though it was more of a solid banging) echoed through the house. 

"Who the hell is here?" Connor muttered as he got up to answer the door. 

Liam almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to follow after Connor. Connor pulled the door open, obviously perplexed by the alpha on the other side. "Who are--?"

His question was interrupted by Zayn. "Are you Connor Hawkins?"

"I am. Who are--?"

His question was again interrupted by Zayn who landed a solid punch to the unsuspecting alpha's face. Liam surged forward as Connor stumbled backwards. Zayn opened his arms for his boy. Liam buried his face in Zayn's neck. Connor was beginning to regain his senses, so Zayn hurried from the front door to his motorcycle idling in the street. He quickly got Liam settled before he shot off. He didn't look back as he sped away. Liam clung to him, and, if the shaking wasn't from the vibrations of the bike, Zayn was pretty sure Liam was crying. 

Zayn pulled up to his building and turned off the bike. Now he could hear that Liam was definitely sniffling. "You're going to have to let go of me, princess, so we can get inside." Liam reluctantly pulled his arms from around Zayn's waist, but he made no move to voluntarily move from the motorcycle. "Look at me, Liam." Liam raised his head to look up at Zayn. In the dull, orange glow of the streetlight in the alley where he parked his bike, Zayn saw the red mark left behind by Connor Hawkins. "I'm not made at you for going to dinner with him," Zayn said as he used his hand to pull Liam's jaw just so. "But I am curious as to why he left such a dark mark on your skin." Liam whimpered, tears threatening to spill again as Zayn continued to talk, "I'll just have to prove to you that I am worth ten Connor Hawkins." Liam's eyes grew wide as Zayn picked him up off the motorcycle and carried him upstairs. (Zayn had once said that he'd carry Liam everywhere they went if only to prevent him from stubbing his toe, but Liam said that was impractical, that he'd hurt his back. So Zayn settled for carrying Liam almost everywhere they went.) Zayn dropped him on the mattress and smirked down at him. "You look like you did when we first met. Did your mother do your hair for you?" Liam nodded. "Such a baby," Zayn said without a hint of malice in his voice. He knelt over Liam, their hips just brushing as he reached forward and loosened Liam's hair from the gel that had been holding it in place. "Much better. What's with the bow tie?" Zayn hooked a finger under the navy blue fabric and pulled a little. Liam moaned as it didn't give way right away forcing his neck to be tugged forward a bit as Zayn pulled on it. "Can you even breathe with this around your neck?" Zayn removed the bow tie and undid the top few buttons of Liam's shirt. "Now you're starting to look like someone I recognize." Zayn removed his own shirt and belt. His pants, just a little too big, slipped down his hips just a tad and revealed a bit more of his boxers than one could usually see over his pants. Liam's eyes roamed over the exposed skin, his body wanting to be pressed tightly against it as Zayn...

"Connor has a better build," Liam whispered. He didn't know what made him say that. He didn't really have a death wish. 

Zayn's eyes flashed, going shades darker as he leaned down so his lips were even with Liam's ear when he breathed, "Does he now?"

Liam bit his lip and nodded. Zayn pulled back and ripped Liam's shirt open. Buttons went flying and Liam realized his shirt had just been destroyed. A thrill went up and down his spine. 

"Does he kiss better than me?" Again Liam nodded. "How did Connor make you feel when he gave you this?" Zayn demanded pressing his thumb into the bruise Connor had left behind on his Liam. 

"So good," Liam hissed. 

Zayn removed his hands and pushed his jeans off. "Bet you would have let him bite you. Bet you would have been so happy to be Connor's mate. Would you let him mate you, princess?"

"I don't know," Liam spit. "You interrupted us."

Zayn's hands were now divesting Liam of his pants. "You called me there, Li. I'll bet you wanted us to fight over you." Liam was stark naked now. "I bet you would have stood there and watched us fight." Zayn's underwear was gone and his fingers were rubbing over Liam's wet entrance. "Or maybe you would have let each of us fuck you to see who can satisfy you the best." Liam whined as Zayn began stretching him messy and quick. "I'll let you in on a secret, princess." Zayn pushed Liam's legs wide open. "No one is ever going to be able to fuck you like I can." Liam cried out as Zayn pushed all the way in. His back arched as he was filled to the hilt. His legs remained wide open for Zayn, letting the alpha have the freedom to thrust in and out as hard as he liked. Zayn's arms hooked under Liam's shoulders. His hands cradled and tilted Liam's head so that the alpha could bruise the omega's lips with his own. Liam's arms wrapped around Zayn's shoulders, holding on as the alpha never relented his punishing pace. Their chests rubbed together, their harsh pants hit each other's lips. Zayn moved one hand down to grip Liam behind his knee and pulled his leg up a little further. A choked moan was punched out of Liam as Zayn thrust ever harder in the newer position. Zayn's lips descended on Liam's throat. He sucked and nibbled on all the available skin. When he pressed his lips against the mark made by Connor, nibbling on the bruise and making it his own, Liam came violently between them. Zayn smirked against the even darker mark. He let Liam's leg fall limply to the mattress and returned his arm to its previous position. "You're mine, princess. All mine."

"Yours," Liam panted, his dazed eyes searching for Zayn's. Zayn groaned as Liam answered him. His nibbled and sucked on the mating spot where Liam's shoulder met his neck. Liam whimpered the longer Zayn's lips moved over the spot. "Zayn," he breathed. He wasn't sure if he was calling Zayn back from that edge, or if he was begging him to just jump off the cliff, but Zayn took it as a call to kiss him again, so he brought his lips back to Liam's. Liam thought he was going to burst into tears as Zayn's lips caressed his. He could feel Zayn's knot pushing at his entrance, he reveled in the way their bodies moved together, he felt safe in Zayn's arms. Liam brought his eyes to Zayn's and his fingers to Zayn's cheek. "Go ahead," he breathed. "I'm yours for the taking."

Zayn's hips stuttered in their rhythm and he pushed his knot in starting his orgasm and pushing Liam's second orgasm out of him. Liam threw his head back and screamed as Zayn's knot stretched him. Zayn settled his weight carefully over Liam, keeping his arms around the omega. Liam peppered the side of Zayn's face he could reach with kisses. "You're so beautiful," Zayn breathed. Liam felt his cheeks heat; he still, after all this time, wasn't used to Zayn's compliments. 

"So are you," Liam whispered in return. "So beautiful."

Zayn brushed his thumb over Liam's cheek. He didn't say anything else, but he kissed and caressed Liam until the omega reluctantly fell asleep with a whispered  _I love you_.

* * *

Zayn was flipping pancakes at the stove when Liam came out of the bathroom in some of his sweatpants that he'd left there before and one of Zayn's flannel shirts. He looked around the flat and was overcome with the feeling that this was it, this was what he wanted for the rest of his life. He reverently ran his hand over the back of the old couch as he walked towards Zayn. He didn't have to see the shoes he knew were scattered all over the place in order to not trip over them like he did when he was first getting used to the apartment. He took his time to look at all the photos Harry had taken of Zayn and Liam together that he'd taped to Zayn's fridge. He shook his head at the dirty dishes he'd probably end up doing even though Zayn told him he didn't have to. He saw Zayn standing over the stove trying his best to not burn breakfast, and Liam knew. He just knew. "Zayn," he croaked. 

Zayn immediately abandoned the pancakes in favor of sweeping Liam into his arms and kissing him senseless. "Good morning," he hummed before he sucked on the bruise he'd made last night over the mating spot. Liam whimpered, his hands coming up to hold Zayn's head there. 

"Please, Zayn," he breathed. Zayn froze, waiting to see if Liam would come back to his senses or if he was seriously asking him to do the one thing that he'd wanted to do since he met Liam. Liam's fingers dug into Zayn's scalp, a physical manifestation of his need to keep Zayn where he was. "Please," he begged. Zayn breathed hotly over the bruise. Liam shuddered beneath him. Zayn put a supportive arm around Liam's waist. He pulled his head away from the mating spot so he could properly look into Liam's face. There were tears in the omega's eyes as he looked up at the alpha. 

"Liam..." Zayn breathed, the name conveying everything he wanted an answer to--every thought, qualm, and hope he had for this moment, for their moment.

"Please, Zayn," Liam repeated tilting his neck just so. His hands gripped Zayn's arms as the feeling in the room took his head to dizzying heights. 

Zayn tightened his grip on Liam's waist as he bent his head to the bruise where Liam's neck met his shoulder. His breathed over the spot once more before his teeth sunk in. Liam screamed as his knees buckled and his vision went white. He felt like he was breaking into a million pieces, then he was falling back together as Zayn began licking over his bite. Zayn's other arm wrapped around Liam's back, his hand cradling Liam's head as the tears spilled over the omega's eyes. Liam clutched at Zayn's shirt, needing his alpha to ground him. "Thank you," Liam sobbed into Zayn's chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Zayn was speechless, unable to do more than press gentle kisses into the top of Liam's head. 

Liam belonged to him, and he belonged to Liam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear believinginmenow,
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt. I can really see Needing You and Your Ridiculous Motorcycle becoming a full blown story in the future. I'm glad I got to write Zayn putting Connor Hawkins in his place. I had a lot of fun writing this, and if you ever want something else let me know. I'm always...well, almost always ready for new ideas :)
> 
> Your faithful writer,  
> Remi


	5. Little Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, in his polo shirts and clean jeans, lives a rather sheltered life. He's not privy to the "obscene" (that's his parents' word not his) fun he's heard people talk about. His life is a continuous cycle of business "tea parties" (those are his words), friends with their noses in the air, and the same alpha personality with different faces. All he wanted was someone who wasn't arrogant and actually thought he was worth more than a few kids who would then grow up to have their exact same ideas.
> 
> Now, Liam didn't come to this revelation all by his lonesome because he used to be one of those kids who refused to think for themselves and just listened to their parents. To be fair, he had no idea his parents couldn't see past the end of their noses. He was perfectly content dreaming of Connor Hawkins, his father's partner's son who had all the aspects of a Prince Charming (and would be coming into a rather large amount of money when his grandfather finally kicked it (those were his mother's words exactly)). To give credit where credit is due, Zayn really did most of the work turning Liam to the world of Think For Yourself and "obscene" fun. Now, and Zayn actually prefers it this way, they're a secretly-mad-for-you couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> So this is a part of Needing You and Your Ridiculous Motorcycle. There are a couple other parts to this earlier in this collection if you're just now joining me. This one would come before both of those :) I've got one more part planned and then I'll organize them so that they're all together and in some sort of order. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Get in the car, Liam! You promised you’d come out with me. And now you’re wanting to stay in?” Louis demanded incredulously.

Liam looked sheepishly at his feet scuffing on the floor. He had promised Louis he’d go out, but that was before he had asked his parents and they wanted him to stay in with them. “Well, I know, but that was before I asked my parents and they want to stay in. All together. They’ve got something they want to talk to me about anyway.”

“Oh, I don’t believe this,” Louis grumbled as he shouldered past Liam into the house. Liam sighed as if Louis actually vexed him, but the little smile on his lips betrayed him. He could faintly hear his best friend persuading his parents to let him out of the house, and knowing Louis, the alpha would convince them, so Liam put on his shoes and pulled a jacket out of the closet. Louis reappeared as Liam ran a quick hand through his hair, and his parents were a short distance behind his friend. His mother started to fuss, but Louis talked over her saying, “Thank you mister and missus Payne. We’ll be back by eleven.” He tugged Liam out of the house just after Liam threw his parents a quick goodbye. “It’s always good to be nice to the parents, Liam. Remember that,” Louis said as they got into his car.

“What did you say?” Liam asked. He was admittedly a bit envious of Louis’ ability to convince his parents to do anything. Liam lacked that ability, his demeanor to soft for the manipulation it no doubt took.

Louis just shrugged as he pulled up to the gate and waited for it to open. “Told them that we hadn’t gotten a chance to hang out properly in a while and that I’d look after you and make sure nothing bad happened.”

“That’s it?” Liam asked. He knew if he’d said that it wouldn’t have worked.

Louis gave him a funny look. “Were you expecting something grand?” he asked.

“Sort of. If I’d said that, they wouldn’t have let me go.”

Louis just patted his leg. “One day you will learn. It also helps that I didn’t tell them where we were going.”

Liam felt a bit of panic seep into his system. “Where are we going?”

“The movies.”

Liam’s brow furrowed. “Then didn’t you miss the turn?”

“Just ride along, Liam. Just ride along.”

 

* * *

 

Liam could understand why Louis hadn’t told his parents where they were going. It was on the other side of town, far from where Liam went with his other friends, but he hadn’t expected anything different from Louis who’d always been apart from the others. They were in a movie theater, and it wasn’t run down or completely full of depraved individuals (though a strong case could be made for the couple practically eating each other in that dark corner over there). This theater was simply a completely different kind of theater. The one Liam usually went to was quiet with families calmly getting snacks before their movies and couples smiling awkwardly at each other as they waited in line. Here there were groups of loud teenagers standing around foosball tables or arcade games waiting for their movies to start while couples snuck off to dark corners and popcorn crunched under everyone’s feet. There were some families here tugging their kids by the hand as they smiled at the “rowdy youth”. (That’s something Liam’s father might say.) It all boiled down to Liam knowing that he definitely didn’t belong here. Louis had left him with the popcorn, candy, and sodas while he’d gone to the bathroom. Liam’s mind was running full speed ahead with all the terrifying possibilities of what could happen to him left alone around all of these people.

Across the theater three boys stood against the wall watching everyone else shout and groan as games were won and lost. Zayn, Harry, and Niall had haunted this theater since they were thirteen and their We-Own-This-Place attitude had never left them. The older beta behind the ticket window knew them by name, and the manager just gave them a warning look whenever they came in. There was a silent deal between the four of them that if the boys bought snacks between the movies, they could see as many as they wanted for as long as they stayed.

“Look at that sorry soul over there,” Niall said with a nudge to Zayn’s ribs.

Zayn looked to where Niall was obviously pointing and saw a boy in dark jeans with no holes, a polo shirt tucked in, and a jacket that was far too nice for anyone that lived around here.

“Which one do you think he’s from?” Harry asked.

Niall gave him a long once over. “Probably Glen Cove.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Glen Cove? What’s he doing all the way over here?”

“It’s not like those people can’t come over here. We don’t have border patrol or anything,” Niall teased fondly.

Harry shrugged eyes dropping to the floor. “Just sayin’. He’s a long way from home.”

Zayn caught most of their conversation, but it was faint, like his ears were ringing after listening to his music too loud. The boy basically standing in the middle of the chaotic theater was so painfully out of place. His bottom lip was tucked between his teeth and kept shifting from side to side. He nearly jumped out of his skin any time someone shouted an obscenity or whooped as they broke a record. Some part of Zayn wanted to take him away, get him safely home in once piece no worse from wear. Harry made a good point when he said that this kid was a long way from home. Niall had an uncanny ability to tell where someone lived, so Zayn had no doubt that the kid so out of place was from Glen Cove. They had theaters and high end shops over on their side of town. They didn’t usually come this far to see a movie.

“Why don’t you go talk to the little prince, Z?” Niall suddenly suggested yanking Zayn from his thoughts. “Show him what a real alpha is.”

Zayn snorted. “Why don’t you? You’re an alpha.”

“He’s not my type,” Niall said with a grin. “But he’s yours. You like ‘em sweet and innocent.”

“Fuck off,” Zayn muttered.

Niall threw his head back and laughed. “Go on,” Niall prodded. “Before one of these schmucks approaches him and freaks him out.”

Niall had a good point there. Zayn was not the worst thing that could happen to this poor kid. There some other people here who would love to take advantage. Despite Niall’s teasing, Zayn had only been with a handful of other people, each relationship long and ending on mostly pleasant terms. (Except for Ashton. That one had not ended well.) Niall had been with less people, maybe two, and the one he was with right now--a bashful beta named Josh--was probably going to be it. Harry had spent his life pining after a beta who lived down the street from him who was several years older. He wasn’t everyone’s immediate idea of what an omega should be, and school had not been kind, so he was too shy to go after what he wanted and too skeptical to realize when someone wanted him.

“Go be his knight in shining armour,” Harry said quietly. He’d always been a lover of fairy tales.

Zayn gave both his friends a look that said _When this goes south, you both owe me_ as he left their wall and approached the awkward boy. “Hello.” The boy, an omega, focused on Zayn who was close but not too close. His eyes went wide and his face went pale. Zayn could practically hear his heart speed up. He looked completely overwhelmed and a little bit terrified. This had not been a good idea. Zayn should have just left him alone. “Aren’t you going to say hello back? It’s only polite.”

Zayn was only teasing, but he saw the boy start to shake a bit as he stuttered, “H-h-hello.”

So teasing wasn’t a way to get him to relax, maybe a smile would help. Zayn’s lips curled up easily. This boy was adorable. And those brown eyes fearfully focused on the alpha were gorgeous. Zayn caught himself and took a step back. This kid was not someone Zayn could find anything likeable about. He was from Glen Cove, neighborhood of the elite of the elite. After tonight, Zayn was sure their paths would never cross again. They couldn’t. To quote a Disney sequel, “It simply isn’t done.” Still, Zayn was going to take advantage of the moment. “I’m Zayn,” he introduced with his hand outstretched.

Liam stared at the hand outstretched. Did this alpha actually expect him to shake his hand? Couldn’t he see that his hands were full?

“This is the part where you tell me your name,” Zayn prompted.

Liam knew better than to tell this guy his real name. Sure a first name wasn’t much to go off of, but Liam was part of a family that was highly visible. He really should have just stayed in today, but he had to give Zayn some sort of answer. He didn’t want to upset a strange alpha in a place like this. Who knew if any of these people would help him? Where was Louis? Liam opened his mouth, but he name didn’t come from him, it came from a raised voice behind him. “Liam!” Never had Liam ever been more grateful for the way Louis was possessive when they were out in public as his friend slid his arm around his waist.

Zayn took a step back as Louis joined them. Of course someone like Liam had someone. How could he not? The alpha that joined them looked to be made of the same stock that Liam was. Zayn really should have stayed over by the wall. He could have easily kept an eye on Liam from there. “Sorry,” he heard himself saying. “Didn’t know...he was...sorry.” Zayn stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel. He retreated to the safety of Niall and Harry who both gave him the same look. “Let’s go see something,” he said a bit more harshly than he intended.

They walked down the hall towards a theater, Niall looked back to see Liam looking over his shoulder in their direction eyes still as wide as they had been when Zayn had first approached him. He smiled as he slung an arm over his friend’s shoulder. “He’s looking this way, Z.”

Zayn’s neck practically snapped with how fast he turned to look. He was blessed with a blush coloring Liam’s cheeks and the omega quickly looking away.

“Do you think those two are together?” Harry asked quietly as they took their seat in the back of a theater playing some action flick Zayn remembered seeing a couple of previews for. He just shrugged in response to Harry’s question; he didn’t feel like thinking about it. His mind was so far from this movie. He’d literally just said his name to that kid. This was ridiculous. A couple of voices came chattering into the theater drawing Zayn’s attention as the lights dimmed. It was Liam and his friend. They climbed up to the third row in front of Zayn, Harry, and Niall. The alpha Liam was with was trying to force feed some sort of candy Zayn couldn’t discern in the blue light of the screen. Liam kept shaking his head and pushing Louis away. Zayn watched with a little fond smile.

Zayn couldn’t tell you what this movie was about. He couldn't tell you who the main character was, who the irritating redhead was, or who that guy with one green eye and one blue eye was and why he was so angry all the time. He could tell you that Liam didn’t eat a lot of movie theater popcorn and prefered a box of Sour Patch Kids. He jumped at every sudden loud noise whether it was a car crash or a building exploding. He kept tugging on his lip as the redhead started shouting again. Halfway through the movie, Liam got up and tried to leave smoothly, but he tripped over Louis and awkwardly scooted past a couple of other people in his row. “I’ll be right back,” Zayn whispered.

Niall just snickered and Harry gave him a dreamy smile. (They were going to have to talk to him about that.) Zayn practically sprinted down the stairs and out of the theater. He caught a glimpse of Liam rounding the corner and followed after him. When he saw Liam go into the bathroom, he stalked outside the door for a few moments before making the decision to go in. Liam looked up when he heard someone else come in, and when he saw who it was, he gulped. Zayn smiled, trying to reassure him. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Liam returned.

He was obviously scared. Zayn really didn’t have any idea how to fix that. Liam wasn’t from around here. He had every right to be nervous. “I’m not going to hurt you or anything. You don’t have to be scared.”

Liam blushed. Zayn’s body nearly crumbled. This was so not a good idea. He should have just stayed in his seat. “I’m not scared,” Liam mumbled.

Zayn arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

Liam fidgeted. He really had a hard time lying. To anyone. That’s why Louis was the one who talked to his parents about going out. “I should get back to my seat,” Liam said instead of answering Zayn’s question.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Zayn said putting his hands up to stop Liam.

“I--I--Louis will be looking for me. I need to go. He’ll kill you.”

Zayn put his hands down. “Look, can we just...I don’t know...start over? Hi, I’m Zayn.”

Liam looked at the hand extended to him. He could practically hear Louis telling him _Go on_. _Shake the kid’s hand_. But he could also hear his mother. _Hold my hand, baby. We’re in a different part of town. It’s not safe._ Liam bit his lower lip hard. Zayn seemed safe. He’d had a long time to make a move on Liam since they were alone in the bathroom and he hadn’t. But this was so dangerous. He shouldn’t have left Louis’ side. It just made outings like this easier. If everyone thought he was with-with Louis, they’d leave him alone. Zayn wouldn’t have cornered him in the bathroom. He really should have stuck to his guns earlier and just stayed home. His parents had wanted to spend time with him and he’d let Louis talk him out of staying where it was safe.

“It won’t kill you to shake my hand.”

Liam wrapped his hand loosely around Zayn’s. “Hi, I’m Liam.”


	6. White Couches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, in his polo shirts and clean jeans, lives a rather sheltered life. He's not privy to the "obscene" (that's his parents' word not his) fun he's heard people talk about. His life is a continuous cycle of business "tea parties" (those are his words), friends with their noses in the air, and the same alpha personality with different faces. All he wanted was someone who wasn't arrogant and actually thought he was worth more than a few kids who would then grow up to have their exact same ideas.
> 
> Now, Liam didn't come to this revelation all by his lonesome because he used to be one of those kids who refused to think for themselves and just listened to their parents. To be fair, he had no idea his parents couldn't see past the end of their noses. He was perfectly content dreaming of Connor Hawkins, his father's partner's son who had all the aspects of a Prince Charming (and would be coming into a rather large amount of money when his grandfather finally kicked it (those were his mother's words exactly)). To give credit where credit is due, Zayn really did most of the work turning Liam to the world of Think For Yourself and "obscene" fun. Now, and Zayn actually prefers it this way, they're a secretly-mad-for-you couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> This is the fourth and final installment of the Needing You and Your Ridiculous Motorcycle verse. It follows "I Just Want to Wear Flannel All the Time". It's been a while for this series of stories. I hope you like this one :)

Liam hummed to himself as he sorted through records at the front counter of the music store. Zayn was in the back, making some sort of business call Liam didn’t truly care too much about at the moment. It was something about a missing shipment, which did sound serious, but Liam trusted that Zayn could take care of it. He’d been taking care of this store on his own for a while now; Liam had no reason to think that he, Liam, could do any better.

He looked up from the cds, leaning over slightly so that he could see Zayn in the back room. The alpha was leaning against his desk with his phone to his ear. He was wearing dark jeans today paired with a comic book t-shirt and a navy blue blazer. “I have to look somewhat professional, Li,” he’d said this morning. “I usually lose the jacket halfway through the morning anyway.” Liam had pulled a blazer out for himself, even though it didn’t exactly fit him right. If Zayn was going to be “professional”, so was he.

The quacking sound that played through the little shop was not so professional. It was Harry and Niall’s choice. Zayn had apparently lost some bet, and the two of them had replaced the traditional bell with the quacking. Liam turned his attention from the back room to the newly arrived customer. His heart started to race and his brow broke out in a cold sweat. He licked his lips and fought the urge to hide behind the counter. Zayn would know he’s nervous, there wasn’t anything he could do about that, but he didn’t need to display his nerves to the world.

In a blue dress with matching shoes and a fake yellow flower pinned to her headband, Liam’s mother stood very uncomfortably just inside the door. She clearly was confused about what exactly she was supposed to do. There were no racks of expensive dresses to peruse or glossy shoes to complain about. These slightly dusty shelves were full of records, cds, and tapes with songs she’d long forgotten. She kept her purse clutched closely to her chest as she gingerly stepped towards the counter. She stopped when she saw Liam behind that counter. He breathed as deeply as his nerves would let him as she looked at him. “Liam?”

“Hi, Mom.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m helping Zayn.”

“Zayn?”

Liam glanced at the back room, hoping Zayn’s call wouldn’t last much longer. He couldn’t actually run the shop by himself just yet. Someday, he would, but today was not that day. “Zayn owns the shop. He’s in the back. Can I help you find something? I don’t know if we have anything you’d like, but I could try to find something.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Liam. You’re coming home with me right now.”

“Liam, baby, who’s this?”

Liam sagged with relief. He turned to Zayn as the alpha joined him behind the counter. Zayn put an arm around his mate’s shoulder as he met the woman’s stare. She was clearly not pleased with Zayn’s arrival. “I’m Liam’s mother. Get off of my son.”

Zayn said nothing, but he raised an eyebrow and looked down at the boy under his arm. “Liam, would you like to go upstairs? I think Harry and Niall will be over soon.”

“I don’t want to,” Liam murmured.

Zayn kept Liam’s mother in the corner of his eye as he tried to figure out how Liam wanted to play this. They hadn’t been necessarily vocal about their mating. Zayn knew Liam had only sporadically been talking to Louis. His parents had been calling, but he’d been ignoring them. Zayn wasn’t opposed to keeping them a secret. It was easier for both of them...if they didn’t think about it too much.

“Liam James Payne, I have had enough of this nonsense. Get your clothes and come with me.”

Both Liam and Zayn’s attentions snapped back to Liam’s mother. Liam took a deep breath, much deeper than those he tried to get earlier. “Mom, this is Zayn. He’s my mate.”

“Zayn Malik. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Payne,” Zayn greeted with a sickly sweet smile and an offered hand.

Mrs. Payne did not shake Zayn’s hand, nor did she acknowledge his greeting. “Liam, I believe I gave you something to do.”

“I’m not leaving. This is where I live now.” Liam pulled his jacket and shirt to the side to show off the pink scar where his shoulder met his neck.

Liam’s mother’s eye started to twitch as she looked between her son, his apparent mate, and that scar. She smoothed her hands over her skirt and brushed off an imaginary piece of lint. She patted her hair and adjusted her headband. Her fingers tightened around the strap of her purse as if the other imaginary customers would take it from her. “Well, I see.” She looked around the shop again, wrinkling her nose as the quacking sounded again. “Would you two like to join Mr. Payne and I for dinner?”

Zayn’s arm tightened around Liam’s shoulders. Liam looked up at Zayn for an answer that would make his mate happy. “It’s your choice,” Zayn murmured in answer to Liam’s unasked question.

* * *

 

_ He stood there, the cashier at checkout 10, just staring at the pretty omega right in front of him. She was laughing at something the broad alpha next to her was saying. A weird flash of jealousy burned through him. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh. He wanted to be the object of those eyes. He wanted to be the receiver of that smile.  _

_ He was quite certain he would never get what he wanted. _

_ Their fingers brushed as she passed him the crisp bills from her wallet. He swore for a moment they were the only two people in the world. (Yes, he’s aware of the cliche.) But that moment passed as the alpha led her away with a hand on her lower back. As he watched them go, he swore to himself that she would be his mate one day. No pompous alpha was going to take her away. _

When Liam’s father opened the door, he was taken back to the day he’d first seen Liam’s mother. He’d worked hard to get from cashier to manager to entrepreneur. Looking at the dark haired alpha who stood beside his son, he was reminded of himself. The hard set to his jaw, the pride in his eyes, the challenge to naysayers on his lips. 

“Alpha Zayn Malik,” the young man said in greeting, holding out his hand.

“Alpha Geoff Payne, but please, call me Geoff.” Zayn had a firm handshake. Geoff turned to his son and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m proud of you. Don’t listen to a word your mother says tonight.”

Liam hugged back tightly, surprised by this sudden show of emotion from his father.

“Come in both of you. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Zayn stepped inside after Liam and Geoff. His eyes quickly scanned the foyer and peeked ahead to the living area. He snorted to himself just as Liam came back to his side.

“What?” Liam asked, looking around to find the source of Zayn’s amusement.

“You have a white couch,” Zayn replied.

Liam’s brow furrowed. “Yeah…?”

“You have a _white_ couch.”

“I know that, Zayn. I don’t see why that’s what you choose to comment on.”

“Oh, princess,” Zayn sighed with a teasing smile. “I’ll have to let Niall tell you about white couches someday.”

Liam pouted up at Zayn when the alpha offered no further explanation. Zayn chuckled and pecked his mate’s lips before getting him to lead the way to dinner. Niall had quite a lot to say about white couches.


	7. They're floating about and I can't stand it...

I have two ideas that are begging for my attention. Sigh...If only I could control my own thoughts...

 

1\. Switching up the rolls: Omega Zayn and Alpha Liam. Zayn cross dresses and Liam comes home and finds Zayn in a dress...sex obviously ensues

 

2\. Liam is an omega with a kid from a mate who left him. Meets Zayn. Etc. Etc. Zayn and Liam have some alone time when kid goes to grandparents or on like a school field tirp. I don't really have an age for the kid.

 

Vote! Which one do you want to see first? Comment and add details if you so chose. Option two is another short story that could someday become a full blown thing.

 

Thank you all!


	8. A Grocery Store Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn, starving artist extraordinaire and peruser of easy microwavable meals, got more than he asked for when he went to the grocery store one day. It all started when a small body crashed into his legs and fell back with an “oomph”. He couldn’t have been more surprised by the big brown eyes looking up at him as innocent as could be. He knew he wasn’t leaving alone when the small body turned out to belong to a panicked omega. Zayn picked up the body and handed it to its father who had eyes just as big as the little one’s. After profusely apologizing, the omega turned around and headed down the aisle next to Zayn and his microwave meals. He wasn’t shocked at all when he found himself abandoning his dinner selections once he heard another shout from the next aisle over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! The response to my little survey was phenomenal!
> 
> The majority has spoken. The winner is...
> 
> Liam is an omega with a kid from a mate who left him. Meets Zayn. Etc. Etc. Zayn and Liam have some alone time when kid goes to grandparents or on like a school field tirp. I don't really have an age for the kid
> 
> I hope you enjoy the following.

Zayn zipped up the Power Rangers backpack after squeezing an extra pair of socks alongside the coloring books, crayons, and clothing already stuffed inside. He was both excited and sad for tonight. It was going to be their first night alone in what felt like forever (but was really probably a few weeks), which would be great, but he was sad to see Little Jay go. He loved the little guy and hated when he wasn’t around almost as much as Liam did. Maybe they should just cancel so the three of them could watch Cars (for what must be the hundredth time this month) and eat ice cream sundaes.

“Did I do a good job packing?”

Zayn turned from the backpack to the small voice in the doorway. Jason stood there with his hands behind his back and a somewhat nervous look on his face. Liam had let him pack his own bag this time, and Jason had been so excited. Zayn wasn’t about to tell him that his shirt was not going to look good with the pants he’d chosen even though it was mid-July. “You did a great job. Daddy will be very pleased with you.” Jason beamed and scampered down the hall to find his daddy. Zayn followed after him with the backpack and a smiled. He got to the living room just in time to hear Jason say, “…and he said I did a good job packing!”

“Did he now?” his daddy asked.

“He did indeed,” Zayn answered before Jason could.

Liam looked away from his son to Zayn. “Did he remember his toothbrush?” Zayn showed him where Jason had tucked his toothbrush into a side pocket. “What about underwear and pajamas?”

“Check. Check.”

“A book? His blanket? What about Paul?”

Jason let out a horrified gasp and jumped from the couch. He ran down the hall screaming, “I forgot him! I forgot him!” He came back cradling an already beat-up stuffed cat whose ear he had chewed up when he was three and whose eye he’d pulled off just last year. (He had wanted to see what was inside Paul’s eye. Liam had no way to reattach it.) “I’m sorry, Paul. I’m sorry.” Jason held the stuffed animal close to his chest as he rocked it back and forth. “Zayn, will Paul fit in my bag?”

“No, buddy, but I think he wants you to hold him anyway. A good way to let him know you didn’t mean to forget him.” Jason nodded and just cuddled Paul a little closer. Quietly to Liam, Zayn said, “I put an extra pair of socks in there too, so don’t worry about his cold feet at night.”

Liam snuggled into Zayn’s side as they sat on the couch watching Jason and Paul read a book. Jason was always reading or singing the alphabet at the tops of his lungs. “I almost don’t want him to go,” Liam admitted to Zayn.

“I know how you feel,” Zayn told him. “But his grandparents are so excited he’s going to spend the night. And this will be a good way for him to practice for birthday parties and things like that. Plus, it’s free babysitting.”

Liam pressed his face into Zayn’s chest. “I can’t stand letting him out of my sight.”

Zayn rubbed Liam’s back in an effort to sooth his nerves. “You’re going to have to get over that one, love. He’s going to grow up and want to do things without you.”

“You be quiet,” Liam muttered.  “Just wait until it’s actually your kid.”

Zayn growled at that causing Jason to look up from his book and Liam to shrink against his side a little more. Zayn smiled at Jason to let him know that he wasn’t mad at him, and then he fixed Liam with a stern look. “Jason is my kid.” Liam’s eyes fluttered at the conviction in Zayn’s voice. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a bit. It was the best thing about Zayn. He did act like Jason was his kid, and watching them together made Liam’s heart melt and his knees go weak. He never thought he’d find someone that would accept Jason and Liam together. He also never thought Jason’s father would leave him so…

Liam was broken out of his thoughts by the doorbell. Jason jumped up from his book and grabbed his backpack from Zayn’s feet as he bounded for the door. Liam and Zayn pushed themselves off the couch and followed after him. Jason was sitting by the door trying to tie his shoes and failing miserably at it. Zayn crouched next to him to help him while Liam answered the door. He was greeted with a hug and a kiss from his mom and just a hug from his dad. Shoes tied, Jason hopped up to greet his grandparents. His grandpa swept him off his feet and into the air. He giggled as he “flew” through the air. “How is my favorite grandson doing?” Liam’s mom asked as Grandpa hugged Jason.

“I’m good. I’m all packed,” Jason declared proudly.

His grandparents smiled. “Good,” Grandpa said. “Then we won’t have to be in your daddy’s hair any longer.”

Grandpa put Jason down and the little boy turned to his dad. Liam picked him up and held him tightly against his chest. “Be good, okay? Do what your grandma and grandpa say. I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Jason said squeezing his little arms around Liam’s neck as tight as he could.

Liam handed him off to Zayn who hugged him just as tightly. “Have fun, Little Jay.” Zayn kissed Jason’s forehead and then put him back on his feet pushing him towards his grandparents. Jason took his grandma’s hand while waving at Zayn and Liam. Then the door was closed and Zayn and Liam were alone. Liam worried his bottom lip as he looked at the closed door until Zayn wrapped his arms around his waist and put his chin on his shoulder. “How long has it been since we’ve been alone?” he murmured as he began to suck on Liam’s neck.

“Almost a month,” Liam sighed.

Zayn growled at that. Liam tilted his head back so Zayn could have better access to his throat. “That is far too long, princess,” Zayn murmured. Liam whined as he felt his body reacting to the alpha. He loved Jason with all his heart, but it was nearly impossible to do anything like this while he was around. “I’ve missed you, baby,” Zayn breathed as he brought a hand around to the front of Liam’s sweatpants. “And it seems like you’re happy to see me.” Earlier in their relationship, Liam’s eyes would have bugged out of his head and he would have blushed and spluttered. Now he just nodded and moaned as Zayn teased him through his pants. When Liam began pushing against Zayn’s hand, Zayn pulled his hand away to scoop Liam into his arms. Liam sucked on Zayn’s neck leaving a purple mark in his wake. He admired his work as Zayn laid him on his bed and hovered over him. “Leaving a mark on me, princess?” Liam grinned and nodded. “Possessive little omega are we?” Another nod that earned him a strong kiss. Zayn chuckled as he dipped his head to nibble on Liam’s earlobe. “Where have your words gone, princess?”

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but a moan came out instead of words when Zayn began sucking on his neck again. He found his hands pushing at Zayn’s pants and shirt, his mind spinning a little too much to properly get either piece of clothing off. “Take these off,” Liam muttered. Zayn pulled back and did just as Liam said. The omega felt himself get a little more wet at the sight of the naked alpha over him. His own clothes were becoming too restrictive, too hot. Zayn ran a hand up Liam’s shirt, brushing his fingertips over the sensitive skin. “Look at you, princess. Already a mess and we haven’t even started yet.” Zayn’s hand slid around to Liam’s lower back before sinking lower and pulling away shiny with slick. Liam whined at the sight of Zayn’s finger. Zayn raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question, then smirked when he followed Liam’s line of sight. Zayn sucked on his own finger, moaning as he got a taste of Liam. “You should taste yourself, princess. Always so sweet.” Zayn nipped at Liam’s lips as the omega’s hips began their own search for friction and relief. Zayn placed a gentle but firm hand on Liam’s hips to still him. “You’re a bit overdressed love.”

Liam shoved Zayn away and sat up. Zayn flopped onto the other side of the bed with a pleased grin on his face as he watched Liam strip as quickly as he could with a body completely aroused and hands that were a shaky mess. He really struggled with getting his sweatpants down, but he almost bit Zayn’s hand off when the alpha went to help. Zayn held his hands up in surrender; there were just some things Liam felt like he had to do, and apparently getting himself naked was one of them at this moment. Sweatpants finally off and now as naked as his alpha, Liam crawled over to where Zayn had laid himself out against the pillows. He straddled the alpha’s hips and frowned when Zayn kept his eyes closed as if he wasn’t just as hard and frustrated as Liam was. Liam began to grind his hips down against Zayn, his eyes fluttering closed as Zayn’s caught rubbed through his slick. Zayn still kept his eyes closed. Liam pouted and scratched his nails into Zayn’s abs to get his attention. All he got was a lazy frown that was only present for a moment before the alpha’s face melted back to serene contentment. Liam whined. Why wasn’t Zayn paying attention to him?

“Foreplay be damned,” Liam muttered to himself. He raised himself on his knees before slowly beginning to lower himself onto Zayn. With only the head of his cock inside, Zayn’s hands flew to Liam’s hips and froze the omega in his place. Liam practically growled as rather amused eyes met his.

“Was wondering just how far you’d go, princess.”

“You suck,” Liam hissed. He tried to press his hips down further onto Zayn, but the alpha held him in place. Liam let a little grunt of frustration out, but it turned into a surprised gasp when Zayn flipped them over so that Liam was pressed into the mattress.

“I do not suck,” Zayn said. Liam was about to argue when Zayn buried himself inside of him. “I thrust.” Liam would have rolled his eyes had Zayn not chosen that exact moment to start pounding into him. It’d been so long since they’d done anything properly intimate. Liam’s body was buzzing, and wave upon wave of pleasure washed over him as Zayn kept thrusting in and out. “So tight, princess. Always such a good boy. Take me so well.” Zayn’s lips descended on Liam’s, swallowing the omega’s moans as he fucked him into the mattress. Liam was an utter mess under Zayn’s body. His back would arch as Zayn hit his sweet spot over and over. His hands clutched at Zayn’s arms as they sought something solid to hold onto. His kisses dissolved into hot pants against Zayn’s body as he succumbed to the absolute bliss Zayn was bringing. Zayn was no better. The alpha’s grip tightened as his omega’s scent overwhelmed his senses. He kept whispering filthy things in Liam’s ear, but what he was saying was a mystery to him at this point. “Feel so good, princess. Do you want to cum baby? Want to show me how good I make you feel?” Liam nodded wildly, totally beyond the ability to speak properly. “Go on, princess. Show me just how good you feel.” Liam’s back bowed off the bed and his nails scratched down Zayn’s back as his orgasm crashed over him. His vision blacked out for a moment, but when he finally regained his senses, he found himself in Zayn’s lap as the alpha pounded up into him. The new position had his body reacting almost too quickly. Zayn had an arm around his waist and a hand gripping his hair to hold him in place. Zayn moved his head to the side so that he could nibble on the omega’s ear. “So gorgeous when you cum, princess. Wish I could keep you like this all the time.” Liam hid his face in Zayn’s neck; it was all so much. “Going to knot you, princess.”

The words sent Liam’s mind reeling and he was only minimally aware of the fact that he was panting out, “Yes, yes, yes…”

With a final thrust, Zayn’s knot pushed inside Liam bringing Zayn to his climax and Liam to his second. The omega hummed happily as Zayn’s chest heaved beneath him as the alpha tried to catch his breath.

“So good,” Zayn praised. “Always so good.”

Liam blushed at the praise. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He began to shift on Zayn’s knot, enjoying the stretch and pull of it inside of him. A weird choked cry slipped from Zayn. Liam pulled back a little to see if he could figure out what that sound meant in his post-orgasm haze. Zayn brushed Liam’s hair out of his face with a dopey smile plastered over his lips. “Fuck…I love you.” Zayn’s lips attacked Liam’s as his hips pushed against the grinding omega.

Liam chuckled happily into the kiss, only pulling back slightly to breathe “I love you too” into Zayn’s mouth. Later he’d think of how horrendously cheesy this moment was, but for now nothing could ever be better than being cuddled by Zayn knowing that their time alone would be happily ruined when Jason came back home tomorrow.

“How much longer ‘til we get him back?” Zayn asked once their kiss had come to a reluctant end. (Damn their need for oxygen.)

“Twelve hours, fourteen minutes, thirty-eight seconds.”

Zayn sighed and dropped his head on Liam’s shoulder. “What an eternity!”

“I can think of a few things that will pass the time,” Liam murmured as his fingers ran through Zayn’s hair.

“Can you now?” Zayn challenged rolling Liam into the mattress and another fierce kiss.

 _Yes, I can_ Liam thought. The next twelve hours, fourteen minutes, and twenty-six seconds held many possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like other chapters in this work, this could also become a full blown story at some point. 
> 
> FYI: The summary is not the full summary for the story. The actual summary ran a bit long, but I'll leave it for the real thing when that comes around at some point.
> 
> To my Option 1: Cross-dressing Zayn supporters. Never fear. I'm just as exctited about that idea as you are. That will be posted next.
> 
> Thank you all so much! As always, if you want something, drop me a message either here on AO3 or at micaelihall@gmail.com


	9. A Little Red Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been almost two years since Zayn and Liam found each other. It’s been a pretty great time, and they couldn’t be happier. Zayn would never tell anyone that he spends a good twenty minutes every morning running his fingers over the still prominent mark on his neck. Nothing makes him feel more loved than seeing Liam’s mark on his body. There’s just one thing that he keeps to himself. He doesn’t know why he keeps it a secret; he just does. He’s scared Liam won’t like it; that he’ll think it’s weird. It certainly doesn’t help that it’s red, silky, and has a skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea was: 
> 
> 1\. Switching up the rolls: Omega Zayn and Alpha Liam. Zayn cross dresses and Liam comes home and finds Zayn in a dress...sex obviously ensues
> 
> reroxurworld: 1. 1. 1. 1. 1. 1. 1. 1. OH MY GOD PLEASE DO ONE!
> 
> So...after reroxurworld's comment, I almost gave up on the entire survey thing and just wrote this, but I didn't. Hope you enjoy!

It’d been building inside of him like a weed. He knew his mate could tell something was on his mind, but was too respectful to press the issue. He would talk when he was ready. Today was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. He’d been grocery shopping, and, while he was trying to decide what kind of chips his mate might want, some stranger had sent a rather derogatory slur his way. Normally he could just brush it off and ignore the comment, but he just couldn’t today. The words made him feel like a toy, something to be possessed and used. Not even touching the mark on his neck made him feel any better. He knew it was ridiculous to let the words hurt him so much, but the phrase Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me was not always true. They cut deep, and he was left wanting to feel beautiful. Other than his mate, he knew of only one other way to fix his feelings. So after he put away all the groceries, he went into the bedroom and pulled his secret from the back of his closet.

Times like this made Zayn happy he and Liam had decided that, while they may share most aspects of their lives, they did need to have some spaces that were solely their own. Closets happened to be one of those places. Zayn knew he could always pull something of Liam’s out and wear it (nothing seemed to turn Liam on more), but usually he found those things on the floor. Though Liam deemed them dirty, Zayn wore the clothes left on the floor because they smelled like his mate and made him feel safe. Right now, he felt empowered, beautiful, invincible. He stood before the mirror in the only dress he owned. It was red, the kind of red the mistresses wore in the soap operas Zayn indulged in. (Liam called them “romantic travestis”, but watched them just as religiously as Zayn did.) The sleeves hung off his shoulders leaving his collar bones and upper chest on display. The bodice of the dress made him look a little more curvy than he actually was, and the skirt floated away from his hips before it ended just above his knees. Zayn ran a hand through his hair as he observed himself. The silk felt cool against his skin, calming in a way that was hard to explain. While nothing could ever be better than Liam touching him, Zayn knew that the feel of the dress against him was a close second. He closed his eyes and spun in a few quick circles, giggling as the fabric swished around his knees. He had never let Liam see him like this. He should probably tell him about it--they were mates after all, but something stopped him everytime he thought about bringing it up. It wasn’t like he thought that Liam would leave him or anything, but if Liam thought it was weird, Zayn didn’t think he’d be able to ever do this again. It was a nice release, almost like a mini-vacation from idiots like the guy in the grocery store today.

“Zayn?”

Zayn stopped spinning and froze with his back to the man in the doorway. He’d been so lost in his thoughts while spinning and giggling he’d completely missed when Liam had come home. Zayn glanced at the reflection of the time in the mirror. He’d lost track of a lot of time. How long had he just stared in the mirror?

“Look at me, Zayn.” While he would never intentionally order Zayn to do something, the omega detected the slightest hint of Liam’s alpha voice underlying his request. Taking a huge gulp of air, Zayn slowly turned keeping his eyes on his feet. It would be completely devastating to see confusion or disgust on Liam’s face. Liam was one of the most expressive alphas Zayn knew, no matter how many times Liam denied. “C’mon Zayn.” Zayn sighed as he raised his head. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could beg Liam to pretend this never happened.

Zayn would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised Liam looked completely calm and at ease when Zayn finally looked at his face. The alpha had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the doorframe, leisurely looking Zayn over from head to foot. “What are you up to, angel?” Liam let his lips cock up into an amused smirk as the omega blushed.

“I just...um...well...it’s the only one I own.” Zayn dropped Liam’s gaze as he felt the sting of tears against his eyes. He was absolutely mortified. “Please...we don’t have to talk about this. I think it’s best if we just don’t talk about it. Pretend it never happened.” Zayn still didn’t look up when he heard Liam take a few steps toward him. He gulped again as Liam gently pressed his fingers into Zayn’s chin to get the omega to look up at him.

“Now why would we do that?” Zayn was sorely confused. “I just have one question for you, angel.” Liam bent so that his lips were right next to Zayn’s ear when he whispered, “Why in the world have you been hiding this little red number from me?” Liam turned Zayn around so that they were both looking in the mirror. “Look at you,” Liam said. His finger ran over Zayn’s collar bones and down his chest, just dipping below the neckline of the dress. “You look absolutely gorgeous.” Liam began nibbling and sucking on Zayn’s ear. “My, my...what am I going to do with such a pretty boy?” Liam asked as his hand slowly ran up Zayn’s thigh under the skirt. Zayn hadn’t been aware of it, but Liam had started swaying them, and now his bum was rubbing against Liam’s hard cock as they swayed. “I think I have an idea,” Liam breathed, and he proceeded to whisper filthy things in Zayn’s ear.

The omega’s eyes grew wide and he spun in his alpha’s arms ignoring the damp spot he could feel on the back of his skirt. “Yes, yes, Liam! God yes!”

Liam grinned down at his boy, holding his waist to keep him from toppling over in his excitement. “Then we should move this to the bed.” Zayn took Liam’s hand and tugged him to the bed. The omega sat on the edge, biting his lip as he watched his alpha slowly strip away the black slacks and white button down shirt he wore to the office today. Zayn reached behind himself to pull at the zipper of the dress, but Liam was quick to stop him. “Did I leave that part out? I want this to stay on.”

Zayn’s eyes fluttered closed at the mental images those words produced and he hissed out a quiet, “Fuck.”

His exclamation brought a chuckled from Liam’s lips as the alpha settled himself on the bed with his back supported by the pillows. Zayn shifted and crawled towards him, eyes on the wide expanse of chest and hard cock standing at attention. He brought his lips to Liam’s in a sudden and hungry kiss. Liam kissed him back with just as much fervor, allowing his hands to brush over the fabric to pull it taut over Zayn’s bum. Clutching the fabric of the skirt, Liam dragged it up to Zayn’s hips, exposing the omega’s naked bum to the cool air of the room. Zayn broke the kiss when he gasped once Liam had a finger circling his entrance. Liam released the red fabric in his hand to use two hands on Zayn’s backside. With fingers teasing his entrance and a hand massaging him, Zayn began to shift his hips ever so slightly which caused the silk of his skirt to brush against Liam’s sensitive member. Liam nipped at his omega’s lips as little jolts of pleasure from the silk shot up his spine. Zayn whined and dropped his head on Liam’s shoulder as the teasing continued. Liam’s eyes raked down Zayn’s back to wear the fabric bunched a bit and obscured his view of his hands. “So hot like this, angel.”

“More,” was all Zayn could figure out how to say.

Liam obliged, sliding two fingers into his omega who cried out with joy at having part of his alpha in him. Zayn was warm and tight, just like always, but it felt ten times more brilliant to Liam. In the back of his mind he wondered why Zayn had kept this from him, but right now all he could really focus on was how unbelievably hot Zayn looked in the tight red dress. There was nothing else; just his omega in a red dress. It was sight he hoped he was the only one to ever see. Zayn whined as he began to fuck back on Liam’s fingers. Liam refocused and pulled his fingers away just as Zayn shifted back for more of them. “I think you’re ready, angel. Have a taste.” Liam offered Zayn his slick covered fingers which Zayn greedily sucked into his mouth. Liam’s hips bucked up unconsciously at the sight of Zayn sucking his fingers. Suddenly impatient, Liam tore his fingers from Zayn’s mouth and pulled on the omega’s hair to bring him into a filthy kiss that was more tongue and teeth than a proper kiss. Zayn just gripped Liam’s shoulders and gave back everything he was getting. “Let’s see what you can do, Z.”

Zayn seemed a bit dazed by the kiss, but once he was a little more aware of what was going on, he shifted his knees forward so that he was hovering over Liam’s hips. He used Liam’s shoulders for support as he sank down onto Liam’s cock. The dress pooled around him as he settled, bunching up between their chests, but neither of them cared. “Going to ruin you, angel,” Liam murmured. “But let’s see what you can do.”

Zayn nodded, his breaths coming out in sharp pants and words completely beyond his ability at the moment. He slowly brought himself up, dragging against Liam’s cock, before he slammed down causing them both to gasp. Zayn’s mouth popped open, and refused to close as his bounces because quick, sharp things that drove Liam deep inside of him. The dress rubbed against his skin deliciously. It felt like electricity was running through his body, causing every inch of him to tingle. Liam tugged on his hair, drawing his head back and baring his neck for his lips to suck and his tongue to lick. Zayn’s nails scratched down Liam’s arms causing the alpha to nip at his skin. “Li...I...please...can I…?” Zayn whined.

Liam shushed him with soft kisses along his jaw. “It’s okay, angel. Don’t want you to hold back.”

Zayn dropped himself down onto Liam one more time before he climaxed hard. He slumped against Liam’s chest, his body rocked hard by his orgasm. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and pulled the boy close to his chest. “Look at yourself, angel. Got your dress all dirty. We’re going to have to get this cleaned. Am I going to have to explain this to the drycleaner?” Zayn felt his cheeks flush bright red at the thought of getting his dress cleaned, though he was pretty sure it was machine washable. Thoughts of dress cleaning were dispelled as Liam started to thrust into him with long, unhurried strokes that burned in the best possible way. Zayn nuzzled into Liam’s neck as his alpha worked him. He was hard again by the time he felt Liam’s knot pushing against him.

“Want you to knot me,” Zayn murmured. “Want to be all stretched out and tight around you.” Liam couldn’t see him properly with the way he was tucked into him, but he could tell Zayn was saying all this with his eyes closed and his mouth in a calm little smile. The alpha choked on his air as he pushed his knot into his angel. Zayn moaned out a solitary, “Fuck,” as he came a second time. Liam slumped against the pillows, bringing Zayn and his dress with him. He unzipped the back of the dress and kneaded the newly revealed skin with the tips of his fingers. Zayn hummed happily, completely blissed out safe in his alpha’s arms.

 

* * *

 

It’d been a long week. Too long if you asked Zayn, but not one person ever did. He got home before Liam like he usually did, and he was surprised to see a package waiting for him outside their door. He picked it up with a frown before going inside. He hadn’t ordered anything lately, but maybe his mind was just so unfocused he had forgotten. But he always looked forward to packages, and waiting for one would have surely been something he’d remember to make this week more bearable.

Well aware that opening a suspicious package alone in his kitchen was not the best idea, Zayn tore at the tape holding brown paper around the box for him. Brown paper at his feet, Zayn carefully lifted the lid of the plain white box to find wine red tissue paper obscuring whatever was inside. Zayn gasped when he pulled back the tissue paper. There was note with his name scrawled on it sitting on top of a plum colored dress. How could he have possibly known?

Hi angel...I hope you’re not mad, but I noticed a magazine with earmarked pages hidden under the many papers on our coffee table and this dress had a few circles around it with hearts and stars. Thought it might be a nice little two year anniversary gift. Can’t wait to see you in it...Love, Liam.

Zayn reverently pulled the dress from the box. After gazing at the dress he’d been dying to have for forever, Zayn dashed to the bedroom and stripped as quickly as he could without falling flat on his face. He pulled the dress on, pleased when the zipper pulled closed. He didn’t even glance in the mirror before he arranged himself on the bed. He pulled the skirt just above his cock that was already half hard at the thought of Liam seeing him in the new dress. He stroked himself until he was fully hard and panting.

“Oh, good. You opened it. Thought I’d get home early so you wouldn’t be waiting long.”

Zayn’s head snapped to the door where Liam was leaning against the doorframe with a more than pleased smirk on his face.

“Liam,” Zayn whined.

The alpha quickly crossed the room and pressed his lips to his omega’s forehead while the omega’s hand kept moving on his cock. “I’ve got you angel. We’re going to ruin this dress just like we did the red one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear me...was this any good at all?


	10. I've been working...

New story coming soon to an AO3 near you...


	11. Sharing a Jacket With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry explained the difference between Liam and Zayn better than I, your faithful writer, ever could. It was during a Netflix-Pizza Binge that he said, “You and Zayn are two of the most popular guys at school, aside from the cliche jocks and cheerleaders, but there’s a distinct contrast as to why. You are charismatic, kind, and heavily involved. You’re the type of guy that girls picture ‘making love’ to, settling down with a dog, a couple of kids, and a white picket fence. Zayn is the mysterious guy who everyone talks about, everyone whispers about as they try to guess just what his deal is. He’s the kind of guy girls want to fuck, the type of guy girls see as this crazy one night stand who completely ruins them for the rest of their lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wonderful idea came from my beautiful beta Morgan.
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

Liam pulled his calculus book out of his locker before it was suddenly shut for him. He turned to see who had closed his locker, and smiled when he saw his boyfriend of two and a half years. “You scared me, Jay,” Liam murmured.

“Sorry, babe, but you know I like to surprise you.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “I know that all too well.”

Jay smiled his charming, white smile that had hearts melting all over the school. Liam counted his lucky stars almost every night when he thought about how he’d ended up with the co-captain of the soccer team. (He hadn’t been the co-captain when they’d started dating, but everyone knew he would be one day.) It had been at the beginning of the second semester of freshman year, and they’d had English together. While reading Romeo and Juliet, Jay had been reading for Romeo during the balcony scene. As he’d recited Romeo’s professions of love, he’d stared right at Liam who did his best not to blush, but he failed miserably.

“What are you thinking about babe?” Jay asked softly when he realized Liam was not fully present with him.

“Just...nothing,” Liam said with an embarrassed little smile.

“That look was not nothing. C’mon, tell me.”

“I was just thinking about us.”

Jay cooed and leaned in for a kiss that was promptly interrupted by the other captain of the soccer team: Niall Horan. “You two are disgusting,” Niall said clapping Jay on the back. He was loud and always happy with girls fawning over him while he showed absolutely no interest in any of them. Liam was one of the few people who actually knew that Niall already had someone, but she was special and he’d never subject her to what high school publicity would do to her. He hadn’t been very close with Niall throughout the early school years, but once he started dating Jay, he and Niall were almost as inseparable as he and Jay. “You ready for the game at Alexander this weekend, Jason Monroe?” Niall asked his co-captain.

“You know it,” Jay said with a wicked grin. “We’re going to kick those punk’s asses.” Liam laughed at Jay’s declaration; he was always a cocky boy. Jay threw his arm around Liam’s shoulder as the three of them walked out to the parking lot. “Where’s your car?” Jay asked Niall.

Niall groaned. “My brother is back from uni for the week. He’s got my car. I feel grounded almost. Had to beg Zayn for a ride.”

Zayn Malik had been Niall’s best friend basically since diapers. Zayn Malik was what Liam’s younger sisters called a classic bad boy, brooding looks and all. He was all cool confidence and these smirks that, as Jay would say, “had all the girls dropping their panties”. Liam had never seen Zayn keep the same girl or guy for more than two weeks. He was a troublemaker, someone Liam spent time with because of Niall not because he necessarily wanted to. Liam’s friend Harry had explained the difference between Liam and Zayn one night during a Netflix binge complete with soda and pizza. “You and Zayn are two of the most popular guys at school, aside from the cliche jocks and cheerleaders, but there’s a distinct contrast as to why. You are charismatic, kind, and heavily involved. You’re the type of guy that girls picture ‘making love’ to, settling down with a dog, a couple of kids, and a white picket fence. Zayn is the mysterious guy who everyone talks about, everyone whispers about as they try to guess just what his deal is. He’s the kind of guy girls want to fuck, the type of guy girls see as this crazy one night stand who completely ruins them for the rest of their lives.” Zayn Malik: the bad boy who was somehow best friends with kind-hearted Niall.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Niall,” Jay said for the both of them as he steered Liam to his car. Jay took Liam’s backpack and put it in the backseat for him before hopping into the driver’s seat. Liam smiled at him from the passenger seat as they sped out of the parking lot. He was always astonished with how strong his feelings for Jay were, and now was one of the times where it all just overwhelmed him. Jay raised Liam’s hand to his lips. “What’s that look for?”

“I just...my feelings for you are just so strong. It’s crazy to me sometimes just how intense it all is.”

Jay squeezed his hand with a chuckle saying, “Same here, babe. Same here.”

After a beat of silence, Liam asked, “Do you want to stay for dinner tonight? Mom is making spaghetti and garlic bread. You could stay the night if you wanted.”

Jay sighed before he answered, “I’d love to, you know I would, but we’ve got a pre-game practice and I don’t want to be too tired or anything. Alexander is a big game this year. It could solidify our place in the playoffs.”

Liam swallowed his disappointment and looked out the window. “Okay,” he said, his throat tight.

“Aw, babe. Don’t be upset. I’ll stay. I will.”

Liam just shook his head. “No. You should go home. You’ll be more refreshed like you said. Alexander is important, and the team needs their two captains in their best minds.”

“Thanks for understanding. I’ll see you on Monday, bright and early.” Jay carried Liam’s backpack to the door. He left him with a kiss and a hug before he was driving away without looking back. Liam greeted his mom with a shout as he went inside and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The shower turned off and the bathroom door opened with a boy cheerfully whistling his way through it. His wet hair clung to his forehead and a white towel hung loosely on his hips. He picked up the vibrating phone from the nightstand and glanced at the text message just arriving. “So his name is Liam?” He spoke to the boy who was still laying in the sheets with his head pressed into the pillow. The boy in bed groaned and peeked at him from the pillow. The boy in the towel handed him the phone. “What’s he like?”

“Nothing like you, Lou,” the boy in bed said. He typed an answer to the text before he put the phone back on the nightstand. “C’mere.” He reached for Lou’s wrist to pull the boy in the towel closer. “Why did you shower without me?”

“Because if I brought you in there with me, we wouldn’t be any cleaner.”

“Who said I wanted you to be clean?” the boy in the bed grumbled.

“When are you going to learn I’m not going to blindly obey every little thing you say, Jay?”

Jay tugged the boy in the towel into the bed with him. “When are you going to learn that I can get you to obey every little thing I say, Louis?”

Louis rolled his eyes as Jay rolled over underneath him causing Louis to end up straddling Jay’s hips. “You, Mr. Monroe, have a terribly thick head.” He leaned down to press his lips against Jay’s. “I want you to tell me all about this Liam kid.”

Jay sighed as he settled back into the pillows. “Why do you want to know about him?”

“Because I want to know how much better than him I am.”

Jay hummed to himself as his hand wandered up Louis’ bare torso so he could tweak his nipples. “There’s nothing to compare, really. You’re quite different than him.”

Louis pouted. “You can’t even give me a little something?”

Jay twisted Louis’ nipple again causing Louis to add a moan onto the end of his question. “He’s got brown eyes, you’ve got blue eyes. You’re thicker than he is, but not in a bad way. I’ll tell you your ass is by far the better of the two.” Louis smirked proudly down at Jay as he began to roll his hips the longer Jay talked. Jay pulled him down into a sinful kiss before he pulled Louis towel away from his hips. “You’re so good in bed, baby. Fucking love when you try to get what you want.” Louis whined into Jay’s mouth as the other boy’s fingers slid down his back.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, there was maybe thirty minutes left in the school day, and Zayn was sitting in psychology as his teacher just lectured. It was a class that was supposed to be run like a university course, but Zayn hoped university posed more of a challenge than this class. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually spent time studying his psychology notes. He and his friend Andy passed numerous notes, miraculously never getting caught. This teacher was one who would force you to read your notes out loud if he caught you. A crackling over the intercom disrupted the monotony of psychology class. “Mr. Webber, would you send Zayn Malik to the principal’s office?”

“Sure thing,” Mr. Webber said without looking up from his lecture notes.

Zayn stood amidst the “Somebody’s in trouble…”s hissed at him as he left the room. He walked down the hall to the office with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips. The secretary just waved him back without getting off the phone with some concerned parent. Zayn lightly tapped on the door and let himself into Principal Baron’s office.

“Have a seat Zayn,” Principal Baron said indicating one of the gray chairs across from his desk.

“What’s up?” Zayn asked. He was probably too comfortable in this room, almost like a home away from home.

Principal Baron sighed. “I blame myself for letting you off so easy so often, but I certainly can’t just let this one go, Zayn. You trespassed and vandalized the boy’s locker room.”

“The place needed brightening up. Niall and the guys love it.”

Principal Baron. “I think that probably has something more to do with the content than the artistic ability displayed.” The principal turned his computer monitor around for Zayn to see his mural on the security cameras. He smiled as he looked at his spray-painted display of a topless girl stretched out on some blurred, nonspecific surface. “I really should suspend you,” Principal Baron sighed. “But you give me no other headaches. You’re a good student, you haven’t fought since freshman year… If you work on the homecoming committee: help with the floats for the parade, the decorations for the dance, ticket sales for the game, etc. etc., I won’t suspend you. I’d hate to make you send an explanation as to why you got suspended to your colleges. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” Zayn said with a mock salute.

Principal Baron rolled his eyes. “Alright. I’ll let the head of the committee know that you’ll be joining him. Your community service starts this afternoon. Be at the gym at 2:30.”

Zayn grimaced, but agreed. He didn’t want to get suspended, though his bad boy persona said differently. He wanted to get into some pretty prestigious schools. A nude painting shouldn’t have to mess that up. And because of his artistic impulses, he was now going to have to deal with some preppy, gung-ho student whose life revolved around Mayville High School. “Go, go rams!” Zayn mocked under his breath. He dropped into his seat in psychology just when the bell rang. Zayn shuffled his notes into his bag and tugged it onto his shoulder. He pushed his way through the throng of students making their way to the buses and cars. He caused a couple of scrawny freshman to trip and run into other students. Zayn chuckled as he caught their fumbled apologies as he passed by them. “Hey, Zayn!” A blonde girl shouted and waved at him.

He waved back with a hesitant, “Hi…”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Perrie.”

“Right, right. Perrie. How have you been?”

She sighed and reached for his arm when he was close enough. “Bored. I’m throwing a party this weekend. Want to come?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there.” Zayn broke free from her just as Niall came up to join him. “Did I sleep with that girl?”

“Did she know your name?” Niall asked looking back at the blonde.

“Yeah. I had no clue what hers was though.”

Niall just rolled his eyes. “You’re the worst. You spent like two weeks with that girl last year.”

“Okay, well, she must not have been remarkable.”

“You’re such a dick,” Niall said with a playful punch to Zayn’s shoulder. “But at least you don’t cheat on them.”

“See, I’m a nice dick.” Niall snorted as they continued on towards the gym. “Congrats on crushing Alexander. Heard a couple of their guys got red cards.”

“Thanks. They were out of control. You really should come to at least a home game.”

Zayn grimaced. “Participating in school functions is not really my thing, at least voluntarily.” The last part he added on under his breath, but Niall still caught it.

“What’s that mean?”

“My mural in the locker room…” Zayn paused for Niall to laugh. “Principal Baron forced me to join the homecoming committee to pay for it. He didn’t want to suspend me.”

“Dude, he loves you,” Niall muttered. “If anyone else had done it, he would have sent them straight home.”

Zayn smiled. “I know. It’s insane. Now I have to go spend time with the homecoming people. Preppy assholes,” he muttered.

Niall scuffed his foot on the ground. “Liam’s on homecoming.”

Zayn felt a pang of guilt in his chest for his “preppy assholes” comment, but it quickly passed. No matter how hard he tried, Zayn could never find it in him to be truly mean to Liam. It was completely ridiculous. There was nothing special about Liam; he was just a normal kid with a boyfriend who was co-captain on the soccer team. He was popular, Zayn supposed, but other than that he was just a guy. “Fine. Everyone but Liam is a preppy asshole.”

Niall beamed at his best friend. “That’s better. Jay slept with the captain of Alexander’s soccer team again.”

“I don’t see why you don’t just tell him that he’s being a little fucker and needs to either break it off with Liam or this captain kid.”

“Don’t you think I have? He just told me I don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Zayn sighed. Niall was too good, too kind. He wouldn’t tread on Liam and Jay’s relationship at all. It wasn’t his business he said, but it was. He was Jay’s friend, but he was also Liam’s friend. “Then tell Liam.”

“Because that will do no good. Liam won’t listen to me and he’ll get upset. Then he’ll try to talk to Jay about it and Jay will tell him he’s crazy and nothing is wrong. It’s just a mess.”

Zayn threw his arm around Niall’s shoulder and pulled him into his side. “It’ll be okay. Liam, while he might slow, will figure it out. He’s not stupid. Alright. Do you have soccer or something to do? I don’t know how long I’m going to be.”

“Yeah. We’re going to watch film from the Alexander game and then practice a bit. Hopefully coach is in a good mood still.”

“He should be. You all won by like what? Two goals?”

Niall rolled his eyes at the sarcasm easily heard in Zayn’s voice. Zayn just laughed and waved him off as he went into the gym. There were a couple of girls in pastel colors sitting on the bleachers appearing to gossip more than they appeared to work. Zayn looked around for Liam, but didn’t see him until the back door to gym opened and the very boy walked through with a clipboard in his hand. “Oh good, you’re here. At least you’re not late. I’m sorry about that,” Liam said as he scurried over to Zayn. “Mr. Baron told me you’d be coming here. What exactly did you do to land yourself the unfortunate task of helping me with homecoming? Mr. Baron told me this was supposed to be punishment, but he wouldn’t tell me for what.”

“I painted a picture of a naked girl on the wall of the boys’ locker room.”

Zayn thought it was rather cute that Liam blushed at that. “That was you? Jay told me all about it last week. He even showed me a picture.”

Zayn--while he didn’t mind listening to Liam talk, he did want to get out of here as soon as possible. “What do you need me to do, Liam?”

Liam chewed on his lip as he consulted his clipboard. Zayn took the time to observe him, and noticed a rather prominent bruise peeking from underneath his shirt. He had no doubt who put it there. It looked a bit fresh too. Maybe that was the reason he was late. “You’ll probably like painting the signs for the floats the best. There’s a massive stack of them in that corner.” Liam pointed to the corner closest to the girls in pastels. “I’d have Charlie Hanson do them, but he’s hopelessly color blind. He went out and bought paints without looking and ended up getting the wrong colors. He also decided to come down with mono, so now he’s out of commision. I’m about to go talk to the horticulture club to see if they’re float design is at least planned. I swear they smoke half the things they grow. When I get back, I’ll come and help you okay?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Zayn said. He rolled up his sleeves as he walked over to the pile of signs. The paints were still in the plastic store bags. His choices were limited to the school colors and a few choice colors necessary to some of the floats. Each can of paint had a sticky note attached to it with specific instructions for what it was supposed to be used for.

“Oh, and Zayn?” Zayn looked over to see what Liam wanted. “Try to keep it all clean, yeah?” Liam smiled at his own joke, a smile that grew bigger when Zayn actually chuckled. Liam headed out. Zayn reached in his bag for his iPod and plugged into his music, zoning out as he opened paint and dipped a brush into it. He’d have to bring his normal painting supplies from home tomorrow. Though he kept it buried, he was a perfectionist and these cheap brushes were not going to cut it. Everyone was going to see these things. Zayn would know that he worked on them. It would be unacceptable to him for people to see crap that he’d worked on. Zayn was so lost in his music and painting that he nearly jumped out of his skin and splattered paint over the sign he was working on when Liam tapped him on the shoulder. Liam smiled abashedly down at him and clasped his hands behind his back. Zayn pulled his earbud out so he could hear what Liam was going to say. “I’m sorry,” Liam began. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you doing okay?”

“Should I be? Isn’t this supposed to be a punishment.”

Liam sank down next to Zayn with a sigh. “Yes, but I’d like to make it bearable for you so that you’ll work. My committee isn’t much to look at and I want this to be good. People know I’m in charge and it’ll come down on me if homecoming sucks.”

Zayn frowned. “That’s a lot of pressure.” His normal comment, which he’d give someone other than Liam, would be something along the lines of Well that sucks, but it was Liam.

Liam absently picked up a brush and pressed on the bristles with his finger. “It is, but it’s not anything I’m not used to.”

“You’re going to ruin that brush,” Zayn said foregoing the comfort he wanted to offer. It would ruin his reputation if the girls in pastels spread the fact that he had an uncomfortably large soft spot underneath all his tough-guy acts.

“Sorry,” Liam murmured placing the brush back with the others. “Can I help?”

Zayn hummed as he looked over the brushes and held one out to Liam who took it gingerly. “Splatter this over this sign. I’d rather not have to go find white paint somewhere to fix what you made me do.” Liam dipped the brush in the paint and then looked at the sign. He’d never been an artistic person, and now Zayn--the creator of the nude picture in the locker room--wanted him to splatter paint. While the idea was nothing a toddler couldn’t do, there was no way Liam wanted to mess this up. Zayn looked up from the word he was painting to see Liam looking completely shell-shocked by the prospect of splattering paint. “Like this,” Zayn said. He took Liam’s wrist and gently shook it over the sign. “It’s not that hard, Payno.”

Liam blushed. “Only Niall can call me that.” But he didn’t sound too annoyed that Zayn used an old nickname he only ever heard in jest.

Zayn just went back to painting the unoriginal block letters before him. He thought back to Niall’s tale of Jay and Louis at the Alexander game. Looking at the kid next to him, Zayn couldn’t imagine wanting anything more. “Holy fuck,” Zayn hissed turning away from Liam who looked up with a rather perplexed expression. Zayn dropped his brush and rubbed a hand over his face. Liam was now looking rather concerned. “Everything’s fine. I just…” Zayn tried to find a way to say it without sounding completely insane. “I just scare myself sometimes,” he muttered. Liam just nodded and went back to his paint splattering. “So how’s Jay?” he asked once he’d composed himself. He honestly had no interest in Jay, but it would be a way to get Liam talking so he could distract himself from his thoughts. Liam smiled the entire time he talked. Zayn wished he could say that he listened, digested the information, and didn’t think of a million and one ways he was going to kill Jay, but he did think of those things. He felt a public castration would be perfect.

“There you are!” A voice boomed what felt like five minutes later. Zayn looked up at the clock precariously balanced by the bleachers. He and Liam had been working for two hours. The voice was Jay’s, and he was heading towards them. Liam placed his brush down and stood to hug his boyfriend.

“How was practice?” Liam asked quietly.

“Wonderful. We’re doing so well. I have no doubt we’re going to be in the playoffs. How about we go out to dinner tonight? We’ll celebrate our success on Saturday.” Jay swooped down and pressed his lips to Liam’s. Zayn glared daggers at the letter beneath his trembling paint brush.

“That sounds wonderful,” Liam murmured.

“Payno!” Niall wailed when he came into the gym. “Can Zayn take me home or are you going to subject him to more slave labor?”

Liam giggled into Jay’s chest. “He can give you a ride now. Thanks for all the help today, Zayn. Same time tomorrow.”

Zayn just grunted his response as he quickly rose to his feet and stuffed his iPod into his bag. He didn’t look back as he stormed out of the gym. Niall had to jog a bit to keep up. “Geeze. Was working with him that bad?” Zayn stopped suddenly causing Niall to run into his back. “You really shouldn’t just stop like that, mate.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Niall wanted to press the issue, but he knew Zayn. This was the bad boy’s way of closing in on himself and trying to cover up what he felt. So, he did what he did when he didn’t want Zayn to completely explode. “Do you want to see Annie with me? She’s been wanting to see you.”

“Sure. How’s she been doing lately?”

Zayn was certain Niall was going to practically melt into a happy puddle of loving goo right before his eyes. The blonde boy had a dopey smile on his lips and sparkles in his eyes. “She’s been doing great. She came to the Alexander game.”

“Really?”

Niall nodded. “Yeah. Coach said I played my best game that night.”

Zayn laughed. “Maybe I should have come. I might be able to get why you run up and down a field to only score two points.”

“You’re a shitty friend,” Niall grumbled as he dropped into Zayn’s car.

“So to Annie’s then?” Niall’s frown immediately turned into a grin as Zayn put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Zayn lay in bed that night thinking his day over. He had to decide if he was actually going to go to Perrie’s party. It’d probably be boring, but a party is a party and parties meant girls and boys too drunk to realize what was going on. Zayn would go more for the social observations he could make and judge rather than the opportunities, but if an opportunity arose, he certainly wouldn’t pass it up. Jay was probably going to go, and he’d bring Liam. If Liam was going, there was more of an incentive to go. He could...no. Liam held no bearing on whether Zayn was going to the party or not. To distract himself from Liam, Zayn thought about his visit with Annie after school. Like Niall had said, she was doing great. She’d been coloring when they’d gotten there and immediately bounded over to Niall to show him her hard work. She’d hugged Zayn before she dragged Niall back to the living room to continue coloring. Annie’s mom Ally, Niall's girlfriend since sophomore year, had fussed over him; it’d been a few weeks since he’d visited and she wanted to know what he’d been up to. He’d told her the good things and then joined his two oldest friends in the living room. Zayn shook his head to clear it and rolled over. He began counting to one-hundred to help him fall asleep.

Meanwhile, across the neighborhood, Liam was rolled over on his side as he watched Jay go to the bathroom. He tried to keep the sleepy, satisfied smile on his face, but it faltered when Jay disappeared. He wanted to cuddle, but it was such a no-no with Jay. Jay liked his space, complained he was always so hot when he slept in the same bed with someone.

* * *

Zayn was sitting bored in psychology again when Andy passed him a note. It wasn’t on the usual notebook paper they usually passed between the two of them. It was lilac paper with little butterflies fluttering up the side.

_Party at my parent’s lake house Saturday at nine. Bring whoever and whatever you want. Love, Perrie._

Zayn looked across the room to where Perrie was focusing on him instead of Mr. Webber behind the podium. Zayn lifted the note and nodded at her. She smiled broadly and faced forward as Mr. Webber began talking about Sigmund Freud. Now here’s a guy Zayn would not mind learning about. He was all about sex. Zayn noted he was not the only kid to perk up at the sound of “psychosexual development”. Mr. Webber carried on in his same monotone voice, as if he didn’t suddenly have the attention of his entire class for the first time this year. Zayn still couldn’t bring himself to take any notes, but that wasn’t important. He was semi-interested in the words falling from Mr. Webber, but his mind was a little more interested in Perrie’s party (even if they were talking about sex in psychology). He’d heard stories about the parties at her parent’s lake house. While he’d been invited to many of them, he’d always found something more interesting to do. Now he’d accepted the invitation and he was actually looking forward to it. It’d be a fun night out. The bell rang, Zayn wished Andy a good day, and hurried to the gym. He’d worked on the stupid signs for two days, and he would finish up the last one today with Liam’s help. Maybe he’d bring up Perrie’s party to see if Liam was going. Not that it mattered if Liam was going or not.

“Oh, good you’re here!” was what Liam used to greet him when he opened the gym doors. Liam pulled him in. “You’ve got to help me. Oh God...it’s...I can’t believe…” Liam pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. His hand was still on Zayn’s arm as if Zayn was going to keep him from breaking into a million pieces. “Hi. How are you?” Liam began again.

“I’m doing fine. How are you?” His question implied that he was well aware that Liam was not fine, and that Zayn wouldn’t let him lie about it.

“You’ve got to see what the horticulture club did with their float.” Liam dragged Zayn out to the back of the gym. The pick-up truck the horticulture club was using was just outside the doors. Zayn stifled a laugh, trying to maintain at least the semblance of a serious demeanor while Liam was obviously freaking out, but in the face of pictures of teens smoking joints while potting plants in some interestingly drawn greenhouses on flimsy poster boards taped to the sides of the truck had him near hysterical. “I told everyone to keep it clean, and then they do that...I don’t even know what to do. I can’t send it back to them because it’ll take them another three weeks to even come up with a plan. I have like four days for this to be fixed. I can’t fix this in four days! Mr. Baron has to approve all of them. This can’t be approved! Oh God…”

“Liam, chill. You and I can fix this. We’ll finish up with the signs and then we’ll plan a new design for their float.”

Liam groaned and dragged his hands over his face. He turned into Zayn a bit, like he was looking for more than a hand on Zayn’s arm to comfort himself. “I just can’t believe it.”

Zayn pulled Liam away from the horticulture float with an amused smile. They settled into their work on the final signs not going any deeper into conversation after telling the events of each of their days. Zayn's mind was already concocting a new design for the unfortunate float. One of the girls in pastel (she was actually wearing a nice little black dress today, but that wasn't important) came up to ask Liam a question that, by the way he answered it, had been asked several times before. Liam returned his attention to the sign, about to add some more splatter (all he was really good for painting-wise), but realized his job was already done. So, with a heavy sigh that begged to be inquired about, Liam out down his brush and laid on the floor of the gym. "Can I ask your advice about something?"

Zayn froze a moment before answering, "Sure."

"Jay wants me to go to this party at some girl's lake house Friday. I don't really want to go, but if I don't go, I know Jay won't be too happy with me. So should I go?"

Selfishly, Zayn wanted to tell him not to upset Jay and go to the party, but he didn't want Liam to be unhappy (for some godforsaken reason). "Have you ever been to a party before?" Maybe he was just nervous about the party being crazy wild or something like that.

Liam snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course I have. You can't be Jason Monroe's boyfriend and not go to parties. They're just...I don't know." Liam curled in on himself so he wasn't looking right at Zayn anymore.

"They're just what?" Zayn pressed.

"All the parties I've gone to with Jay are just wild; too wild. I don't mind going, but it'd be nice if I didn't always lose Jay in the crowd. I always just try to find a semi-clean spot to sit and wait for him to stumble over and ask me to drive home."

Zayn considered what Liam said. He decided two things: that Jay was indeed a nasty little fucker through and through, and that Liam really should go to Perrie's party. "Well, I've been to a couple of Perrie's parties..."(that was a lie, Liam didn't need to know that) "...and they don't get too out of hand. I'm going, so if Jay ditches you then you can just find me." Zayn cringed at his own words. They sounded a bit bold, like he was trying to replace Jay. "But you could also talk to Jay about it too." Zayn added the last bit to make the first bit sound a little less like he was _desperate_ for Liam to come.

Liam twisted his neck around to look as best he could at Zayn. "Maybe I will talk to him."

Zayn nodded; talking to your boyfriend sounded like a good idea. Almost better than going to a party you probably wouldn't enjoy anyway. "So I've got some ideas to fix the horticulture float."

* * *

Jay kept a firm arm around Liam’s waist as they walked up the driveway to the front of Perrie’s lake house. There were a lot of people there already, and the two of them weren’t even that late. Jay opened the door and tugged Liam inside. The first thing Liam noticed was the noise. There was a brief increase as people greeted the newly arrived couple. Jay was handed a drink, which he passed to Liam, and then he got another for himself. Liam sniffed what he’d been handed. It didn’t smell like anything, but that didn’t mean that it was dangerous. Liam tried to get Jay’s attention, but his boyfriend was lost in a shouted conversation with someone Liam had only seen in passing. He found a flat surface and put the mystery drink down. He’d get himself something later.

“We’re going out back,” Jay told him.

Liam just nodded and let himself be tugged out back. Mayville was situated in the mountains. It never got terribly hot in the summer, but it did get a bit cool at night no matter what the season. Jay had told him there’d be a bonfire at this party, and there was, but Liam still felt his skin rise into goosebumps. The orange flames flickered before him, and while they were warm, Liam still found himself shivering. “Hey, Jay,” Liam said to get his boyfriend’s attention. Jay broke away from his conversation with another stranger to look at Liam. “Can I borrow your jacket?”

Jay pulled his arm from around Liam’s waist. “You’re cold?”

Liam wrapped his arms around himself. “Yeah.”

“I told you to bring a jacket, baby.” Jay kissed Liam’s forehead before his attention was being grabbed by someone shouting his name. “Why don’t you go sit by the fire? That’ll keep you warm. I’m going to go see what the guys want. I’ll catch up with you later.” Jay was gone before Liam could say anything else. Liam huffed and wandered over to a wooden log that someone had set up as a bench around the bonfire. Some kids had marshmallows that they were roasting, supposedly for s’mores, but they seemed to just want to set them on fire and wave them around while they laughed like lunatics. Liam really didn’t like parties. Everyone probably assumed that he went to a bunch of parties and was center of each and every one. They would be wrong. He liked quiet nights at home with movies and popcorn. He didn’t like being left alone, cold and without anyone he actually could talk to at some party he couldn’t just leave because his boyfriend would be too drunk to drive. He rubbed his arms trying to absorb some of the heat from the fire into his body.

“Now, how can a boy like you be sitting alone at a party. How do you not have like twenty people around you? Where’s Jay?”

Liam twisted around to see Zayn standing behind him. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. They’d worked together only for a week, but Liam already really liked Zayn. He’d known him through Niall for years. He knew he was sort of hard to get close with, and he’d lost count of how many “relationships” he’d had after number fifteen. This week had been nice. Zayn didn’t seem to be as mean as others made him seem--at least he wasn’t mean to Liam. “Jay is over there with some guys.” Liam nodded to the other side of the fire.

Zayn looked in the direction and frowned. “Why aren’t you over there?”

“I’m warmer here.”

Zayn now noticed that Liam was shivering and rubbing his arms. “Why didn’t you say something sooner.” He peeled his jacket off and handed it to Liam. “Take it.”

Liam stared at the article of clothing. “Won’t you be cold?”

“I layer. Haven’t you lived here long enough to know it gets cold at night?” Zayn teased.

Liam blushed, though Zayn couldn’t see it in the flickering light of the fire. He took the jacket and put it on. He was instantly warmer. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Zayn glanced across the fire at Jay who was wearing a jacket. Why didn’t he give it to Liam? Sure he was a little cold, but Liam had been shivering. “So why are you alone?”

“I’m not anymore,” Liam said with a smile.

“You know what I mean.”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t really know anyone here. I mean, I recognize them and know their name. I have a couple classes with some of these people, but I don’t know-know them. I have a few really good friends and that’s it. I’d much rather be watching a movie right now. Look at them. They’re laughing at flaming marshmallows!”

Zayn laughed as he watched Liam react to the kids waving the flaming marshmallows around. “They’re going to set the whole place on fire,” he murmured.

Liam let a worried cry pass his lips. “We should stop them.”

“Do you want a drink? A beer or a jello shot or something?” Zayn asked looking away from the marshmallow kids.

Liam looked at him with wide eyes. “I...I’m the designated driver.”

“Okay then. I’ll find something for you, but I think I’ll have a beer.” Zayn was gone, and Liam instantly missed him. Jay kept flitting in and out of his vision. It wasn’t unusual that Jay left him at a party, Liam was well aware that he was a bit of a party pooper, but he was currently wearing _Zayn’s_ jacket while _Zayn_ went to get him a drink. Speaking off…

“I got you cream soda, and I put it in a koozie so people won’t think you’re drinking soda. I didn’t spike it, though saying that probably makes you a bit suspicious. They’re in the back of the fridge if you want to get one yourself.” Zayn held out a glass bottle in a koozie declaring _Martin’s Mackerel_ has the best fish in all of Mayville. (The place only lasted about a year and a half, so the statement lacked validity.)

“I trust you,” Liam said as he took it.

Zayn dropped back into his seat and held his bottle out towards Liam. “To having fun at a party neither of us really wanted to go to,” he toasted. Liam clinked his bottle with Zayn’s, chuckling as he brought it to his lips for a drink. “Would you like a s’more?” Zayn asked.

Liam looked back at the kids waving around their charred marshmallows. “Yeah. Good luck wrestling the supplies away from them.”

“They’re drunk. It’ll be like taking candy from a baby.”

Liam snorted as Zayn went to get marshmallows, sticks, chocolate, and graham crackers. Liam was too busy watching the boy with black hair to realize one of Jay’s teammates was watching him rather closely.

* * *

The locker room was loud like it always was on Monday afternoons. Everyone was sharing fantastic stories of parties and girls and drunken endeavors. Jay and Niall, consistently early arrivers to practice, sat on a bench and observed their team. It’d been a great season, and they could only hope it wouldn’t go to the younger ones’ heads. The veterans knew better than to discuss their success, but every now and then a superstitious reprimand would ring out over the voices telling a young one to be quiet about their record. Niall and Jay would share amused looks after normal conversation began again.

“Didn’t see you at Perrie’s Friday night,” Jay commented as he and Niall sat on their bench.

“Ally, Annie, and I went to see Finding Nemo in 3D,” Niall explained. Jay just grunted; he wasn’t exactly a Disney-Pixar film enthusiast. “Was it fun?” Niall asked.

“Loads. We had a giant bonfire going. I got sucked into a game of soccer on the beach. We lost the ball in the water a couple of times, but Benny over there got it every time.” The boy Jay mentioned waved at his captains. “Even saw a couple of Alexander kids there. Didn’t know Perrie even knew them.”

Niall tensed at the mention of their rivals. He prayed Louis hadn’t been there, but he knew Jay only mentioned the Alexander kids because Louis had indeed been there. “Weird. Seems a bit un-school spirited, doesn’t it?”

“We crushed them. She probably wanted to make them feel like they still mattered.”

Niall just rolled his eyes. Aiden, one of their fellow veterans, approached them. “Uh, Jay, could I talk to you about something?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Jay said.

“Could we do it privately?”

Niall and Jay shared a slightly confused look, but Jay acquiesced. He followed Aiden to the area that had been roped off while they repainted the wall. You could still see Zayn’s nude art work. Jay smiled as he squinted through the white paint to the art below. “Zayn did a great job, didn’t he?”

Aiden laughed nervously. “Yeah. He’s actually who I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Really? You want me to put in a good word for you or something?” Jay asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aiden laughed some more and blushed. “No. I was just...he seemed pretty cozy with Liam at Perrie’s party. I saw them together.”

“Well, they’re friends. They can be together. I’m not that big of a douche.” Aiden seemed uncomfortable still. Jay felt the first prickles of jealousy and a bit of anger spike beneath his skin. “What else did you see them do?”

“Zayn got him a drink and let him borrow his jacket and helped him make s’mores. They were leaning close to each other and talking and laughing. I don’t know. They just seemed cozy is all. Just thought you should know.” Aiden shuffled his feet, well aware that Jay was starting to fume. (His mind flashed a picture of cartoon Jay with a bright red face and smoke coming out of his ears, which--under other circumstances--would have made him laugh, but he refrained here.)

“Thank you,” Jay said tersely. “Get on the field.” Jay counted backwards from ten to calm himself down a bit after Aiden disappeared. Jay was uncharacteristically the last player out of the locker room. “Hey coach!” he called. Their coach walked up to him with a concerned look. “Can I...I’ve got to take care of something. It’s an emergency.” The coach considered him for a moment before letting him go without any further explanation. Jay was practically seeing red as he stormed through the locker room on his way to the gym.

In the gym, Zayn was helping Liam begin the setup for the homecoming dance on Friday. Liam had major plans for their gym, and it would easily take them the rest of the week to get it done. Liam had been panicking when Zayn got to the gym, but when Zayn produced the new display for the horticulture club and assured Liam he’d stick around to help hang decorations, Liam had at least been able to breathe properly. Now, Liam was precariously balanced on a rickety ladder while trying to hand up streamers over the gym doors.

“Be careful, Liam,” Zayn said as he spotted the boy who was leaning dangerously over the side of the ladder. “We can move the ladder you know.”

“I know, but that would waste time,” Liam gritted out between his teeth as he struggled to stretch. “Got it!” he declared, straightening a little too fast on the ladder making it shake a bit. He clutched at the sides as Zayn prayed his grip on the ladder legs was strong enough to keep it upright. “I think I’ll get down,” Liam murmured.

Zayn chuckled. “I think that would be a good idea.”

Liam smiled down at Zayn as he gingerly descended the ladder. Feet firmly on the ground, Liam pulled his to-do list out of his back pocket. “Next I just want to...I mean...I want to look at all the displays again and look over the signs we did last week just to make sure everything is perfect.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Let me see that.” He snatched the list from Liam who put his hands on his hips and pouted. “We don’t need to look at the displays or signs. I fixed the horticulture one and we both worked on the signs. You would have freaked out about the others if they weren't perfect, so I’m crossing this off the list.” Zayn stole the pen from behind Liam’s ear and crossed off the first task with an dramatic flourish. “You can call the caterer...and I’ll just add this last thing all the way down here…”

Zayn began to write on Liam’s precious list. Liam’s eyes grew wide. “Zayn give it back!” He lunged for the piece of paper, but Zayn jerked away, holding the paper above his head basically out of Liam’s reach unless the boy wanted to hop a bit to get it. Liam, to preserve his dignity and not jump for the paper since Zayn would only jerk it away again, stepped up to Zayn and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. Face to face with a smirking Zayn, Liam raised on his toes to reach the paper just as the gym doors burst open.

“Liam!”

Liam took a giant step away from Zayn and turned to his boyfriend. “Shouldn’t you be at practice?” he asked.

“I had to come check on you.”

“Me?” Liam asked obviously confused. “Why?”

“Because Aiden said you were getting a little cozy with Zayn and I didn’t like that. Thought I should come see what he was talking about, and I’m glad I did. Does our relationship mean nothing to you?”

Liam was hopelessly lost. He rarely had to deal with an angry Jay. “Jay, I don’t know what Aiden is talking about. Zayn and I are just friends. We’re working on homecoming together.”

“And working on homecoming means you’re up in each other’s space?”

“Well, no. I was just trying to get my list from Zayn. He took it. That’s all. Right Zayn?” Liam turned to Zayn with a pleading look begging him to back him up.

Zayn, however, was seeing red. He came to Liam’s side, slowly handing him his list while glaring at Jay. “Where the hell do you think you get the right to talk to him like that?”

“Stay out of this Zayn,” Jay sneered. “If you could have kept your perverted work off our locker room wall, you wouldn’t even be here right now.”

Zayn practically growled at Jay. “Shut the fuck up. You don’t really care if Liam gets ‘cozy’ with me. You’ve got Louis to run to.”

“Who’s Louis?” Liam asked, his voice painfully quiet. Jay’s fists curled into tight balls. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. “Who’s Louis, Jay?”

“He’s the captain of Alexander’s soccer team. I don’t know why Zayn is even bringing him up.”

Zayn snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re really going to say that to his face? God, you’re a bigger dick than Niall made it seem.”

“Who is Louis?” Liam demanded.

“Would you like to answer your _boyfriend’s_ question, or shall I?” Zayn asked. Jay still said nothing. He looked like a helpless fish out of water. Zayn turned to Liam, arms still crossed and eyes flashing dangerously. “Jay has been sleeping with Louis behind your back.”

Liam’s face paled and his eyes practically fell out of his head. “What? Jay...Jay tell me it’s not true.”

“Of course it’s not true. You know his reputation, Liam. He’s the dick here, not me.”

Jay reached for Liam, but Zayn hissed, “Don’t you dare touch him. Listen to me, Liam.” Liam turned his panicked face to Zayn’s. “Niall told me Jay was sleeping with Louis a couple of weeks ago, but that’s not the only time he’s done it. Niall didn’t want to tell you because he didn’t want to hurt you. Lame, I know, but that’s why. Louis was at Perrie’s party. Jay played soccer there with Louis instead of giving you his jacket and talking to you. Liam, you’ve got to believe me.”

Jay roared. He was in Zayn’s peripheral vision, so when Liam suddenly shouted, “Zayn!” and pushed him out of the way only to fall to the ground a moment later, Zayn was momentarily confused. Zayn turned in time to see Jay lowering his unclenching fist to his side while staring at where Liam was rubbing his jaw. Zayn began to get to Liam’s level, but Liam just waved him off as he got to his feet. “Is that whose boxers I found in your bag when you came home from some away game that one time? Were they Louis’...or were they someone else’s?” Liam asked Jay.

Jay reached for him again. “Liam, babe, you can’t really believe him, can you?”

Liam jerked away from Jay’s hand. “Why won’t you answer any of my questions?” he shouted. He dropped his gaze to his feet and started muttering to himself. “I need to go. I need to go.”

“Liam, please. I--.”

Liam held up his hand with daggers in his eyes. “Don’t you dare say that, Jay. We're done. Don’t come near me again. Don’t you dare come near me again.” Liam turned on his heel and ran out the gym doors.

Zayn and Jay watched him go, but Zayn was the first to recover. He pulled his fist back and landed a solid punch to Jay’s face. The soccer captain doubled over clutching at his nose. His fingers came away cherry red when he turned his head to glare at Zayn. “Go ask Louis to take care of this little boo-boo.” With a sickly sweet smile, Zayn turned his back on Jay and exited the gym with a self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

**Zayn:** Why weren’t you at school today? _Sent Monday 2:45 p.m._

**Zayn:** Those girls with the pastel pants are idiots. Plain and simple. They spelled the SCHOOL NAME wrong. _Sent Monday 3:30 p.m._

**Zayn:** Mr. Baron stopped by today. He was looking for you. I told him you were out. Why won’t you come to school? _Sent Tuesday 4:40 p.m._

**Zayn:** I’m not liking doing this homecoming shit without you. I found your list for the dance setup. It’s crazy long. _Sent Wednesday 2:58 p.m._

**Zayn:** Why won’t you answer me? _Sent Yesterday 12:36 a.m._

**Zayn:** Liam? Hello? Anyone there? Answer me damn it! _Sent Yesterday 1:47 a.m._

**Zayn:** I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It wasn’t any of my business. Niall told me you won’t answer your phone. He’s called you like twenty-seven times. He’s worrying himself sick. He didn’t eat anything at lunch. Niall is NOT EATING because of you. _Sent Yesterday 2:35 p.m._

**Zayn:** I miss you. The girls in pastels have ditched me. I’m all alone. Do you realize how creepy this gym is when you’re the only one in it? _Sent Yesterday 3:37 p.m._

**Jay:** Liam, look. I’m sorry. What Zayn said happened today, it won’t happen again. I miss you, babe. I want to talk to you. Can I come over? _Sent Monday 4:57 p.m._

**Jay:** I’m letting you have some space. I know you probably want that. Text me back when you’re ready to talk. _Sent Wednesday 1:18 p.m._

**Niall:** I won’t harass you or anything, but I just want you to know that I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I know I should have, but…you and Jay were just...no, there’s no excuse for not telling you. I’m here for you when and if you’re ever ready to or want to talk. _Sent Wednesday 2:47 p.m._

Liam sat in his bed early Friday morning after another sleepless night. He had thirty five missed calls between the three of them. He felt bad for a millisecond for disappearing completely, but they weren’t the ones with a heart torn in two. Jay shouldn’t even be texting him. Liam turned his phone off and threw it on his floor. He slipped beneath the covers and curled up into the position he’d barely abandoned the entire week he’d spent in bed.

“Are you awake?” a quiet voice asked from his door.

Liam pulled the blankets away from his face to look at Harry. “Yeah.”

Harry entered the dark room with a tray of food. “Good. Sit up and eat breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry,” Liam mumbled even as he sat up and let Harry put the tray on his lap.

“Then I’ll feed you.” Harry picked up the fork and scooped some scrambled eggs up for his friend. “Don’t make me force you,” he sighed when Liam refused to open his mouth. Liam slumped against his pillows in defeat and let Harry feed him. He managed to keep the eggs and a couple of bites of toast down, but he had to push the rest away on account of the fact that he felt sick to his stomach. “Get dressed. You’re going to school today.”

“You sound like my mother.”

Harry just rolled his eyes and picked the tray up. “If you’re not downstairs in fifteen minutes, I’m coming back up here and you don’t want that.”

Vague threat delivered, Harry disappeared downstairs, and Liam dragged himself from the bed he’d barely left in the past four days. It was Friday. Jay’s little indiscretion had been revealed Monday. It felt too soon to be going back, but Liam realized he was probably woefully behind already in his classes. Calculus was going to be practically impossible. His whole body ached as he moved around. What was the point of even going to school? He wouldn’t retain anything anyway.

“Five minutes!” Harry called. Had it really taken Liam ten minutes just to get out of bed?

* * *

Going to school on Friday was probably the worst decision Liam had let Harry talk him into making. Everyone was asking how he was doing and where he had been. It was draining. Mr. Baron talked to him during lunch about how great the gym looked for homecoming. Liam just nodded and grunted his way through most of the conversation. He didn’t mean to be rude, he just couldn’t think about much more than putting one foot in front of the other and breathing. Jay was always hovering in Liam’s vicinity, close enough for Liam to know he was there, but far enough that Liam chose not to do anything about it. He was at his locker at the end of the day just staring at the books sitting in there. He felt his bag taken from his hand and watched dumbly as it was set inside his locker and the door was shut. “Let’s be honest, you’re not going to be doing any homework this weekend.” Liam turned to the voice, more than relieved that it was Zayn smiling next to him rather than Jay actually growing a pair and talking to him. “Hey there, Payno.”

“Hey, Zayn.”

“Rough day?”

Liam closed his eyes and nodded. “You’ve no idea.”

“Would a hug help?”

Liam managed a quick smirk before his lips fell back to the flat line they’d held all day. “Bad boy Zayn is going to hug me in public?” Zayn just rolled his eyes and hugged Liam. Liam found himself clutching a little tighter to his new friend than he originally planned. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice cracking.

“We’ll talk about it later. What are you going to do now?”

Liam stepped back and said, "Would it be really cliche if I went home and ate my weight in chocolate ice cream while watching Batman movies nonstop?"

Zayn laughed at that. "Just a bit, but I won't judge."

Liam just hummed in response. He waved goodbye to Zayn and disappeared into the crowd of other students milling towards the student parking lot.

* * *

A few hours later, Liam was just finishing his second pint of ice cream and starting his second Batman movie of the night. His phone vibrated as he finished licking the rest of the ice cream off his spoon. He picked it up and looked at his new text.

**Zayn:** Please tell me you're not eating ice cream right now. _Sent Today 4:45 p.m._

**Liam:** And what if I am? _Sent today 5:00 p.m._

**Zayn:** Then I'm coming to get you and were going out. _Sent Today 5:03 p.m._

**Liam:** I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me. I don't want to go out. _Sent Today 5:16 p.m._

**Zayn:** You have no choice. Now get dressed. _Sent Today 5:18 p.m._

Liam frowned at his phone. He really didn't want to go out, and he felt it was really unfair of Zayn to drag him from his bedroom when he didn't want to. What was so bad about wallowing in misery for a few days. Jay had _cheated_ on him. He wanted to stay in his sweatpants and t-shirt. He whined to himself and put the empty container of ice cream next to the bean bag chair he'd been sitting on. Someone knocked on his door. "Come in," Liam called. He figured it was either Harry or one of his parents.

"You weren't kidding were you?"

Liam jumped in his seat when he heard Zayn's voice. "I don't want to go out," he muttered when Zayn closed the door behind him.

"I know. But I'm pretty sure you've been in this room since Monday afternoon. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but...in a way it's like letting Jay win."

Liam snorted. "My boyfriend of almost three years cheated on my with probably more than one person. I just want to wallow. I don't care if he 'wins'. Why should I pretend I'm okay?"

"You shouldn't." Zayn agreed.

“Then why are you forcing me to go out?” Liam whined.

“I think a change of scenery may be good for your health. You can distract yourself for a little bit. Forget for the moment. It might help you start to heal a little bit.” Zayn crouched next to Liam who just fixed him with his sad eyes. “You can’t hide in your room forever.”

Liam groaned, leaning forward so that his head fell on Zayn’s shoulder. “It hurts.”

Zayn sighed. “I know.” He rubbed Liam’s back. “How about you get some real clothes on and you come to a party with me.”

“What about the homecoming dinner?” Liam muttered. “I’m senior class president and head of the homecoming committee. I really should go. Did the restaurant ever call back? Did the decorations get put up? Is it all ready? Fuck, I don’t even know.” All of this was slightly muffled by Zayn’s shoulder, but the boy with black hair caught it all anyway.

“I got that all taken care of...without any help from those girls.”

“They’re names are Chloe and Kylee.”

“They sound annoying as all hell.”

“They are.” Liam and Zayn chuckled a little bit. It felt nice for Liam to laugh a little. Maybe a party wouldn’t be so bad. “Would Jay be there?”

“No. He’s not. His dad is an alumn. They always go to that dinner, remember?”

“Yeah,” Liam said quietly. “I tagged along once. It was awful. Mr. Baron talked for thirty minutes straight. He would have kept going too if one of the alumni hadn’t stopped him. It was awful.” Zayn hummed still rubbing Liam’s back. “I think I’d like to go to that party.”

“You sure?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded against his shoulder. “Alright. Get dressed. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Liam got dressed quickly, not really sure what he was picking, but surprised that he looked decent. His hair could use some brushing and his face needed a wash. Maybe he should have showered. Did he smell? Liam tore off his clothes and hopped in the shower. He scrubbed down twice before he got out, dried off, and pulled his clothes back on. He slipped his phone and wallet into his back pocket before joining Zayn downstairs. “I’m ready.”

Zayn looked him up and down with a smirk. “You look good.”

“Thank you. So do you. Can we go now before I change my mind?”

“Lead the way,” Zayn said using a sweeping motion with his arm to send Liam out the front door. He got into Zayn’s car and began to nervously bounce his knee. Zayn placed a hand over Liam’s knee. “It’ll be okay. This is good. I’ll be glued to you the entire time.”

“Whose party is it anyway?” Liam asked.

“A friend of a friend’s. I think I’ve gone before. I recognize the address.”

“Sounds good,” Liam said.

Zayn was a little surprised. Liam had shown such hesitancy when talking and attending Perrie’s party. “Liam, we do--”

“Zayn, this is good for my health, remember?”

Zayn pulled up to an already packed house. Liam gulped, his apprehension about parties returning until Zayn opened his door and peered in. “You good?”

Liam nodded and got himself out of the car. “I’m as good as I’m going to be. Can I…?” Liam trailed off, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted at the moment.

“Can you what?” Zayn wanted to help Liam as much as he could.

“Can I hold your hand? I don’t want to get separated.”

“Of course.” Zayn took Liam’s hand as they entered the party. Some people called out greetings to the two boys, but Liam realized most of the people were strangers. “Let’s get a drink and then we’ll talk or dance or something.”

Liam had lost track of time by the when he realized he couldn’t remember how many drinks he’d had or how many people he’d talked to. He felt hands on his hips and a chin on his shoulder. He frowned, but then smiled when he heard a voice mumbling along to the song that was playing. Zayn was pressed behind him and was helping him move in a better rhythm than he ever could manage by himself. Liam leaned back into Zayn’s touch. “I’m thirsty,” he murmured, “but I don’t know how many drinks I’ve had. Do you know?”

“I do. Do you want me to tell you?”

“Yes.”

Zayn smiled, keeping their bodies swaying as he told Liam, “You’ve had four beers and two jello shots.”

Liam laughed. “The red one was better than the purple one. Did you try the red one?”

“No. I’m the designated driver, remember?”

Liam frowned. “Are you having fun? I never had fun as designated driver.”

Zayn chuckled, fighting the urge to suck on Liam’s earlobe. “I’m having plenty of fun.” The song changed to one with a heavy bass that pounded over the writhing mass of bodies. “Do you want me to go get you a water or soda or something?”

“I want to dance,” Liam said. “And a green jello shot. I like green jello. Jay never danced with me. He said I was no fun at parties because I was always was the d.d.”

“Well, he’s an idiot, so you really can’t take anything he says as fact.”

“Jay is one of the smartest people I know,” Liam mumbled.

Zayn threw his caution to the wind, and began dancing a little dirtier with Liam. Instead of the intimate swaying they’d been doing, he began to grind against Liam’s ass. Liam closed his eyes and tried to match Zayn’s change in mood, but the alcohol in his system was affecting him. “I thought we came here to forget that kid,” he hissed in Liam’s ear.

“I did. I did,” Liam replied breathlessly. He was admittedly a bit dizzy and disoriented; if that made him a lightweight, he didn’t really care. “I think some water would be good,” he murmured.

“C’mon then,” Zayn said, pulling the brown haired boy away from the music to the kitchen. Liam remained plastered to Zayn’s side as the black haired boy hunted around for an unopened bottle of water or a clean cup. “Here.” He was finally able to get Liam some water. “It’s just water.” Liam drank it greedily, fully realizing how thirsty he was once he finished his drink.

He wanted to ask for more, but found himself yawning instead. “I’m tired.”

Zayn pulled Liam’s phone from Liam’s back pocket. Now that he’d grinded against him, the intimate touches he’d been craving and holding back had broken from the dam. “We should get you home.”

“I want to stay,” Liam murmured.

“I thought parties weren’t your thing.”

Liam frowned at him. “I’m having fun though.” Zayn smiled at Liam’s full on pout. “Please. Can’t we stay for one more song?”

Zayn found himself caving, dragging Liam back to the dance floor where they continued the rocking, grinding, and swaying from earlier. Zayn found himself sucking on Liam’s earlobe as the song came to an end. He tried to pull himself away without alarming the half-asleep Liam in his arms. “C’mon. Let’s go.” He shuffled Liam out of the house and to his car. By the time he pulled up to Liam’s house, Liam was asleep. He really hoped the door was unlocked. “Liam, where’s your spare key?” Liam remained asleep in the passenger seat. Zayn sighed. “Want to go to my place?” Liam grunted in his sleep. “To mine it is.” Zayn pulled away from Liam’s house and drove to his. He hauled Liam inside and up to his bedroom. He situated Liam on his bed, making sure to take off his shoes and loosen his belt. He was hesitant to take it off because he didn’t want Liam to freak out in the morning, but sleeping with a belt on couldn’t be comfortable.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” a rather sleepy voice grumbled.

Zayn met Liam’s eyes as well as he could in the dark. “I...help me get your belt off.”

“Where am I?” Liam was trying to look around, but was struggling to piece it all together.

“You’re at my place. I didn’t know where your key was. I didn’t exactly check to see if the door was locked...just sort of assumed…” Zayn was now regretting this. This was a rather presumptuous move.

“I didn’t picture your room with so many posters,” Liam mumbled.

Zayn chuckled as he slipped the belt from Liam’s pants. He forced himself to stop. Liam was already falling back asleep. He looked so good…

In future days, Zayn would be unable to come up with a good explanation for his actions, but he’d try not to dwell on it too much. Before he left the room (he’d be sleeping on the couch), Zayn leaned over Liam, brushing the hair from his face before gently pressing his lips against Liam’s. “I know it’s probably too soon, and you’ll forget about it in the morning, but I’m here for you when you’re ready,” he whispered. Liam hummed sleepily, apparently oblivious to Zayn’s whispered confession. With a sad little smile, Zayn hurried downstairs before his impulses got the better of him.

* * *

Liam woke up with a headache. He turned slowly to look at the nightstand, but he realized this wasn’t his room. He frowned and looked around at all the posters plastered to the walls and the clothes strewn about. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see if he was dreaming. He flopped against the pillows with a groan. He’d gone out with Zayn, they’d danced at this party, he’d had some jello, they left, Zayn took him to Zayn’s place, and then...Liam brushed a finger against his lips where just a ghost of the kiss flitted through him. Liam bit his lip. Zayn was going to wait for him, at least for a little while. Liam couldn’t deny that that made him warm and fuzzy inside. But wasn’t it too soon after Jay? Liam groaned again. It was all too complicated for his aching head at the moment. Liam found his cell phone on the nightstand. He ignored the texts and missed calls from his mom for the moment choosing instead to call Harry.

“Hello?”

“Not so loud, Harry. My head hurts,” Liam mumbled.

“So my little lightweight went out last night? Had a bit too much fun did we?” Harry teased.

“Shut up. I’m not in the mood.”

Harry laughed causing Liam to wince at the loud guffaws coming across the line. “Then why are you calling me?”

“I need to know what to do about Zayn.”

“What about him?”

Liam dragged a hand down his face. “I like him, like a lot, but it’s just so fast and so soon. I certainly can’t be feeling anything for him only five days after Jay and I broke up. That’ll look so suspicious. I never cheated on Jay, never. I just...Zayn is so nice--so much nicer than what anyone ever thinks. He kissed me last night.”

“Okay...I still don’t really know what you want me to do.”

“Tell me what to do!”

“Just...it’s probably just a rebound thing. You’re vulnerable and Zayn just happens to be there. You’ve got two choices: don’t act on your feelings and let yourself heal and get over Jay, or act on your feelings as a rebound. Just get it out of your system and move on later. Zayn doesn’t do long term things anyway. Wasn’t he on relationship twenty-five a couple weeks ago.”

“Would a rebound be a good thing? Do you think it would help me to get over Jay?”

“It might. You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

Liam covered his eyes with his hand. “I have a feeling this isn’t a good idea.”

Harry laughed again. “Then don’t do it.”

“Why do I even bother?” Liam sighed. “You’re no help at all.”

“Well, it’s not my decision ultimately. You’ve heard my advice, now you must make your decision. Have fun!” Harry said before he hung up.

Liam dumped his phone back on the nightstand just as Zayn came in. He smiled at Liam and sat carefully on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts and I don’t really want to do anything extensive today...Oh, shit. The game and dance is tonight. What if the catering doesn’t show up, or there’s a fight, or if the DJ doesn’t come...I need to go to all that tonight. Maybe we should have come home earlier.” Liam started to sit up, but his head throbbed so hard he thought his head might explode, so he laid back down. “Can I have some water and some Advil or something? Maybe some food? I feel gross.” Liam tugged at his shirt that smelled of smoke, alcohol, and sweat. “I need a shower.”

He tried to sit up again, but Zayn pushed him down. “Relax, Liam. Let me get you some food and then you can shower.”

Liam frowned at him. “What about the homecoming stuff? I can’t not go.”

“Who says? Do you want to go?”

Liam thought about it. “Not really, but--”

“Then don’t go.”

“Zayn, it’s not that easy. You’ve never had an entire event on your shoulders. Oh my God! The parade! We’re late. I have to go. They need me to help them! Oh my--” Liam nearly fell in his haste to get out of bed.

“I took care of it, Liam,” Zayn said.

Liam turned to him with wide eyes. Zayn was learning to associate the look with panic attacks and surprise. He’d go pale when he was shocked. “I call Principal Baron. He’s more than happy to handle everything. You left plenty of detailed notes for everyone to follow.”

“What did you tell him about me?”

“You’ve got the flu.”

Liam pouted. “Well that’s no good.”

Zayn looked at him like he’d gone a little nutty. “Why?”

Liam blushed. Jay’d been a better seducer than Liam could ever hope to be. “Be-because...I...well, if I have the flu then we can’t...no, nevermind. Can I use your shower? Oh...I don’t have any other clothes.”

Zayn felt like he got whiplash from Liam’s quick subject change. “You can use the shower and then wear some of my clothes. I’ll put yours in the laundry. We can watch a movie or two if you want. You should probably call your parents.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam agreed staring at his phone.

“There are clean towels under the sink. I’ll leave clothes on my bed for you,” Zayn said as he got ready to leave the room.

“Zayn,” Liam called. Zayn paused and turned back to him. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

One shower and breakfast later, Zayn was still trying to form words and make sentences. Liam had come down in the sweatpants and t-shirt he’d left out. Nothing could ever look so good. Zayn wanted to hold Liam against him, breathe him in and keep him. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time so he wasn’t sure what exactly he was supposed to do. There hadn’t been near enough time since Jay’s indiscretion was revealed, but last night...Zayn could almost imagine that was what they’d be like together. That he was the one person Liam could relax completely around, get drunk and dance dirty with.

“Stop staring,” Liam said with a blush.

Zayn ducked his head as they continued to sit at the kitchen table with their now empty breakfast dishes before them. “Sorry. I just…”

Liam stood up, presumably to put his dirty dishes in the sink. He seemed to consider the plate and fork for a moment before he turned to Zayn. He placed a hand on Zayn’s shoulder causing Zayn to look up at him. Liam bent down, eyes searching Zayn’s face before he pressed his lips against Zayn’s. The contact was brief, but it still left Zayn dizzy. “I know,” Liam breathed.

Zayn clutched Liam’s t-shirt, keeping Liam bent at his eye-level. “You know what?” Liam’s brash confidence flickered as Zayn’s husky voice washed over him. Zayn recognized the early onset of panic in Liam’s eyes. Zayn took a liberty and pecked Liam’s lips again. “You know what, Liam?” he repeated.

“I know what you told me last night. I know that you kissed me,” Liam murmured.

“Is that all that you know, angel?” Zayn breathed against his lips. Liam shook his head. “What else do you know?”

“I know I want you,” Liam admitted.

Zayn surged up from his seat, cupping Liam’s face as he kissed him harder. Liam’s hands closed around Zayn’s wrists, holding on as his head spun as Zayn kissed him and he kissed back. Liam seemed to come back to himself. He pulled away, but was still close enough to Zayn that his breath brushed the other boy's lips as he spoke. "I should call my mom."

Zayn frowned. "Why bring her up now?"

"Because we're not going to do that. It's...it's too...too soon." Liam found it hard to focus with Zayn so close to him, but one he finally got his words out, Zayn dropped his hands and stepped back. Liam lost his grip on Zayn's wrists. The loss of physical contact hurt; Liam almost took his words back as he fought the urge to whimper and pull Zayn back to him. “Can I still stay here all day?”

A sigh left Zayn’s lips as he looked at Liam. “I’d love for you to stay all day...all weekend...you know...whatever...” Zayn trailed off with his hands clasped behind his back and a hopeful smile on his lips.

Liam returned his smile while he picked up Zayn’s house phone. (He’d left his cell phone upstairs.) “Hey mom...yeah, I’m fine...I was just going to stay at Zayn’s today, well, really the whole weekend…yeah...okay, I will...Love you too...Bye.” Liam hung up the phone and turned to Zayn.

“So you’re staying the whole weekend?” Zayn asked with a smirk.

Liam blushed. “Is that okay? I didn’t mean to invite myself over or anything. I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.”

“Has anyone ever told you you worry a little too much?”

Liam nodded vigorously. “All the time.”

“You really need to work on that.” Zayn took Liam’s hand and drew it up to press a kiss to the back of it. “Promise you won’t worry so much this weekend?”

* * *

Monday morning came way too soon. Liam did not want to get up at all whatsoever. He did not want to face the school again. He did not want to see Jay hovering around in his peripheral vision. He did not want to be harassed about his more-than-likely obvious absence from the entirety of homecoming weekend. He and Zayn had spent the whole weekend devouring all the junk food in the house while watching old superhero films with ditzy girls and cheesy lines. Liam smiled when he remembered how Zayn had tucked him against his side for a cuddle while they were watching one of the earlier Batman movies. It’d been such a comfort to have someone else there. He did talk about Jay a bit--what he missed at the moment, or how he hadn’t sensed that Jay had been unfaithful. Zayn would listen and hug him a little closer, like if he got close enough he could push all the bad feelings away from Liam. Liam wasn’t sure about this whole rebound thing Harry had mentioned. Wouldn’t it hurt just as much to go through this all again with Zayn? Maybe, if his feelings dissipated, Liam wouldn’t hurt so bad and when he got out of it, Jay would just be one of those old memories whose ache has disappeared. Liam’s alarm went off again, and he was tempted to just throw it across the room to be forgotten about, but they did have school and Zayn was one of the hardest people to wake up. Liam kicked Zayn’s leg. (The decision to platonically share a bed after a full day of cuddling had not been a difficult one.) “Get up,” Liam grunted.

Zayn swatted at him and rolled over. “Told you not to worry,” he mumbled.

Liam rolled his eyes. “I’m not worried, but it’s time to get up.” Liam kicked him again with almost the same result. He got some choice words instead of another comment about his anxiety, but he didn’t care. He was feeling the same way as Zayn was. He was just better at ignoring it. “I said get up!” Liam pushed Zayn off the bed. Zayn landed with a thump and an expletive. He glared from where he sat on the floor. “Good morning, sunshine!” Liam greeted. He pecked Zayn’s forehead before rolling away from the other boy’s hand that reached to yank him to the floor too.

“I’m going to kill you,” Zayn threatened as Liam ran to the shower first.

Liam just laughed. Zayn could never follow through with that; he would be absolutely miserable without Liam.

* * *

Healthy: conducive to good health. There was no way Zayn’s feelings for Liam could be considered healthy. They had cropped up too fast, but were too strong to ignore until they went away. He found himself constantly seeking Liam out. He and Liam joined Ally, Niall and a few of her friends at lunch now instead of Liam sitting with Jay and his friends while Zayn sat with Andy (who suddenly was very... _friendly_ with Perrie). After school, while Zayn waited for Niall to finish with soccer practice, Zayn would follow Liam to whatever after school meeting or function he was obligated to attended.

“You’re going to lose all your Bad-Boy points if you keep appearing so ‘involved’,” Liam had teased.

Zayn just snuck a kiss and told him to “Mind your own damn business.”

That was the other thing. There was no way he could have an addiction to kissing Liam, touching Liam, breathing in Liam after barely two solid weeks of really spending time with each other. But...Zayn was at a loss for any other decent explanation. He reasoned it’d just been building throughout their friendship, and now it was just exploding. And, he told himself that he was protecting Liam from the always hovering Jay by following him around to all the school activities. Niall teased him every chance he had.

“I think you’re in love, mate,” Niall would say over and over again. “Maybe you’ll be the first of us to get married.” Zayn would promptly shove Niall into the nearest wall or table to get him to shut up.

* * *

“When will my feelings for him go away...if this is just a rebound?” Liam asked.

Harry looked up from the book he was reading. His only answer was a shrug and an, “I don’t know.”

“Thank you. You’re ever so helpful,” Liam grumbled. He went back to staring blankly at his calculus homework while twirling his pencil in his fingers.

“I’m sorry. But everything relationship-wise is different from person to person. And there’s always the possibility that he’s not ‘just a rebound’.” Harry added air quotes around that last bit.

“I just got out of a long relationship. I shouldn’t be ready to go with Zayn,” Liam reasoned.

“You shouldn’t be, but I think you are...at least, you’re heart says you are.”

“Shut it,” Liam sighed fondly. “I am not a player in some ridiculous romantic comedy.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Like hell you aren’t. You’re Liam Payne, school boy extraordinaire. You have the classic choice of Jay, soccer star and school hero, but you’re also haunted by feelings you don’t care to admit for bad boy Zayn. Jay turned out to be an ass, and Zayn is there to comfort, rebuild, and love you forever. Your life is totally a romantic comedy waiting to happen.”

Liam chucked his pencil at Harry’s head causing Harry to fall off the bed in his attempt to dodge Liam’s missile.

* * *

“Zayn, are you even listening to me?” Liam asked as quietly as he could, but loud enough to catch Zayn’s attention. They were in the library after one of Liam’s club meetings.

Zayn snapped out of whatever trance he’d been in, stepping into Liam’s space and crowding the other boy against a bookshelf. They were pretty much concealed from the rest of the library so Zayn took his chance. He pulled Liam into a more intimate kiss than they usually shared when they were alone together. Liam always managed to disentangle them before Zayn let him get them into some more serious trouble, but today was different. Liam didn’t seem any more ready to pull away than Zayn was. Today, Zayn broke the kiss first. “I promise I started listening, but then that desire took over, and I really couldn’t focus on much else.”

Liam held onto Zayn’s wrist (Zayn was still cupping his face) much like he had the first time they’d seriously kissed in Zayn’s kitchen before his phone call to his mum. “I wanted to know if you’d go to tomorrow’s soccer game with me.” Liam’s voice was breathless and shaky; two points for Zayn. “I have to present this award and Jay will be there and I don’t want to be alone with him...even if we are surround by most of the student population.”

“Yeah, I’ll come. Niall really wants me to come anyway. Maybe I’ll pick up Ally and Annie, and we’ll make a night of it.”

“Annie’s Niall’s kid isn’t she?” Liam whispered. Niall kept that information a secret. He was a pseudo-celebrity at their school. Who knew what awful things people might say about Ally or Annie?

“She is. Don’t tell anyone.”

“I’d never dream of it.”

Zayn gently took his wrists from Liam’s hands and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist. “I’ll pick you up around six. The game starts at eight right?”

* * *

Liam disappeared shortly before the first half ended leaving Zayn alone with Ally and Annie. Ally held Annie in her lap. “So are you and Liam a thing?” she asked quietly.

Zayn twisted his hands in his lap a bit embarrassed. “Sort of. It’s...he’s just getting out of a relationship and we don’t want to rush things. I like him a lot though.”

Ally reached over and patted his arm. “Niall told me all about it the other night. Poor boy feels so guilty about Jay, but he’s really happy Liam has you. I think he secretly hoped you two would get together, but that’s just me.”

“Mama,” Annie said to regain her mother’s attention. Ally reached into the bag at her feet and pulled out a bag of animal crackers and a sippy cup of milk. Annie opened the bag and began munching happily as she snuggled against her mother’s chest. Zayn tickled her legs making the smaller girl smile with her mouth full.

Zayn’s attention was drawn back to the field when Liam’s voice crackled over the PA system. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us here tonight. I am Liam Payne. As Senior Class President, I am proud to announce this season’s MVP award along with the Spirit award. The Spirit award is awarded to the player who shows enthusiasm and a love of the game throughout the season. This award goes to Niall Horan.” The crowd clapped, Ally grinned, and Niall beamed as he took his award with a bow. “The MVP award goes to the most valuable player, and is voted on by the team. The MVP is awarded to Jason Monroe.” Liam swallowed nervously as Jay took the award from him and slung his arm over his shoulders for a newspaper picture. Jay squeezed his shoulders before going back to the team. Liam said a few more words (he couldn’t tell exactly what he was saying) before leaving the field for the second half. When he got back to the stands, Liam rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “That was awful. He…” Zayn put an arm around his shoulders, a more comforting weight than Jay’s. “I don’t like him anymore.”

They sat like that the rest of the game. Niall and Jay were lifted onto the shoulders of their team when the final whistle had been blown and they’d won 2-1. The crowd swarmed on the field with the team. It was the first time Mayville would be going to the playoffs in five years. Liam, Zayn, Ally, and Annie joined everyone on the field, pushing their way to Niall. Niall immediately took Annie from Ally and spun the giggling girl around. He pulled Ally into a hug and kiss once he stopped spinning his little girl. “Congratulations,” Ally murmured blushing at the public affection.

“Thank you, baby girl. And how are my two favorite boys doing?” Niall asked Zayn and Liam a little too loudly.

“We’re good. That was a good game, Niall,” Liam said. He was a little uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore it. Zayn completely ignored Niall’s question, his focus a few people away. Jay was standing with his family and a boy Zayn could only assume was Louis. Anger burned in his chest causing him to grip Liam around the waist a little tighter than absolutely necessary. The others followed his gaze. Liam looked away immediately; Ally bit her lip and took Niall’s hand; Niall swore under his breath.

“I liked soccer,” Zayn said, drawing their attention away from the lovers. “Much more than I thought I would. A thrilling experience really.”

“I sense some sarcasm on that last bit,” Niall said with a roll of his eyes.

Zayn shook his head. “No sarcasm.”

“I think he’s lying,” Ally teased quietly. Niall laughed and kissed the quiet girl’s temple.

Liam tugged on Zayn’s sleeve to gain his attention. “Can we go?” he asked.

Zayn nodded, turning back to Niall to make their excuses. “We’re going to head off, Ni. It was great to see you again, Ally. Annie, you be a good girl.” Annie gave Zayn a high-five as he and Liam wove their way off the field towards the parking lot. “You okay?” Zayn asked Liam when they were almost to his car.

“Fine. It was just weird to see him with that guy. How could...do you think he knew about me?”

“If he did, that’s really gross. If he didn’t, he probably still doesn’t.” Liam hummed in reply. Zayn stopped by the back of his car, pulling Liam in front of him and making him look him in the eyes. “Liam, you’re special. I don’t understand why the fuck Jay did what he did. I’m glad I don’t, because that would mean I’m as gross as he is. Don’t let him make you think you did anything wrong. I saw you two together more than I honestly wanted. You’re brilliant.”

Liam smiled up at him. He was pretty sure the warmth spreading through him was not how a rebound was supposed to work, but right now he didn’t really care.

“Liam!”

Both boys looked towards the voice. Jay was coming towards them. Zayn felt Liam tense up and made a move to stop Jay from coming closer, but Liam stopped him. “I’ll take care of it okay? Wait in the car.” He added a _Please_ when he could feel Zayn’s eyes boring into his back. He heard Zayn mutter something along the lines of _I’m going to fucking kill this douchebag_ , but he did move towards the driver’s door. “What do you want?” Liam asked once Jay was close enough for Liam to talk without shouting across the parking lot.

“You. I’ve been going nuts without you. I miss you, baby. Can we just talk about what happened?”

Liam hugged himself. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t think about forgiving Jay and talking about it, but then he remembered what he’d seen on the field just five minutes ago. “How are you and Louis?”

Jay looked back at the field. “We’re on the outs, actually.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Jay looked horrified, like Liam had just told him his grandmother had died or something of the like. “You don’t believe me?”

“No. I don’t have any reason to.” Liam felt a bit of anger boil in him. He wasn’t one for Public Displays of Anger, but this would be a more than appropriate time for one. “How many times did you tell me that I couldn’t come to an away game because it was too far away or no one else would be there or it was some idiotic superstition, but the real reason you didn’t want me to go was because you were going to go see Louis or whoever the flavor of the week was? How many times did you tell me you were going to be studying for a weekend or going to an unexpected practice only to have a good alibi for fucking with some other slut? I don’t even know how long you were lying to me! I just wish I knew what happened! I loved you, or I at least thought I did. I don’t really know anything anymore. My whole head is a jumbled mess.” Liam began tugging at his hair, a nervous habit he found himself falling into. He’d probably worry himself bald.

Jay stepped up, arms out in the same way he used to comfort Liam. “Shh, baby, shh. We can work it out. Let’s go back to mine and just talk, okay? I’ll help you get this all sorted.”

Liam found himself leaning forward, wanting a comforting touch, but when Jay’s hands landed on his shoulders, Liam stumbled back as if he’d been shocked. “No!” he hissed. “Fuck off, Jay. I’m not going to get back together with you. I’m with Zayn now. Leave me alone.”

Jay’s horrified look was back on his face, and Liam turned on his heel to rush back to the car before he let himself cave again. He was shaking by the time he’d squeezed between two cars. It made him smile to see that Zayn had just hovered by the driver’s side door while he talked to Jay. Liam crashed into Zayn who immediately put his arms around shaking Liam. He just started murmuring whatever came to mind as he glared at Jay who glared back. “Let’s go back to mine,” he finally said once Jay had disappeared in the direction of the field where Louis was no doubt waiting for him. Liam nodded, allowing Zayn to shuffle him into the car. Zayn started the car and was at his house within ten minutes. He may or may not have broken the speed limit by ten or so miles an hour, but the hand Liam hadn’t taken off of his thigh had him dying to get home. Once inside, they hurried up the stairs. The moment Zayn’s bedroom door was closed, Liam cupped Zayn’s face and kissed him hard. Zayn pressed Liam against the door kissing him back just as enthusiastically. “Did you mean it?” he panted once Liam had broken away for air.

“Mean what?” Liam’s brain was a little fuzzy from the kiss.

“That you’re with me?” Zayn breathed placing his forehead on Liam’s.

He was aware of how Liam’s grip on his sides tightened when Liam asked, “Aren’t we?”

There was a wobble of fear there, and Zayn kissed him to steady it. “Yes.” Zayn’s thigh pressed between Liam’s legs. Liam whimpered at the pressure of it. “You want this princess?” Liam’s eyes grew wide in a shocked face at the nickname and the tone of voice. Both sent sparks up and down his spine. He found himself nodding, his head tapping against Zayn’s door. “Words, love. Want to hear that lovely voice.”

“Yes, yes I want it.”

Zayn pulled his thigh from between Liam’s legs as he hooked his fingers in Liam’s belt loops. The brown-haired boy followed Zayn’s pull easily. Zayn pressed his fingers into Liam's hips to stop him from moving. With slow motions, Zayn pushed the borrowed jacket from Liam’s shoulders before he pulled Liam’s shirt up just as slowly. Warm fingers caressed Liam’s skin, his eyes fluttering closed at the gentle contact. Then Zayn went to his knees, pulling Liam’s pants open and down reverently, like he was unwrapping a precious thing, something delicate of great value. Liam managed to open his eyes only to moan at the sight of Zayn on his knees before him. He felt his cheeks warm as Zayn’s fingers burned a glorious trail around his waist and over the tops of his thighs. With intense concentration, an intensity Liam was far from used to, Zayn removed the last bit of fabric from Liam’s body. “Aw hell,” the boy on his knees murmured when he saw naked Liam for the first time. His hand reached out to wrap around Liam’s half-hard cock and gave it a few strokes until Liam croaked out, “Zayn.”

Zayn pulled his hand away only to take Liam’s. “Yes, princess?”

Liam squeezed Zayn’s hand. “I want to kiss you.”

Zayn smiled, getting to his knees and doing just that. It was the first time Liam hadn’t stuttered through a request for something he wanted from Zayn. Zayn counted that as a step forward. Zayn, keeping the kiss, shifted Liam until the boy’s knees hit the mattress and he fell backwards with a giggle. Liam lifted himself up on his elbows to watch Zayn slowly pull the jacket he’d worn to the game off his shoulders. Liam pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Let me,” he said, placing his hands over Zayn’s to stop the black-haired boy from taking his own shirt off. Liam pushed the fabric up Zayn’s torso until his arms weren’t going to be able to do more. Zayn removed it totally and looked down as Liam’s hand slowly pulled his pants off. Liam let a finger trace around the outline of Zayn’s cock straining in his boxer briefs. “If you keep looking at me and touching me like that, this night will not last long.” Liam looked up at him with some of the most innocent eyes Zayn had ever seen. “Fuck,” he breathed before he tackled Liam onto the mattress. His lips attacked Liam’s in a bruising kiss. The fabric of Zayn’s underwear rubbed deliciously against Liam’s exposed cock causing the boy to whine. Zayn pulled back, grinding his hips down against Liam’s. “Help me get these off, princess.” Liam’s fingers hooked into Zayn’s boxer briefs and tugged them down. Zayn was magnificent; he mesmerized Liam for a few seconds. Zayn chuckled at Liam’s no doubt innocently shocked face. It was something…

“How can you look so innocent while naked and rutting against me?” Zayn wondered in Liam’s ear. Liam blushed having not realized that he was indeed creating some much needed friction by shallowly thrusting his hips against Zayn. “I fucking love it.” Zayn placed his hands on the sides of Liam’s face and tilted his head back so that he had complete access to the boy’s throat. Liam moaned as Zayn sucked, no doubt leaving dark bruises in highly visible places. “What do you want to do?” Zayn murmured, his breath washing over Liam’s jaw. Liam’s blush darkened and his eyes darted to the wall opposite them. Zayn noticed this was more out of embarrassment than coy innocence. “It’s okay not to know. Look at me, princess.”

Zayn relaxed his hands so that Liam could look at him properly. Liam’s fingers pressed into Zayn’s shoulders and arms as he tried to come up with something. If he was being honest, there’d only been two options with Jay, and Liam never really cared to have an opinion. “Something intimate,” he murmured unable to really look Zayn in the eye.

Zayn pressed his lips to Liam’s forehead. “How about you ride me then, princess? I’ll get you opened up, and then you can straddle me and fuck yourself on me. Sound good?” Liam found himself unable to form words as the mental images filled his head, so he nodded surging up for another kiss. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam, maneuvering them so that he was resting against the pillows and Liam was laying on top of him. Zayn had to break the kiss so that he could open Liam up. He tucked Liam’s head in the crook of his neck and drew Liam’s knees up to his hips. Liam was now slumped over Zayn able to suck on Zayn’s neck if he wanted. Their cocks brushed at every subtle movement, so both boys were drawing closer and closer to the edge without really meaning to. In one hand, Zayn took both of Liam’s, squeezing and comforting as he slipped one slick finger into Liam. He heard Liam’s breath catch as he began to stretch him open. Liam started to shift with Zayn’s fingers causing such delightful friction. Zayn added a second finger, and then a third.

“Please, please Zayn,” Liam gasped as pleasure ricocheted through him.

“Alright, princess. Raise yourself up a bit.”

Liam shifted again so that he was hovering over Zayn. Slowly he sank down until Zayn was fully sheathed. Liam’s mouth dropped open at the fullness. Zayn peppered his face with kisses, wanting Liam to be comfortable but dying for him to move. Liam started out slowly, grinds and tiny bounces that made Zayn anxious for more. He worked his way to bounces that took him halfway up and then back down. Zayn pulled him in for a kiss, hot and filthy; a kiss that had Liam’s head whirling. A particularly hard drop had Zayn’s cock hitting Liam’s prostate. Liam cried out, breaking the kiss. “Feel good, princess?” Zayn breathed.

Liam nodded, words lost to him as he began to rise up so that Zayn was almost completely out of him and then dropping back down with grunts that had Zayn’s cock twitching. Liam looked into Zayn’s eyes as he cupped Zayn’s face with one hand and entwined their fingers with the other. Zayn kept his free arm loosely around Liam’s waist while the one with clasped hands pressed their entwined fingers into the outside of Liam’s knee. Liam kept looking into Zayn’s face as he fucked himself on Zayn. The boy with the black hair was looking at him like he was some sort of angel or god. It was strange to Liam. He wondered vaguely if Jay ever looked at him like that, but those thoughts were dispelled when Zayn’s cock found his prostate again. He cried out and stilled, trying not to come from that. Zayn let a wicked grin unfurl across his lips as he shifted his hips just so that his cock would rub against Liam’s sweet spot again. Liam slumped forward, his forehead resting against Zayn’s. “Again,” he whispered. Zayn brought their clasped hands up to his lips as he moved his hips against Liam again. Liam whimpered, his body suddenly overwhelmed by everything.The hand that had been pressing into the skin just above Liam’s bum began to stroke up and down Liam’s back as Zayn grinded his hips up into Liam. “So good, princess. You look gorgeous riding my cock. Feel good all filled up?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathed.

“You going to come? Going to make a mess between us? C’mon, Liam, come for me. Show me how good you feel.” It only took a few more presses against his prostate for Liam to climax. A soft cry left his lips as he streaked his and Zayn’s bellies. He couldn’t tell you a reason why, but he scooped some of his own cum up and sucked it off his finger. “Jesus,” Zayn hissed at the sight of a post-climax Liam sucking up his own cum. It had Zayn coming moments later. Liam’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Zayn filling him up. Zayn held him there for a moment as they caught their breath and came down from their highs. Zayn gently lifted Liam off of him and situated him as close to him as possible. “I’ll be right back.” Liam’s heart almost shattered when Zayn got out of bed, but the pieces fell back into place when he returned mere moments later with a washcloth in his hand. Like he was indeed cleaning up an angel or god, Zayn wiped Liam down, making sure nothing was left to be a sticky mess in the morning. He dropped the washcloth on the floor after he’d cleaned himself off, and then he turned back to Liam.

Liam’s eyes were wide and glassy, like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. Zayn scooped him into his arms and rocked him back and forth. “What’s wrong?” he asked kissing the top of Liam’s head.

Liam clutched at Zayn’s arm, needing to hold onto something. “It’s just...Jay and I...we never were that intimate. I never saw his face. He never...You’re just so different. So much better. I never knew…” Liam took a deep breath before he said, “Thank you.”

There was definitely a public castration in Jay’s near future, a promise Zayn made to Liam when he pressed his lips hungrily against his. “You deserve the world, Liam.”

Liam clutched Zayn tighter, snuggling into his chest. “Harry told me you might just be a rebound. Like I’m emotionally vulnerable, and you’re comforts have sort of made this superficial attachment or something like that. I don’t think you’re that, but my head is so muddled right now. I don’t want to hurt you ever. You’re so wonderful. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” Liam took another breath. “I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

Zayn hushed him with another kiss. “Don’t worry about all that. If you ever fall out of whatever this is, all you have to do is make up some bullshit excuse and everything will be all right. I just want to help you in some way, and if a rebound is what I can do, then a rebound I shall gladly be.” Zayn peppered Liam’s face with kisses, tiny assurances that he was there for him no matter what. Liam’s hand moved from gripping Zayn’s shoulder to cupping the boy’s face. Harry was wrong; there was no way something this intense, something so perfect was just a cheap rebound. “I’m here no matter what,” Zayn murmured once he’d pulled away for a quick breath.

“Thank you,” Liam said again.

Zayn pressed Liam into the mattress, his lips dominating Liam’s in a kiss that had Liam’s hips pulsing against Zayn’s for the second time.

* * *

No bullshit excuse was ever given.

****  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Morgan,
> 
> When I came asking you to be my beta, I was going through Ziam withdrawals. I was close to pulling my hair out. Then you gave me this wonderful idea and worked through it with me. I had so much fun, and I can't wait for the next idea. You're a great person. I can't wait to get to know you better. Whenever you have an idea, you know where to find me. 
> 
> Your faithful writer,  
> Remi


	12. I'm Tired of Waiting Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Liam's birthday, and all the boys know this...at least, Liam thought they did. So why is it almost five o'clock and he hasn't gotten one birthday wish from anyone, not even his boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 21st birthday, Liam!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Morgan (belivinginmenow) who read through this and made me smile with her enthusiasm. It was wonderful working with her again, and I absolutely adore her.

How long have they been together as a band three...four years now? Was there anything they didn’t know about each other? How many nights had the five of them spent playing video games or talking about girls or picking out lyrics for their next single? Liam couldn’t count how many times Louis had made some sort of comment about what Zayn was going to give Liam for his birthday. But then it all stopped about three days ago, and then today, on Liam’s actual birthday, he got absolutely nothing from any of the four other boys. Liam didn’t want to let it fester, he didn't’ want to spend his birthday brooding, but how could four people he had come to consider more of his family than his blood relatives not even mention it. There were no implications, no gestures, no conspiratorial whispers that even suggested they had something up their sleeves. The entire morning had been unremarkable. They had the day off, so everyone had slept in rather late and then ordered up breakfast. He’d gotten phone calls from his family, yet nothing from the four boys and security team he spent most of his time with. Liam shook his head. He didn’t need to be obsessing about this. It was just a day in the life of Liam Payne. Nothing super extraordinary was occurring. He just been born; it wasn’t like it was a big deal or anything.

Liam pushed his food around his plate. He wasn’t particularly hungry.

“Are you done with that?” Niall asked around his own mouthful of lunch.

Liam nodded and pushed his plate to Niall. The blonde kid could eat so much food. It was utterly astonishing. Zayn draped his arm over Liam’s shoulders. “You okay, babe?” he whispered for just Liam to hear.

“I’m fine,” Liam grumbled.

Liam could feel Zayn’s lips curl into a smile as they brushed over his ear. “I don’t believe you. Why won’t you tell me what’s up?”

“Maybe because there’s nothing up,” Liam hissed shrugging Zayn’s arm off his shoulders. Zayn looked momentarily wounded, but the expression passed. Liam’s anger flared when Zayn returned to his conversation with Harry. He and Zayn had been together for two years and he didn’t say one measly word about his birthday today. Liam glared at each of his bandmates. “Fuckers,” he muttered under his breath. Nobody heard him (or they all ignored him). Liam pushed away from the table and stomped to his room. He stood in his room with clenched fists and a scowl. He needed to run, to lift weights, do a couple thousand push-ups or crunches. He needed to do something to get his mind off of the negligence of his friends. Liam changed into a pair of basketball shorts and an old t-shirt before he went down to the gym.

He was in the middle of his workout when Louis stopped by the gym. “We’re going out. Do you want to come? We can try to give Paul a few more gray hairs.”

“You give him those just by waking up,” Liam grunted as he stopped to catch his breath.

Louis rolled his eyes.  “Not as many as I used to.  Are you going to come out with us or not?”

Liam wasn’t done being mad just yet, so he said, “Not today. I think I’ll just hang back here. Finish my workout, shower, watch tv...you know.”

Louis considered him for a moment before shrugging and leaving the gym. He pulled out his phone to text Zayn.

Louis: He’s so mad right now. Sent Today 2:36 p.m.

Zayn: Excellent ;) Sent Today 2:44 p.m.

 

Niall: What did you want me to get again? Sent Today 3:54 p.m.

Harry: The icing this kid likes. That chocolate stuff that’s not mine. Sent Today 3:56 p.m.

Niall: Is it Betty Crocker? That’s what he likes right? Sent Today 4:00 p.m.

Harry: :( Unfortunately that is correct. Sent Today 4:02 p.m.

 

Louis: Are you sure about this? Sent Today 4:38 p.m.

Zayn: I’m sure. He can’t stay mad at me for long. Sent Today 4:40 p.m.

Niall: What about the rest of us? Sent Today 4:43 p.m.

Zayn: That’s not really my problem. You’ll have to explain yourselves. Sent Today 4:44 p.m.

Niall: That’s not fair. It was your plan! Sent Today 4:45 p.m.

Harry: Don’t worry, Nialler. I’ll tell him how you kept me from making my own icing and protected his precious taste buds from my cooking. Sent Today 4:48 p.m.

Louis: I like your cooking. I think that should be the only opinion that matters.Sent Today 4:50 p.m.

Harry: Awwwwwwww. :D Sent Today 4:51 p.m.

Zayn: Louis, did you remember what I told you to get? Sent Today 5:00 p.m.

Louis: Of course. You reminded me about seven billion times before I left today. :p Sent Today 5:02 p.m.

Zayn: Everyone hurry up. I don’t want to keep him waiting much longer. Sent Today 5:16 p.m.

Harry: We’re all here. Where are you? Sent Today 5:18 p.m.

Liam flipped to another pay-per-view movie. He was completely bored out of his mind. The others had been out for hours now. He’d gotten no more birthday wishes (besides the ones on twitter and facebook and other messages from fans) and that made the rage he thought he’d worked off boil back to the surface. He rolled onto his side and punched the pillow next to him. He supposed it would be possible that they’d forgotten. They’d been unnaturally busy lately. Liam had barely known the day of the week the last few months. But Louis had been making suggestions and everyone shared these secret, infuriating looks that Liam didn’t understand. It had all seemed to mean that they had something planned for his birthday. Now the day was almost over and there’d been absolutely nothing. “You’ve got to stop harping on this,” Liam told himself.

A knock on his door had him off the bed and opening it. A rather sheepish looking Zayn was on the other side. “Hey there,” Zayn said quietly.

“Hi,” Liam grunted. He turned from the door and went towards the bed, but Zayn caught up to him and put an arm around his waist. Liam stiffened, not ready to forgive and forget right now.

“Don’t go moping in your bed just yet. Come with me,” Zayn said quietly.

Liam frowned. “I don’t want to go with you. I want to mope in my bed. I’m not happy.”

“I can make you happy. Come with me.” Zayn tried to drag Liam towards the door, but Liam stood his ground. “Come on, Liam. Trust me on this.” Zayn tried to use some butterfly kisses and finger brushes to get Liam to comply, but the birthday boy wasn’t having it. Liam shrugged away from Zayn and flopped onto the bed on his stomach. Zayn sighed. “Liam, I will haul you out of here and carry you down the hall.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Liam hissed.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Is that a challenge?”

“No, because I know you won’t be able to.”

Zayn huffed and turned to poke his head out the door. Liam, as Zayn’s silence persisted, became curious. Just as he was about to turn around to see what was going on, his feet were grabbed, his waist encircled and his arms pinned. He squawked and tried to fight back, but he was being held by the biggest guys on their security team. They picked him up and carried him down the hall. Zayn followed them with a rather smug smile on his face. The men dropped Liam in Harry’s room on the couch. Zayn thanked them all and closed the door behind him. He turned back to three rather amused faces and one extremely petulant one.

“That does not count,” Liam grumbled.

“It totally does. I got you here.” Zayn said dropping into the seat next to the pouting boy. “Stop pouting. That looked like a lot of fun.”

“Oh please. I’d like to see how you like being manhandled down a hallway to be dumped in a room with four people you’re not really happy with.”

“Why aren’t you happy with us?” Niall asked.

Liam’s eyes widened comically as he stared at the Irish boy. “I think that should be fairly obvious. We’ve basically been brothers for four years now and today just so happens to be my birthday and not one of you has said anything to me! And you!” Liam turned to Zayn who was watching him and trying not to laugh. “You and I...we’re together and you don’t even say one fucking word to me! I can’t believe you! I don’t even--”

Zayn couldn’t help it anymore. He burst into laughter which caused the others to join in. Liam glared at all of them completely missing the apparent joke that was being made. “God, I love you,” Zayn said pulling Liam into an awkward hug. Liam tried to squirm away, but Zayn wasn’t having it. He peppered Liam’s hair and face with kisses. “Would you take a moment to look around you big goof?” Zayn let Liam go. With one last glare directed at his boyfriend, Liam turned to look around him. His mouth dropped into an “o” as he looked around the room. Block letters spelling out Happy Birthday Liam! were hanging over the the door to the bedroom. There was a ridiculous amount of food on the kitchen counter that surrounded a cake with chocolate icing and green piping declaring it was Liam’s birthday today. “Happy birthday, princess,” Zayn whispered when Liam turned back to face his friends with a light blush on his cheeks.

“How could we possibly forget your birthday?” Niall asked. “You’re only one of our favorite people.”

“Yeah. And your idiot boyfriend didn’t trust us to be able to pull this off,” Louis said.

“I just wish you weren’t so picky about your frosting. My chocolate icing is so much better than that store brand shit,” Harry said.

“I guess I owe you all an apology,” Liam said with a small chagrined smile.

“Nah,” Niall said. “We knew you’d get mad. We would have thrown this together last night and had it ready to go by this morning, but we sort of all passed out going over last minute details.”

“I could never forget your birthday. Best day of the year,” Zayn murmured.

“That’s disgustingly cliched,” Liam told his boyfriend.

“But you absolutely love it. It makes you all hot and bothered.”

“That’s gross! I don’t want to hear about that!” Louis shouted.

“Oh please,” Harry said with an affectionate roll of the eyes. “It’s all you’ve been on about for the past two weeks. I thought Liam’s face was going to be permanently red from all the blushing he was doing about the present Zayn was going to give him that you kept mentioning.”

“Oh shut up,” Louis grumbled.

Liam was blushing again. He certainly wasn’t as innocent as he used to be, but it was his private life and he didn’t really want the boys to have any more than a general guess about what he and Zayn did when they were alone.

“So what all did you guys get?” Liam asked as he looked over at the food.

“Well, Harry made your cake and then we all bought all your favorites. So why don’t you start the line so we can all eat,” Niall explained.

Liam got up and gathered a large amount of food on his plate. He waited for Zayn to get his and sit down so that he could settle in on his lap. It was nice to not be mad at the other four. It was always a bit more taxing than being mad ever had been before. There wasn’t a lot of time spent apart, so if one of them was mad at another, it caused a lot of problems until it was resolved. Luckily, it was rare anyone was seriously mad at someone else.

“What would you have done if we really had forgotten your birthday?” Harry asked.

Liam shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Oh, please,” Zayn snorted. “You were already brooding when I found you today. If we really would have forgotten, you would have gone on like nothing was wrong and it would have festered and then you would have called a band meeting to rag on us like a bunch of misbehaving kids like two weeks later once you planned all that you were going to say.”

“He’d probably would have denied you sex, too,” Louis put in.

Zayn’s face paled and he pretended to be terrified of that possibility. “I’m really glad we didn’t forget.”

“Yeah. Now you can have all the fabulous birthday sex you want. It’s your reward for such a wonderful surprise,” Harry said with a rather cheeky grin.

“I don’t need a reward, but the sex will definitely be fantastic,” Zayn said.

Liam stared rather hard at his plate. He agreed that (and had already made the decision) he would have taken sex away from Zayn, but he probably would have just moved on from the hurt...eventually.

“Aw, he’s blushing again.”

Zayn chuckled as Liam pressed his face into his shoulder. “Let’s stop teasing him, guys. It’s his birthday after all.”

After that, the night turned into a blur of food, cake, and FIFA tournaments. Liam wasn’t under any impressions that he’d suddenly become better than Louis and Niall at FIFA, but they let him win a couple games and that made him happy. They’d all gotten him gifts: a guide to becoming better at FIFA (written and illustrated by Louis), a couple of rare comics that Liam didn’t know how they’d located, and a new phone case after his last one had gotten misplaced as a prank and never discovered again. “I’ve got something else for you,” Zayn told him quietly. “I’ll give it to you late tonight.”

Liam bit his lip as he looked up at Zayn with big eyes. “Do I have to wait that long? You already made me wait all day for my party and other birthday celebrations.”

Zayn brushed his thumb over Liam’s cheek. “You do make a good point. Let’s get out of here then.”

Liam uncurled himself from Zayn’s lap and stood, stretching up on his tip-toes. Zayn stood once Liam had finished his stretch. The other  boys exchanged knowing looks before wishing Liam a happy birthday and a good night. Zayn placed his hand on the small of Liam’s back to guide the boy to his room. Once inside, Zayn pressed Liam against the wall and brought their lips together. Liam gasped a bit, surprised by the kiss for a moment before he melted into it. He brought his hands to Zayn’s waist and held on. Zayn pulled back keeping an arm around Liam’s shoulders. “I’m sorry about today. I forgot how oblivious you are sometimes.”

“Louis says I’m almost as bad as Harry.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “You should believe very little of what Louis says to you. He’s full of shit most days.”

“I forgive you for making me wait,” Liam said quietly after a couple of comfortable beats of silence passed between the two. “It was a very nice surprise.”

Zayn smiled at him. “I’m glad you liked it. I was so scared you’d be harder to get to Harry’s room.”

“You literally had me dragged from my room. I’d say that was difficult.”

“Yes, but I thought you might fight me or scream at me and make it completely horrible.”

“I did yell at you,” Liam said. “I feel silly for it.”

Zayn decided a kiss was better than words. “You had every right. You occasionally talk too much though without really assessing the situation.” At that Zayn rubbed his hard cock against Liam’s. Liam choked on his moan, his mind racing back to what they’d come here for.

“Are you going to give me my special gift now?”

Zayn just smirked as he leaned in for a bruising kiss. He pressed his body along Liam’s and cupped the other boy’s face in his hands. Liam’s hands squeezed Zayn’s hips as his mind clouded over. Pulling back for air, Zayn tugged Liam to the bed, falling onto the mattress with Liam in tow. They dissolved into giggles as they tried to untangle themselves. Liam found Zayn’s lips with greedy little groans that had Zayn tugging at Liam’s pants. “You first,” Liam murmured against Zayn’s lips. Zayn rolled away and stood. Liam’s eyes followed his hands as Zayn stripped for him. Zayn would say something like Boys aren’t pretty, but Liam knew for a fact that Zayn negated his own statement. He was one of the prettiest people Liam had ever and would probably ever know. Zayn would want something like gorgeous or drop-dead-sexy or the simple handsome. Zayn placed his hands on either side of the mattress so that he was able to look directly into Liam’s eyes. “Your turn, birthday boy.”

Liam pulled his shirt off much less gracefully than Zayn did. Zayn’s hands left the mattress to grip Liam’s sides. He pushed Liam into the mattress. “Pants,” Liam gasped as Zayn’s lips sucked on his collar bone. Zayn just grunt, eventually pulling away from the dark mark on Liam’s chest and yanking the rest of his clothes off. Zayn’s hands wandered over Liam’s exposed body. “Zayn,” Liam moaned.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Zayn murmured.

Liam growled, pulling Zayn’s face to his. “I’m tired of waiting today. I think I told you that earlier.”

Zayn’s lips crashed onto Liam’s once the words left his lips. It was only moments later that Zayn’s finger was slipping inside Liam. The brown haired boy threw his back as an obscene moan left him. Zayn grinned wickedly as he slipped another finger into Liam. The birthday boy was writhing and begging for more as Zayn lazily pumped two fingers into him scissoring in and out at a frustratingly slow pace. “Please, Zayn, please...Oh God,” Liam groaned as a third finger squeezed inside. “Zayn, Zayn, Zayn,” Liam chanted.

“Ready for me, princess?” Zayn murmured.

Liam bit his lip as he nodded wildly. Zayn withdrew his fingers (teasing was not in the cards tonight) and lined himself up with Liam’s legs propped up on his shoulders. He intertwined their fingers as he pressed inside.

“Fuck,” Liam hissed as Zayn filled him. “Oh, shit,” fell from his lips as Zayn bottomed out. While Zayn waited for Liam to adjust he peppered his face with kisses. “Move, please move,” Liam breathed. Zayn obeyed, drawing his hips back and snapping them forward. “Yes, yes, Zayn...Oh my God…” Liam’s words were quickly replaced by harsh pants and sharp moans as Zayn began to pound into him. Liam forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch Zayn above him. Zayn smiled down at him when their eyes met and Liam craned his neck for a kiss. “I love you,” he breathed when his head fell back into the pillows.

Zayn squeezed his hands. “I love you too.” With a well-aimed thrust, Zayn hit Liam’s prostate causing the boy beneath him to whimper. Zayn let a few thrusts pass before he knocked against sweet spot again. Liam’s back arched as his almost screamed when Zayn repeated thrust into his prostate.

“Zayn,” Liam panted.

“I got you, princess. Cum for me, Li. Show me how much you love your present.”

Liam cried out as his orgasm ripped through him smearing over his stomach and chest. Zayn’s hips stuttered as he watched the beauty that was Liam post-orgasm pulling his own climax from him. Zayn eased Liam’s legs from his shoulders as they both caught their breath. Liam’s fingers wandered over Zayn’s chest and face seeming to be fascinated by his lips. Zayn sighed into a slow kiss with his lover. “Happy Birthday, Liam,” he breathed, hot air washing over Liam’s lips.

Liam grinned, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck and burrowing his face in his chest. Zayn extracted himself so that he could clean them both up before he slipped beneath the sheets with Liam curled up practically on top of him. “That wasn’t your only special present,” Zayn murmured as he rubbed patterns into Zayn’s back and Liam mirrored them on  Zayn’s chest.

“It wasn’t?” Liam asked turning his face to look at Zayn. “What else do you have?”

Zayn reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. On it was a drawing of a hand and on the ring finger was a tattoo. “I thought we might go tomorrow and get these done. It’s incredibly cheesy, but I want something permanent to show off.”

Liam’s heart swelled painfully in his chest. “I want that too.”

Zayn kissed the top of Liam’s head. “Tomorrow then? After the interviews and signings?”

Liam nodded. He fell asleep with dreams of the black ink on his finger with the spaces and lines mapping out a Z on his finger while Zayn’s mapped out an L.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two things:
> 
> 1: Don't be afraid to tell me any ideas you want me to write for you. I'm always ready for ideas.
> 
> 2: Some of you may have noticed, some of you may not have, but regardless...Misfit Toys is published. Give me a couple of days to work some things out, but it's on Amazon Kindle. I'll look into making physical copies, but right now it's just digital. Just an FYI for you all.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading all my things and let me know what you thought of Liam's birthday!


	13. Please, Just Stay? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...it wasn't the body he memorized long ago, it didn't move or respond in the same way, but it quelled the fears, quieted the voices that told him it was all too good to be true...
> 
> It was an afternoon like any other for Liam, until he walked into his apartment and saw his boyfriend Zayn of almost a year and a half with his hands down some stranger's pants. In a blur of anger and hurt, Liam found himself snuggled up with his best friend Niall as he cried. Liam didn't want to talk about what happened, he didn't want his friends to give him pitying looks or words of encouragement. He was going to be just fine. He wasn't going to fall apart just because Zayn cheated on him. Liam makes it a point to ignore and avoid Zayn, despite how hard the other boy tries to see him. Liam even goes out on a date. (It got ruined by Zayn, but at least he got out of the apartment.) Liam's going around and around in his head about how he feels, what he should do now, what he will do in the future. He won't admit it out loud, because that would make it much too real, but there was one glaring fact that Liam simply didn't want to be true. Maybe, just maybe, he...No, Liam didn't even want to think about what all that would mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people out there!
> 
> Welcome to my next little installment of Addicted to Zaim 100%. Of course, I can't take all the credit. This idea was presented to me by my lovely beta Morgan (believinginmenow). I stayed up late last night to finish it. We're quite pleased with how it turned out. Just an FYI, there's no smut in this story...yet. There'll be more on that at the end. 
> 
> As always, I hope you all are doing quite well. My life is going to get crazy as school gets into full swing. (I already have a 7-10 page paper hanging over my head. I think it might give me nightmares soon.) 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Liam hummed to the song in his head as he pulled his keys from his pocket, pushed one into the lock, and turned it. He didn’t think it was odd that the living room light was off while the bedroom light was on. Zayn was usually home before him and did his work in his bedroom instead of the living room couch. There was no reason why the living room light should be on if no one was in it. It was one of the few green things the two boys agreed on. Liam dropped the few groceries he’d picked up on his way home in the kitchen before going to the bedroom door. He opened it and went to greet his boyfriend, but the words stuck in his throat at the sight before him.

Zayn was on his back on the bed while someone--Liam had never seen the kid before--was straddling him. Zayn’s hands were down the back of the kid’s pants squeezing his ass. The kid had his hands where Liam had had his own hands countless times before: they were braced on Zayn’s shoulders in a vain attempt to keep grounded as pleasure pushed him to fly high and never come down.

Liam’s brain took a few moments to thaw the rest of his body, but when he could move again, he slammed the door closed and stalked to the front door. He was vaguely aware of the muttered curses and shouting behind him, yet he didn’t listen to one thing directed at him. Just as he reached the door, a hand came down on his shoulder. Liam spun around with a vicious glare directed at the owner of the now dislodged hand. “Don’t you fucking touch me,” Liam hissed.

Zayn took a step back, hands up in surrender. “Liam, just...let me…”

“Let you what? Explain? I don’t need any shitty explanation.” Liam yanked the door open and stormed out. He stomped to the stairs and descended. As he went down, Liam pulled out his phone and dialled the one person who would be able to take him in at such short notice. It only took two rings for his best friend to pick up.

“You’ve reached your second favorite person in the world. How may I help you?”

Liam normally would have smiled, but he wasn’t in the mood. “Hey Niall. You just got promoted.”

All of the usual cheeriness left Niall’s voice. “What do you need me to do?”

“Pick me up outside the student union.”

“See you in two minutes.”

Liam hung up and trudged along the sidewalk with his eyes on his feet and his hands in his pockets. He let his anger fuel his pace so that he was really seeing Niall in two minutes. He dropped into the passenger seat of the old four-door that smelled like Chinese carry-out. Niall was thankfully quiet. Liam needed the extra time to do a bit more thinking. The walk to the student union had been a combination of shocked thoughtlessness and anger at the betrayal. He hadn’t given himself a second to really process it. He used the drive to begin the emotional sorting that would no doubt take much more time than Liam would want it to. Niall parked in front of his building and led the way up the stairs to his second-floor apartment. Harry, Louis, Morgan, and Mikes (whose real name was Mikayla) were squeezed onto the ratty couch with game controls in their hands and their eyes on the screen. Liam didn’t offer more of an acknowledging grunt when Morgan offered a quick greeting to make the four of them appear a little less rude. Niall said something to them that Liam was moving too quickly to catch. He really wanted to be alone with Niall at the moment. Whatever game was being played was suddenly paused and four pairs of eyes were directed at Liam’s retreating figure.

“Don’t be so obvious,” Niall grumbled as he followed after his best friend. Niall closed his bedroom door and stood waiting for the hunched figure on his bed to start talking. When it became obvious Liam needed a bit of prompting, Niall said, “Would you like to tell me why I’m getting promoted?”

“I caught Zayn cheating on me,” Liam intoned.

“Fuck,” Niall hissed his eyes narrowing in rarely seen anger. “That little bitch.” The blonde boy began pacing in front of Liam who was staring at his own clenched fists. “What in God’s name was he thinking?”

“Wish I knew,” Liam grumbled.

Niall put a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “This isn’t your fault, Li.”

“I know that, Niall,” Liam snapped. “I just don’t understand it.”

“Everything seemed to be going so well. You were both disgustingly in love with each other.”

Liam flopped back on Niall’s bed, his eyes now on the ceiling. “Apparently we weren’t.” Liam’s voice cracked on weren’t. He was not going to cry about this. Niall apparently thought he was. The blonde crawled into the space next to him and pulled Liam into his arms. It was a little awkward since Liam was a bit bulkier than Niall, but Liam didn’t fight it. He sucked in large breaths through his nose and let them out of his mouth in an attempt to keep himself calm. Zayn didn’t deserve any of his tears.

“I won’t think less of you if you cry. Whoever said _Men don’t cry_ obviously didn’t know what they were talking about,” Niall said quietly.

“I’m not going to cry over him,” Liam muttered.

Niall had to take a moment to think about a response. He finally settled on, “Then cry for yourself.”

Liam’s bottom lip trembled before he turned his head awkwardly into Niall’s shoulders and let himself cry.

 

* * *

 

Liam woke up to shouts coming from outside the bedroom door. For a moment he was confused. This room was not the same one as the one he shared with Zayn, and the aroma of the fresh coffee being brewed was not floating over him and wrapping him in a warm blanket of pure ecstasy. Liam stretched his hand to the sheets beside him were lukewarm. They’d be warmer if he was in his bedroom. Who in the world was shouting? Liam rolled onto his side with a groan. He just woke up, but he still felt like he could sleep for three or four days. The door opened and Liam popped one eye open.

Niall’s blue eyes and unusually tentative smile peeked in at him. “I’m glad you’re up. Mikes and Morgan were conspiring to come and attack you.”

“What time is it?” Liam croaked.

“Past noon,” Niall replied.

“Shit! I’m late! Jesus...I’m never going to get there on time and the professor already hates me because of the way Zayn--” Liam froze before slowly sinking back onto the bed after flinging himself out of it.

“First of all, it’s Saturday. You don’t have any classes. Second of all, lunch is ready. Louis and Harry cooked so it should be magnificent.”

“I’m not exactly hungry. I really just want to go back to bed.” Liam dragged his hands over his face. Closing his eyes, the image of Zayn and the mystery kid burned on the backs of his eyelids. Liam’s skin crawled at the mere thought of it. How long had it been going on? Was he the first stranger Zayn had brought home or had there been other? What had prompted it? It wasn’t Liam’s fault. He knew that, but at the moment, it wasn’t sounding very believable.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us? The other four are anxious to see you.”

“Did you sleep in here last night?” Liam asked looking over his shoulders at the wrinkled sheets.

Niall sighed. “Yes. You fell asleep after you had a good cry and spent most of the night crushing me. Since when did you get so heavy?”

Liam pulled at his own bottom lip. “I think I’ll come be with you guys. Might be a good distraction.”

Niall’s tentative smile turned into a bright grin. “Brilliant. They’ll be so happy to see you. It feels like years since we last saw you.”

“It’s been like two days. We have that dance appreciation class together.”

Niall hummed. “You’re a shit dancer.”

“Shut it,” Liam grumbled as he got to his feet. “When did I put these on?” he asked tugging at the sweatpants he was wearing.

Niall smiled. “I put them on you after you fell asleep. For someone who claims to be a light sleeper, you were rather unruffled as I changed you.”

Liam stared at the sweats a little longer before nodding to himself and looking back up at Niall. The boys had been best friends since fourth grade. They’d slept in the same bed since they started having sleepovers a month after they’d met. They’d been through tween “romances”, puberty and voice cracks, Liam coming out of the closet, and a rather unimpressive number of serious relationships. (They didn’t think their number of relationships was unimpressive, but some of their counterparts might think so.)

Niall linked his arm with Liam’s when the brown-haired boy was close enough. Liam let himself be tugged out to the kitchen. Harry and Louis were sitting at the table with their feet propped up next to steaming plates of food. Morgan and Mikes were pouring juices. “Good morning!” Mikes greeted. She carried three glasses precariously gripped over to the table. “Get your nasty feet away from our food,” she told Harry and Louis.

Morgan brought the other three glasses over. She gave Liam a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s been ages, Liam dearest.”

“I know, Momo. We’ve both been busy. You hear back from any of your schools yet?”

Morgan chewed her bottom lip, a nervous habit she’d always had. “Not yet. I should be hearing from them soon. I’m so nervous.”

Liam squeezed her knee from his seat next to her at the table. “You’ll be fine. They’d be stupid not to accept you.”

“You have to say that.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Morgan gave him a winning smile and turned to Mikes who was asking what she wanted put on her plate. Liam managed to smile a little as Louis made Mikes serving difficult until Harry elbowed him in the ribs. Louis rubbed his side and grumbled as he took his plate from Mikes. Niall’s plate was easy enough to make as was Harry’s, and then she was looking at Liam for what he wanted. “I’m not really sure what I want,” Liam admitted.

“That’s alright, babe. I got you.” Mikes put a couple of things on his plate and handed it to him.

“Thank you, but why are you serving us?” Liam asked.

Mikes grimaced and blushed a bit. “Practicing. Ari and I are going to be hosting our parents for dinner and I want to make a good impression. We’re going to announce our engagement.” She slid her plate in front of her and shoveled a couple of bites into her mouth so that she didn't’ have to answer anymore questions. The subject turned to some poor soul Louis had seen trip, fall, and make a fool of himself on the Mall. The Mall was a stretch of campus with lots of buildings housing a few classes, but mainly faculty and staff offices lining either side of a strip of green grass crisscrossed by brick pathways that got a little uneven. Harry then launched into a story about his English class that he was stuck in with a bunch of freshmen. Niall interjected that’d he’d “tried to tell you.” Harry just stuck his tongue out at the Irishman and continued slowly along his story. Morgan detailed the failure of her professor’s demonstration in her biochemistry class.

“So what did you and Zayn get into a fight about? It must have been bad if you stayed over here,” Louis asked.

Niall jerked in his seat and then Mikes was crying, “Ow! What was that for?”

Niall turned bright red. “Sorry. I was aiming for Lou.”

“Now why would you be trying to kick me under the table?” Louis asked.

“Thank you Niall,” Liam said. “He’s trying to kick you because Zayn and I didn’t just get in a nasty fight. I…” Liam trailed off and pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate for a few moments before continuing, “I walked in on Zayn with another guy.”

“Fucking hell,” Morgan hissed.

Harry stared at him blinking slowly as if the words hadn’t really sunk in. Mikes’ knuckles were white she was clutching her fork so tightly. Niall stared angrily at his plate as if it had offended him in some way.

“Bastard,” Louis swore.

Liam managed a wry smile. “My thoughts exactly.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Mikes growled. “C’mon Morgan.” The girls pushed away from the table to get to their feet.

“And where do you two think you’re going?” Louis asked.

“To kill Zayn,” Mikes said her tone implying it was obvious.

“We warned him,” Morgan said to further the explanation.

Liam grabbed both of their arms. “I don’t want you guys to kill him.”

Both girls gave him this look like he was crazy. They’d known Liam and Niall since high school, and they were both rather protective of their “babies”. If any of the boys didn’t run a new “significant friend” (MIkes’ title) past them, there was hell to pay. They had the If You Break His Heart speech down to a terrifying T. The significant friends would look at the others with wide eyes to silently ask if the girls were serious, and the boys could only nod. The girls were serious and deadly. “But we warned him,” Morgan repeated.

“And I’m asking you to let it go for now,” Liam said.

Mikes and Morgan shared a look before sighing in defeat and returning to their seats at the table. “Well there goes my excitement for the weekend,” Morgan murmured.

“Oh please, You and I will go out partying,” Louis assured her. “And we’ll drag Curly along with us. He shouldn’t spend the whole weekend smoking alone.”

Morgan smiled. “It will almost beat the no doubt pleasurable experience of tearing Zayn limb from limb.”

“I’d rather not talk about him right now,” Liam said. Each of his friends gave him the same sad look causing Liam to immediately regret his words. Maybe he should have told Niall to keep it a secret. He should have asked Niall to play like nothing was wrong. Niall was terrible with secrets, but it would have been worth the try. Maybe, since it was so serious, Niall would have worked harder to keep it and Liam wouldn’t have to be suffering the pity he was beginning to see in his friends’ eyes. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Looking at you like what?” Niall asked.

“Like you pity me. I’m not going to go off the deep end or anything. Sure it all sucks, but I’ll work through it and come out better. I’m going to be just fine.”

Mikes frowned but refrained from commenting as did the others. They all suddenly found their mostly empty plates rather fascinating. Liam sighed. This wasn’t going exactly as he wanted it, but he just had to let it play out. He decided to change the course of conversation, but just as he opened his mouth, his phone rang in Niall’s bedroom. Liam excused himself and pulled his phone out of his jean pocket. Zayn’s name flashed on caller ID. Liam stared at his phone until it stopped ringing. A few moments later a ping-ping sound rang in his ears signalling that Zayn had left him a voicemail.

“Liam, where did you go?” Louis shouted.

“Come be by us!” Morgan called.

“We’re trying to pick a movie and need _your opinion_ ,” Niall said.

Liam swiped right and deleted the voicemail without listening to it. Zayn could say nothing to make this better. “You all already know what my opinion is,” Liam said as he rejoined the others in the living room.

“What if we don’t want to watch your opinion?” Niall asked.

“Then you are not being a sensitive friend,” Liam said.

“Don’t be mean to him, Niall. You love _Toy Story_ as much as Li does. Don’t even think about lying to me. I saw you two tear up when they almost burned and when Andy drove away,” Morgan said.

Niall grumbled something unintelligible while Liam squeezed himself onto the couch. Morgan and Mikes cuddled on either of his sides. Niall ordered Harry to set the movie up, and when he was too slow to move, Louis did it instead. He picked the movie blindly and then scrambled back over to the others. Six people did not fit comfortably on this couch, but the warmth from being so tightly packed together was oddly comforting. Liam’s eyes turned to the television, but he lacked focus and soon his eyes started to droop. That’s how most of the weekend went. The six of them would have breakfast and then curl up on the couch with some movie they’ve all seen about a million times. Eventually all of them would be asleep, catching up on the sleep they’d deprived themselves of during the week.

Sunday afternoon rolled around and Liam realized he hadn’t gone home, and he needed his things and a change of clothes. There was no way he wanted to see Zayn at the moment. Whenever he thought about Zayn he was hit with a wave of anger and hurt and general dislike. He tried to avoid thinking about his boyfriend. Were they even going to still be together? Was that up to him? The thought made himself physically sick at the moment. “Guys…” Liam groaned. “My stuff…”

Morgan and Mikes tumbled off the couch. “We’ll get it!” They said at the same time.

“I’ll get it. I don’t trust them with that kid’s worthless life at the moment.” Niall said.

“I don’t trust you with him either,” Liam mumbled. “I can go--”

“Hell no,” Louis said. “Harry and I will go get it.” With that Harry and Louis got off the couch and headed for the door. They were gone for only a second before they reappeared. "Hey, Niall, can we have your keys? And, Liam, what exactly do you want?" Niall gave them his keys, and Liam wrote down a list of what he wanted. Armed with the keys and a list, Louis and Harry headed out. They pushed and jostled each other down the stairs and during the walk across the parking lot. Harry drove because Louis’ driving made him physically ill, even if they were just going five minutes away. Louis of course was a baby about it, but he recovered once they were rolling around the parking lot looking for a spot. He started to plan so obnoxious attack and raid on Liam and Zayn’s apartment.

“I was just planning on knocking and entering,” Harry said as Louis waited eagerly for his opinion on the plan.

“You’re just a giant fun sucker aren’t you?” Louis murmured.

“Hmm, I’ve never heard it put that way,” Harry said with a smile.

Louis wrinkled his nose and mumbled, “Gross.” which made Harry laugh. “Don’t be like that, Lou.” Louis only stuck his tongue out in retaliation. They both felt a sense of purpose and walked into the building and up the apartment door with their hands in their pockets, chins high, and a determined gleam in their eyes. Louis pounded on the door and shouted, “Zayn, open up!” It was a few moments later when the door did finally open. Zayn blinked at them slowly, like he couldn’t quite figure out who was at his door and why they were there. Louis huffed when Zayn said nothing and pushed his way inside. Harry followed with a semi-concerned look bestowed upon Zayn. The black-haired boy had dark circles under his eyes, his usual pristine hair was a greasy mess, and he was in stained sweatpants and a tattered t-shirt. To make a long story short: Zayn looked like shit and Harry took great satisfaction in that.

“Does Liam have like a duffle bag or anything?” Louis asked, poking his head out of the bedroom.

“In his closet,” Zayn croaked pointing at the other bedroom in the apartment. Louis crossed over and then returned to the previous bedroom with a red and black duffle bag. Zayn ran a hand through his hair. “Is he with you guys?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “He’s been with us the whole weekend.”

Zayn shuffled from foot to foot. Louis reappeared with LIam’s bookbag and the duffle bag. “Let’s go, Harry.” Louis glared at Zayn as he passed both of the other boys. Harry watched Louis go and then looked back at Zayn. He’d been so ready to pummel Zayn, take out all the anger Liam’s appearance had kindled in him and burned the entire weekend, but seeing the mess Zayn was had his heart softening a little. Maybe Louis was right; maybe he was a little bit of a pushover.

“Is he alright?” Zayn asked. His voice was scratchy, like he hadn’t used it very much the last couple of days.

“No, but he won’t let any of us see it, well, any of us except Niall. You look like shit.”

Zayn shrugged. “I feel worse.”

“You should.”

Zayn winced, but didn’t comment. He knew Harry was right.  He scuffed his bare foot against the carpet. “Can you...would you...is it alright if I ask you about him sometimes?”

Harry knew he shouldn’t. Zayn didn’t deserve it, but a little bit of his heart broke at how destroyed Zayn sounded. “Sometimes,” was all Harry said before he left the apartment.

Louis was already in the car by the time Harry left. “What took you so long?” Louis demanded when Harry finally appeared.

“I just had a few words with Zayn,” Harry said. Louis probably wouldn’t be happy if Harry told him what he’d promised Zayn.

“Well, I hope it was something along the lines of what a giant dick he is and how, if murder was legal, I’d tear him limb from limb.”

“Not if Morgan and Mikes got a hold of him first,” Harry said, though the joke sounded a bit flat.

Louis agreed and looked back at the apartments once more. As they left the parking lot, he muttered, “What an asshole.”

 

* * *

 

Liam was absolutely dreading Tuesday. That was the day that he was going to have to see Zayn. They had two classes together, and they usually would sit next to each other. Now, there was the option of not going and the possibility of Zayn being absent, but midterms were coming up and class attendance was particularly important.

“Get up! Get up! Get up!” Niall shouted Tuesday morning. Liam groaned and rolled over. If he ignored Niall, maybe he would go away. “You aren’t going to try and ignore me are you? We’ve been friends for so long and you think you can ignore me? When are you ever going to learn Leemo?” Niall proceeded to hit his best friend with a pillow until Liam practically growled and grabbed the pillow from his hand. “There’s my morning sunshine,” Niall cooed going to pinch Liam’s cheeks but thinking better of it as the latter leveled him with a rather irritated glare.”Well someone is a grumpy gus.”

“For heaven’s sake, Niall,” Liam grumbled.

“Touchy, touchy,” Niall tisked. “Someone needs to learn how to properly greet someone.”

“I’m up. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Liam snapped.

Niall crossed his arms and pouted. “Don’t be mean. I didn’t want you to be late for class.”

Liam slumped his shoulders and sighed. “Sorry, Nialler. Forgive me?”

Niall beamed and held out his hand. “Of course.” Liam actually smiled as he completed the duo’s complicated handshake they’d finally mastered by the end of fifth grade. “The girls left us breakfast to heat up since they’re certain Harry will be completely useless in the morning. He is, but we never tell them that they’re right. It’s scary when those two get a bit of an ego boost. I think Tuesdays are these crazy parfait things. I don’t know. Everything is labeled though.” Niall turned towards the door with his head propped in his hand as he tried to remember if Tuesdays were parfait days or not.

“Well, I’m sure it’s fine whatever it is,” Liam said as he stood and stretched.

“Damn,” Niall said.

“What?” Liam asked once he’d dropped down from his tippy-toe stretch.

“I’m straight and I don’t have like a best friend crush on you or anything, but you’re one sexy fucker,” Niall said in a voice that Liam knew was meant to be serious, but he couldn’t help laughing at Niall’s words. Niall pouted and whined, “What?”

“You’re hilarious,” Liam said patting Niall’s head on his way to the kitchen.

Niall huffed as he followed. “Here I am trying to compliment you, and you have to go and laugh. That’s rude.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Sorry Niall. Thank you for telling me in a completely straight way that I am a sexy fucker.”

Niall beamed. “You’re very welcome.” He added a light smack to Liam’s butt as he opened the fridge. “I was right. Today is parfait day.”

Liam just chuckled and shook his head. Louis joined them a few minutes later grumbling about his decision to start all his days before ten o’clock in the morning and why his supposed friends let him make such a ghastly choice. Liam didn’t see or hear from Harry that entire morning. He did get a text from Harry just before he entered the first class he would have with Zayn.

 **Harry:** You’re going to be okay, Li. You don’t have to be brave today if you don’t want to. I’ll love you no matter what. _Sent Today 12:12 p.m._

Liam smiled at the message and then walked through the door. Since the first day of class, everyone had sat in the same place. It was the silent social contract that permeated high school cafeterias and classes without assigned seats. Liam knew he had two options.

 _Option 1:_ He could sit in his same seat and force Zayn to be the one to break social protocol and switch seats. It was his fault Liam had this dilemma in the first place.

 _Option 2:_ Liam could switch seats and disrupt everything.

Liam went with option two. He was perpetually early, so there was only a girl with glasses tucked into the back corner of the classroom plugged into her music and phone and another kid scribbling in a tiny notebook oblivious to the world in the room. Liam took a seat in the very front row with his back to the door. He would fight every urge he had to turn around and see who came in the door so that if Zayn came to class today, Liam wouldn’t have to see him. It was probably a bit passive-aggressive, but Liam didn’t care. He wasn’t ready to face his boyfriend just yet (if they were even still together).

Liam could hear other students coming in. Some talked quietly with a friend in the class, but most of them dropped into their seats silently absorbed in their phone or music. Liam tried to distract himself on his phone while he waited for the professor to show up, but it didn’t work. His mind kept racing around in circles; the same circles it had traveled the entire weekend. It started with a small memory of Zayn which led to the image of Zayn with the kid on the bed (an image a coroner could probably find etched onto the backs of his eyelids) which led to the questions about the status of their relationship. Was Zayn just fooling around with others until he found someone he liked more than Liam? Did he mean for Liam to see what he saw? Was Zayn trying to show him that their relationship was over? Did Liam have a say in whether their relationship was over or not? Is his opinion even relevant? What would he do? How was he feeling? Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t think about that right now. He had to focus. The information his professor would talk about was important. They had midterms in a couple of weeks.

“Hello, everybody,” the professor greeted. The class responded with an unintelligible mumble of words. “Where is everybody?” Liam resisted the urge to turn around to see just how empty the class was. “I’ll call roll and you all will get ten extra-credit points on the next test okay?” That got a better response than her earlier greeting. She ran through the names. “Zayn Malik,” she called.

A voice that still had a visceral effect on Liam answer, “Here.”

Liam sucked in a sharp breath. His day was shot to hell.

 

* * *

 

The pile of clothes before him was so large. How did one person wear this many clothes in one week? It wasn’t like he’d done anything exciting. He’d literally only gone to class and a couple of free movies at the student union with Morgan and Mikes, movies the other three boys refused to see. The movies had been decent, but they were romantic comedies--not the best for someone in his position. Liam glanced at his phone to see what the date was. It’d been almost two weeks since he’d walked in on Zayn with someone else. Not one day had passed where he didn’t relive that moment vividly either in a nightmare or as a memory triggered by hearing his voice answer a question in class. He’d only had glances of his boyfriend and he’d even gone out of his way to avoid coming into direct contact with him on his way to class. Niall told him not to, that Zayn should be the one to change his patterns, but Liam just shrugged. He would do what he wanted.

Harry popped his head in the bedroom. “You want to come grocery shopping with us?”

“Sure.” Liam abandoned his laundry and slipped into his shoes. “Are Morgan and Mikes coming?”

“Wouldn’t be a trip to the store without them,” Harry said with a rather amused grin on his face. “We wouldn’t know where anything is. We’ve become a bit dependant on them.”

“I can tell,” Liam said.

“It’s not our fault we’re three--now four boys living in apartment with really busy lives,” Harry insisted.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Liam said with an almost patronizing pat to Harry’s shoulder.

Niall and Louis were already waiting by the door. “You two are so slow,” Louis complained.

“I literally went to get him ten seconds ago, Lou,” Harry said dryly.

Niall intervened before a little bickering could break between the two. “They’re here now. Let’s go so we don’t keep Momo and Mikes waiting.” The four of them piled into Niall’s car and picked the girls up outside of the student union. Mikes forced Harry to squeeze into the back seat since it was her turn to ride shotgun. Morgan sat in Liam’s lap using his arms as her seatbelt. Mikes took command of the cart while Morgan read off their list. The boys wandered up and down the aisles with them throwing whatever caught their eye into the cart. Everyone was having a good time wreaking havoc in the store--Liam even really smiled and actually laughed--until they reached the pasta aisle. A familiar head of black hair was looking over the storebrand pasta trying to decide if he felt like elbow macaroni noodles or regular spaghetti noodles for pasta night. Liam only knew this because tonight would have been their eighteen-month anniversary. They celebrated their anniversary every six months. The year anniversaries were celebrated a bit more grandly than the half-way points, but pasta with garlic bread and maybe a glass of wine or two was how the disgustingly-in-love couple decided to spend the half-years. Both of them were creatures of habit, and finding Zayn trying to decide which type of noodle to buy was so achingly familiar. Liam remembered shaking his head as Zayn discussed the merits of each type of noodle until Liam picked one type only to have Zayn finally decide on the other. Liam gasped in pain at the fond memory. Morgan and Mikes looked up from consulting their list and the boys stopped tossing a box of Fruit Roll Ups across the aisle. Zayn, as if he sensed six pairs of eyes on him, looked up from the pasta and finally saw them.

“Oh hell no,” Mikes growled.

She began to stomp towards the boy with a murderous glare, but Niall grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back. Harry literally picked Morgan up to stop her from reaching Zayn. Liam was frozen in place, so when the other five left the aisle (despite the loud protests of the girls), he didn’t move to follow. Zayn placed the box of pasta he’d been looking at back on the shelf and slowly approached Liam. “Hi,” he said quietly. Liam’s mind raced back to the time he’d first heard that voice. It’d been just as quiet and unsure in their University 101 (a semester long university information class Liam had found less than helpful). Then his mind fast forwarded to the last time he’d seen Zayn and his reaction was almost immediate. His hand flew through the air and smacked into Zayn’s cheek. Zayn righted himself with a hand rubbing at his now red cheek. “I definitely deserve that.”

“You deserve a lot more than I’m willing to give you in public. Not to mention that Mikes and Morgan are extremely close to putting a price on your head, and even larger one on your…” Liam directed his eyes lower causing Zayn to wince at just the idea of his manhood being threatened.

“Yeah, I know that.”

“Why the fuck are you even talking to me? I thought I made it clear when I was leaving,” Liam crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. It was like he was trying to put as many barriers between his broken heart and the boy before him.

Zayn’s eyes darted side to side as Liam’s volume increased. He kept his voice quiet as he said, “Can we just...talk for a second?”

Liam looked away, his eyes staring at the calories per serving displayed on the front of a pack of assorted Keebler snacks. “I don’t think a grocery store is an appropriate place for the kind of talk we would have.” Nor would Liam show up for Zayn if the boy asked to meet up and talk.

“Please.”

Liam sighed, resigning himself to the fact that this was unavoidable and the sooner the better. He returned his eyes to Zayn’s. “You have two minutes.”

“I…” Zayn’s words faltered. He’d had his explanation perfect in his head, but seeing Liam for the first time since that afternoon was horrible. Guilt and shame and regret ate away at his insides, and he wasn’t even sure why he was out buying food when he wasn’t going to eat it. “There’s no good reason for why I did what I did. Nothing in my life has ever come as easy to me as you do. It was terrifying. I was so scared I’d screw up and you would leave me; I didn’t really have any good reason to believe that it’d be a happily ever after. I was so scared. I turned into my own self-fulfilling prophecy I guess. Does any of this make sense?”

Liam’s anger scorched his words. “You’re right. That wasn’t a good reason.”

“Liam, what can I do? How can I show you that you mean everything to me? That that guy meant nothing?” Zayn’s voice crossed the border from pleading to desperate. He seemed to be half a second away from dropping to his knees there in aisle six of the grocery store and begging shamelessly. “How can I get you to forgive me?”

“I’m not coming back. We’re not together anymore.” (There. Decision made.) “Maybe I’ll forgive you someday, but I know I’m not ready yet.” Liam turned away from Zayn. “You’re two minutes are up,” he said over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

Zayn stood in the middle of aisle six with an almost unreadable expression on his face. His eyes stared into the space Liam had once filled with the tiniest bit of hope. Liam had said he wasn’t ready to forgive him yet. It was those three letters that had the smallest bit of feeling returning to his numb body. He could work with “yet”. The little word breathed a little life back into him. It promised him the slightest second chance, and if he won that second chance he wouldn’t fuck it up again.

 

* * *

 

Lab was the worst. Liam came to this decision quickly. He and Zayn were two out of three members of their group. Normally they’d sit next to each other while the girl they worked with sat on the other side of Liam. Now the poor girl was forced to sit between them. Liam watched her shift uncomfortably in her seat. Obviously, she knew something was up what with Liam refusing to even acknowledge Zayn’s presence and Zayn quietly telling her things she had to repeat to Liam. Liam felt bad for her, but he was not going to give Zayn any hope of ever winning him back. He also refused to acknowledge the ache that thought was still producing.

 

* * *

 

 **Harry:** Please tell me you’ve eaten something today. _Sent Today 1:30 p.m._

 **Zayn:** Alright. I’ve eaten something today. _Sent Today 1:32 p.m._

 **Harry** : Zayn… _Sent Today 1:36 p.m._

 **Zayn:** Why eat when I’m not hungry? _Sent Today 1:37 p.m._

 **Harry:** Because if you don’t eat you will die, and we don’t want you to die. _Sent Today 1:41 p.m._

 **Zayn:** Liam would probably prefer if I did. _Sent Today 1:50 p.m._

 **Harry:** No he wouldn’t. Mikes and Momo have to force feed him most days. They literally sit at the table with him and stare at him until he eats everything on his plate. He’s not doing as well as he wants the rest of us to think. _Sent Today 1:53 p.m._

 **Zayn:** That doesn’t make me want to eat anymore than I did twenty minutes ago. _Sent Today 2:01 p.m._

 

* * *

 

Niall made sure the bedroom door was closed all the way before crossing to the opposite side of the room. It was hard to have a private conversation in the apartment. Louis had a bad habit of bursting in on them. Harry was a silent eavesdropper. Liam was the subject of today’s conversation, so Niall would rather not be in the same room as him. Niall tried Mikes first. He didn’t get an answer, which meant one of two things: she was either on the lowest floor of the library where there was no service, or she was with Ari. Niall didn’t want to think of what they might be doing for her to not answer her phone. Niall then dialled Morgan who answer on the third ring. “What’s up blondie?” Morgan chirped.

“Liam. It’s been almost two months. I realize that it hasn’t been a long, long time, but he’s become a bit of hermit. He won’t go out with us. He spends all his time on school, Netflix, and sleeping. I think he needs a bit of social interaction, something to distract him.”

“Hmmm,” Morgan hummed. “So you’re asking for an intervention?”

Niall wasn’t going to lie; those words made him a little nervous. “I guess.”

“You sound hesitant. Do you want the incredible help of Momo and Mikes or not?”

“I want your help.” Liam was going to kill him in his sleep.

“Have you told Mikes?”

“I tried calling, but she didn’t pick up.”

A beat of silence, and then, “Oh, right, right. She’s with Ari. Of course she didn’t pick up.”

Niall groaned. He did not want the mental images that sentence procured since there was really only one reason Mikes wouldn’t answer her phone if she was with Ari. “I’m assuming you want to tell her the good news.”

“Yes I do. You’re the best Niall. Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours. Mikes and I will be get Liam out of his hermitage and back into the real world in a snap.” She hung up with a rather enthusiastic salutation. Niall groaned inwardly; this could either be really great or really bad. There was not much of a chance of an in-between with the girls.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Morgan and Mikes found themselves back in the campus Starbucks with a third member added to their party. He was a kid in the boys’ dance appreciation class. After an initial screening (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and all other forms of useful social media stalking), the girls had settled on the blonde sitting between them. His name was Peter. He looked properly confused since he’d been under the impression that he’d be meeting Liam and not two girls who were carefully picking him apart with their eyes. “Where’s Liam?” he finally asked.

“He’s not actually coming to this little shindig,” Morgan said.

Mikes wrinkled her nose and looked at her best friend. “That sounds more creepy than it actually should.”

“Well I certainly don’t want him to be comfortable.”

“Yes, but we also don’t want to scare the pants off of him.”

Morgan’s lips curled into a wicked smile. “I think that’s a lovely idea. Don’t you agree?”

“I have a fiance,” Mikes squawked.

“Alright, so that’s a yes. I think that’s a two to zero vote. Peter, take your pants off.”

The boy looked like he might pass out. At the mention of stripping in a public place, he shot to his feet and tried to get away, but the table was in the way. Mikes sighed heavily and rubbed her temple. “She’s only kidding, Peter. Sit down.” He didn’t obey. “Sit so she can’t pants you then.” Those words he did listen to.”Now, can we all be serious for a moment? We have some important business to discuss.” Morgan grumbled something along the lines of assent. Peter said nothing. “Excellent. Now, Peter, you want to take Liam out right?”

Peter nodded slowly.

“You can speak. We don’t usually bite during our first meeting,” Morgan said.

“I do want to take Liam out.”

Mikes swallowed a sip of her drink. “Perfect. There are some things you should know.”

“Liam is just out of a good relationship that suddenly went sour,” Morgan said.

Peter nodded. “I thought he looked a little blue in class.”

“So there’s no need to push him to do anything. Take your time,” Morgan told him.

“He’s also more sensitive than he likes to let everyone think. He might brush something off, but it really does bother him. Don’t let him fool you,” Mikes said.

“Dinner and a movie is not a good idea for the first date. Dinner is fine, and walking him home is excellent, but more than that and he’ll be a complete paranoid mess. It’s best to give him less to over-analyze the first go round. Poor kid has such a problem,” Morgan mused.

Mikes turned to her. “He really does, doesn’t he? He should get some help with that.” She turned back to Peter. “Split the first couple of dates money wise. Liam will feel like he owes you if you pay for anything, even if you are the one to suggest the date. That’s a two-hour phone call I’d rather not have _again_.” After a moment, she added, “He likes frozen yogurt more than ice cream if you want to get dessert. That place on Main and Blossom street is his favorite. Any other arbitrary things you can think of Momo?”

“Not right now.”

The girls both pinned Peter to his seat as their eyes turned steely. Peter gulped as they regarded him silently. Maybe this was a little more than he could handle.

“So let’s say this goes well. Liam likes you and wants to keep seeing you...blah, blah, blah. We just want you to know that we’ve done double our usual amount of stalking this time around,” Morgan said. “The minute our boy comes home upset, angry, sobbing, uncomfortable...pretty much anything other than happy (as happy as he can be right now), we will find you and make you wish you were never born.”

“The only reason Zayn is still anatomically male is because he keeps his door locked and checks through the peephole before opening it,” Mikes said. “Get the picture?”

Peter nodded. “I get the picture.”

“Oh, and don’t tell him to forget about Zayn, cause right now that’s not going to happen.”

“Don’t text anyone else during your date either. Perhaps we’re throwing Liam out there a little too soon,” Mikes said turning to Morgan.

Morgan tapped her chin. “Maybe…”

“I’ll take him out,” Peter said. “Maybe he and I can start out as friends, you know, until he’s ready.”

Mikes snorted. “I think he’s trying to pull a _When Harry Met Sally_ , Mo.”

Morgan stood with a chuckle. “We wish you luck with that, hun. Liam’s got some rules about that.” Mikes stood and linked arms with Morgan so they could walk out together. Peter remained at the table trying to process all that he’d just jumped into.

 

* * *

 

Liam fidgeted in his clothes. It felt like it’d been forever since he’d gotten dressed with more than basketball shorts or sweatpants and a t-shirt. Now he was in a pair of dark jeans and a...well it was a nicer t-shirt. Mikes and Morgan insisted he looked good, and everyone seemed to think that he should want to go out. He didn’t, but apparently the poor kid had already been put through the ringer by the two of the girls. He would go along with it for everyone else’s sake. He’d cut the date short, curl up under the blankets, and never come out. “Don’t be dramatic. This is good. This is progress.” Someone knocked on the door and caused him to jump out of his skin. Louis make a motion from the couch for him to go ahead and open it. Liam still hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to open another relationship can of worms. Mikes pointed at the door mouthing _Right now, Liam_. Another knock. Liam sighed and pulled open the door. He recognized the kid on the other side. He was in their dance appreciation class. Paul...Parker...Pat…

“Peter, from your dance appreciation,” the boy said when Liam just stared at him.

“Liam,” he returned, only realizing that of course Peter already knew that.

“Ready to go?” Peter asked.

“Yeah.”

“Wait!” Morgan shouted. She and the others got off the couch and enveloped Liam in a big group hug. The girls planted little kisses on his cheeks. Harry pinched his cheek. Niall patted him on the back. Louis pulled him forwards and planted a loud, smacking kiss on his forehead. “Now you’re ready,” Louis murmured. Liam wrinkled his nose and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Let’s go,” Liam said to Peter once he’d turned around.

“Bring him home by ten!” Mikes shouted.

“Don’t be such a fuddy-duddy. One at the earliest!” Louis called.

“Louis!” Harry admonished. “Maybe twelve at the _latest_.”

“Just have fun!” Niall yelled.

“But be safe!” Morgan added as a caveat.

Liam groaned as they finally made it to the elevator. “They are the absolute worst.”

“They just want to be sure you’re safe. I’m guessing they’re your family away from home.”

Liam shrugged. “Something like that. We look out for each other.” Liam pressed the button for the lobby.

“Sounds like a family to me.”

They fell silent as the elevator took them down. Liam didn’t really know a lot about Peter, other than that he had a personality like Niall’s with some smooth dance moves. Peter was a much better dancer than Liam was. Though, weren’t first dates meant to find out more about each other? Was this a date? It felt like a date. Liam was ready for a date. He was. It wasn’t like he had anything left over from his last relationship, other than a boatload of anger, and Peter surely wasn’t awful if he got past Morgan and Mikes. “Where are we going?” Liam asked. He shouldn’t be in his head alone.

“I was thinking maybe we’d go to the pizza place. They’re accepting our bonus cash now.”

“Really?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. Didn’t you see the big flags and all the posters and the signs?” Peter sounded like this announcement had been a big deal.

Liam tired to remember seeing anything about the development, but he couldn’t recall anything. “I must not have been paying attention. I haven’t gotten out much.”

“Working hard?” Peter asked with false cheeriness.

“I know you know. I feel like the entire university knows.”

“Not everyone knows. Just those with a vested interest.” Peter threw him a smile that was charming, but Liam felt a bit of paranoia strike his heart. It was too soon to be trusting people.

“A vested interest?” The suspicion rang clear in his voice.

“Yeah. People who care about you. They have a vested interest.”

Liam hummed as Peter pulled open the door to the pizza place for him. It wasn’t as busy as Liam thought it might be, but it was Friday night so lots of people were probably enjoying the clubs a few blocks away. This was the first time Liam had ever been here. It was nice with lots of booths and tables waiting to be filled with hungry college kids.

“How does a pepperoni and sausage pizza sound?” Peter asked. “We can split it.”

“As long as half of it doesn’t have sausage,” Liam said.

“Not a sausage person?”

“I once choked on a piece at a family get together. I tense up at the mere mention of it.”

“Alrighty. So a half pepperoni- half sausage and pepperoni?”

Liam nodded and handed Peter some cash to pay for the pizza. Peter didn’t argue when Liam handed him the money. Zayn had…Liam shook his head. No reason to go there tonight. Tonight was about enjoying himself with Peter. It did feel good to be out. He almost felt like a lot had happened and he was hopelessly behind. “So this place takes our bonus cash. What else is new?”

Peter began talking quickly. There’d been a great concert outside of the student union that had ended with a couple of students getting citation for their behavior. The musicians had promised to come back. A couple of protesters for something rather obscure had been a bit of an annoying inconvenience on Peter’s way to class, but they’d finally disbanded a couple weeks ago. Liam remembered hearing people shouting. He hadn’t taken the time to figure out what they’d been on about. A few really excellent movies that Liam hadn’t ever worked up energy to go see with the others. Apparently Peter was going to just have to fix that. Liam managed to laugh a little as Peter’s stories started to devolve into personal stories of awkward encounters and horrible test anxieties.

They’re pizza arrived and Liam happily dug in as Peter took a piece but kept talking. Liam smiled and hummed around his mouthful of food, but then his eyes glanced at the door as someone came in. Liam almost choked. It was Zayn. Zayn was here at the restaurant when Liam was trying to have a date. He looked...well, he looked pretty awful. Liam was used to seeing Zayn in shirts that hung off of him, but this shirt practically swallowed him. And his tight pants looked a little loose. Was he taking care of himself? He was always one to forget to eat if he got too into something. When was the last time he did his laundry? Liam was pretty sure he could see a stain on that shirt.

“It seems that I lost you.”

Liam blinked a few times and returned his attention to Peter with a blush. “Sorry,” he said quietly. Peter twisted around in his seat to see what had distracted Liam. He found Zayn and just nodded to himself. “I’m sorry,” Liam said again. “It’s always a bit of a shock to see him I guess…” Liam’s voice trailed off as a second person came into the restaurant and joined Zayn. All of a sudden Liam was back in his apartment with the groceries just put down and the bedroom door just open. This other kid was straddling his boyfriend with his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat. Liam’s breath caught in his throat as all the pain exploded again. Zayn was still seeing this kid? What was his name? How did they even meet? Why was this happening when he was trying to have a good time with Peter? Why did he care so much?

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Liam looked at Peter truly unsure of what to say. This was going to happen again no doubt. They went to the same school. There were classes and socials and just random encounters (like tonight) that would surely happen. He would have to get used to it. “We can…” Liam was about to say that they could stay, that he was fine, but then the stranger reached out and put an arm on Zayn’s arm. “Would you mind if I said yes?”

“Not at all.” Peter got a box for their pizza and followed Liam to the door. Before he could get out without being noticed, he glanced over at Zayn’s table one more time. Zayn’s eyes met his and everything sort of froze for a moment. Peter nudged Liam’s shoulders to get him to move. Zayn’s eyes narrowed at the touch. The stranger turned to see what was holding Zayn’s attention. Liam almost killed him when he gave him this demeaning, smug look. “C’mon Liam,” Peter said. They got out of the restaurant. Liam began walking, his mind trapped back at the table with Zayn and the stranger. Peter just followed keeping his peace for as long as he could until he asked. “Are you okay? I know seeing an ex for the first time after a bad break can be hard.”

“I’m fine. I promise.”

“How about frozen yogurt?” Peter suggested. Liam nodded and silently followed. He was just trying to collect himself. He put up no argument when Peter paid for the entirety of their yogurt purchase. He’d gotten his favorite flavor, but he couldn’t find it in himself to eat it at the moment. He probably shouldn’t have gotten anything. “I think it’s mostly melted, Liam.”

Liam shook himself out of his daze and looked into the soupy mix of gummy bears and mostly melted frozen yogurt. “Oh. Damn. Sorry.”

Peter just smiled and brushed it off. “I’m sure it’s better that way.”

After a few more minutes and Liam managing to get a couple of bites down, Peter walked him home. Outside the door, Peter lingered while Liam kept glancing anywhere other than the boy next to him. “Good night, Liam,” Peter finally said.

“Good night, Peter. Thank you for taking me out. I’m sorry I got so distracted.”

Peter shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. You had every right to be.” He was gone a few seconds later.

Liam pushed open the door and closed it with a heavy sigh. Niall looked up from where he was sprawled on the couch watching the others play monopoly. “How’d the date go?” he asked with a glance towards the clock. “You’re home early.” The other four looked up from their game.

“What happened?”

“Do we have to add him to our hit list?”

Both questions were from the girls.

“It was...just...it went bad fast.”

Morgan and Mikes were at Liam’s sides in an instant.

“I’ll get the beer,” Louis said.

“I’m taking the last green property from you,” Harry called as Louis disappeared in the kitchen.

Louis just flipped him off.

 

* * *

 

Liam sat in the main dining hall in the student union at the end of a long, otherwise unoccupied, table. He had notes and books spread around him. While he liked the quiet, studying in a somewhat noisy environment helped him get a little more done for some unexplainable reason. He had a big exam coming up that would really help his grade if he did well on it. That of course just made him put more pressure on himself and that added just enough stress to keep him up later than he should be and that’s how he found himself planted in his usual chair for three or four hours while the rest of the student population blurred around him. Liam rubbed his hands down his face and stretched in his seat with his mouth opening in an exaggerated yawn. Just as he was settling back down, a paper airplane landed on top of his book. Liam frowned at it before he looked up. He saw a familiar set of eyes and black hair looking at him from a nearby table. Liam scowled and contemplated just crumpling up the plane, but damn those eyes. He opened the plane and saw a pair of cartoons. In one, he watched a boy who was obviously Zayn “sneaking” up to another kid (Liam assumed it was himself) behind a door. Cartoon Zayn knocked and Cartoon Liam let him in. The second cartoon was almost an exact copy of the first one, but ended with Cartoon Liam blowing Cartoon Zayn away with a shotgun. Liam tried not to, but he couldn’t help the giggle that the second one elicited from him. Beneath both cartoons was a question written out in Zayn’s messy scrawl: _Can we talk?_

Liam really should say no. He should crumple up the plane and not give Zayn the time of day. But that second cartoon...Liam caved and waved Zayn over.

“Hi,” Zayn said quietly like he always did when he greeted Liam for the first time. The word stabbed at Liam’s heart and he quickly found himself regretting inviting Zayn to join him.

“Keep this short please. I’m trying to study,” Liam said trying to keep his voice steady and emotionless. He probably failed miserably.

“That night at the pizza place wasn’t what it looked like.”

And Liam was back to feeling awful. He hadn’t gone on another date with Peter or anyone else. He’d grown quite comfortable with the idea that he’d become a recluse in college only emerging to go to class and then he’d leave the country and never have to worry about awkward encounters again. Niall told him that Zayn should be the one to leave the country. Liam agreed, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted out. It was getting hard to even be at the apartment. The girls refused to let him mope about in peace. Niall tried to not give him looks like he felt sorry for him. He failed miserably at that. Harry tried to get him to talk about how he was feeling. Liam wasn’t feeling any differently than he had when he arrived. Louis was just as bad as the girls. Liam wanted an unbiased person to talk to, but he lacked energy to find someone, let alone go to someone. “It wasn’t?” Liam asked in response to Zayn’s statement.

“No, I was telling Kevin--”

“So he has a name?” Liam interrupted with a sneer.

Zayn cleared his throat. “Yes. We were partners on a project.”

“How long had you been seeing him?” Liam didn’t really want an answer, but he really wanted an answer.

“The day you saw us was the first time we’d done anything.”

“I don’t believe you,” Liam said, his voice quiet and scratchy.

“I know you don’t. I don’t expect you, but I wanted to tell you that that night at the pizza place wasn’t me going on a date with him. He’s been quite annoying lately. After you left, I told him I’d made a mistake, and that I couldn’t spend any more time with him. He kept trying to do things, so I took him to a public place to tell him that he needed to stop. I didn’t think you’d be out.”

“Why did you think that? I’m not hopeless without you. I have lots of people with vested interest in me.”

Zayn smiled. “I know you’re not, but you don’t like going out Friday nights. You like movies and beer and delivery pizza. You like going out Saturday nights and brunch in bed on Sunday mornings.”

Liam scowled. How dare Zayn think he could say something like that to him? Maybe he’s changed since he and Zayn had been together. Who did he think he was? “Fuck you,” Liam hissed. He slammed his books closed and shuffled his papers into a messy pile that he shoved into his bookbag. He’d regret his hasty clean up later when he was straightening out papers, but his goal now was to get away from Zayn Malik: Lying Bastard Extraordinaire. “Don’t talk to me again. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”

Zayn didn’t say anything as Liam gathered his things. He finally spoke as soon as Liam began to take a few steps away. “Hey, Li.” Liam paused despite his desire to get away. “I’ve found talking to someone helped.”

“I talk to people,” Liam snapped.

“Someone professional. Someone other than friends.”

Liam flexed his fists. He didn’t need anyone else. He was fine. “Leave me alone. I’ll give Morgan and Mikes my key if you don’t.” He got out of the student union as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

Liam answered the door for the UPS man. “Are you Niall Horan?” the man asked.

“I’ll sign for him.” Liam signed for the package and took it inside. He texted Niall to tell him his package had arrived.

 **Niall:** I’m not expecting anything. Open it. _Sent Today 3:30 p.m._

 **Liam:** Are you sure that’s safe? What if it’s something illegal? _Sent Today 3:31 p.m._

 **Niall:** Oh please. No one is trying to kill me...well, maybe my ex, but she’s not smart enough to send anything through the mail. Open it. _Sent Today 3:33 p.m._

 **Liam:** Fine. But you’re paying my medical bills and for any other damages. _Sent Today 3:36 p.m._

 **Niall:** So dramatic… _Sent 3:39 p.m._

Liam carefully opened the package. A note lay on top of a couple of things he recognized. He pulled it out to read it.

_Niall--_

_These are a couple of things Louis and Harry forgot when they came for Liam’s things. He might be missing them. If you think it’s safe, you can tell him I sent it, but if not just throw them around and he’ll just think he left it there without thinking._

_\--Zayn_

**Niall:** What’s in the package? _Sent 3:48 p.m._

 

* * *

 

Harry knocked on the door to Zayn’s apartment. The black-haired boy answered covered in paint splatter. Harry presented him with food. “If this has been emptied into the garbage can or down the disposal or pawned off to someone else, I will hit you. Eat this.” Zayn took the tupperware from the curly haired boy ignoring the way his stomach growled at the sight. Harry disappeared after a few minutes spent chatting. Zayn put the food in the fridge. Was it sad that bit of food would last him a whole week?

 

* * *

 

Liam’s foot tapped against something as he fiddled with the key Niall had given him for the apartment. He looked down and saw a green gift bag with his name written on it. He picked it up as he went through the door and into the kitchen. There was no note, but when he pulled out a tupperware box of pasta, tin-foil wrapped garlic bread, and chocolate chip cookies he knew Zayn had sent them. Today would have been two years. “Fuck him,” Liam hissed. He locked himself in Niall’s room and cried not for the first time in the last couple of months.

 

* * *

 

Niall, Louis, and Harry had gone out. Morgan and Mikes stayed in with Liam to eat delivery pizza and watch movies. “I’m thinking of going to the counseling center. Students get twelve free sessions,” Liam announced.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Morgan said.

Mikes smiled at him. “I’m proud of you. I went to them when I started dating Ari and when he proposed. They’re really great.”

“I didn’t know that,” Morgan said.

Mikes shrugged. “It wasn’t a big deal or anything. Just needed a little more help figuring out what was going on in my head.”

Liam put his arms around his two favorite girls. “I love you guys. You know that right?”

“Yes, but it’s always nice to hear it,” Morgan teased kissing one cheek.

“We will always love you too, Liam,” Mikes told him kissing his other cheek.

 

* * *

 

Liam actually ate the pasta this time instead of telling Niall to get rid of it by any means necessary.

 

* * *

 

Liam walked into the mezzanine level of the library and found Zayn and the girl from their lab already at the table. He took a seat across the two of them. He didn’t acknowledge the pasta or the box or anything else Zayn had done since they’d been apart, but he did offer the boy the tiniest smile. The girl visibly relaxed when she felt the tension ease between the two boys. She immediately dove into her plans for their giant lab presentation.

 

* * *

 

Zayn kept his eyes on the four of them from his corner of the Italian place in the student union. Mikes and Ari sat across from Liam and the kid he’d been with at the pizza restaurant. Liam was laughing at something Ari had said. A twinge twisted through him and made him contemplate throwing the rest of his pizza out, but he didn’t. At least Liam looked happy. Suddenly their eyes met. Zayn froze as he watched Liam’s smile quirk up a little more. Zayn took that as a victory, though he wasn’t sure if the quirk was because of him or because Liam was happy with the other kid.

 

* * *

 

“...And after all of that, I still love him,” Liam finished telling his story. The room was silent for a few moments, and then panicked rambling began, “It’s completely ridiculous. How can I still want to be with him? I don’t know how I’d ever be able to trust him again, yet I want to be with him. It keeps me up at night. I go around and around in circles. There’s nothing wrong with Peter. He’s a great guy. I’d be lucky to have him and he’d be faithful, but there’s just...I can’t get him out of my head. Is that pathetic? What would Mikes and Momo say? I’d get such a lecture from them. Everyone would tell me I’m nuts. I shouldn’t…” Liam trailed off looking out the window of the psychologist’s office. She was a nice lady with lots of curly hair and glasses that looked like they were pulled out of the seventies. Her name was Cherry, like the fruit.

“You shouldn’t what?” Cherry prompted.

Liam got out of his chair and went to stand by the window. This would be easier to admit if he wasn’t able to see her. “I shouldn’t want to get back together with him,” he admitted quietly. It was the first time he’d said it out loud. Once the words left his lips, his mind settled for the first time since he’d left the apartment after catching Zayn with Kevin. (The kid had thankfully disappeared from their lives after the pizza parlour incident.)

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile in a couple weeks.” Cherry was looking at him fondly like a mother would look at her child.

“What about the others? I’m scared of what they’ll say. What if they’re mad at me?” Another, more terrifying thought occurred to him. “What if Zayn doesn’t want me back anymore?”

“Then you’ll talk to your friends, you can come see me, and we all help you with that. Don’t let that what-if scare you away, though.”

Liam rubbed his temples. “It’s just a lot to think about.”

Cherry waited to see if Liam would say anything else. When he didn’t, she put in her last bit of advice. “Try thinking about what will make you, Liam Payne, happiest. It may seem like others matter, and they do, but if you want to make them happy, you have to be happy first.”

Liam nodded. “Thanks, Cherry.”

She smiled revealing her white teeth. Liam remembered being a bit startled by her blinding smile the first time he’d seen it. “No problem, Liam. See you next week?”

“Yes. I’ll e-mail you if anything comes up.” Liam shook her hand before he left the office. Morgan, Mikes, and the three boys were waiting for him.

“We’re going out,” Harry said. “We want you to come with us.”

Liam almost said no like he had on so many other occasions, but today he said, “Yes.” He needed to be out with his friends and enjoy himself. It might prove a distraction from the one thought that stood blazing in his mind like a beacon in the night.

A club or two and maybe one or two drinks too many found Liam outside his old apartment door. It’d been so long since he’d last been here, but there was music on the otherside. He knew Zayn was home, which was good, because Liam didn’t have his keys. Liam knocked on the door. The music’s volume decreased so he knocked again. The door opened to reveal Zayn in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Liam stumbled in and crashed into him. His arms wrapped around Zayn’s waist as the other boy closed the door.

“What are you doing here?” Zayn asked bravely running a hand through Liam’s hair.

“I missed you,” Liam mumbled his arms tightening around Zayn’s waist.

Zayn chuckled at the childish tone Liam’s tone took on. It’d been a long time since Liam had been drunk. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathed. “I missed you a lot.”

Zayn bit his lip as he reminded himself that Liam was _drunk_ and that this was all just a mistake. “I missed you too.”

“Good. I hope you were miserable without me.”

And there was Liam’s secret vindictive side. “I was absolutely wretched without you.” Liam fucking _giggled_. Zayn swallowed the lump in his throat. This was all just a little blip. Liam would go back to his polite, mostly-ignoring-Zayn routine in the morning. He should get this drunk boy home. “Does Niall know where you are?”

“No. I left. They were all dancing and I didn’t want to anymore.”

Zayn sighed. This was going to be hard. “Let’s get you to lie down, okay?”

Liam yawned. It was late, he was drunk, and he’d walked all the way here. He should be tired. “Okay. Will you stay with me?” Zayn didn’t answer him as he managed to get Liam to stumbled into Liam’s old, hardly-ever-used bedroom. Liam flopped onto the bed with a content huff. Zayn got his shoes off and made sure he was as comfortable as he could be. Liam closed his eyes and Zayn took his opportunity to sneak out without being seen, but Liam caught him with, “Where are you going, Zayn?”

Against his better judgement, Zayn turned around. Liam had propped himself up on his elbows and was full-on _pouting_. How much had he had to drink? Zayn pressed Liam back down on the bed. He boldly kissed his forehead (Liam wouldn’t remember this in the morning) and whispered, “Not tonight, Li.”

Liam hummed as Zayn’s lips pulled away from his forehead. “Tomorrow night?”

“Li, we’re not together anymore remember? You said so yourself.”

Liam frowned as he sleepily registered Zayn’s words. “But I want us to be together. I want to be happy with you.”

 _He’s drunk_ , Zayn told himself. _He doesn’t know what he’s saying_. When Liam seemed to be asleep, Zayn backed out of the room slowly.

 **Zayn:** Harry, Liam’s at my place. He’s asleep. _Sent Today 2:33 a.m._

 

* * *

 

Liam woke up with an awful headache. He tried to open his eyes, but everything was so bright. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. There was what Liam assumed was supposed to be a soft knock, but was more piercing than necessary. “Go away, Niall.”

“It’s Zayn.”

Liam sat up too suddenly. His head spun, forcing him back down onto the sheets. What was Zayn doing here?

“I brought you some water and aspirin. Do you want anything to eat?”

Liam just stared at the boy now standing next to him. “What time is it?” he croaked.

“It’s almost two in the afternoon.”

“Why am I here?”

Zayn smiled. “You stumbled over here at about two-thirty this morning. Apparently you went out with everyone else.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam said quietly.

Zayn just shrugged. “It’s okay.” A beat of silence and then, “Do you remember anything?”

Liam thought a moment. Yes, he remembered most of it. “Yeah. Oh God. I’m sorry. I should go.” Liam fought with the sheets for a few seconds before he got to his feet to make his way to the door.

Zayn reached out and took his hand. He couldn’t let him walk out of this apartment again. It was his turn to say, “Stay.”

Liam bit his lip as he looked at their hands. He squeezed Zayn’s, a gesture that was bittersweet in its familiarity. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“I know,” Zayn said.

“I did go and talk to someone. Her name is Cherry.”

Zayn smiled. “Really? I talked to Cherry too.”

Liam brought his eyes to Zayn’s. “No way.”

Zayn nodded. “She’s great isn’t she?”

“The best,” Liam murmured. “Maybe we could go together next time and talk to her together about us.”

Zayn pulled Liam slowly towards him. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Liam wrapped his free arm around Zayn’s waist. His fingers curled into Zayn’s shirt and he held on tightly. He would get a major lecture from Morgan and Mikes. Niall would ask him a million and one times if he was sure he was okay. Harry would tell him that he was happy for him and wanted nothing but the best for the two of them. Louis was cross his arms and fix him with this look that was personified by Morgan and Mikes’ I-Will-Kill-You speech. Liam knew all these things, but he also knew one more thing. Right here, in this strange half hug with Zayn, he was happy. He knew it would take time for them to work through all of what had happened, but they could do it and he would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is further information on the smut factor.
> 
> As I was writing this last night, I wanted them to have sex, but it just...they weren't ready for that and to put it in now would be rushing things and my babies need some time, obviously. Part 2 will be coming in the future because if I'm honest, Ziam smut is really the purpose for this whole little collection-story thing. So, here's another poll. (Just a disclaimer, these options were Morgan's ideas.)
> 
> Option 1: Part 2 is Zayn and Liam on the mend and they're not really back to that part of their relationship, but then something occurs and Zayn calls Liam princess and well...I'll let your minds imagine what happens next ;)
> 
> Option 2: Part 2 is set in the future possibly near their three year/first anniversary since the little Kevin incident. Why not celebrate with a little bit of sex, right?
> 
> So vote below, please. Don't make me make a decision. That thought makes me shudder. :)
> 
> Also, and I'll try to keep this one short, I've gone back through and read comments related to this. Some of you put like tiny ideas in your comments and I never really gave you any indication that I had seen them and would use them. I'd first like to apologize for that. That was rude of me. I am acknowledging those ideas this moment. They are on a list in my google docs and I will go back and look at those. I'll probably do an idea a month because life just sort of gets in the way. Those ideas will be done. I pinky promise.
> 
> Let me know what you think and drop a couple ideas my way if you want to!
> 
> I love you all so very much! You thoughts, comments, ideas, lives, etc. mean the world to me!
> 
> Your faithful writer,  
> Remi
> 
> P.S.  
> I will try not to have such a very long end note again. This got a bit out of hand. ~RCA


	14. Please, Just Stay? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Kevin incident, Liam decided to stay with Zayn because he still loved him (much to the initial displeasure of Mikes, Morgan, Harry, Louis and Niall). They two fall easily into their old routine, with a few exercises in trust and patience. One night, Liam and Zayn are curled up on the couch and well...Zayn let's the one word Liam can't resist slip. Liam has two options.
> 
> Option 1: Zayn pins him down and fucks him into oblivion.
> 
> Option 2: Zayn makes slow, sweet love to him.
> 
> Liam has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> JoMouse made a good point in her comment on the previous chapter: Not every story has to have smut; it's a bonus. So I'll retract my statement from my really long end note last time. The point of this little collection is not just shameless Ziam smut. The point of this collection is shameless Zaim everything and anything. 
> 
> Here's part 2 as promised. Option 1: Zayn slipping up and saying princess won. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’d been almost five months since the Kevin Incident. Liam was slowly coming back to Zayn. It was by no means like it was before. Anytime Zayn got a text, Liam would feel an uncomfortable clench in his belly. The trust they’d once had was slowly falling back into place, but many of the pieces were still floating in the air. Liam didn’t want to be nosy, but Zayn always could and always would be able to read Liam like an open book. After the texts, Zayn would hold his phone for Liam to see, and Liam (though he wished he could say differently) read them. He’d apologize and be embarrassed. Zayn would then kiss his cheek and tell him it’s okay, that he understands. Liam still feels bad.

They’re curled up on the couch one Friday night, a movie they’ve both seen plenty of times to have it memorized playing with a half-eaten pizza and a couple of half-empty beers on the coffee table before them. Liam was resting his head on Zayn’s chest content to forsake the movie and watch his fingers trace Zayn’s tattoos instead. Zayn had a hand scratching at Liam’s scalp just like Liam liked it. If Liam could, he would be purring at the moment, but alas, he can only hum and press his head into hand. It was a familiar position, one they’d found themselves in countless nights before. Liam, though, was now starting to get tired and he needed his sleep. It’d been a rather long week with little sleep. Reluctantly, Liam pulled himself from his position standing just in front of the couch and his boyfriend. Zayn groaned, and reached for him. His hands curled around Liam’s hip. “No. It’s Friday night. Live a little, Li.”

“Zayn, I have to go to bed. I’m so tired,” Liam insisted.

Zayn slowly shuffled into a sitting position. Liam sighed affectionately as Zayn pressed his forehead into his stomach. “You can sleep in my bed. You don’t have to go to your room. It’s so lonely without you.”

“Zayn, please. It’s late.”

Zayn pressed his lips into Liam’s t-shirt. “Princess…” Zayn sighed.

Liam’s body froze and his breath caught in his throat. It’d been so long since Zayn had called him that. It still had the same effect on him. His body thrummed and his head felt lighter. Liam’s fingers curled into Zayn’s shoulders and he squeezed his eyes shut. Zayn had frozen too, realizing what he’d said and hoping Liam wouldn’t be  mad. “Li I--”

“Say it again,” Liam breathed.

Zayn’s thumbs slipped under Liam’s t-shirt, pressing into the warm skin on his hips. “Sleep with me, princess.”

Liam whined and his fingers squeezed Zayn’s shoulders. He shouldn’t. They weren’t ready for this. Sure, Zayn probably wasn’t talking about sleeping together as in sex, but that’s what _princess_ was. It was a name Zayn only ever used to seduce and tease and cause a bright blush. He really shouldn’t do what his body was starting to want to do. “What do you say, Li? Where are your words?” Zayn murmured, dragging his lips up Liam’s torso as far as they could go.

“I want to, but…”

“But what princess?”

“We shouldn’t,” Liam said his voice wavering a bit.

Zayn wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist and pulled him down so that Liam was straddling him, hovering on his knees. Liam looked up at the ceiling with his bottom lip between his teeth. He tried to keep his body from touching as much of Zayn as possible, but it was hard. It was a magnetic pull that he was struggling to resist. “All I’m asking is for you to spend the night in my bed _sleeping_. We don’t have to do anything.”

“If I...if we..if...it’s just better if I don’t spend the night in your bed,” Liam managed to get out albeit a bit breathlessly.

“Won’t be able to resist?”

Liam made the mistake of looking away from the ceiling and at Zayn. Hazel eyes that were practically glowing with mischief peered up at him. Zayn smiled when their eyes met. Liam found himself sinking lower until he was in his boyfriend’s lap. Zayn pressed his nose into the column of Liam’s throat. Liam’s fingers moved from his shoulders to curl into Zayn’s hair. Zayn drew the other boy closer until their torsos pressed together. Liam pulled Zayn’s head back and dropped his lips onto Zayn’s. It got heated very quickly. Zayn’s nails scratched lightly on Liam’s hips leaving little red paths behind. Liam grunted and tugged on Zayn’s hair. Liam was the one to pull back first. “Zayn, I’m...just not sure of this.”

“Then we’ll just sleep,” Zayn murmured. Liam pouted. While he knew just sleeping would be better, he was feeling a bit aroused. “Unless…” Zayn said with a raised eyebrow as his hand pressed on Liam’s hard-on. Liam pressed into the touch. “Are you sure you know what you want to do princess?”

Liam’s eyes pleaded with Zayn. The black-haired boy knew what that name did; it wasn’t fair. Liam’s hips kept pushing into Zayn’s hand. “I want to sleep,” Liam insisted, but it was barely believable at this point.

“I think you want me to pin you down to the mattress and fuck you.” Liam’s hips stuttered at the words. “Or maybe we’ll take it slow. I’ll take my time opening you up and then make sweet, slow love to you.” Liam whined. He couldn’t decide which he wanted more. “It’s been so long, princess. What do you want, Li?”

Liam shook his head. His mind was swimming. It was all a little much. “I want...I want...option one.”

Zayn raised his eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really,” Liam breathed.

Zayn growled as he twisted so that Liam was on his back between the couch and Zayn. Zayn’s lips attacked Liam’s. Liam pushed at the sleeves of Zayn’s loose tank, only succeeding in getting the material stretched across his shoulders and no further. The brown haired boy pouted making the other chuckle. “You’re going to have to get it off yourself, love,” Zayn murmured to Liam’s irritation. Liam pulled Zayn’s shirt over the other’s head and then pushed his bare hands against Zayn’s freshly bared chest. The skin was warm against his hands, and he could feel Zayn’s heart beat against his hand. “Now I’m starting to feel like you’re overdressed.” Zayn tugged Liam’s shirt off and the two of them pressed their bare chests together trying to get as close to each other as possible. Soon their pants and then their boxers were on the floor with their shirts. “Hands and knees or…”

Liam shook his head. “No, like this.” He bent his legs and pulled them back exposing himself to Zayn.

Zayn took a moment to appreciate Liam and all his glory. “So pretty princess.” A choked gasp left Liam’s lips. Zayn reached under the couch cushion for the lube they’d kept there for these such occasions earlier in the relationship. He squeezed a bit onto his fingers and pressed one into Liam. Liam’s knuckles turned white behind his knees. It’d been a year since he’d had anything properly inside him and it was an odd sensation to re-acquaint himself with. Zayn took his time until Liam was used to it and fucked down on his fingers. Zayn pulled away much to Liam’s dismay. “No need to pout, love. I’m right here.” Zayn slid in. Liam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Liam’s jaw dropped as he let out a loud moan when Zayn wasted no time in pounding into him. It felt so good to have Zayn thrusting in and out of him at a pace that Liam had never been less than impressed with. Zayn hooked Liam’s legs over his shoulders. Liam used his now free hands to keep his head from bumping into the armrest.

“Look at you,” Zayn grunted. “So pretty all flushed and breathless.” Liam squeezed his eyes shut as the husky voice washed over him. He almost wished Zayn sounded like that all day every day, but then he realized his normal productivity would drop to basically zero. Netflix and Pinterest (that would be Morgan’s fault) had already brought his productivity down; adding Zayn’s sex voice to the mix would make him “functionally screwed” (a favorite phrase of his ecology professor). Liam whimpered when Zayn suddenly rammed into his prostate. The whimper turned into a string of cries as Zayn kept at the same angle. “Fuck, princess.”

“Zayn, zayn, zayn,” Liam called. He opened his brown eyes to search for Zayn’s. “I love you,” he gasped as Zayn pushed into his prostate again. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Liam cried out as his orgasm suddenly crashed over him. Zayn didn’t slow down until his own orgasm tore through him, then his hips pulsed slowly as he drew out their mutual pleasure.

“I love you, Li. So much,” Zayn breathed as he rearranged them so that he was on his back and Liam was slumped over his chest. He pulled out which made Liam frowned. Zayn kissed his temple as he slid a finger in after his cock had left. Liam hummed happily. Liam pressed his lips along Zayn’s collarbone and shoulder as Zayn started to hum a lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

“Bedtime,” Liam mumbled through a yawn.

“Really?” Zayn whispered the teasing evident in his voice. “I think I could go for another round.”

Liam playfully swatted at Zayn’s shoulder. “Bedtime,” he repeated.

“Alright, princess.” Zayn hoisted Liam up and started to carry him into his room, but Liam whined. “Yes?” Zayn inquired.

“You’re room.”

Zayn didn’t even try to hide the way-too-pleased grin Liam’s request had plastered to his face. “As you wish, buttercup.”

“That’s what we should have watched,” Liam mumbled as Zayn laid him on the bed.

“What would that have changed?” Zayn asked as he joined his boyfriend on the bed.

Liam frowned like he was actually trying to think of what watching The Princess Bride would have changed. “Nothing, I guess,” he finally replied.

Zayn chuckled, rolling over to give his boy a kiss. “Sweet dreams. Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness! I hope you liked it. I've got an organic chem test tomorrow (9:40 a.m. 9/22/14), so wish me luck! 
> 
> Remember to hit me up with an idea if you'd like either in the comments below or sent it to my e-mail (remicolletteaponi@gmail.com). I'd love to do some more a/b/o. 
> 
> Hugs and kisses for everyone!


	15. Please, Just Stay? (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you can lose your heartache; whatever you wish for you keep. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is from Disney's Cinderella, just FYI.
> 
> This story was requested by [l____ouistomlinson ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/l____ouistomlinson/pseuds/l____ouistomlinson%0A). Hope you like it lovely!

Liam’s secretary gratefully accepted the coffee Zayn brought her with a smile. Had she not been on the phone, they would have probably chatted until Liam had poked his head out of his office to find out who was with his secretary. Since she was on the phone, Zayn just headed over to Liam’s office. He knocked lightly on the door before going in. 

Like always, Zayn’s breath caught when he saw Liam. The way the light played with the hair pushed back from Liam’s eyes by frustrated hands; the way the light blue shirt hugged hard earned muscles with sleeves rolled up to elbows to show off thoughts inked into skin; the intense focus evident in a thin-lipped mouth set in a firm line and hard eyes looking over numbers on a computer screen--all the ways Liam sent Zayn back to the butterflies of a first glance their freshman year.

“You know you don’t need to keep bringing me things to come visit. You’re welcome to stop by whenever,” Liam said, yet again, without taking his eyes away from his computer.

“I know,” Zayn replied. “But you love when I bring you things.” Zayn settled into a seat across the desk from his boyfriend. “If you want me to stop bringing you things, does that mean you don’t want the peppermint hot chocolate I brought?”

That got Liam’s full attention. “I never said I didn’t want you to bring me things.” he pulled the large red cup out of the drink holder. “Just don't want you to feel like… obligated or anything.” He took a big gulp of what Zayn knew was still too-hot hot chocolate and leaned back in his seat with a satisfied grin. “Good time for a break.”

“What are you working on?” Zayn asked. 

Liam launched into an explanation of what he was doing. Zayn was actually interested in what Liam was up to. He understood some of the words he managed to catch and nodded along to Liam’s explanation. Zayn was missing the overall point of what LIam was saying, though. He found himself distracted by Liam’s animated hands and the flashes of excitement bouncing in Liam’s eyes. Thoughts of how sweet Liam’s mouth probably tasted because of the peppermint started to crop up, and then the image of Liam sucking on a peppermint stick blazed its way to the front of Zayn’s mind. Hollowed cheeks, sugar sweet lips, sticky fingers.... Liam could be describing his part in a major crime ring and Zayn would be none the wiser.

“When did I lose you?” Liam questioned.

That question brought Zayn back to the office. He gave his love an apologetic smile. “I don’t even think I heard the beginning,” he admitted sheepishly.

Liam just laughed, not offended in the least. “I saw that look,” he teased.

“What look?”

“The look that told me you were far more interested in figuring out how quickly you could get my clothes off rather than the varying costs of new stonework for a church.”

Zayn would have argued that he wasn’t thinking about taking Liam’s clothes off  _ yet _ , but a knock on the door kept him quiet. Liam told the person to come in and his secretary poked her head in to remind her boss of a meeting he had in ten minutes. Learning about the meeting, Zayn stood, ready to say goodbye as the secretary stepped out.

“No, don’t go,” Liam said before Zayn could even open his mouth.

“You’ve got a meeting. I can’t stay.”

Liam pouted. “I think it’d go better if you were here for moral support. It’s with the commissioner of the work I was telling you about and I’ve got to tell him we either need more money or a change in plan to make it work. I hate disappointing people.”

Zayn pulled on his bottom lip as he thought about this. He should really go. Whoever commissioned this would not like some stranger eavesdropping on his conversation. On the other hand, Liam was pulling out his big guns: The Puppy Dog Eyes.

“Fine,” Zayn huffed feigning annoyance. “I’ll stay. Scoot.”

“What are you--?” Liam started to ask as Zayn crawled under his desk.

“They can’t see me,” Zayn offered for explanation just as Liam’s secretary announced the meeting’s arrival.

Zayn didn’t even attempt to listen in. He just gently rubbed at Liam’s calf to keep his boyfriend grounded and calm. He didn’t register any raised voices throughout the meeting. Zayn took that as a good thing. It was definitely as tense meeting-- Zayn couldn’t tell if anything was truly resolved-- but once the office door clicked closed, Liam’s hand curled into the hair on the top of Zayn’s head and he murmured, “Thanks babe.”

“Anything for you.”

“You gonna come out from under there?”

Yes, at some point Zayn would like to crawl out from under Liam’s desk. Sitting through the meeting had given him ideas. Ideas about teasing Liam so he’s hard, pulling just his lovely cock out, and sucking him off in the office. Hopefully Liam’s secretary would interrupt them and Liam would have to fight to keep up an unruffled facade. Zayn was confident Liam would fail. 

Zayn looked up from his spot, met Liam’s eyes, and asked rather brazenly, “Can I suck you?”

“Fuck,” Liam hissed. “Sure, Z. Please. Been thinking about it since you got down there.”

That was much easier than Zayn had been expecting to put in a little work. Liam didn’t usually go for things like this. Zayn had to snap himself out of his surprise to keep Liam from doing what he wanted to do-- i.e. get Liam’s cock out.

Zayn pushed Liam’s eager hand saway, opened his fly, and paused to appreciate the Batman boxers Liam had tucked into his business pants. 

“God I love you,” Zayn sighed as he reached for Liam's half-hard cock.

There was less teasing than Zayn had originally planning on, but he wasn’t upset. The sooner Liam was hard, the sooner he could get him in his mouth.

Liam let out a garbled moan as Zayn’s lips closed around the heat. He returned his hand to Zayn’s hair, tugging lightly on the thick strands. Zayn closed his eyes and sank down Liam’s shaft as little sparks of pleasure soaked into his blood. That accumulating arousal only continued to heighten when he heard a knock at the door. The buzzing in his ears kept Zayn from making out any of the words exchanged, but he knew it was Liam’s secretary and he knew Liam was struggling to keep this professional, keep the fact Zayn was still bobbing his head up and down Liam’s cock a secret.

“Are you okay, Mr. Payne?”

“Y-yeah.”

“You look a little flushed. Do you need a glass of water? Did you forget your medicine?”

“I’m fine. I’m-- fuck.” (Zayn took Liam’s cock all the way, throat constricting around the head when he swallowed.)

“Liam.”

“A water would be great, actually,” Liam rushed to say while Zayn was catching his breath. Zayn heard the secretary's retreating footsteps, but not the closing of a door. “She didn’t close the door all the way,” Liam whined. Zayn waited to see what Liam wanted him to do. He was all for trying to finish Liam off before his secretary returned, but Liam wasn’t truly an exhibitionist; this was up to him. “Think you can finish this before she comes back?”

Zayn knew there was a reason he loved this boy. He returned to his previous task with messy enthusiasm. He pull out all of his tricks-- a good, strong suck at the head, tight suction around the shaft, a sneak squeeze of his balls. 

“Shit,” Liam hissed as Zayn took him deep once more before he came. It was just in time, too, because the secretary was back with a glass of water and what sounded like a bottle of pills. 

“I keep a spare bottle in my desk. You’ll feel better if you take them.” With that she was gone and Zayn finally emerged from under the desk.

Liam’s eyes were hungrily fixed on the bulge in the front of Zayn’s pants as the boy stretched his achy joints. Zayn leaned against Liam's desk as he cleaned himself up a bit.

“Let me,” Liam murmured pressing a hand against Zayn’s hard cock.

Zayn went to shuffle closer, let Liam have at him, but his foot caught and

* * *

 

Zayn woke with a start as he almost fell off the couch. He blinked groggily around the living room of his and Liam’s on-campus apartment. He craned his neck around the arm of the couch to see Liam working on some assignment at his desk. With his dream still hanging around him, Zayn wanted nothing more than to make it a reality as he got up from the couch.

Zayn stumbled into Liam’s room, taking his position under the desk. “Gonna suck you,” he said in a sleep-thick voice.

Liam pulled his focus from his work to his boyfriend. “Doesn’t have anything to do with that dream you were having out there, does it?”

“Maybe,” Zayn mumbled.

“You were making some great noises. Kept getting distracted,” Liam admitted as he pushed his sweatpants down to his ankles.

Zayn really appreciated the fact Liam went commando on the weekends. He licked his lips as Liam began to tug himself to hardness. Zayn kissed along the soft skin of Liam’s thighs as he watched. 

Zayn sighed as Liam ran a hand through his hair and tugged. “Go on, Z.”

Zayn shuffled forward, hot breaths and soft kisses pressed to the slick head of Liam’s cock.

“Ah, ah,” Liam scolded. “Don’t be a tease, love. I’ve only just forgiven you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please!


	16. Fuck If I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has three older sisters who used to dress him up, paint his nails, and do his make-up. His dad could only shake his head when he'd find the four of them around their tea-party table with lipstick smudge on their cups and fake cookies. His mom took as many embarrassing photos as she could. (These were always shown to whatever boy or girl Liam brought over, even if he wasn't in a relationship with them.)
> 
> It's not like Liam wants to always wear dresses and skirts and other typically feminine articles of clothing, but the dress he sees when he's out with his boyfriend Zayn reminds him of tea parties with his sisters and maybe he just wants to try it on for old times sakes. (Not that he'll admit that or anything.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> beepbeep requested that a cross-dressing Liam might be warranted after A Little Red Number. This was one of the things that I didn't acknowledge then, but now I'm acknowledging it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! My beta hasn't seen this either, so I'm surprising all of you!

Liam was the youngest of four, and all of his older siblings were sisters. They loved to tease him by painting his nails and putting his curly hair into pigtails that bounced on the top of his head. They invited him to tea parties and to play Barbies with them and to play dress up. There were several pictures of the four of them having a tea party all in Disney Princess dresses with glitter everywhere and lipstick smudged on their mouths and staining their tea cups. His dad would shake his head with a smile and kindly remind Liam’s sisters that Liam was a boy, but Liam always protested that he _liked_ dressing up; it was a lot of fun. (His favorite princess to dress up as was Belle. Her dress was the best.)

 

* * *

 

Fifteen years later, Liam was out shopping with Zayn at the mall when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a dress that threw him back to the years of tea parties and Barbies. Liam let go of Zayn’s hand and crossed the main corridor to stand in front of the window and stare up at the manikin in the yellow dress. “What’s up, Li?” Zayn asked.

Liam tapped his lower lip with his index finger as he considered the dress. “It’s just this dress. I...you remember all those terribly embarrassing pictures my mom showed you when you first met my parents?” Zayn smiled as he recalled the exact pictures of Liam with lipstick, glitter, and yellow dress on. “This dress just reminds me of those days. Let’s go. Niall will kill us if we’re late and we’re going to hit traffic if we wait any longer.”

Liam made to move on, but Zayn wrapped an arm around his waist and hauled him into the store. “Come on. Don’t think I’m going to let you get away with that.”

“With what?” Liam asked as he scrambled to regain his own balance.

“I know what you look like when you want something, babe, and you gave that look to this dress. What size do you think you’d wear?”

“Zayn!” Liam spluttered as he broke free and put his hands on his hips to focus a glare on his boyfriend.

Zayn looked up from the rack all innocence and curiosity. “What?”

“I am _not_ putting on a dress. I am a boy.”

Zayn looked as impressed as you might look if someone told you one plus one was two and it was this major revelation sent from heaven above. “I don’t see what your point is.”

“Boys don’t wear dresses.”

“But you did, so are you not a boy? Have you been lying to me this whole time?” Zayn’s eyes roamed up and down Liam’s body. “It’s a rather convincing costume, almost as good as Mrs. Doubtfire’s.”

“I was like five,” Liam grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, you were older than that, babe,” Zayn told him, and then he groaned, “You might be a...why are there like six different numbers on these tags?”

Liam sighed and went over to his boyfriend. “Look at the letters up here. That’s just giving you some country to country conversions. I can try a large.”

Zayn grinned at him, grabbing the dress and Liam’s hand to drag his boyfriend to the dressing rooms. They crammed into a room that was plenty of space for one person, but two fully grown boys were a bit close. Liam stared at the dress now feeling his decision split down the middle. He wanted to put it on really, really bad, but he didn’t want to look ridiculous and have Zayn laugh at him. A bad experience now would ruin all the earlier memories.

“Do you need some help?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t know if I want to try it on. It’ll be so odd. I’ll look ridiculous.” Liam frowned at the dress. “No. I’m not going to. C’mon, let’s go.” Liam reached for the handle of the door, but Zayn pulled him back. Liam was about to tell him to stop manhandling him, but then soft lips were on his and he found himself melting into Zayn.

“You can’t possibly look ridiculous. Try it on for me?” Zayn murmured.

Liam groaned and hid his face in Zayn’s chest. Zayn rubbed his back. “You have to promise you won’t laugh,” Liam said quietly.

“I pinky promise I won’t laugh,” Zayn told him.

Liam stepped back and pulled his shirt off before he could chicken out again. Down to his boxer briefs, Liam took the dress off the hanger and pulled it over his head. It fit him surprisingly well. He kept his eyes on his hands as they smoothed over the skirt. He knew he should look up to either see himself in the mirror or to see Zayn’s face, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t that brave. Zayn’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind pushing the skirt against the backs of his thighs. “You should look in the mirror, princess. Just look at you.” Liam raised his eyes to the mirror in front of him. A wide grin unfurled slowly over his lips. The dress looked good; it looked _damn_ good, and he suddenly felt like he was on top of the world. Zayn was hard against him, which _thrilled_ Liam. “We need to get you home. We’re getting this dress.” Zayn let Liam go and pressed himself against the wall to watch his boyfriend undress. It took all of Zayn’s willpower to keep his hands off of Liam. He didn’t know what it was, but Liam was irresistible in that dress. He was irresistible on any day of the week, but that dress did things to Zayn. Dress on the hanger, Liam was dragged to the cashier and pushed ahead of his boyfriend out to their car. He had to contain his laughter as Zayn’s driving became a bit aggressive when he got stuck behind slow drivers or stopped by every single red light between the mall and their apartment. Zayn forced them to climb the stairs since the elevator would be a confined space and he didn’t trust himself around Liam when they weren’t in a semi-public setting. Finally safely behind closed doors, Zayn dropped the bag as he pressed Liam into the wall next to the door. “You looked fucking fantastic in that dress, Li. Feel how much you turned me on?” Zayn brought Liam’s hand to his covered crotch that Liam was sure he felt throbbing beneath the zipper. Zayn brought one of Liam’s legs up to his hips and pressed his erection intimately against Liam. Liam sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew this mood Zayn was in; it promised really hot, mind-blowing sex.

He still managed to get his one question out as Zayn’s lips descended to his throat. “Why?”

Zayn groaned as he pulled his lips back just so they would brush against Liam’s skin as he answered, “Fuck if I know.”

Liam’s fingers curled into Zayn’s hair as his boyfriend’s teeth nipped at his skin and then his lips sucked on it to form a dark bruise. Zayn drew Liam’s other leg up so that the brown-haired boy was held up by the wall and the insistent press of Zayn’s body.

“Do you want to get to the bedroom?” Liam panted.

“No,” Zayn growled. He let Liam’s legs down so that he could pull Liam’s pants and boxers off. He pushed his own pants down around his ankles before he pulled both of Liam’s legs back up. Liam tugged Zayn’s shirt up so that his hands could push against and scratch at his warm skin. Zayn pressed two fingers against Liam’s lips. Liam greedily sucked them in his body thrumming in anticipation. Satisfied, Zayn pulled his fingers away and pressed them against Liam’s entrance. It burned when they both slipped in, but Liam quickly adjusted finding he was pushing against the fingers with little grunts pushing past his kiss-swollen lips. Zayn, certain Liam was ready, pressed a messy kiss to Liam’s lips as he slipped his cock inside. Liam’s head tipped back knocking into the wall as his heart soared. Zayn’s head tilted forward so his forehead pressed against Liam’s as he waited for Liam to tell him it was okay.

“Why are you stopping?” Liam murmured, eyes opening to peer curiously at his boyfriend.

Zayn didn’t answer with words but with a few shallow thrusts before he really started working Liam. Liam’s head continually tapped against the wall as Zayn snapped in and out of him. His nails dug into Zayn’s shoulders as he tried to find a grip. His ankles crossed behind Zayn’s back and pushed him a little deeper everytime he pushed in. Liam would probably have bruises from where Zayn was gripping him. Liam took what Zayn gave him, and then Zayn stepped forward, changing the angle and finding Liam’s sweet spot with every thrust. Liam cried out the first time, and then kept babbling, “Right there, yes, oh God, right there Zayn,” as Zayn kept pounding in at that angle. Zayn nipped at Liam’s lips before starting another bruising kiss that had them both a little lightheaded. “Fucking hell,” Liam gasped into Zayn’s mouth when his orgasm suddenly washed over him.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Zayn panted when Liam tightened around him and then went lax. He pushed his boyfriend a little harder against the wall, and then with a few more thrusts spilled inside of him. Liam’s lips lazily worked over the column of Zayn’s throat as his boyfriend’s forehead once again pressed against.

His breath caught post-orgasm, Zayn stepped out of his pants and carried them both to the couch where they fell into a sweaty tangle of limbs. Liam peppered Zayn’s hair with kisses and gained his boyfriend's attention. Zayn propped his chin on Liam’s chest to look at him with a wolfish smile on his face. “You good?” he murmured.

“I’m brilliant,” Liam said just as quietly back, running his hands through Zayn’s hair.

“I love you,” Zayn said before capturing Liam’s lips in another kiss.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t even a week later before Zayn came home one night after work and found Liam in the kitchen making dinner. The boy had another dress on, a different one than the one they’d bought together, and an apron tied around his waist. Zayn’s body lurched toward his boyfriend, pulling him away from the stove and taking him against the counter.

They ended up ordering take-out that night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear beepbeep,
> 
> I hope you liked this. I tried something knew, and I hope it turned out well. If you have any other ideas that you'd like me to write, you know where to find me. I hope you're doing well!
> 
> Your faithful writer,  
> Remi


	17. See Something You Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loves when Zayn gets embarrassed. It has to be the cutest thing since sliced bread. Zayn's seduction...well, that's a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've put anything up, but y'all know how busy life can get. 
> 
> Here's an October update. I'll try to get one update a month, unless I get a request for something.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!

He wasn’t pale like Niall. Niall, when asked about whatever relationship he was in at the time, would turn a spectacular shade of red. Everyone cooed about how adorable the blushing blonde was, and he would have to agree with him. A bashful Niall was almost the cutest thing since sliced bread. The only thing that could possibly beat Niall was the hopelessly confused look Liam would give him when he was talking too fast for Liam to properly follow the conversation. Niall was definitely second to that. When he got embarrassed his cheeks would only slightly tint pink and he’d scuff his feet on the ground while he chewed on his bottom lip. Liam would chuckle softly and wrap an arm around his shoulders to hold him close.

“What are you up to Z?” Liam called.

Zayn nearly dropped the fork he was rinsing off when his boyfriend called to him from the living room.”Just rinsing the last of the dishes,” Zayn called back once he’d steadied himself from the slight scare. His mind slipped back to the last time Liam had pulled him close when he’d been embarrassed. They’d been visiting Liam’s family, and one of Liam’s friends had been over. His friend had some cheeky comment that had Zayn wishing the ground would swallow him whole as the room giggled at the shell-shocked look across both of their faces. Zayn was sure Liam had chastised his friend, but he’d been too busy listening to Liam’s heartbeat to hear what his boyfriend had said.

Fork rinsed, Zayn placed it in the dishwasher before stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room. He paused, happy his movement hadn’t disturbed his boyfriend. Liam was sitting in the yard-sale armchair they’d found last summer while shopping for furniture for their apartment. He had his computer in his lap and a couple of papers in each of his hand. He was concentrating hard on whatever he was working on, and the look did things to Zayn. Zayn licked his lips and pushed up his glasses as his body began to feel an undeniable pull towards Liam. A few thoughts that no doubt had his cheeks tinged with pink passed through Zayn’s mind. He scratched at the back of his neck. He could always try some of the ideas he had. It couldn’t hurt anything, though Liam might think he’s absolutely ridiculous.

Zayn let out a ridiculous squeak when Liam suddenly spoke. “You alright, Zayn?”

It was now or never. Zayn looked at Liam. (He probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but he wasn’t going to worry about that.) “See something you like?” he practically whispered.

Liam arched one eyebrow, putting his papers down and closing his laptop. “What was that?”

Zayn was not prepared or dressed for this. He was wearing one of Liam’s old football sweatshirts and a pair of too-big sweatpants covered in paint splatter. Zayn took a deep breath, choosing to ignore the voice in his head telling him to stop before he seriously mortified himself. “See something you like?” he asked again, this time a little louder.

Liam recognized what Zayn was trying to do. His boyfriend had his lip tucked in his teeth and he could just see his fingers twitch nervously under the cuffs of his sweatshirt. Liam’s lips curled in a playful smile and he propped his head on his hand. “I see something I like very much. Why don’t you come a little closer, baby?” Liam curled his fingers in a come hither motion that brought Zayn closer. Liam shifted, his body already perking up at the thought of where this was all headed.

Zayn’s brain scrambled. He’d only thought so far about this. He admitted this softly to his boyfriend. “I don’t really know what to do next.”

Liam smiled and placed his hands on Zayn’s hips, hitching up the sweatshirt slightly so his thumbs could press into the warm skin beneath. “Why don’t we get you undressed, angel,” he suggested. He proceeded to strip Zayn. Zayn knew what he wanted to do the minute Liam got him down to his briefs.

“I want to ride you, Li,” he breathed.

When Liam met his eyes after his statement, Zayn immediately blushed and pulled against Liam’s hands on his hips. “I want that too,” Liam assured him, drawing him close. Zayn got himself situated in the chair with his knees on either side of Liam’s still clothed hips.

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” Zayn murmured.

“I sure do,” Liam sighed as his hand slipped under Zayn’s briefs to palm the shy boy’s bum. Zayn’s eyes fluttered closed at the delicious contact. “Why don’t you do something about it.” Zayn’s hands managed to get Liam’s sweats and briefs around his knees, and he pushed Liam’s t-shirt up under his arms. That was the best he could manage when Liam refused to budge, not that Zayn really wanted him to remove his hands from his body or anything. Liam dragged the hand that wasn’t massaging Zayn’s bum up the boy’s torso to his mouth. “Get them all wet for me, baby.” Zayn greedily sucked a few digits into his mouth. Liam loved when Zayn finally relaxed into sex and let himself take and ask for the things he wanted. Normally it was Liam who was doing the initial seduction, but Zayn’s attempt tonight had been a wonderful surprise. Zayn chased the fingers Liam pulled away from him. Liam had learned a long time ago that Zayn liked to have something in his mouth while the rest of him was empty, so he brought his other hand up to Zayn’s mouth. Zayn gripped the hand presented to him and sucked on two fingers while Liam’s other fingers began to stretch him open.

Zayn moaned, letting his eyes fall shut as Liam’s first finger pushed inside of him. It didn’t take him long before he was rocking back onto Liam’s finger. Liam added another, and then Zayn was pulling Liam’s fingers out of his mouth and saying, “Ready...I’m ready, Li.”

“But you’ve only had two, angel. You’ve got to take another one.”

Zayn whined around Liam’s fingers. Liam almost caved as Zayn fixed him with puppy eyes, begging for his boyfriend’s cock, but he knew that Zayn would feel better later if he took one more of Liam’s fingers. Without further adieu, Liam added a third finger. Zayn’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as the final bit of prep started. He rocked back on Liam’s fingers to prove that he was more than ready for Liam to move on. Liam pulled his fingers out and helped Zayn line up and sink down on his cock. Liam’s fingers left Zayn’s mouth with a pop and a moan. He felt so full; Liam always made him feel so full. Once his body was ready, Zayn raised himself up a bit and dropped back down. Both boys let out sinful moans as Zayn steadily increased the pace and force of his bounces. Liam tangled his fingers in Zayn’s hair tugging so his boyfriend was forced to reveal his unmarked neck. Liam leaned in and sucked a purple mark into Zayn’s throat. Zayn grunted and dropped himself down harder when Liam pulled his lips away.

“Look so good all full of my cock, angel. Take me so well,” Liam breathed in Zayn’s ear. Liam’s hand trailed down Zayn’s back and his finger pressed against where they were joined. Zayn whined and rocked against the feeling. “Need my help? Want me to fuck up into you as you bounce down?” Zayn nodded wildly. Liam smiled as he readjusted Zayn’s glasses before shifting his hips slightly below Zayn. Zayn braced himself against Liam’s chest and started bouncing again as Liam kept thrusting his hips up shallowly. “Are you going to cum for me, angel? Are you going to make a mess?” Another wild nod from the black-haired boy. “Go on then,” Liam urged.

Zayn bounced once...twice more before he came with a cry. Liam’s head tilted back as Zayn clenched around him, and he followed his boyfriend over the edge mere seconds later. Zayn slumped forward, his head resting against Liam’s shoulder as Liam fucked up into him slowly while he climaxed. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and held him close in their post-orgasm bliss. “Love you, Z,” he whispered.

“Love you, Li,” Zayn returned with a kiss to the underside of Liam’s jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Just have a Misfit Toys story I want to share. I went and looked at it, and someone left a review. They said: "This really unusual story with it's Bohemian group of characters is so delightfully written, the whole way through you find your emotions rising and falling with the changing situations, one of the most enjoyable books I have read in a long time." I want to take a moment to thank you all for your support with that story. Without y'all I probably wouldn't have worked up the nerve to publish it. So thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!
> 
> Also, I'm going to be re-writing Breaking the Silver Chain for my National Novel Writing Month (Nano) challenge. That'll pull most of my focus for November, so maybe I'll do two December (and most likely Christmas themed) stories. But all of this doesn't mean you shouldn't give me ideas!!! I want to do something for you if you want me to!!!! Give it to me!!!
> 
> Hugs and kisses! XOXO  
> ~Remi


	18. Just a heads up!

Hello all!

 

It's been a while since I've updated this and well I think it's about time I do. I've been working hard with my dearest beta to bring y'all something we hope you enjoy. I'm thinking it should be ready in a couple of days, but I thought I'd let you know that I've made a tumblr.

 

I don't really know how tumblr works or anything like that, so it might not be exciting or anything. But I was thinking it was another way for y'all to contact me, I could post sneak previews of new things, and I'm now a beta for a girl and she wanted to know if I followed her or anything and I thought "you've been thinking about it. Let's do it". 

 

[ Mica Eli Hall ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/micaelihall)

 

So, I think that's it. I don't know. We'll see. A real actual update promised soon.


	19. Two Can Be as Good as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's moment in everyone's life where they must choose between two things: two pairs of shoes with only the money for one pair, two movies playing at the same time, two schools where you've been accepted. Most of the time, those are the only two options, but some of the time, there's a third option, one that let's you have both. 
> 
> Some of the time came for Liam one afternoon in the hallway of a friend's apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I've updated this. I don't know if any of you got a chance to read what I was working on (Breaking the Silver Chain). 
> 
> Anyway, I'm happy to be back here. This idea was my lovely beta Morgan's idea. I latched onto it, and have been positively dying to write it. I do hope you enjoy!

It was the middle of the semester. Zayn had known about this paper since the first day of class. He’d thought about doing it plenty of times before now. He’d done the research, made a sham of a plan before promptly balling it up and tossing it into the trashcan across the room from him, he’d gotten a few sentences typed out, but until tonight, he’d done no proper writing. It was due tomorrow afternoon. He was now hunched over his desk staring at the blinking cursor sitting at the top of the currently blank page. He thought he’d had a good sentence, but just as he was getting ready to type it out, his roommate had cursed at his game and the words had been shattered. Niall Horan was Zayn’s roommate. They’d been connected at the hip ever since third grade when they’d been bamboozled by the same girl. She thought she could get away with dating them both. They’d found out about each other, dumped the girl, and griped about “how fickle women are” while sitting on top of the monkey bars. _(“What does that even mean?” third-grade Niall asks. Third-grade Zayn shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s some big word my sister’s friend used.”)_ They’d tried to have some influence over each other as they grew up, but they’d failed in all attempts. Niall had tried to instill some of his work ethic and punctuality in Zayn who only truly worked hard on his art. Zayn had tried to teach Niall how to relax. Many people would argue that Niall was almost as laidback as Zayn, and to the outside world, he was. But Zayn knew better. He was probably the only person who heard Niall furiously typing away at three o’clock in the morning as he tried to make his papers absolutely perfect. He was probably the only person who had watched in mild disbelief as Niall inspected every dish he took out of the dishwasher for leftover food. The dishes that were apparently still “dirty” Niall would wash by hand grumbling about how “if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself”. Zayn would tell anyone who asked that it’s awesome living with Niall, but it’s honestly a nightmare sometimes.

Now would be one of those times. Niall was out in the living room of their apartment playing FIFA. The TV was turned up loud and Niall was shouting at his players even louder. Zayn wasn’t looking to start a fight, but he needed Niall to be quiet. Interrupting his FIFA game would ignite some kind of confrontation. Despite Zayn’s wish to keep the peace, another shout had him opening his door and poking his head into the living room. “Hey, Ni?”

The blond paused his game and looked at his friend. “Yeah, Z?”

“Could you keep it down? I’m trying to work.”

Niall cocked an eyebrow at him. Zayn knew that look. “I think I told you to start that paper a couple weeks ago.”

Immediately, Zayn bristled. “You’re not my mom. Turn the game down.” He slammed his door and dropped back into his desk chair with an irritated huff.

“It’s not my fault you procrastinated,” Niall yelled before restarting his game just as loudly.

Zayn growled and did his best to ignore his best friend out in the other room, but there was only so much a guy could take after asking nicely. Zayn pushed away from his desk and stalked into the living room. Niall was too engrossed in his game to properly notice what Zayn was doing. Zayn didn’t think, he just acted. It took him all of three seconds to figure out which plug to pull. Niall had quizzed him in how everything connected and worked so that he could solve his own tech problems if Niall wasn’t there. Zayn didn’t need to know as much as he did--he didn’t really play when Niall wasn’t here--but tonight the knowledge came in handy. He pulled the power plug out of the wall causing the room to drop into silence and the television screen to go black.

“What the fuck?” Niall shouted glaring at his (ex) best friend.

“I asked nicely. You didn’t listen.”

“Just because you didn’t get this fucking paper written at a decent time, doesn’t mean I have to suffer too. I was just about to wipe the floor with that kid’s ass!”

“You should care that I need it quiet if I’m going to write a paper about pre-nineteenth century America!”

“That’s what shutting your door is for!”

“You had the volume all the way up and you were shouting over that!”

They settled for glaring at each other for a few tense moments before Niall threw his controller on the couch next to him and sat back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest like a petulant child. Zayn turned on his heel and retreated to his room. He felt a little bad for ending Niall’s game. FIFA was the only thing that seemed to make Niall relax marginally...as long as he was winning. But he needed to take care of himself and write this paper. Niall always said school came before fun.

Niall sat stewing on the couch for a few more minutes before giving into the voice in his head that told him he’d been rather rude. He knew that Zayn worked last minute no matter what and there was nothing he could do to change that. He sighed as he got to his feet and went to knock cautiously on Zayn’s door. He opened it despite the lack of response. Zayn was leaning too close to his computer with a posture that must be killing him. Niall shook his head with a fond smile as he crossed the room to his best friend. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly kissing Zayn’s temple. (They’d been exchanging kisses like that platonically for years now.) “Do you need any help?”

* * *

Zayn burst through the apartment door with his paper clutched in his hand and a huge grin plastered over his face. “Niall! Niall, are you here?”

Niall popped his head out of his bedroom where he’d been making his political science notecards. The grin on Zayn’s face did funny things to Niall’s stomach, but he ignored the feeling he’d long come to associate with a real smile from Zayn. “What?”

“Look at this!” Zayn brandished the paper in front of Niall’s face nearly giving the poor boy a papercut.

Niall, much more calm than his dark-haired counterpart, took the practically crumpled paper. He made a big show of smoothing it out and “glaring” as Zayn for wrinkling the pages. Zayn was too excited to play the role of angsty teen in the scenario. Niall was sure the boy was vibrating he was so ecstatic. At the top of the first page was a purple mark. “B+,” Niall read. “That’s great! I’m so proud of you.” It was Zayn’s best grade of the semester and honestly better than Niall thought he was going to make after working on it with him that night a few weeks ago.

“We’ve got to celebrate!” Zayn declared.

Niall nodded. “I’ll order the pizza. You see what we’ve got to drink.” Niall retrieved his phone from his desk as Zayn went to the fridge. There was a specialty pizza shop that delivered from just down the road. Niall ordered a pineapple barbeque pizza for himself and a plain cheese pizza for Zayn. That kid was horrendously unimaginative when it came to food. Zayn did not travel too far outside his food comfort zone unlike Niall who’d eat anything anyone set in front of him.

“We’ve got nothing,” Zayn said still standing in front of the open fridge.

“Staring at it isn’t going to make it magically appear,” Niall said.

Zayn sent a grin Niall’s way. “Says you. I’m still holding out for that day it does work.” Zayn closed the fridge and grabbed his car keys. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Someone has to be here for the pizza,” Niall said.

Zayn rolled his eyes. There was the worrying Niall he’d come to know and love. “Niall, getting something to drink is not going to take the thirty minutes it’s going to take for the pizzas to get here. I don’t want to go alone. I need someone to tell me not to go overboard.”

Niall bit his lip, spent all of two seconds debating what he should do, and ran into his room to grab his shoes. “You’re right. It shouldn’t take us that long.” He felt nervous leaving when they were expecting someone, but he had a hard time telling Zayn no when he was smiling and singing to himself like he is now. Usually, Zayn’s only this happy when he’s finally finished a piece that he’s actually proud of. It wasn’t like he was sullen the rest of the time, he just wasn’t vibrating with this happy energy. Niall liked him in this practically manic state.

Zayn told Niall to pick the music for the short ride to the store. They were both music addicts. They liked almost everything. Most of country and all of opera were out of the question, but other than that, they listened to anything way too loud for their hearing health. They talked about what they were going to get at the store (at Niall’s suggestion) so that they could get in and out as fast as possible. Zayn followed a fast-walking Niall into the store. Niall was mumbling to himself about where all they were going to get was located and Zayn just pushed the cart behind him careful not to run into Niall’s ankles. He ran his eyes over Niall, appreciating how Niall had grown up from this quite, slightly pudgy pre-teen to his lean best friend who played soccer despite two very bad knees. He looked good, better looking than half the guys had gone out with in his three years of college so far. Zayn shook his head. Niall hadn’t shown interest in a guy in ages and Zayn’s opinion was biased by his best-friend status.

“Anyone one special caught your eye lately?” Zayn blurted out as Niall put a six-pack in the cart.

Niall froze for a moment before covering up with a teasing, “We’re not drunk enough for that yet.”

* * *

Niall wasn’t sure when they’d started exchanging these platonic kisses that he practically lived and breathed for, nor could he remember who started them. It could have been Zayn who’d dissed just next to Niall’s scraped knee the first time he’d fallen off his bike when they were racing through the park. Or maybe it’d been Niall who had kissed Zayn’s cheek in thanks after his best friend had gotten him something. Despite his failure to properly remember, Niall knew that he enjoyed them probably a lot more than Zayn. He hated to be the cliche, but he was mad about his best friend no matter how hard he tried not to be. Zayn had been the first person he’d come out to. Zayn had just given him this dramatic sigh with a wicked grin saying _Well, good. Now I won’t feel so weird about wanting to fuck you into this mattress sometimes._ (Zayn was bi and had known this for a long, _long_ time.) Niall had gone bright red at those words. It was also possible that Niall was just confusing his feelings. It wasn’t like he had dreams about spending the rest of his life with Zayn or anything like that. Niall just wanted to know if what he was feeling was really what he thought it was, or if it was just some fluke, and in his buzzing head there was only one way he felt he could do that.

“Zayn?” Niall called breaking the blissful silence they’d fallen into after the pizza was gone and most of the beer was gone.

“Yeah?” Zayn returned with his voice a bit scratchy from lack of use.

“Can I kiss you?”

Zayn regarded Niall with a puzzled look. “Of course. We kiss each other all the time.”

“No, like a proper kiss.” Niall said, adding, “Like on the lips.”

“Why?”

Niall couldn’t decide if Zayn was freaked out by the request or genuinely curious. Since he was hoping for the latter, he pressed on as if that was the only option. “Because, well, I just...it’d answer some questions I’ve been having.”

“Have you been dreaming of me lately babe?” Zayn asked. “How romantic!”

Niall felt his cheeks heat up at Zayn’s teasing. “Shut up. Forget I said anything,” Niall grumbled reaching for his beer.

Zayn nudged him with his foot. “Don’t be like that,” he sighed. “Put the beer down.” Niall just raised the bottle to his lips and ignored him. Zayn rolled his eyes. Niall could be so stubborn sometimes. He shifted in his seat so he was properly sitting up and facing his blonde best friend. He took the bottle away from the Irishman and waited for the other boy to look at him. Niall, in his embarrassment, refused to look at the dark haired boy next to him. Zayn raised his eyes heavenward, a fond smile on his lips. He placed a hand on Niall’s chin and forced his best friend to look at him. “You’re so difficult sometimes,” he said softly before pressing his lips against Niall’s.

Neither of them really knew what to expect. Maybe some like intense bell-filling fire or hot sparks racing through their bodies. Either would have been better than the dry rub of their lips and the complete lack of anything. They pulled back after only a few unimpressive moments. They blinked at each other for another silent moment before dissolving into laughter.

“No offense, mate, but I think that was the worst kiss I’ve had in a really long time,” Zayn finally wheezed.

“Worse than that girl three months ago?”

Zayn groaned and threw an arm over his eyes at the mention of that particular mistake. “I thought we agreed that we weren’t going to ever bring her up again.”

“I tried to tell you about her,” Niall said in a rather uptight tone. It reminded Zayn of all the times Niall had played the overbearing mother and lectured him about this or that.

“Anyway…” Zayn said ready to get back to the subject at hand. “Your kiss was no where near as bad as hers, but still…How did you feel about it?”

“I mean...it was just...not what I was expecting. I was expecting fireworks or like just this overwhelming feeling of like how right it is. I just got a whole lot of nothing,” Niall finished quietly.

“Yeah. So...just...let’s pretend that didn’t happen. Nothing has to be awkward or weird. Just best friends who kiss platonically and spend an unhealthy amount of time together since they suck at relationships.”

“Cheers,” Niall said raising his bottle to Zayn. Zayn clinked his bottle with Niall’s and sat back with a swallow.

“Cheers,” Niall returned with an easy smile.

* * *

College was not shaping up to be what Liam had thought it was going to be. He’d been accepted into all of the schools he’d applied to, which of course made his decision that much harder. He didn’t want to go too far from home, so that knocked out a few choices out. His list got shorter but then he had to decide if he wanted to know a lot of people at college or if he wanted to know absolutely no one. Who would he eat with or go to movies with or go to parties with if he didn’t know anyone? At the same time, he didn’t want to know every other person who walked by. If he had all the same faces he wouldn’t meet new people and he felt like that was an integral part of college. So he settled on a school that he liked and that he knew one other person. His friend Harry had come to this school to be with his boyfriend and Liam had followed him here so that he had at least one person to eat with. He didn’t go out enough to worry about having someone to go with, and Harry was so talkative and fidgety when they saw movies together. He and Harry weren’t necessarily best friends, but they were definitely good friends. Liam’s best friend was back home. Her name was Katie. She’d settled down instead of going to school. She was blissfully happy and Liam was sometimes jealous, but he recognized the ridiculousness of his feelings and didn’t let that stop him from being her man-of-honor. Liam smiled as he remembered that day. He’d never seen Katie cycle through so many emotions in a mere matter of hours. She’d looked so happy when she finally started her walk down the aisle. Her now-husband had practically vibrated out of his suit he was so excited. Liam wanted someone to look at him like that one day. He wanted to be the center of someone’s universe. But, that wouldn’t happen unless he met someone and he had yet to meet someone and actually connect with them. Sure, there were plenty of people in his classes, but there wasn’t anyone in the mass of people whose names now eluded him that he wanted to spend more time with. There’d been a guy in his Biology 101 class, but he was an idiot and Liam did not want to be with an idiot.

“Ah!” Liam shouted jarred from his thoughts by hot, scalding liquid seeped into his shirt and burned his skin.

“Oh, shit! Are you okay?”

Liam pulled his wet shirt off his skin, sucking in a breath as his skin tried to recover. He looked up (well, down because he was taller, but he was no longer looking at his soaked shirt) at the cause of his surely charred skin and froze. He recognized this guy. He’d seen him at this coffee shop every Sunday and through the windows during most weekdays if he took the time to look up. Last Sunday, this boy had come in in loose sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a sweatshirt with the neck cut and pulled over his shoulders revealing a few tattoos. Liam had to consciously keep himself from drooling that day. As Katie would say, he’d looked “positively sinful”, much like he did today. This whole coffee spill thing was a little cliche. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Really just my luck. I’m running late as it is. Shouldn’t have really even stopped. Let me just...how much do I owe you for spilling your drink?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It was my fault really. Shouldn’t open doors without looking,” the guy said. “I’m Zayn, by the way. Here,” Zayn shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Liam. “It...well, it might fit. You shouldn’t have to tell this story twenty times to explain why your shirt is covered in coffee.”

“Thank you, Zayn,” Liam said. He dropped his bookbag on the ground and pulled the jacket on without commenting that no one would have asked him why he was coffee stained. It was a snug fit, but it worked. He went to pick up his backpack, but then stopped. “I can’t take your jacket, Zayn. You’ll get cold without it. I’m fine really. I can just run back to my dorm and change. I won’t be…” Liam glanced at his watch. He was really running late. “...I won’t horrendously late.”

“Take it…” Zayn trailed off so the boy he’d spilled his coffee on could tell him his name.

“Liam,” he supplied.

“Take it, Liam,” Zayn said. “I don’t get cold easily anyway.”

Liam bit his lip. Was he really going to take a stranger’s jacket? “How will I get it back to you?”

Zayn smiled. “Meet me here Sunday afternoon? You can wash it if you get coffee all over it.”

“Okay,” Liam said softly. “Thank you, Zayn.” He hurried away after that, resigning himself to being late for his calculus class. He couldn’t seem to wipe the giant grin off his face. He’d have to tell Harry about it, and since there really wasn’t a Harry without a Louis, Louis would no doubt try to give him some advice about how to conduct himself in this “pre-relationship tango”. Liam shook his head at that. This wasn’t a tango of any sorts. There was nothing between him and Zayn. Zayn. Liam liked his name. It was something much more exciting than anything Liam had ever known. Harry brought some measure of excitement to his life, but... _Zayn_ … There was no way he could ever hope to focus on differentiating equations squeezed into Zayn’s jacket.

Zayn was shameless as he watched Liam hurry away. There was no way that kid was real. Zayn had just given his jacket to a figment of his imagination. He couldn’t care less about the spilled coffee. Niall would have gum and that would help keep him awake during history. He didn’t hate history, it was just...he let Niall pick this hoop to jump through and it wasn’t right up Zayn’s alley, but it was up Niall’s and the kid enjoyed it. Zayn checked his watch; now he was running late and he could feel Niall texting him as his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Zayn tossed his cup in the trash can and barely looked both ways before crossing the street. He’d lied to Liam when he said he wasn’t going to get cold. His class was in the basement of the building and it was always cold, so as he dropped into his seat he asked, “Hey, can I borrow your sweatshirt?”

“What happened to your jacket?”

“It’s a long story. Also, got any gum?”

“I thought you were getting coffee?” Niall asked as he took off his sweatshirt and handed it over to Zayn.

“That’s part of the story. Do you have any?”

Niall held up a piece of gum in response. Zayn gave him a bright smile and took the piece just as the professor started talking.”

* * *

Niall happily stepped out of the elevator on the bottom floor of the library. There were only two floors above ground and the other floors were underground. Niall was armed with a slip of paper with where he could find the book he needed scribbled on it. He looked up at the letters and numbers labeling the rows of books until he found the one he was looking for. He started humming to himself as he looked closely at the books on the shelves. He was getting closer, any moment now…

Niall reached for a book at the same time as someone else. That someone else pulled their hand back and said, “Oh, sorry. I was just...sorry. Go ahead and take it.”

Niall couldn’t help but stare at him. He was absolutely stunning and everything Niall ever thought he could want in a person looks wise. That voice betrayed a soft inside that Niall wanted to cuddle with. “No. You go ahead.”

The boy bit his lip. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’ve got some other stuff to work on, or are you thinking of checking it out?”

The boy started to ramble as he dropped his eyes to the book that was now in his hands. “No. I’m not checking it out. I’m just doing a bit of fact checking. I’m writing a paper and one of my sources seems a bit out there and this is more...sorry. I’m rambling.”

Niall gave him an easy smile that he missed with his eyes so focused on the book. “That’s fine. I’m going to be at that table over there. (He did glance up to see where Niall was pointing) Just bring the book over when you’re done.” He nodded and then hurried away. Niall smiled to himself as he watched him go in a slightly creepy way. He had these really broad shoulders that Niall was going to be dreaming about for weeks.

Niall sat at the table and pulled out his notes for his paper and began to color code them into the proper order. He had a whole system of colors, each one representing a different section, the order the notes fell in that section, if it was a major or minor point, if it was only support. Zayn had once tried to figure it out, but he’d given up after five minutes of frustrated page scanning. As his best friend, Zayn had made it his mission to supply Niall with the correctly colored pens after Niall had had a meltdown about running out of a specific color. Niall was almost certain Zayn made up holidays to give Niall pens as a present.

_“Oh no...oh no no no…” Niall angrily shook his pen trying to get the last bit of ink he was sure was in there out. He couldn’t continue without his blue pen. It was an important color! “Oh no.” He practically ripped his desk drawer out of his desk. There was a box of blue pens. He picked it up, but it was empty. Why had he replaced an empty box? He would have known, if the box had been properly disposed of, to buy more pens. This was a disaster. “Zayn! Zayn!” Niall shouted._

_“What?” Zayn said, out of breath after getting out of bed to see what was the matter._

_“My pen died,” NIall said holding the out-of-ink pen up for Zayn to see._

_“And this is an emergency because…?”_

_“I can’t go on without it!”_

_Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose. It was two-thirty in the morning. He had thought something was seriously wrong. “Niall, darling, it’s just a pen.”_

_Niall’s eyes practically fell out of his head. “Just a pen? Zayn, this pen is important to me. It helps me keep organized, or it helped me keep organized.”_

_“Then throw a funeral for it. It’s too fucking early for this kind of shit.”_

_“It’s not shit, Zayn, and you know it,” Niall said indignantly eyes flashing._

_Zayn sighed looking heavenward for patience. Niall’s insanity always got worse when it was this early in the morning. “Wait right there.” He disappeared and returned with a blue pen in hand. “Here. Use this.”_

_Niall started to protest as Zayn walked the pen to him. “I can’t use just any old pen, Z. The ink will be different and it’ll bother me. I...you use the same pens as I do?” Niall asked taking the pen from Zayn._

_“For moments like this,” Zayn said pressing a kiss to Niall’s forehead. “Finish this section and go to bed. You’re hard to live with when you get sleepy.”_

Niall may be the worrier of the two of them, but Zayn did a lot of the taking care of type things. He always made sure Niall had everything that he needed and didn’t forget to do things like sleep or eat. Niall reciprocated those actions, but not like Zayn did. Niall was brought out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. Niall looked up and couldn’t help the immediate smile he got when he saw the boy with the book in his hand. “I’m finished with it.” the boy said softly.

Niall took the book and then looked at the empty seat across from him. “Thanks. Do you want to grab a late lunch with me?”

The boy looked genuinely shocked at the question. “Uh...yeah, sure.”

“Excellent. I’m Niall,” the blonde said holding out his hand for the other to shake.

* * *

“Where have you been?” Zayn demanded the moment Niall walked through the front door. He was half-dressed with his hair half-done. Niall took a moment to stare. Zayn was going out, and normally he would too, but he had a paper due and he’d like this weekend to be the last one he worried about it. Zayn always looked good when he went out, not that he didn’t look every other moment of every other day, but he looked especially good on nights out. Not that it mattered to Niall whatsoever. “You were supposed to be home like three hours ago.”

Niall didn’t point out that he’d left the apartment three hours ago. “I met this boy. We had a late lunch and got to talking and we had a really good time. Where are you going tonight?”

“A boy?” Zayn asked ignoring Niall’s question. “Well this is exciting.” There was something gnawing a raw bone in the back of his head, but Zayn refused to acknowledge that feeling. “What’s his name?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. It might jinx it,” Niall said a bit defensively.

Zayn didn’t like that, but he got it. They both believed in keeping things quiet until some certainty was settled. Less people to disappoint if things went south like they usually did. “Fair enough. You coming out with me tonight?”

“No. I told you I couldn’t. I’ve got that paper to write. I told you that this morning.”

“You never want to have fun with me anymore. All you care about is you academics,” Zayn teasingly whined.

“Well someone has to,” Niall joked. “Where are you going?”

“There’s no way I can get you to go with me?” Zayn tried. Niall shook his head no. “Damn. Fine. I got invited to this party by this kid in my art class. It’ll be good.”

“You don’t sound happy,” Niall said as he dropped his bag in his room.

Zayn leaned on his best friend’s doorway. “I was hoping you’d come with me. It’s more fun when I get to take you out.”

Niall rolled his eyes with his back to Zayn. “You have plenty of fun without me. Probably more fun since you’re not always checking up on me. I wouldn’t be much fun anyway. This paper is giving me a headache.”

“But going out would help cure that.” Niall fixed Zayn with the look Zayn had come to know very well. It was a look that told him he was barking up the wrong tree. “Alright, alright,” Zayn conceded. “You’ll relax a bit after this paper is done and I won’t get yelled at for leaving a spoon in the sink?”

“Did I really yell at you about that this morning?” Zayn nodded. Niall winced. “Sorry, Z.”

Zayn waved away his apology and went back to his room to change. Niall sank into his desk chair with a heavy sigh. He wanted nothing more than to go out with Zayn, but he really needed to work on his paper. He dragged his hands down his face. He hated situations like this. Why did he do this to himself? He should go out. It would be good to get out. “Zayn I--”

“Don’t need to feel bad about not coming out with me,” Zayn said coming seemingly out of nowhere. “I’ll be back. Don’t wait up. Don’t get insanely jealous of the great sex I will be having because I won’t remember it. Finish that paper and I’ll take you out tomorrow night.”

“I have a feeling you’ll drag me out whether I want to or not.”

Zayn placed a hand over his heart as if Niall had actually wounded him. “Niall, you think I’d make you do something you wouldn’t want to do?”

“You’ve done it before.”

“Only for your own good. Now get to writing.”

With that Zayn was gone and Niall was left with his thoughts. Thoughts that quickly turned to the kiss they’d shared a couple of nights ago. He’d been thinking about it lately, but today’s boy had nearly driven it from his mind. Coming home to a half dressed Zayn had certainly brought it back to the front of his mind, but more as a _Yeah that happened…_ type thing than anything. It’s not like...Niall shook his head to clear his thoughts. They’d kissed. There was nothing between them. He had a paper to write. What was he doing thinking about a meaningless kiss? Niall tried valiantly to write his paper. He really did. But his mind kept going back to Zayn and his smile and lack of jacket this morning and how he was probably dancing with some boy with blue hair with purple stripes in it. Zayn brought some strange boys home sometimes and Niall just had a feeling this would be one of those times. He couldn't help the feeling like he was going to hate this one more than he usually did. All the boys Zayn brought home didn’t...Niall didn’t think they were what Zayn needed.

Niall pulled himself out of his thoughts and away from his computer screen when he heard a key turning the lock on the front door. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was almost three in the morning. He quickly turned out his lights and crawled into bed. He lay there quietly trying to judge what Zayn was doing and if he needed any help with anything. As he lay there listening, Niall picked up on a stranger’s giggle and quickly spoken words that he was sure were supposed to be whispers. Niall heard Zayn’s bed squeak as bodies crawled onto it. Niall should either put his ear plugs or headphones in. He should do something so he didn’t listen to his best friend have sex with some guy. He was usually asleep by the time Zayn came home with anyone and once he was asleep he was dead to the world. The walls were thin. He couldn't miss a thing now that he was awake. Niall squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to block out the noise, but he made no move for his headphones or ear plugs and his body was starting to react to the mental images the sounds on the other side of the wall were creating.

He’d seen Zayn naked plenty of times, and he wished he couldn’t picture his naked best friend so clearly right now. It made his cock swell between his legs. Unbidden, his hand snakes between the sheets to get a loose grip on his hard-on. Faintly, almost like a whisper on the wind, Niall could hear Zayn talking to the stranger in his bed. _Good boy...Take me so well…_ Niall’s hand began to move faster as the springs started to squeak. He tried to stem the flow of erotic images exploding in his mind, but nothing could stop them. He could almost feel Zayn’s no doubt tight grip on his hips as he fucked him. He could almost taste his kiss and shivered at the thought of the words Zayn would whisper in his ear. Niall whimpered as he squeezed his hand around himself. Niall caught some more of Zayn’s words _Come for me. That’s it. You’re good, baby. Such a good boy…_ Niall shuddered and came. Hard. He kept stroking his hand lazily over his spent cock until it was too much. Only when he pulled his hand away did he fully comprehend what he’d just done.

He’d just jerked off to the sounds of his best friend fucking some stranger he was never going to meet. No doubt the boy was getting dressed while Zayn lazily watched him from the bed. Relationships weren’t really their thing. Sure he wanted something with the boy from the library, but experience had taught him that wanting something didn’t make that something yours. He just wanked to the image of his best friend fucking him. Did he really want Library Boy? Niall threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. This was a complete mess that Niall could only describe one way.

“Fuck my life.”

* * *

Every Sunday Zayn went to the coffee shop to draw. If it was warm outside he’d sit at an outside table, but when it was cold, he’d sit at one of the corner tables and watch people coming and going drawing those hunched over their textbooks or talking animatedly to their friends. Zayn’s pencils scratched across the pages of his sketchbook for the entire time he was at the coffeeshop. Sometimes NIall would accompany him, but the blonde would quietly work on homework realizing Zayn came here to completely escape in his head, going to these hidden bright places Niall wouldn’t intrude on.

The bell tinkling above the door always made Zayn’s eyes glance up to see who was coming in. Most of the faces were familiar, but every now and then a new face would appear and Zayn would add it to his collection of faces from the coffee shop. Now he was just anxiously waiting a face he’d shamelessly drawn many times now. Everytime the door opened, Zayn would completely freeze, even holding his breath, until he saw who was coming in. He told himself how weird it was to get this excited about someone coming into the coffee shop. It wasn’t like it was something special. They just, well...Niall called it a “standing date”, but it wasn’t a date. They were just two new friends getting to know each other during the only time either of them had any free time. Zayn’s breath left him in a gust of excited air as Liam walked in with two other guys behind him. Zayn recognized the shorter one with blue eyes. His name was Louis Tomlinson, one of the school’s star theater majors. Everyone said he was destined for Broadway. After seeing him perform, Zayn had to agree with them. The kid had talent. The other boy that wasn’t Liam was holding Liam’s arm and whispering in his ear as Liam was trying to decide what he wanted to order. Liam tried to glance over his shoulder and nod in Zayn’s direction inconspicuously, but since Zayn’s eyes hadn’t left him since he walked in the door, he failed miserably at it. At least he tried, though, because his curly haired friend turned around and blatantly stared at him. Louis just rolled his eyes and made the staring boy turn and order. Zayn smiled at the red tips of Liam’s ears. There was nothing better than a blushing Liam...well, Niall’s laugh had him beat, but other than that, Zayn liked Liam blushing. With their orders in hand, Louis led the curly haired boy who was grinning like a mad man at Zayn from the shop. Before he disappeared, he raised an eyebrow in Zayn’s direction and gave the artist a nod that communicated one hell of a threat. Zayn got it. He could expect a world of pain if anything happened to Liam. Zayn nodded his understanding. He was sure Liam had told them he and Zayn weren’t together (he’d had to tell himself the same thing these last few weeks), but Louis was just being a good friend. Zayn was curious how Liam knew someone like Louis, so he’d have to ask when he finally sat down.

Liam sat across from Zayn and immediately dropped his head on the table. “I will never tell Harry about another boy again,” he muttered.

“He’s the one that was staring?”

Liam nodded against the table.

“He looked a little crazy.”

“He’s completely bonkers,” Liam agreed.

Zayn sipped his second cup of coffee. “So...how do you know Louis Tomlinson?”

Liam lifted his head up off the table to reply. “Harry is dating him. That’s why I’m here. Harry came here to be with Louis. I liked it here and only know Harry from home. Louis sort of insists on watching out for both of us. He’s sort of like a big brother.”

Zayn nodded. “So you told them about me?” he asked after a few quiet sips  with a mischievous smile.

Liam looked away from the boy across from him as he took a long gulp of his coffee. He knew Zayn well enough to know that the boy wouldn’t give up on his line of questioning until he got a good answer. “I told them that I see you every Sunday. They’ve concocted this massive romantic story out of the whole thing despite me telling them that it’s nothing. Can I see what you’ve drawn?” Liam asked to change the subject.

Zayn let him switch topics and handed over his sketchbook. Usually he only ever showed Niall what he was working on because Niall would be honest with him. He never wanted to make something that would get him ridiculed. Niall, as his best friend, wouldn’t let him do that to himself so he let Niall in to see what he was working on. Liam was...special for lack of a better word. For some reason, Zayn really wanted to know what his new friend thought. Liam never gave him anything but praise that had Zayn blushing. He knew that he wasn’t as good as Liam said. They went to school in the middle of a big city and there were a few art museums Zayn had visited a his freshman year. He kept telling himself to ask Liam to visit one with him so he could see some real art, but he never seemed to find a good time to bring it up. It could be argued that he could ask while Liam was looking at his sketches, but he hated being disturbed while he was looking at a piece of art so he didn’t want to disturb Liam. Niall would tell him he was being stupid, and he probably was, but the fact remained that he didn’t count Liam looking at his sketches a good time to ask the boy out to an museum. Not that it would be a date or anything. They were just two friends who liked to look at art.

Liam handed Zayn his sketchbook open on a specific page with a smile. “They’re all so good. I really liked this one.” He tapped the page and waited for Zayn to say something about it too. It was a sketch Zayn had done last week. All it was was someone’s chin tilted up, exposing their throat, as they took a sip of coffee. It wasn’t a big secret to Liam and Zayn who was the subject of that picture. The birthmark on the throat gave it away.

“Why do you like it?” Zayn asked.

“There’s an elegance to it. I’ve never...it’s good. So good.”

“Art is like a magnifying glass. If you look close enough you see something you never knew was there,” Zayn said quoting one of his earlier professors.

Liam rolled his eyes. “I think you’re trying to flatter me.”

“Is it working?” Zayn teased.

“Nope,” Liam returned popping the “p”. They fell into a what was probably a mundane conversation about their weeks and the trials they’d had to endure throughout the time they spent apart. Zayn talked about an exhibit the art majors were putting on at the end of the month. _You should stop by if you have time._ Liam talked about a debate coming up in his history class. It was going to be a big production on a stage and everything. _It’s supposed to be interesting. I’m the leader of my side. I have to do a lot of talking._ They moved then to a game of twenty questions that turned into a game of two-hour tangents. Liam was laughing hard as Zayn told the story of his disastrous thirteenth birthday when he looked at his father’s old watch on his wrist. “Ugh. I have to go,” he said with a dramatic frown.

“That’s alright. I should actually go home and pretend to do some homework. What are you doing?”

“Oh,” Liam smiled shyly down at his empty coffee cup. “I, uh, well...I’m meeting this guy for lunch.”

“Same one you had dinner with last week?”

Liam nodded as he stood up with Zayn. “What time are you meeting?” Zayn asked.

Liam looked at his watch again. “One.”

Zayn glanced at the clock behind the coffee shop counter. “You’ve got like five minutes to get to wherever you’re going. Do you ever get anywhere on time?”

“If I don’t lose track of it, yes.”

Zayn just chuckled and shook his head. “Well, get going then. Don’t keep Romeo waiting.”

“His name is Niall,” Liam supplied as they went out the door.

“Really? My best friend’s name is Niall.”

“Interesting. Bye, Zayn.”

“Bye, Liam,” Zayn returned with a wave before turning in the opposite direction to head back to his apartment. He sang a happy song in his head as he walked home. He always left Liam feeling better than when he met up with him. The walk to the apartment was quick, and Niall was rushing about trying to get himself together as Zayn came beaming through the front door. Zayn watched him for a moment before asking, “Where’s the fire, Niall?”

“I’m late. I overslept. I’ve got to...get to the library. How’s coffee shop boy?”

“He’s good. We talked about absolutely nothing.”

Niall smiled (though it was rather strained) at Zayn’s words and tone. He was happy Zayn was happy, but he didn’t want this to end like some of Zayn’s other relationships. He didn’t want Zayn locking himself in his room for hours with no music on and no food in there with him. Niall would give him his space and then unlock the door to check on him. He’d find Zayn perched on a stool before a blank canvas with a brush shaking in his hand and tears on his cheeks. The outside world saw a boy who was laid back and nothing seemed to bother him. Niall saw a boy who put on a good show but had just as many feelings as the rest of them. “We can rehash later, okay?” Niall said. “I’m off.” He pressed a kiss to Zayn’s cheek before dashing from the apartment.

* * *

It was third meal they’d had together this week alone. That made it...ten meals in total--not that Niall was counting or anything. He’d never met someone like Liam before. From just his appearance, you’d expect him to be a rather charismatic ladies-man; a typical jock. He had a good few inches on Niall and he was well built. His shoulders stretched his t-shirt across his shoulders. You’d never expect him to be quiet and shy, prone to brushing and--well, for lack of a better word--giggling at Niall’s occasionally dirty jokes. Liam was a history buff with a minor in music composition. He’d regaled Niall with elaborate stories of ancient battles in mesopotamia and he’d shared a piece of music he was writing with hopes that one of the school’s bands would play it some day. Niall had gone on a long story about his terrible knees and his dreams of entering the political arena.

Now, they were playing yet another game of twenty questions. “What’s your favorite skittle color?” Niall asked.

“Geez...I haven’t had skittles in forever. Harry always eats gummy worms. I’m not like an avid candy eater or anything.”

“Still, you must have a favorite one,” Niall insisted.

Liam just shrugged and answered with, “Yellow.” It sounded too much like a question for Niall’s taste. So the blonde got up from the table and disappeared leaving a confused Liam in his wake for only a few minutes before he returned with a recognizable bag of candy in hand. He sat without a word across from Liam and dumped the entire contents of the bag on the table. “What are you doing?” Liam asked with a smile as he watched Niall methodically separate the skittles into separate piles according to color.

“I want a better answer than that. Here.” Niall said as he slid two of each color to Liam. “Go on,” he said as he popped a few red skittles in his mouth.

Liam took his time eating each of the colors. He chewed thoughtfully and...well, he probably overanalyzed the whole thing, but he came to a decision nonetheless. “My favorite is green.”

“Oh good,” Niall said pushing the green pile to Liam. “I like red and I’d rather not share my favorites.” He divided the remaining colors evenly between the two of them.

“Favorite food?” Liam asked.

Niall looked honestly hurt by the question. “How could you do that to me? How do you expect me to choose?”

Liam smiled. “I don’t you how you’ll choose, but you’ve got too. All of it will not be an acceptable answer.”

Niall sighed and leaned against the back of the booth he was sitting in. “Well, get ready for another long talk because this is going to take me a while to figure out, and I’d rather think out loud.”

* * *

They finally had a day stop and talk. It felt like they’d been going and going these past few weeks with group projects, exams, dates that weren’t called dates, and parties that they’d get separated at despite their best efforts. Now the apartment was quiet and Niall and Zayn were sprawled on the couch next to each other. They’d gotten sandwiches from the shop down the road since their fridge was empty and they’d not gone grocery shopping yet. They’d barely gotten out of bed before one as it was. Niall was sure that, despite the long list of things he wanted to get done today, his biggest accomplishment would be getting from his bed to the couch.

“I get ridiculously excited when he comes through the door,” Zayn was saying. “It’s like I’m one of those ridiculous teenage girls in those horrendous romantic comedies we spent the summer watching.”

Niall threw a pillow at him. “They weren’t horrendous. You picked out most of them.”

Zayn gave him a middle finger and a grin. “Mine were the good ones.”

“Because _One Summer_ was such a fantastic movie,” Niall scoffed.

Zayn threw the pillow back. “You cried during that movie.”

“It’s unbelievably sad! And you _laughed_.”

Zayn smiled at the memory. “It was funny.”

“You are a terrible person,” Niall grumbled.

Zayn chuckled, but sobered shortly after, returning to the subject at hand. “Do you think I’m silly for getting this excited about a boy? It’s not like he knows how I feel about him or anything, and I don’t think I’ll tell him.”

“Why won’t you tell him?” Niall asked.

Zayn shifted uncomfortably. He usually avoided getting deep into his feelings. He prefered to draw or paint them out. He could understand a painting; he couldn’t understand the feelings in his head. “It could ruin everything.”

_Zayn just stared at the door closed in his face. It was over? How could it be over? They had everything. They had plans. Zayn could feel the plane tickets burning a hole in his back pocket. They were going to go on a one way vacation. They weren’t going to come back. They loved each other. It couldn’t possibly be over. Zayn had told him that he loved him. He hadn’t been lying. Why was it over? And then Zayn heard the moans coming from the other side of the door. Zayn stumbled back like he’d been struck. He needed to paint. His hand itched to have a brush in it. He ran and never looked back._

Niall smiled sympathetically. He couldn’t remember a time where he’d ever made himself vulnerable enough to get his heart shattered. Sure he’d had major crushes that had left him feeling hurt, but he’d never let himself get his heart smashed into tiny pieces. It was one of his regrets, which was a bit odd if he thought about it. Most people would count him lucky. Everyone told him that he didn’t want that feeling ever. He was fine with his one-night stands and close friendships. He got his lust satisfied with one and his cuddles from the other. He should be glad that his heart hadn’t been broken, because Zayn’s had, and his best friend had locked his feelings safely in his head satisfying his needs in much the same fashion as Niall. For some reason that made Niall a bit mad. Zayn shouldn’t have this hard shell around himself that only Niall got to see beneath. Niall shook his head. His thoughts and feelings had been rather jumbled lately. He’d replayed every second spent with Library Boy and every millisecond of the kiss he’d shared with Zayn over and over again in his mind. He hadn't been sleeping well. He needed to get rid of one of the two so that he could have some peace.

“What are you thinking about?” Zayn asked, his eyes seeming to read Niall’s thoughts.

“I want to bring a boy home,” Niall blurted out. “The one I’ve been spending so much time with.”

Zayn beat back the flare of...whatever the feeling that had been haunting him lately and narrowed his eyes at Niall. For once, Niall had seemed genuinely happy with a boy he was “spending so much time with”. Zayn knew Niall; he knew what bringing the boy home would do. “What if I said no?”

“Why would you say no?” Niall asked a defensive edge creeping into his voice.

“Because I think you actually like him and I know you. The second you finish sleeping with him, he’s out the door never to be seen again. I don’t want you to do that to yourself anymore.”

Niall scowled at Zayn. “You don’t know that! Maybe he’s different!”

Zayn remained calm in the face of Niall’s defensive anger. “You’ve not been sleeping,” the dark haired boy continued. “You’ve kept yourself up analyzing every moment you’ve spent with this kid. You want to sleep but you can’t get enough with the way your head keeps you up. Think with your heart instead. You’ll get some sleep.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “So deep, Z.”

Zayn shrugged. “You know I’m right.”

“This one’s different,” Niall insisted.

Zayn considered Niall critically for a moment before sighing. “Alright, but I have to at least know the kid’s name in case I have to drive him home again.”

Niall bit back the remark he wanted to make and said, “Liam.”

Zayn froze staring at his best friend with a pair of wide eyes and a wide open mouth. He should have realized that the world was too small for his best friend’s name to be Niall and Liam’s lunch date to be Niall too. It all really should have sunk in when Niall had practically trampled him in his haste to leave the apartment for the library. Why would he have been rushing to get to the library? Zayn’s mind spun as he croaked, “Liam Payne?”

Niall was looking at him with the utmost worry etched into his face. “Yeah. Do you know him?”

“Yeah. He’s my coffee shop boy.”

Now it was Niall’s turn to look shocked. His Liam was the one to make Zayn so happy too? Was that why he’d been late to their last lunch? Liam seemed so sweet. How could he do this to him? Niall’s hurt and disbelief were evident when he asked, “He’s still been seeing me even though he’s seeing you?”

Zayn looked rather uncomfortable. “We’re not exactly ‘seeing’ each other. We just see each other every Sunday. It’s nothing serious.”

Niall was out of his seat, towering over Zayn and seeming bigger than he was in his anger. “But you want it to be! You want it to be serious!” Niall shouted with a tone that was nothing less than accusatory.

“I do.” Zayn bit his lip, wishing he could lie to his best friend in this moment. He felt like he was alway ruining Niall’s more serious relationships. He’s pass on some unreliable piece of gossip or forget himself and give Niall’s cheek a platonic kiss in front of the boy. Those never went over well.

Niall’s face twisted into an angry, hurt expression that Zayn never thought he’d ever see directed at him. But now here it was and it was as awful as it looked. Niall’s mouth twitched as if he was fighting to keep something inside. Zayn almost wanted to hear it; wanted Niall to let all his anger out. He didn’t get the full wave of Niall’s anger. Instead, he got his friend’s back turned to him and a slamming door before an ear-piercing silence descended on the apartment.

* * *

He had long known that what he and Niall shared went a step beyond what some would consider a normal friendship. They touched a lot and shared kisses on the cheek or forehead. It was all platonic. It meant nothing. Or did it mean something? He’d always liked the kisses. They always made him feel a bit warmer, a bit happier. But that could be contributed to friendly affection. Seeing his other friends...well, the feelings they evoked weren’t exactly the same as the ones Niall did, but seeing his friends made him happy. Could he be friends with Liam? There was the real question. He and Niall had been friends for years. But Liam...well, there were some feelings there. Feelings he didn’t really want to delve too far into. His thoughts turned slowly to seeing Niall with Liam. The platonic touches would have to stop and he’d have to be serious about it. Liam made Niall happy, and he would hate himself if he did anything to ruin that. Yet, he knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied with just casually brushing his fingers along Liam’s when he reached for a napkin or stealing a piece of the pastry Liam always orders at the coffee shop. He knew that he’d never be satisfied with that. He wanted more. What if he walked in on Niall and Liam kissing? His body lurched at the thought, but whether it was disgust or arousal he wasn’t quite sure. He did know that the thought intrigued him. His kiss with Niall had been on his mind more than he liked to admit. It was silly really, and more than a bit cliche. How had he found himself falling for his best friend. Was that what he was doing? Was he falling for Niall? They’d never work. It was a miracle that they hadn’t killed each other already. He was neurotic, 100% insane. He’d yelled at him for leaving a dirty spoon in the sink. Niall couldn’t use a different type of pen and nearly had a heart attack when he ran out of ink.

Zayn raked a hand through his hair. The canvas he’d sat in front of for hours now was still blank and his brush was surprisingly still in his hand despite his loose grip on it. He rose from his stool, needing a break from his room. His stomach growled, and, from how tight his stomach felt, had been trying to tell him how hungry he was for a while now. Had they gotten groceries or was he going to have to wander onto campus for some food? He knew he hadn’t gone shopping. Maybe Niall had gotten out to get food. Zayn hoped he hadn’t. He really liked going grocery shopping with Niall. Zayn groaned. He wanted to kiss Niall. Really bad right now. Zayn opened the cabinet. He could get the feel of Niall’s lips on his out of his mind. He thought it’s mean nothing, but it meant everything. He wanted more of it. Zayn closed his eyes, only to open them and be faced with Niall. He swallowed.

Niall stepped closer, looking over Zayn’s shoulder into the cabinet. It was depressingly empty. They needed food, but Niall wasn’t about to talk to Zayn. He took a deep breath, allowing Zayn’s scent to overwhelm him. He pressed a hand against Zayn’s chest and felt Zayn’s breath stutter. Niall pressed his lips onto Zayn’s throat before stepping back. Zayn caught him by the wrist and tugged him closer. He thumbed Niall’s lower lip before stepping around his friend and heading out the door to get groceries.

Niall braced himself against the kitchen counter. His mind and heart were racing in tandem. Zayn hadn’t shied away from the more-than-friendly touches, he’d even done one himself. Niall pressed his fingers into his bottom lip. He’d been so sure about Liam. The boy was funny and kind and impossibly sweet. He sat and listened to Niall tell stories with tangents that were sometimes longer than the actual story Niall was trying to tell. He’d been the first person (other than Zayn, but Niall didn’t want to acknowledge it) to send the butterflies in his stomach fluttering. It hurt more than he thought it would knowing that Liam had been also spending time with Zayn while sort of dating him, though he wouldn’t really term what they’d been doing dating. They’d been seeing a lot of each other, but never had anything official been established. He’d even been thinking of ending things before they got to that point anyway. Zayn was right. He slept with guys that he liked and then sent them on their way, and he’d been about to treat Liam the same way. He just wanted to keep himself together. If his partners had ever wanted to see him again, they could have tried. None of them ever did. Niall tested them and they all failed; Liam needed to be tested. Zayn was the only boy who’d been a steady presence in his life. That was the only reason why Niall thought Zayn was special. He didn’t have any romantic feelings for his best friend. That would be sickeningly cliche. Besides, they’d kissed and nothing had amounted from it...though neither of them had been particularly keen on doing anything about it. What if Zayn had lied about not feeling anything. Niall hadn’t felt fireworks or anything, but the urge to try it again had kept him up at night along with thoughts about Liam. Right now, Niall wished he wasn’t alone in the kitchen. He wanted...Niall shook his head. He didn’t know what he wanted for sure, but he couldn’t see himself giving up either of them. Because he’d have to make a choice.

* * *

Zayn woke with a start covered in a cold sweat. His heart thrummed in his chest. He’d been having a dream, and it’d been lovely, but now he couldn’t remember more than bits and pieces. He wished he could remember it. Zayn blinked at his ceiling. There’d been something about Liam and something about Niall...and it’d been so good. Zayn groaned as he rolled over onto his side. He didn’t put much stock in dream analysis or anything like that, but he felt like if he could remember this dream he’d know what he wanted to do about Niall and Liam. His door was open slightly, so he saw flashes of blue light coming from the living room. That could only mean that Niall wasn’t able to sleep and had the television on mute. Niall wasn’t one for tossing and turning. If his brain hadn’t turned off by bedtime it obviously wasn’t time for bed and there was no point in being in bed if you weren’t going to sleep in Niall’s opinion. He’d stay up and watch infomercials or late night soap operas on mute so he wouldn’t bother Zayn until he went to sleep on the couch. He’d wake up with awful muscle aches, but at least he’d slept. Zayn pushed himself out of bed to check on his best friend. Checking his clock he saw that it was past two in the morning. Niall had a full day of classes tomorrow, even though it was Friday. He needed to be asleep.

Niall was still awake on the couch not really seeing whatever the man was trying to sell him on TV. He was wrapped completely in a blanket his mom had made him for christmas. Zayn thought he looked cute all bundled up with his head sticking out from the blanket. Niall looked at him as he slowly approached with heavy, droopy eyes. He was so close to sleep. Zayn gathered Niall and the blanket into his arms and carried him into Niall’s bedroom. He laid Niall in bed stretching him out and making sure he was covered. Niall’s eyes fell closed and he yawned as Zayn moved him. Zayn’s face swam before his tired eyes coming closer until Niall felt his lips press into his forehead, lingering longer than necessary. Niall sighed happily and let himself drift off.

* * *

Niall hated Zayn. He really and truly did. How could someone just leave all the dirty dishes in the sink? And there were more on the coffee table! Niall just couldn’t understand why Zayn didn’t feel the urge to clean up after himself. It wasn’t that hard. All you had to do was open the dishwasher (which was literally two inches away from the sink) and put the dirty dish inside. Niall pulled open the dishwasher and his scowl turned into an irritated frown. The dishwasher was still full of clean dishes. Had it not occurred in that paint-fume hazy head of Zayn’s to put these dishes away? Niall had put them in; Zayn should put them away. That was the fair and obvious answer to Niall. Niall turned his back to the full sink and began to put the clean dishes away. He made no attempt to be quiet as he practically threw the plates and glasses into their proper cabinets. It may have been after one in the morning and Zayn may have come home looking like hell after his one class today, but Niall didn’t care. He had a point to make.

Zayn hated Niall. For once in that boy’s life could he not leave something alone? Zayn was going to do the dishes. It was just a matter of time. Right now, he wanted to sleep, and with Niall clanking around in the kitchen he couldn’t. With an angry huff, Zayn pushed himself from bed, stomping out to the kitchen. He curled his hand in the back of Niall’s shirt and pulled the boy away from the sink. Niall turned on him with an impressive glare of his own, but even though he’d turned, Zayn still had a grip on the back of his shirt, so they were basically occupying the same space. Zayn held Niall’s angry gaze until the blue eyes softened and admitted defeat. Zayn pressed a few kisses along Niall’s jaw and held him tighter for a moment as a consolation prize. Niall nipped Zayn’s throat in retaliation before walking away. Zayn almost turned out the kitchen light to finish the dishes in the morning, but he knew he still wouldn’t do them and Niall would wake him up early with the same clanking around that had woken him tonight, so Zayn shuffled over to the sink and began loading the dishwasher.

* * *

Liam sat in the coffee shop by himself with a cup of coffee and half eaten pastry in front of him. Zayn wasn’t a person he texted often. They had just always met at the coffee shop on Sundays without having to remind each other. Now Liam felt a little silly sitting here alone with a bunch of pre-planned thoughts in his head and no one to listen to them. Maybe Zayn had partied hard last night and just didn’t show up. That was allowed. It’s not they were doing anything serious. They just always met here on Sundays, and Liam felt that Zayn should have let him know he wasn’t coming so that Liam didn’t have to sit here listening to every new customer order and being disappointed again and again when it wasn’t Zayn. He should have brought something to do so he wasn’t sitting here like a bump on a log. Liam checked his phone again to see if he had anything from Zayn. There was nothing, but there was also nothing from Niall. Liam had been getting a bit of a cold shoulder from Niall too. Usually they texted periodically throughout the day, but the past three days had been intermittent at best, and Liam had been the one to initiate the microscopic conversations each time. The made him nervous. He didn’t want Niall to be annoyed with him, but if Niall didn’t want to see or talk to Liam again, he needed to tell him.

Liam groaned inwardly. That was another thing he wasn’t sure about: his feelings for these two boys. This every-Sunday thing with Zayn felt sort of like a standing-date thing like Harry had said. And Zayn drew him constantly and looked at him in a way Liam thought was special. But he could just be making that all up in his head. He couldn’t help the butterflies he got whenever Zayn would laugh at something he’d said or show him his sketchbook or their fingers brushed on their way to get a napkin. (Liam was pretty sure his entire relationship with Zayn was full of horrendous cliches.) Now Liam was feeling hurt by Zayn’s absence and his silence. There were definitely more than just friend-feelings surrounding the boy with the dark hair. And there were more than just friend-feelings about Niall too. Those had definitely been date things when he and Niall had gotten together. His silence sliced through Liam a bit sharper than Zayn’s. Liam had never smiled or laughed so much than when he was with Niall.

Liam had spent many sleepless nights trying to untangle his feelings by himself. Harry had not-so-helpfully advised him to just date them both. Liam couldn’t do that to two people he cared about. His luck he’d forget who he was with for the moment and say the wrong name. That would be mortifying and painful for everyone involved. Liam had thought he might talk about it with Zayn, but now that idea was obviously not viable. Liam spun his phone on the table for a moment before making a decision. He tapped out  a quick message and dropped his phone back on the table with a racing heart beneath his ribs. Now he’d just have to wait for a response.

* * *

Zayn typed out a quick reply to the message he’d gotten before placing his phone on the ground next to him. He and Niall were sitting in the same silence that had hung over them the past three days. There was no music from either of their rooms, there was no television voices, there was no traffic noise from outside. His mind was spinning and his heart was racing. He’d come to a decision last night and he’d reached the now-or-never point. Next to him, Niall sat trying to breathe as his mind spun at its own breakneck speed and his heart hammered in his chest.

“Fuck it,” Zayn whispered shattering the silence that had smothered them the last three days. He turned to face Niall, cupping his face in his hands and pressing his lips to his startled best friend’s. After the initial shock, Niall started to kiss him back. This was nothing like their first kiss. This was hot, charged, practically electric. Niall gripped Zayn’s wrists looking for an anchor as he started to drown in everything. Zayn filled his senses, possessed his mouth in a way he’d only dreamed of. Like they were being pushed over by the waves of emotion crashing over them, they began to shift so that Niall was on the floor beneath Zayn. Niall never wanted this to stop. His lungs may be burning and he may not be able to string a thought together, but Zayn was supplying him with everything he’d ever need.

“Oh! I-I’m...I’ll just--”

Zayn tore his lips away from Niall who would have whined at the loss if his eyes hadn’t landed on a shocked looking Liam standing in their doorway.There was confusion on the boy’s face, but there was also something akin to pain and Niall’s heart squeezed at the sight. Above him Zayn swallowed, no doubt seeing what Niall saw and feeling just as bad. Liam muttered things to himself as he disappeared. Zayn turned to look at Niall.

“Zayn, I…”

“Me too.”

There was a distinct advantage to being best friends since third grade. They could read each other’s minds and both of them were so relieved that the past three days had brought them to the same conclusion. Zayn and Niall basically tripped over each other in their haste to get to Liam as fast as they possibly could. He was still in their hallway steps heavy and head hanging. “Liam,” Niall called.

Every logical part of Liam told him to keep walking. All that was coming was a sorry excuse for an apology and some horrendous line about how “it’s not you, it’s me”. However, Liam was listening more to his emotions and his heart, and those were telling him to stop and turn around to see what Niall had to say. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. So that’s what he did. He stopped and turned and was nearly tackled by both Zayn and Niall.

“Where are you going?” Niall asked.

Liam wasn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t a little bit confused by Niall’s question. It was obvious that he was leaving. It didn’t really matter where he was going. The library was out of the question since that’s where he and Niall met. The bottom floor of the student union was out for that matter too. He suddenly felt ridiculous standing in front of the two of them who were still a bit breathless from their kiss and looked happier than Liam had ever seen them. The logical voice was back and berating him for being so foolish to think that these two boys held anything more than friendly affection for him. They obviously had each other. Maybe they got off on leading people on. Liam dashed that idea. Neither of them was like that. “I was going back to my dorm,” Liam said in reply to Niall’s question. “I’m sorry. I should have knocked. It’s just… Zayn told me the door was open and to just come on in. I do know better though. Knocking is only the most normal thing to do.”

“Liam,” Zayn began, “Niall and I have--”

Liam held up his hand. He didn’t want to actually hear it. “No. Don’t. It’s fine. Really. I was being silly, really. The odds of two guys like you would be interested in someone like me. It’s alright. I promise.”

Zayn was a bit lost; he’d never seen this side of Liam before. Or, he’d at least never realized how deep the insecurity ran. “No, Liam. That’s not--”

Liam just shook his head with a sad little smile on his face. “Don’t worry about me. You’ll be great. I wish you two all the luck in the world.” He turned to go; his welcome was long over due.

“Liam, wait,” Niall said catching the boy’s wrist. “You’re not listening. We don’t want you to go.” Liam didn’t make any moves towards going, but he didn’t turn around to look at them again. “Why don’t you come inside? The hallway isn’t really where we should have this conversation,” Niall suggested.

“I don’t see why not,” Liam said evenly. “What can you tell me in there that you can’t tell me out here? I don’t really need an explanation. I understand. Really I do.”

Niall turned to Zayn for help. He wanted to drag Liam back to their apartment and sit him down so they could talk to him about what they wanted, but Liam was bigger than he was, and there was no way Niall was going to be able to get him to go anywhere against his will. Zayn just sighed, and decided the best way to get the boy in the apartment would be honesty. “We want you to be our third. We want to both be in a relationship with you. We want a threesome.”

Liam spun so fast he was dizzy and Niall’s grip on his wrist was dislodged. Liam’s mouth opened and closed without any noise coming out. What in the world was that supposed to mean? Was it only a proposal for tonight or was it a more long-term type deal? Where had this come from? Was this always the plan? Where the fuck did they get this idea? Liam had a lot of questions, but all he finally said was, “I think I want to go back to the apartment.” Zayn’s smile was a little calmer than Niall’s full on grin, but only slightly. Liam followed the two of them back to their apartment feeling a little numb. It felt like his brain had short-circuited after the overload of information Zayn’s words had sent it. He couldn't quite seem to put together a thought as he sank onto their couch and each sat on either side of him.

“Would you like us to explain just how we got down to that idea?” Niall asked softly.

Liam just nodded.

“Well, a couple of weeks ago--” Zayn began, but he was interrupted by Niall saying, “A month ago.” Zayn raised his eyebrow. “I thought it didn’t mean anything to you?”

Niall blushed. “It...that may have been a bit of a white lie, but I’d never forget the first time I kissed you.”

“Then you’ve forgotten fourth grade on top of the monkey bars. You kissed me on the cheek.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “That was on the cheek. Much less significant.”

“I don’t think so,” Zayn argued. “That was the first non-family kiss I’d ever gotten. It’s pretty significant.”

Liam was slowly becoming more confused, so he piped up with, “Can we get back to the threesome-idea please?”

“Oh, right,” Zayn said turning back to the topic at hand. “So, a month ago, Niall and I kissed and well, it was supposed to be meaningless and weird. But apparently we lied to each other. It by no means was a life-altering, fireworks-booming kiss or anything like that. It was just sort of there. Well, then, in all my infinite wisdom, I didn’t realize that when you were meeting a Niall for lunch it was the same Niall that has been my best friend since third grade. We didn’t find out we were falling for the same person until Niall here wanted to bring you home. We’ll have to tell you about it later, but Niall and I haven’t been that great at relationships and well, I didn’t want him getting rid of you because you were making him so happy. Niall had a right fit when he found out that you’d been meeting with me every Sunday and having meals with him. We didn’t talk to each other for three days. That’s a record. That fight over the boy in our 10th grade year had us not talking for two days and one hour.”

“Benny Rogers…” Niall sighed remembering the start baseball pitcher he and Zayn had been gaga over until he turned out to be homophobic in the middle of their junior year.

“That kid was an ass,” Zayn muttered with Niall’s nod of approval.

“If you weren’t talking, how did you come to the conclusion that you wanted to have a threesome with me?” Liam asked.

“We can read each other’s minds,” Niall said. “We’ve been on the same page or wavelength or whatever you want to call it since third grade. I’ve thought a lot about what I want over the past three days. I want you. I know that for sure, but I also want Zayn. I think a part of me always has. Maybe that’s why we’ve sucked at every relationship we’ve ever had. I thought I had to choose, but when I’d reach a decision on who it should be, something about it just felt so wrong, like there would still be this massive, gaping hole if I had one of you and not the other.”

“I had a dream,” Zayn said finally recalling what dream he’d been having when Niall had woken him with the dishes. “It was three of us together and it was just so right. I haven’t had a dream I can remember in a long time. Being able to remember this one was special. I want you and I want Niall.”

Liam swallowed despite his dry mouth. This was all a little much to take in. He’d both caused a rift between two best friends and became the bridge that brought them back together. One crystal clear thing suddenly burst through the fog that had clouded his mind. He didn’t have to choose. He could have both of them. That’s what they were offering him. His decision now became yes or no. Liam had had to make a lot of decisions in his life, and not one of them had been easy, but here it was; his first easy decision. “I want that. I want you both too.”

Niall tackles him in a giant, tight hug. Liam turns his head to look at Zayn tentatively. Now that he’s agreed, he’s not sure if this wasn’t all a big ploy to just get him far, far away from the two of them. For a moment, Liam can’t read Zayn’s expression, but then the older boy is leaning over Niall and pressing his lips to Liam’s in a firm, short kiss that sends Liam’s head spinning all over again. “I was hoping you’d say that,” Zayn murmured as he pulled away.

* * *

They took things slowly at first with all of them going to the coffee shop on Sundays and getting together to study and eat. It was surprisingly easy. Liam was definitely the quietest of the three and the one least likely to snap at someone, but that was good, because someone had to step in when Zayn and Niall were at each other’s throats. Harry and Louis had been surprisingly okay with the whole threesome thing. Harry was dying to meet Zayn and Niall, but Liam wasn’t ready for that just yet. It would be like meeting the parents, and the three of them were not ready for that. Maybe he was just overanalyzing this whole thing. Harry and Louis weren’t his parents. They were his friends. It shouldn’t be terrifying to have everyone meet.

“Hey there.”

Liam blinked up at Niall who was now leaning over him. The two of them were on the couch with some documentary Niall had rented on television. Liam had his head on Niall’s lap and Niall had his feet propped up on the coffee table. “Hey,” Liam returned.

“You went really far away just then. What were you thinking about?”

“Harry and Louis,” Liam said softly. “About you guys meeting them.”

“And what did that head of yours decide?”

“Not yet.”

Niall smiled and pressed a kiss to Liam’s forehead. Liam smiled blissfully. He was surprised how easy it was for him to tell Zayn and Niall what exactly was on his mind. With anyone else it took him a long time to even be able to say half of what was on his mind. Niall shifted beneath him and Liam sat up. Niall crawled into Liam’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck as he settled. Liam’s arms found a comfortable hold low around Niall’s waist. The documentary was completely forgotten as Niall leaned in and pressed his lips to Liam’s. Liam let Niall take control right away. The blonde pressed against him and kissed him hungrily. There was something exhilarating about the almost desperate feel to the kiss, like if Niall didn’t kiss Liam right now he’d cease to exist.

“Damn. I hope I never get used to that.” Niall and Liam broke apart to face Zayn who’d just come in. “Don’t stop on my account.” He came over and gave them both a quick kiss. “But, if I’ve completely spoiled the mood, get ready to go out. We’re going to a party.”

“Who’s party?” Niall asked.

“Mark’s. That guy with blue hair in my art history class. I’ve been to a couple of his parties. They’re great,” Zayn said as he disappeared in his bedroom. Liam and Niall shared a look before following Zayn into his bedroom. They shameless stared as he changed into a somehow tighter pair of pants, a loose t-shirt, and threw a leather jacket on his bed. “Are you two just going to stand there and stare or are you going to get ready?” Zayn asked.

Niall darted into his room while Liam lingered. He wasn’t exactly sure if he had anything over here that would be good. Most of his clothes were here, sure, but were they appropriate for a party? He didn’t know. “What should I wear?” he asked Zayn.

Zayn gave him a critical look before slowly walking around him in a circle. “Let’s see what we’ve got here…”

Less than an hour later, the three of them were walking up to a house that this Mark character and a few of his friends rented. It was already loud, and Liam had some qualms about just walking in, but he followed behind Zayn and Niall as they walked up the sidewalk to the house. Just before they went inside, Zayn stopped and turned to Liam. “Have you ever had a drink before, Li?”

“Like alcohol?” Liam asked. “No. I promised my mom I’d have fun, but not too much fun. Drinking seems like a little too much fun.”

Zayn and Niall shared a fond look. “We’re going to have to get him hammered one night, Nialler,” Zayn murmurs almost as if Liams isn’t there. Something hot flickered beneath Liam’s skin when they did that.

“Let’s go,” Niall said wrapping his arm around Liam’s waist while Zayn wrapped one around his shoulders. A few people greeted Zayn with lazy smiles and raised drinks. Zayn returned each greeting with a nod and some words Liam assumed the other people heard over the music because he couldn’t. Liam didn’t know what exactly he expected. His sisters had read stories with parties in them in high mocking voices that gave the tales a fakeness, like what was being written wasn’t real. Liam couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t like this was his first party ever (he’d been to one in high school that had been stopped before it truly got going), but it was exactly like the stories he’d listened to: bodies close together, drinks in hands, smiles on faces, music pounding through the speakers. Liam was excited and apprehensive of the whole thing at the same time. He leaned a little closer to Niall in this moment. Zayn was starting to get pulled away by different people anyway. Niall tugged Liam away from Zayn and towards the mass of people closest to the music. “Have you ever danced before?” Niall asked his lips hot over Liam’s ear.

“At my aunt’s wedding,” Liam said. “Not like that though,” he said with a nod to a particularly raunchy couple who were practically having sex in the middle of all these people.

Niall chuckled softly. “We certainly won’t be doing that. That’s a little much for me, and--you didn’t hear this from me--but Zayn can be a bit...possessive. A girl once tried to tell someone at our lunch table that I was her best friend. Luckily I knew Zayn well enough to stop him from dumping milk on the girl. He told her that I was _his_ best friend and he wasn’t sharing. Point is, he’d not want to be left out of that nor would he like us to put on a show like that for all these people. I don’t want others seeing you like that either. But I can still teach you how to dance in a slightly more tasteful manner.” The arm around his waist dropped to Liam’s hips guiding him to the center. The tangled jungle of the crowd pressed Liam closer to Niall. Niall kept a firm grip on him as he moved Liam just how he wanted him. Liam suddenly felt small compared to Niall. It wasn’t like he was much bigger than him, but he was bigger. Niall’s hands held Liam’s hips and began to move them to the beat of the music. Liam bit his lip as he felt Niall’s hips move in tandem with his. It was much pleasanter feeling than Liam ever thought it would be. He remembered high school prom. He was pretty sure this was what the others had been doing, but this was nicer than it looked. Niall pressed a kiss to Liam’s shoulder as he focused on the rhythm. Liam was a natural, but he knew Liam didn’t know that.

Zayn’s laugh at something Mark said faded as he caught sight of Liam and Niall dancing. It was hot. Better than Zayn’s wildest dreams. He almost wanted to get them in a room for a show of his own, but it didn’t feel like they were there yet. Mark followed Zayn’s gaze and smirked. “Why don’t you ask him out already?”

“Ask who?” Zayn mumbled still thoroughly distracted.

“Niall. You’re jealously is clashing with your outfit.”

Zayn raised his beer to his lips with a smirk directed to Mark. “Maybe I will,” he said before leaving a rather smug looking Mark behind. It was easy to get to Niall and Liam. The crowd seemed to part before him, closing again in his wake. “You two make quite a sight,” he said was he crowded in front of Liam. “Mind if I join?” Zayn fit his hands over Niall’s and rolled his hips forward. Liam’s head spun with the added feeling of Zayn in front of him. He was completely surrounded by his boyfriends and he never wanted it to stop. His head fell forward onto Zayn’s shoulder while he kept moving against Niall behind him. He missed when Zayn thumbed Niall’s lip affectionately and Niall licked over it with dark eyes. He didn’t miss when Zayn sucked a breath in at the sight of Niall’s lips on his thumb. Zayn pressed a kiss to Liam’s temple to reassure him. Liam reached forward and pulled Zayn to him. Zayn went easily with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Niall and Zayn were feeling particularly possessive tonight. Liam, even if he didn’t always know it, drew attention. It was well deserved attention, but Niall and Zayn couldn’t help marking their territory when a waitress lingered too long at their table with her eyes focused and flirting with their boy. Zayn wrapped his arm around his shoulders and Niall’s foot dragged up his leg. All of their attention made Liam blush giving the waitress the wrong idea and propagating their problem. And it wasn’t just Zayn and Niall being possessive over Liam. Liam was rather possessive of them as well. People literally flocked around Zayn. Liam had been sure one girl was going to strip for him in the middle of a crowded party. Niall’s admirers were more subtle, but that made them more infuriating. They’d “accidentally” brush against Niall, or brush a few crumbs stuck to his lips after he’d eaten a cookie or something. It didn’t matter. Niall and Zayn were his and well, he put on a fairly intimidating air as he approached one of his boyfriends and scared away the admirers. Once everyone was gone and no one was bothering him, Liam would go soft again and blush under Zayn and Niall’s amused looks. In short, to avoid all the unwanted attention, the three of them were staying in and watching a movie.

Well, they were supposed to be watching a movie, but Liam had long lost track of what it was about. Zayn was rubbing circles into his sweatpants. The smooth feeling of his sweatpants being pushed into his skin was sending tingles through him. Niall was pressing sloppy kisses into his neck throwing in a nibble here or there to keep him on the edge of his seat. Liam’s mind was sluggishly functioning. He wanted to return the affection, but he was short on ideas of just how. These boys meant so much to him and he wanted to show them how much. If only Zayn’s fingers weren’t traveling closer and closer to his half-hard cock and Niall wasn’t sucking a dark bruise next to his birthmark.Niall pulled away with an all too smug look on his face. Liam looked into his eyes and felt like he’d fallen in love all over again. Sure, that wasn’t something that they’d talked about or said yet, but Liam knew for sure that he loved these two.

Zayn whispered, breaking the suddenly hot silence between them. “Do you want us Liam? Whatever you say is fine.”

This was something they had talked about. This was something they had talked about extensively. And Liam knew what he wanted and he knew that they wanted it too. The time had finally come and the answer was clear to him. As clear as the decision to join this relationship had been. “Yes,” Liam gasped.

“Do you want us Niall?” Zayn asked placing a kiss to Liam’s cheek.

“Yes,” Niall breathed. “Do you want us?”

Zayn thumbed at Niall’s pink lips and squeezed Liam’s thigh. “Yes.”

“Then let’s move this to your room,” Niall said, his voice already husky. He tugged Liam up off the couch once he was on his feet. Zayn was quick to follow them into his room. Niall had Liam lounging on the bed while he was straddling him. His hands cupped Liam’s face as he kissed him hungrily. Zayn felt his cock swelled between his legs pressing against the fabric of his paint stained sweats. There was one thing he knew about Niall, and that was the fact that he liked to be taken care of. He’d seen it once or twice. Niall being Niall overwhelmed himself and stressed himself out to the point of becoming ill. Zayn would manhandle him into bed and force feed him while keeping all school work and other stressors away from him. He’d noticed the way Niall reacted. He knew. Liam was a bit different. Obviously, Zayn hadn’t known him for as long as he had known Niall, but he still had an idea. Liam was soft, but he could also take charge if needed. There’d been plenty of spats between Niall and Zayn that he’d stepped into and diffused. Zayn had a few ideas of what he wanted to happen tonight, but nothing set in stone.

Zayn pulled his shirt off before crawling onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around Niall’s waist and pulled him away from Liam much to the distress of the other two. “Now, Nialler, be a good boy and let Liam breathe,” Zayn whispered huskily in the blonde’s ear. Niall leaned against Zayn’s chest, melting at the words. Liam’s eyes glided from Niall to Zayn and he gulped. That was hot how Niall just sort of went completely soft in Zayn’s arms. Zayn smirked at Liam and gently tapped Niall’s temple. “He needs to get out of his head for a bit. It’s scary in there.”

Niall half-heartedly elbowed Zayn, but his best friend just gently angled his head and kissed him hard. Niall abandoned all pretense of fighting for dominance like he did with Liam. In this element, Zayn was the dominant and Niall was good with that. Liam palmed himself at the sight. Zayn pulled away from Niall leaving the blonde flushed and breathless. “You two are wearing far too many clothes.”

“So are you,” Liam breathed nodding to Zayn’s pants that were tenting obscenely. Zayn leaned over and kissed Liam. Liam tangled a hand in Zayn’s hair and tugged just slightly.

Zayn gently bit his lip in retaliation. “Are you going to do something about it?” he whispered. Liam nodded scooting down so that he could get a grip on Zayn’s pants. He tugged them down, suddenly aware of a pair of eyes watching him closely. Liam turned to see Niall watching him with dark eyes. Liam met Zayn’s eyes with a wicked smile of his own. “I think...I think Niall wants to watch us together.”

“I think so too,” Zayn murmured, words accompanied by a moan from Niall. “Let’s put on a show then.” Zayn pressed his lips to Liam’s who returned the kiss just as hungrily. He began undressing the boy beneath him. He marveled at all that was revealed to him. Liam’s well defined muscles rippled beneath Zayn’s nearly reverent touch. He arched and gasped and tried to twist away from Zayn’s attention, but he was caught in a web he really had no desire to get out of. Zayn finally reached where Liam wanted him most, loose fingers wrapping around Liam’s hard cock. Liam’s hips pressed up, short thrusts that felt so good. “Knees up,” Zayn instructed before he turned his attention to Niall who’d stripped himself while Liam and Zayn had been preoccupied with each other. “Lube, babe?” Niall scrambled into action, nearly nose-diving off the bed in his haste to get what Zayn asked. He returned with the requested lube and passed it to Zayn. Zayn slicked up a couple of fingers and pressed one against Liam’s entrance. A breathy cry left Liam’s lips as Zayn pushed his finger inside ever so slowly. Liam pressed his face into the pillow beneath his head. It’d been a while (another thing they’d talked about) and he’d forgotten how good being filled could feel. Zayn pulled out his finger and replaced it with two, twisting and scissoring the boy under him open.

“Zayn, please,” Liam whispered. “I’m ready.”

Zayn pulled his fingers out and moved to slick himself up. (This was yet another thing they’d talked about. They were all clean. They wanted to be as close as the possibly could be.) Zayn hooked Liam’s legs over his shoulders before beginning to press inside. Liam was tight and warm and took Zayn in easily. Liam’s back arched off the bed as Zayn filled him. There was still a bit of a stretch and it burned, but Liam reveled in it. When Zayn was fully inside he waited for Liam to tell him to go. “What are you waiting for?” Liam grunted.

Niall watched with wide eyes and parted lips as Zayn pulled out of Liam so that just the head of his cock was still inside. With a quick glance at Niall, Zayn began thrusting into Liam hard. Niall’s body felt like it was on fire. His body was full of a restless energy that he didn’t know what to do with. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so turned on. The time he’d wanked to the sounds of Zayn fucking someone obviously paled at the sight before him. He pulled himself out of the arousal induced fog Zayn and Liam had him under in time to hear Zayn saying, “God, Liam. Look at you. Take me so well. You’re so good. So, so good.” Niall was suddenly rocketed back to the night he’d listened to Zayn with the other boy.  He could hear Zayn’s voice practically growling Good boy...Take me so well… Niall whimpered when Zayn repeated those same words to Liam. The dark-haired boy’s eyes snapped to Niall. “Look at him Liam.” Liam’s head lolled to the side so that he could look at how flustered Niall had become. Niall’s cock was leaking steadily from where it poked out of his loose fist. “He loves this, but he loves being a good boy more.” Niall’s eyes slipped closed and his fist slowly slid up and down his cock. “I think that he wants me to fuck him like I’m fucking you. Or maybe he’d like to be on his hands and knees. What would you like more, Nialler?” Niall choked on air. He couldn’t answer, but Liam’s moan at Zayn’s second suggestion gave him an answer he concurred with. “Good boys use their words, Niall.”

“Hands and knees,” Niall panted.

Zayn smiled and picked up his pace pounding into Liam until Liam began babbling, “Close. Close. So close.” Zayn stopped his hips after a particularly strong thrust then pulled out completely. Liam’s eyes flew to Zayn’s asking a thousand questions at once. Zayn ran a hand through Liam’s hair as he kissed him and let his legs fall to the bed. “I want Niall to get you off. Ride him. If he’s good, I’ll fuck him how he wants.” Niall squeezed the base of his cock to keep himself from coming as Zayn talked. Zayn tugged Liam into a sitting position and motioned Niall over. Niall let Zayn arrange him how he wanted and then Zayn helped Liam sink down on Niall’s cock. All three of them made appreciative sounds. Niall thrusted shallowly into Liam as the brown-haired boy began to bounce in earnest.

“Close,” Liam gasped.

“Be good, Niall. Help him,” Zayn urged. “Show me you’re a good boy.”

Niall planted his feet on the mattress and began to work his hips up into Liam. Zayn helped Liam keep his balance as Niall thrusted. “I’m good. Good, good, good,” Niall mumbled. With a well-aimed, hard thrust Liam cried out and spilled onto his stomach untouched. Liam was eased off of Niall with kisses peppering his shoulders and neck. “Look so good covered in sweat and cum covering you,” Zayn murmured. Liam lazily kissed Zayn’s lips and brushed a hand through the dark hair. “Stay awake for your show. Niall was good, wasn’t he?”

“Yes,” Liam breathed.

Zayn crawled back to Niall whose hips were pulsing up despite there being no stimulation for him. Zayn turned him over and pulled him up onto his hands and knees. His breaths came out in harsh pants and Zayn slicked up his fingers and pressed them in one at a time. Liam gulped as his hazy eyes watched Zayn lean over Niall and lace their fingers as he slowly slid inside. Zayn’s lips pressed kisses to Niall’s hair and cheeks. His hips started at a furious pace and didn’t slow down. “Such a good boy for me, Nialler. Look how well you take me.” Niall wiggled his hips back onto Zayn’s cock, meeting Zayn thrust for thrust. Zayn reached over to Liam, taking the boy’s hand and pulling it toward Niall’s heavy cock. He wrapped both of their hands around it. With Zayn thrusting into him, rocking him forward, Niall’s cock slipped through Zayn and Liam’s combined fist. Niall’s arms started shaking as his body was overwhelmed. He climaxed with a loud shout of expletives and a full body shudder. Zayn raised himself off of Niall’s back to finish himself off using Niall’s lax body. Niall reached a shaky hand to brush his fingers gently along Liam’s cheek. Liam caught Niall’s thumb between his lips and sucked gently as Zayn buried himself in Niall when his orgasm overcame him.

“Zayn look,” Niall murmured as Zayn eased him off of his cock. Zayn turned to give Liam a once over and smiled when he saw Liam’s cock hard once again. “Here, Li.” Niall pulled his hand away from Liam’s face and wrapped it around his cock. Liam wasn’t sure if he wanted Niall to stop because he was sensitive or if he wanted Niall to squeeze him a little tighter. Zayn wiggled his way into the space on Liam’s other side. He wrapped an arm around Liam’s chest and press his lips to his ear. “Do you want Niall to get you off one more time? Do you want him to use his hand or his mouth?”

“Mouth,” Liam gasped.

Niall grinned, slithering down so that his face was level with Liam’s cock. He quickly sucked him in making Liam inhale sharply. Niall worked hard and fast as Zayn played with Liam’s nipples. Liam couldn’t pick a sensation to focus on, but all too soon he was coming again tears pricking his eyes. Niall pulled off and swallowed, licking his lips happily. Liam snuggled back into Zayn with a blissful smile. Niall crawled back up to wrap himself around Liam’s front while Zayn wrapped around his back. Zayn reached over and brushed a finger through Niall’s hair while Liam pressed a kiss to Niall’s forehead. “Can we do this again in the morning?” Niall mumbled through a sudden yawn.

“Sure,” Zayn said softly.

Liam didn’t comment. He just closed his eyes and smiled. They were still dirty, and he’d regret that in the morning, but this moment needed to never end, and wanting to get out from between his boyfriends seemed like a moment-ruining thing.

**  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! This was something new for me :)
> 
> As always, if you've got an idea you want me to write, e-mail me (remicolletteaponi@gmail.com) or now you can find me on tumblr (micaelihall). 
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> XOXO  
> ~Remi


	20. One Hundred Dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne and his friends are going to a small town to go rafting. The day before the rafting, they went for a walk through the town. One of Liam's friends drags their group into a little bookstore. There, behind the counter, was a head of black hair bent over an old book. Liam's focus narrowed to only the omega behind the counter. It'd been three years, but he'd recognize the boy behind the counter any where. He'd never stopped thinking about him since he was kicked out of his life one rainy afternoon their senior year of high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I hope you have been doing well. I've been working hard all week on this update. It's a request from pinkmonday. She gave me this request a long time ago, and I'm finally getting to it. I do hope you enjoy!

Zayn was by no means a movie buff or anything, but he did know a few things about how high schools were portrayed in movies. There were cliques that were exclusive and shunned the “weirdos”. Some of these cliques were obvious: the popular girls that could make you or break you, the jocks who owned the place with a winning smile and charming words, the band kids who spent time between classes hiding away in the band room, the art kids who practically spent lunch rehearsing their parts as loud as they could. Then there were the extras who didn’t belong to one specific group, but had a wonderful time in high school. His older sister had told him time and again that high school wasn’t at all like how it was portrayed in the movies. Zayn disagreed. It was exactly like what he’d seen in the movies. And Zayn was one of the “weirdos”. He didn’t like to think of himself as that. It was simply what he’d been labeled. He didn’t fit into any particular group. He was an artist, but he also liked english and was decent in chorus. He had one really close friend, Harry, but that was number was too small for him to feel like he was an extra. So that left him with the “weirdos”. The people who simply didn’t fit into the neat boxes high school was made of. And as a good, cliche “weirdo”, he was crazy about Liam Payne, star of the soccer team with a smile that had most of the omegas around school melting into blushing puddles of adoration. Zayn was an omega, but he wasn’t one of _those_ omegas. He’d confided calmly in his friend that he had such “cliche” feelings for Liam, and Harry had been so excited, but that was that. He didn’t lose his train of thought any time Liam passed him in the hallway, he didn’t blush if Liam actually acknowledged him, he didn’t go out of his way to “accidentally” run into Liam. He acted like a normal human being who happened to have somewhat romantic feelings for a boy in school who happened to be an alpha with the best smile Zayn had seen in his almost eighteen years.

“You’re staring, mate.” Zayn practically jumped eight feet in the air when Harry chose to speak up in that deep voice of his. Harry met Zayn’s slightly irritated glare with a happy smile. “Didn’t want you to get caught or anything. Can’t have big alpha soccer player knowing you’ve got the hots for him.”

“He has a name,” Zayn mumbled.

“I know, and it’s Liam,” Harry said.

“And I know you have the hots for Louis.” Zayn’s words were rewarded with Harry’s blush. Harry had fallen for Liam’s friend Louis in second grade when they’d done a bit of macaroni art together. Zayn couldn’t understand why Harry had held onto those feelings for so long, but Harry always said ‘sometimes you just know’. Harry wouldn’t admit it, but Zayn was almost positive there was a journal hidden somewhere in his room that had a plan or two of how his and Louis’ life was going to be. Harry had always been a bit of romantic, and Zayn was not going to be the one to squash any of his dreams. His life had been hard enough already.

“You keep spacing out on me,” Harry complained as Zayn once again returned to reality.

“Sorry,” Zayn mumbled.

“You’re birthday is next week isn’t it?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, but _that’s_ not supposed to be for another week after that. It can’t come early. My end of semester project is due next week and I can’t not turn it in.”

“It’s not like anyone can hold it against you. Your teacher will understand.”

Zayn pushed his glasses up his nose and fixed Harry with an expression that mirror the sarcasm lacing his words, “Yeah, let me just go up to Mr. Jones and be like ‘I’m sorry this is late. I spent the last five days writing around on my bed fucking myself until I cried because I was in heat.’” Harry just nodded like that was exactly what he should say. “Mr. Jones is creepy. He’ll ask me why I didn’t ask him to help me and he’ll harass me for the rest of the year.”

“You’ll be guaranteed an A though,” Harry said as he and Zayn headed towards their last class of the day. “You always get spacey like this right before _that_ happens.”

Zayn knew Harry was right and that didn’t help his mounting irritation. He’d let himself fall behind with his semester project and an early heat was not going to be any help in finishing it on time. Mr. Jones was creepy and liked to harass the omegas in his class. Zayn was so happy his parents had let him use a scent-blocking lotion that covered up the fact that he was an omega. High school was bad enough without hormonal alphas making passes at him all day. Not that he was hormonal, but Zayn liked to think that he was in a bit more control than his fellow students.

“Yeah. It’s definitely coming early, mate,” Harry said as he slipped into his last class of the day. Zayn scowled and shuffled off to his class.

Liam watched the dark haired boy with glass shuffled down the hallway getting lost in the sea of students, or he would have been lost if Liam hadn’t been watching him with the utmost attention. Their town wasn’t big or anything, so all of them had been going to school together since they were in kindergarten. Liam could tell that Zayn was different even then. High school, of course, dramaticized everything, but Liam was sure that even if high school was a normal place, Zayn would always be different. Liam honestly was surprised that Zayn had managed to make friends with and keep Harry around. Zayn wasn’t eager to open up to anyone. Liam had tried to be his friend in the early years. Their lives were too different, though, and now they were simply in different circles that were light years apart.

“Hundred bucks says that you can’t get him in bed,” Louis said next to him.

Liam snapped his attention to his best friend. “What?”

“I’m betting one-hundred dollars that if you go up to him, ask him out, then try to take him to bed, he’ll say no.”

There was an almost evil glint in Louis’ eyes that Liam knew didn’t bode well for him, but Louis was challenging him, and, as an alpha, he was hard pressed to back down. “So, you’ll give me a hundred bucks if I get him in bed.”

“Yeah, but I want proof.”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “What kind of proof?”

Louis rubbed his chin for a moment as he thought of a way for Liam to prove that he’d slept with the weirdo. “Leave a hickey on his neck.”

“What if he tries to cover it up?”

“You’re an alpha. Tell him not to.” Liam grinned wickedly as he held out his hand for Liam to shake. Liam thought for a moment, but just shrugged and shook Louis’ hand.

* * *

Zayn hated when Harry was right. And he hated that the fastest way he worked himself into a sort of half-sated sleep was picturing Liam behind him with a bruising grip on his hips panting how amazing he thought Zayn was. This was ridiculous. He needed to grow up and move on from this ridiculous school-girl crush.

“Liam…”Zayn moaned as he wrapped his hand around his once-again-hard cock.

* * *

Louis nudged Liam in the lunch line and nodded to where Harry and Zayn were sitting near the back of the cafeteria. Zayn was just finishing up whatever he’d packed for lunch and reaching for something on Harry’s plate. Harry just pushed the plate of what Liam now recognized as fries over to Zayn without a word. Zayn took a handful halfway to his mouth before realizing what he’d done and pushing the plate back to Harry. Harry pushed it right back and pointed at it saying something to Zayn who looked properly embarrassed. Harry picked up the apple on his tray and started to eat it while keeping an eye on Zayn as the dark haired boy ate the fries. A tall boy--Liam was pretty sure his name was Josh--approached Harry and Zayn. Zayn watched the encounter between Josh and Harry as he continued to eat his fries. Josh said something that made Harry giggle and blush. Louis growled pulling Liam’s attention away from the two boys at the back of the cafeteria. “Something the matter Lou?”

Louis’s eyes snapped to Liam and he immediately got himself back under the cool control the school had always known him to be under. “I’m fine. Why?”

Liam shrugged turning back to deciding which entree looked the least inedible. “Nothing. Just know you don’t like when someone moves in on what’s yours.”

“That thing is not mine,” Louis said.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Liam said quietly as he placed a jello cup next to his inedible entree. “You’ve still got that macaroni art in the bottom drawer of your nightstand.” From the look Louis gave him, Liam was glad they were in public, otherwise Louis probably would have punched him.

“Are you going to ask the weirdo today?” Louis asked as they paid for food they wouldn’t really be eating.

“I was planning on it.”

“Good. Was scared you were going to chicken out.”

Liam pretended to be offended. “I wouldn’t ever.”

Louis just grins at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Go ask him now. You won’t see him again.”

Liam chewed his lip. He would see him again. He always saw him. He didn’t know why. It wasn’t like he looked for him or anything. He was just always there. And the cafeteria was not the place for him to go up to Zayn and ask him to go out. It wasn’t exactly private and people would talk. He’d do it after school when everyone was just trying to go home and Louis was stalking the boy with the curly hair and trying not to make it so obvious that he was gone for him. Liam didn’t understand what Louis’ problem was with Harry. It wasn’t like Harry didn’t fit nicely into a box or anything. No one would think any less of him if he started to go with Harry. Louis apparently didn’t think so. “I’ll ask him later. When there’s not so many people around.”

“Sure you will,” Louis teased. Liam felt like he was getting too much enjoyment out of this.

* * *

Zayn was at his locker alone. Harry was finishing up with a late assignment in the library before going to musical rehearsal. Harry had a part in the chorus of the play. He’d practically burst when he saw that he’d gotten the part of Villager #3. You’d think he’d gotten the star role, but Zayn knew that to Harry, Villager #3 was the star role. Harry being shy and as far away from the lime light as possible, had auditioned and gotten a part. Zayn had never been prouder or more happy for his friend. He missed him though, and as he turned from his locker, he wished for nothing more than Harry’s presence next to him as Liam Payne, star of the soccer team came strolling up to him in the mostly empty hallway.

“Hello, Zayn,” Liam greeted quietly.

Mentally, Zayn slapped himself across the face and kept his face as neutral as he could. Liam Payne had no power over him. “Hello, Liam,” he returned softly, matching Liam’s demeanor.

“I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch or dinner or do something together tomorrow,” Liam mumbled scuffing his shoes on the floor.

Zayn felt himself sway on his feet and was forced to steady himself with a hand on his locker door. What in the world was Liam talking about? Why would he want to get lunch with him? Everyone would talk. Zayn wouldn’t care, but certainly Liam would. People in the top box cared what people in the lower boxes thought of and said about them. “I don’t...what are you talking about? Is this a joke or something?” Zayn asked.

“What?” Liam asked sharply his eyes snapping to Zayn’s. “Why would you think that?”

Zayn rolled his eyes as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “Should I think something different, Liam Payne? I’m not exactly your type. I’m a weirdo. Your reputation is probably getting tarnished as we speak.”

Liam flinched from the words. Zayn didn’t say them with malice; he said them with the calm certainty of absolute truth. “I don’t...you’re not a weirdo, and I want to take you out.”

Zayn took a deep breath to calm himself down. There was no reason for his heart to be racing in his chest. This was something that he’d dreamed about, sure, but this was also real life. People don’t just do things like this. “Why do you want to take me out?”

“Isn’t it enough that I want to?”

Liam sounded so uncertain and maybe even a bit hurt that Zayn was taking too long to answer and so he was concluding that the answer was no. It wasn’t exactly a no--Zayn wasn’t stupid enough to let a chance like this pass him by--but it was definitely not a confident yes. It was more of a yes with a question mark. “It’s almost enough,” Zyan murmured.

“What else do you need?” Liam asked. “I’ll do anything.”

Zayn crossed his arms over his chest. If Harry was here right now, he’d be giving Zayn this incredulous look. He’d think he was crazy for even considering saying no. Liam Payne, crush of Zayn’s life, was asking to take him out. What the hell was he waiting for? “Okay.”

“Okay?” Liam asked not exactly following Zayn.

“Okay, I’ll go out with you,” Zayn clarified. Those words may just be worth the award-winning grin Liam gave him once he accepted.

* * *

It was too soon for any of this to be happening, but Zayn was going to blame his post-heat blues for it all. After he went through a heat alone, he always felt this residual want, a need to be held and cuddled and loved. It was like a ghost of the fever of longing brought on by his heat. As Liam’s lips pressed insistently against his and his body was pinned against a Batman poster in Liam’s room, the need that had been following him around for the past few weeks began to disappear. Zayn’s initial suspicions had been slowly quieted as Liam had taken him out and treated him properly. He’d respected Zayn’s parents’ curfew and only ever held Zayn’s hand or kissed his cheek. At school, Liam would walk with him to class and chat at Zayn’s locker for a little bit before and after school. Zayn could feel people staring and heard what they were saying, but he didn’t mind because Liam didn’t mind and his heart hadn’t kept a normal pace since the minute Liam asked him out. Now, as Liam pulled him away from the wall and carefully laid him on the bed, Zayn’s heart was beating at an alarming rate. Liam covered Zayn with his body as he kissed his lips, his jaw, his throat. Zayn gasped as Liam’s teeth nipped at his throat and the alpha sucked a red mark into his skin. Liam’s hips began to roll against Zayn as the omega began to squirm underneath him. Everything was too hot, too much, but Zayn wanted more. Zayn pulled at Liam’s shirt, fighting to get it over the alpha’s head when Liam refused to pull his lips away from Zayn’s skin. It took Zayn whimpering and whining with frustration to get Liam to chuckled and help Zayn get the shirt off. Zayn’s eyes widened as he took in Liam’s bared chest. Sure Zayn had oggled it from afar when Harry was doing a piece about the team for the newspaper, but up close, it was magnificent. Zayn pressed his lips against the warm skin reverently.

Liam hadn’t stopped rolling his hips this whole time and Zayn was hard and wet. He was sure there was a wet patch on his jeans and he was sure Liam could feel it. “Why do you hide from all of us?” Liam murmured, his breath hot on Zayn’s ear.

Zayn didn’t have to ask what Liam was talking about. Liam hadn’t known Zayn was an omega until Zayn had told him that he was. Liam hadn’t asked for an explanation or anything; he’d thankfully moved on. It wasn’t that Zayn was embarrassed or anything, he just didn’t want to make a big deal about it. “I don’t need stupid alphas like you making passes at me all day,” Zayn replied with a smile.

Liam nipped his lip in retaliation before pulling Zayn’s shirt over his head. Suddenly, Liam paused and looked at Zayn with a look that had Zayn stilling his pulsing hips. “Are you okay with this? Do you want to do this with me?”

Zayn nodded. “Yes.”

Liam was fast with the undressing, both of them consumed in need. Zayn let out a loud moan when their naked bodies pressed together. Zayn felt like he was going to combust with all the emotions simmering under his skin. He’d never been like this with anyone before, and maybe it was just the lingering feelings of want and need, but right now this felt right. It felt good.

“Still okay?” Liam whispered.

Zayn stroked his fingers over Liam’s jaw. “Yeah,” he replied.

Liam pressed his lips to Zayn’s as he slid inside. Zayn’s body gripped him, practically sucking him in. Zayn loosed a pornographic moan as his body arched off the bed and pressed along Liam’s warm skin. Liam wrapped his arms around the boy beneath him and knew that there was something there. Something away from the charged environment of high school and social requirements. Something away from the hundred dollars waiting in Louis’ pocket for him.

* * *

Harry was walking with Zayn down the hallway teasing Zayn about the marks all along his friend’s neck. He thought it was a bit ridiculous that Liam had insisted Zayn not cover them up. Everyone was staring and drawing a lot of attention to the usually ignored pair. It made Harry nervous and he knew the attention was not Zayn’s favorite. They’d happily existed under the radar until Zayn started spending time with Liam. Now it felt like they were the talk of the town. Not everyone was pleased, of course. There was some nasty gossip swirling around them, but Zayn and Harry knew it wasn’t true and tried to not let it get to them too much. Besides, no one would do anything to actually hurt either of them. No one wanted to tangle with Liam.

Louis watched the two weirdos walk towards him and Liam. “Good work, Li,” he said when he saw the multiple marks all over Zayn’s neck. “How was he?” Liam grunted and avoided Louis’ question. He was not going to tell him about last night. “Now you’re keeping secrets. That’s just mean,” Louis grumbled as he pulled the money out of his pocket. Liam took it blindly. He wasn’t really interested in it, but there had been a bet and he had won. He was much more interested in the marks all over Zayn’s neck. There was something primitive about the possessive feeling that he got whenever he saw it and Liam couldn’t get enough. Louis smacked him on the back of the head before strutting off to class. Liam slipped the money in his pocket and glanced back down the hall to where Harry and Zayn had been talking at Zayn’s locker. Green eyes that were obviously outraged glared his way.

* * *

Zayn remained curled up under his covers when his bedroom door opened and closed. He knew it was Harry. He’d now missed two days of school. A highly unusual occurrence that meant he was sick and dying because he always went to school. Always. Harry was understandably worried. “Zayn?” The dark haired omega peeked over the top of his blankets and blinked at Harry. “Why are you still in bed?” Zayn sighed as he pushed the blankets off of him. Harry plopped on the bed next to him as Zayn sat up. Harry was speechless. Zayn had dark circles under his eyes, his usually clean hair was greasy and matted down, his skin was pale. “Zayn what’s the matter?”

“I did my research when I turned fifteen. I wanted to know everything there was to know about heat. I read my sex ed book front to back and did all the extra bits most kids just let go in one ear and out the other. I wanted to be fully prepared. I...I was stupid and now I’m paying for it.”

Harry reached out and took Zayn’s hand. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m pregnant, Harry.” There was no emotion in Zayn’s voice. He told Harry his secret with as much emotion as one might point out a mailbox. “I...the chances of getting pregnant after a heat are small because the body is so exhausted from trying so hard for a baby. Everything he was doing was just...it all felt so good. I didn’t want it to stop. I just...he wanted me. I’ve never had that before.”

Zayn’s voice picked up a dreamy tone at the end. Harry bit his lip as he listened. He knew Liam was the boy that Zayn was talking about. He hadn’t told Zayn about seeing Louis giving Liam money. He wasn’t daft. He’d seen the way both of them were looking at Zayn. It was obvious what the money was for. Now here Zayn was alone in his bedroom and looking miserable, but holding on to the feeling of being wanted. A feeling that may have been a lie. Liam hadn’t changed in how he’d been interacting with Zayn. Zayn had been ignoring Harry the past few days, so Harry was almost certain he’d been ignoring Liam too. “What are you going to do?”

Zayn shrugged. “I don’t know. I should probably tell Liam. Talk it out with him. I don’t how to tell my parents. They’re going to kill me.”

“They’re not going to kill you. They’ll help you. They love you.”

Zayn shrugged again. “They’ll be disappointed. I can’t handle them being disappointed in me. What do you think Liam will think? He’s...neither of us are ready for this, but I’ve thought about everything I could do, and I can’t do any of it. I’m going to keep it.”

“I…” Harry knew now was not the time to bring the money up. There was always the chance that Louis hadn’t been paying Liam for going out with Zayn. It was possible it was a poker game or a bit of money for something for soccer. But he’d heard what Louis had said. It all made sense. It wasn’t that Zayn wasn’t enough for Liam. If anything he was too good for Liam. “I think there’s something you should know about Liam. I think...I think that dating you was part of a bet. I saw Louis give Liam some money and I heard him say ‘How was he?’. I don’t...Liam might not be what you think.”

Zayn stared blankly at his friend. Another knock on his door had his dark eyes turning away from Harry. His mother poked her head in the door. “Liam’s at the door. He wanted to check on you. He says you’ve been ignoring him.”

“Let him up.”

She smiled like a worried mother and disappeared. Liam replaced her in the doorway with a nervous smile. He recognized something was wrong when he didn’t get the soft smile he usually got from Zayn. “How are you doing?”

“Am I a bet?” Zayn asked completely ignoring Liam’s question.

Liam was silent a beat too long. “Zayn, what are--?”

“Don’t lie to me. Did you go out with me and sleep with me for a bet with Louis?”

“I saw Louis give you some money,” Harry supplied quietly.

Liam looked helplessly between the two omegas. “Zayn, let me explain. It’s not--”

“Get out,” Zayn growled.

“Zayn--”

“Get out!” Zayn shouted. He moved faster than Harry had ever seen him move, and he shoved Liam out of his doorway. “Get out!” he yelled. Liam looked as shocked as Harry felt. Zayn never spoke louder than a firm voice raised above the quiet chatter of a classroom when he had something he felt was important enough to share. “I never want to see to you again. Don’t talk to me, don’t touch me, don’t even fucking look at me. Stay away.” Zayn slammed his door in Liam’s face. He turned from the door and seemed startled to still see Harry there. “I think...I think I just want to be alone,” he said quietly.

Harry nodded, getting up from the bed and giving Zayn a quick hug before going down the stairs. Liam’s car was idling outside Zayn’s house with the alpha sitting behind the wheel staring at nothing. Harry just shook his head and turned down the street to his house. He’d been so scared that this thing with Liam had been too good to be true. He’d never been more angry at being right. Now it was a complete mess. Zayn was expecting a baby whose father was a complete loser. Anger burned in Harry’s chest as he pushed through his front door. His mom offered a greeting from the kitchen, but Harry ignored her as he practically ran up the stairs. In his room he dove for his bed, shoving his hands under the mattress for his Louis Notebook. The cover was worn out and held together with Hello Kitty duct tape and heart stickers stolen from boxed valentines. How could he have ever liked Louis Tomlinson? He was a mean person who’d hurt his best friend. Hot tears stung Harry’s eyes as he opened up the tattered cover to the first page. There was an old picture from third grade pasted on the first page. He and Louis were sitting at a table with blue frosting smeared over their faces from cupcakes someone had brought in for a birthday treat. The thought made his heart ache. This notebook was full of memories from elementary school and dreams of a future full of smiles and fights and both happy and sad tears. Now just thinking about being in the same school as this kid made him sick. (There was a blinding rage with the sickness that tempted him to kill Liam, but Harry could only deal with so much at one time.) Harry cried out and tore out the first page of the notebook. After that, the tears blurred his vision and his mind closed in on itself. When he woke up early the next morning, all the pages of his notebook were torn out and crumpled around his room. He thought he’d cried himself dry in the process, but apparently there was more left in him.

* * *

Zayn brushed a tear from his eye as he pulled a shirt over his head. Since it was his body, he could tell that his tummy was a little more swollen than usual, but the way his shirt fell, no one else would be able to tell. His parents had been disappointed, but they were going to support him no matter what decision he made. Zayn had a plan, but he wasn’t ready to discuss it yet. He wanted to make sure the pieces were in place before he did anything. No need to get everyone all worked up for nothing.

A car horn honked outside and Zayn grabbed his backpack. Harry was waiting for him outside. He greeted his best friend with a hug and got in the car. “How are you?” Harry asked.

“I’m okay. I think today is going to be a good day,” Zayn murmured. It wasn’t that the past couple of months had been full of bad days, they’d just been stressful. Zayn hadn’t ever planned something like this, obviously, and he’d dreamed of doing it differently. Today would be good. He needed a good day. Just one that was all he was asking for, but apparently it was too much to ask for, because as he walked towards his locker, he saw Liam Payne, captain of the soccer team. He’d gotten over his anger and now was left with hurt that gnawed at him and made it impossible for him to eat or sleep properly. Harry just wrapped an arm around Zayn’s shoulders and tugged him past the offending alpha. “You can still have a good day,” Harry whispered. Zayn just nodded with a hand lightly pressed against his tummy. “Maybe,” he murmured.

* * *

Every morning, Liam looked for Zayn. He tried not to be seen by the omega because, though he knew Zayn probably tried to hide it, Liam always saw something break anew in Zayn’s eyes when the omega saw the alpha. But he always made sure he saw Zayn. And Zayn was always there. His head was bowed more often than not and he never really seemed to smile anymore, but he was there until one day he wasn’t.

Liam told himself not to panic. Zayn was allowed to miss school. It wasn’t like he hadn’t missed school before. Liam was restless the whole day, and his focus was nonexistent. Louis kept giving him strange looks all day. As the final bell rang, Liam rushed from his class to where Zayn’s locker was. Harry was there, at his locker next to Zayn’s, sorting through his books and notes. “Where’s Zayn?” Liam demanded.

Harry slid a book into his bag and took his time closing his locker before turning his attention to Liam. “He’s not here. Hasn’t been here all day. And he won’t be back. He went to live with his sister.”

“What? Why?” Liam felt himself start to get...panicked? He didn’t have any reason to be worried like he was. There was absolutely no reason. Zayn had just been a bet. That’s all. But how was Liam supposed to know if he was alright now? His sister lived a few towns over. Somewhere up in the mountains.

“He needed a fresh start,” was all Harry had to say to him.

Liam stood frozen where he stood. Zayn wasn’t here. He wasn’t even in the same town. Was that what had Liam so on edge the entire day?

* * *

Zayn loved the smell of the bookstore. It was his favorite thing in the world. Well, that would be a lie. It was his second favorite thing in the world: the small swirls of dust whispering through the aisles, the sound of pages turning as people tried to decide what they wanted to buy, the smell of the pages, the way the books--heavy with age and previous reader’s thoughts--felt in his hands as he read them behind the counter. It was mostly quiet, and a few patrons every day with no rush. It was quiet, which was exactly what Zayn wanted. He didn’t need anything too busy. Local schools were out for spring break, and lots of the students liked to come rafting and camping around the little town that Zayn and his sister lived in. He’d moved here three years ago to start over fresh, where no one would know what a fool he’d been. It was exactly what he needed and he’d integrated well. Sammy at the grocery store knew him on site and gave him free treats for Xavier; Mrs. Waltz at the family restaurant across from the post office made sure to bring him leftovers at the end of the week since his cooking skills were still mediocre at best; Danny Smith at the doctor office horded green lollipops for doctor’s office visits (and they’d be more for Zayn than for Xavier).

Zayn really liked all of the people in town, but he had three favorites: Xavier, his sister, and Niall. Niall owned the bookstore. He’d taken over after his father and mother had taken some sort of dysfunctional world tour. He was a nice beta who was madly in love with an alpha named Josh who was a drummer in a band Zayn could never remember. He was great. He didn’t expect Zayn to do much more than sit behind the desk and read and occasionally deal with a customer or two while he be-bopped around the store singing songs Zayn didn’t know. He was cool with anything Zayn needed. Zayn could probably not show up for a month or two and Niall would go on like nothing was different.

Outside the bookstore, a group of friends chattered and laughed down the sidewalk. It was a group of girls and guys who walked the thin line between friends and more-than-friends with enviable ease. The girls hung off arms, tossing long hair over their shoulders as they teased and chatted with the others. The boys had sunglasses on and cooly amused expressions trying to hide how amused they really were. One girl with dark hair pointed at the bookstore. “Let’s go in there,” she said with a grin. Her request was met without objection and the group burst in shattering the quiet air. Everyone split off leaving one boy just inside the door. His eyes were focused only on the dark haired boy behind the counter who had looked up at the sudden intruders with a look of pure irritation. Even now he was grimacing as the boy’s friends were loudly looking around the store. The boy in the doorway began moving forward with something akin to awe captured in every feature. “Zayn?” he breathed.

From his book behind the counter, Zayn looked up from the book he’d been trying to read. There, three years older, but looking almost just the same, was Liam Payne in the little bookstore he thought of as partly his. His hair was different, short and mostly straight rather than the curly mop from high school, but nothing else seemed to have changed. “Hello, Liam.”

Liam was speechless. He’d not had any clue that this was where Zayn had gotten to. He’d thought about the omega everyday. Some days more than others, but everyday still. Zayn had grown up. His hair was shorter on the sides and longer on top and there was a thin layer of stubble along his jaw. He looked good, taking Liam’s breath away.

The staring contest broke when there was a sudden shriek that didn’t belong to any of Liam’s friends. Zayn tucked a worn out bookmark between the pages and stood from his seat completely ignoring the alpha on the other side of the counter as he came around and caught a little body in his arms swinging it up and back down to cuddle into his chest. A boy with blonde hair appeared shortly after looking slightly guilty but smiling nonetheless. “Sorry about that,” the blonde said. “He got around me.”

“I thought I told you to be good today,” Zayn murmured to the little bundle in his arms.

The little body squirmed and said, “Sorry, Daddy.”

Liam was rocked by those two quiet words. Daddy? Since when did Zayn have a kid? Was this blonde guy the father? It wasn’t like a beta and an omega were an odd pair or anything. It’s just...Liam didn’t like the idea of Zayn being with anyone other than him even though the two of them hadn’t spoken in three years. Liam shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Zayn was allowed to be with someone else. Liam had no claim on him.

“Do you want to go back with Niall?” Zayn asked.

The little boy in Zayn’s arms wiggled around so that his little hands held himself at eye level with Zayn. “No.” He drew the word like all toddlers did. Liam found it incredibly adorable.

Zayn looked at Niall with a fond smile before looking at his son. “Alright. You can stay by me. Go grab a coloring book and crayons and then come by me.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” The little boy wiggled out of Zayn’s arms and scampered to the back of the store with Niall on his heels.

Zayn watched him fondly before turning back to the desk. He seemed genuinely startled to see Liam still standing there. “What are you doing here?” he asked the alpha.

“We’re,” Liam began with a nod towards his other friends who were now coming towards the counter with a couple books between the lot of them, “on spring break. El wanted to go rafting. We’ve rented a cabin. We’re rafting tomorrow.”

“It’s a lot of fun. Niall has dragged me on a couple of trips down the river. It’s very pretty.” Zayn circled back around to his original seat. “You’ll love it.”

Niall and the little boy reappeared and with a coloring book, crayons, and an oversized atlas in hand. Niall put him down and the boy ran around to Zayn. Zayn gave the boy his chair and motioned for Liam’s friends to come up to the counter. “Are you all buying or borrowing?” Liam stood to the side as Zayn helped his friends figure out what they were doing with the books and watched the little boy kneeling on Zayn’s chair with his coloring book open and a purple crayon in his hand. He had dark hair, sort of curly like Liam’s used to be. It looked almost black, but as it twisted under the light Liam realized it was actually a dark brown. Niall was blonde...maybe he just died his hair. The roots had looked a little dark. Zayn was finishing up with his friends. Liam wanted to stay there all day and catch up. He wanted to take Zayn out to dinner. He wanted to spend the rest of his break with him. All of this hit him in a rush and it was all a little much. He needed to get out of there before he did anything rash.

“Liam, come on!” A girl with blonde hair and purple lips shouted from the door.

“It was nice to see you again,” Liam offered to Zayn.

Zayn didn’t bother looking at him when he said, “It’s not a mutual feeling.”

“Oh, yeah. Right. Okay. Yeah.”

“Liam, come on,” the girl called again.

The alpha gave both Zayn and the boy with the crayons another look before following his friends back onto the street.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” the girl with the purple lips teased him. Liam just shrugged and kept quiet. He’d have to stop back in the store after rafting.

Zayn let out a long breath after Liam and his friends left the store. Niall emerged from an aisle with his eyebrows wiggling over the top of a book. “Who was that?” the blonde asked.

“A boy I knew in high school. I never want to see him again.” Zayn dragged a hand down his face and watched Xavier color for a few moments.

“Is he the father?” Niall asked. Zayn just nodded. “Do you want me to kill him?”

Zayn snorted and smiled with a rueful shake of his head. “What damage could you do to him? And before you say that Josh would do it, I’m not looking for any trouble. I just want him to have a fun time rafting and then leave me alone. I can do quite well without him.”

Niall just nodded, recognizing that Zayn wanted to drop the subject. “I’m going to get lunch. You want anything?”

“Where are you going?” Zayn asked, picking Xavier up and putting him on his lap.

“The sandwich shop.”

“We’ll split a turkey sub,” Zayn said reaching into his pocket for a few bills to give Niall to pay for the sandwich. “Just turkey, cheese, and lettuce.” Niall saluted him before ducking out. Zayn pulled the oversized atlas off the floor where Xavier had discarded it. “Where are is the amazing Captain X travelling today?”

Xavier hummed as he flipped through the oversized pages. “He’s going to...Fiji.” Zayn turned to the computer next to him and began searching for information about Fiji as Xavier began reading off the facts he could find in the atlas.

* * *

Liam convinced everyone to go for a walk after they went rafting. They’d come back slightly sunburnt and smiling. They were in a cute little town that needed to be explored. The girls were more than happy to drag the boys through the little boutiques they’d seen in their earlier walk where Liam had first found Zayn. He’d find some way to get away from the group to see if he was at the bookstore and if he maybe wanted to grab a late lunch or early dinner. He wanted to talk to him. He’d been distracted by the thought all day today. They were leaving at the end of the week, and this was his chance to start something new.

The girls did drag them into a couple of boutiques, but Liam managed to pry himself away from the group. He told one of the guys where he was headed and ducked out of the store. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked. His mind was whirling. Zayn made it clear yesterday that Liam was not exactly welcomed in his life. But he wanted to be. He felt this inexplicable need to be involved. And he needed to know how involved Niall was in Zayn’s life. It didn’t sit well with him that Zayn worked in that quiet little bookstore alone with him. Sure Niall was a beta, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t a threat to what he wanted. And that had been a late night revelation last night. He wanted Zayn. It made sense why nothing else relationship-wise really seemed to work. He’d spent his time comparing them all to a boy that he hadn’t seen in so long. That hadn’t really been fair to the other parties of the relationships, but it was the truth.

Liam opened the door slowly. It was quiet and Liam surmised that he was the only customer in the shop at the moment. Zayn wasn’t behind the desk like he had been yesterday, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t in the store. Liam began wandering up and down the aisles. There were lots of books, some new and some used. Some titles were so worn that Liam could barely read what they were. Some made him stop and read the back of the books to see what adventures may await him between the covers. He found what he was actually looking for in the second to last aisle.

Zayn was shelving books with the little boy on his shoulders. He’d pass a book to the boy on his shoulders and the little boy would put it on the shelf where Zayn told him to. Liam watched the two of them for a few moments before clearing his throat to announce himself. Zayn wrapped his hands around the boy’s ankles as he slowly turned to face Liam. “Hi, Zayn,” Liam greeted softly.

“Hello, Liam.” Zayn reached up and lifted the little boy off his shoulders. He held him close to his chest, a protective gesture Liam easily recognized. “What do you want?” Zayn demanded.

“I was wondering if you’d like to get a late lunch or an early dinner or something. Maybe ice cream?”

Liam watched the little boy in Zayn’s arms perk up at the mention of ice cream. Zayn didn’t smile, he didn’t frown, he didn’t let Liam see any emotion. “I don’t think so. Shouldn’t you be rafting with your friends?”

“We went earlier so that it wouldn’t be too busy. It was a lot of fun. You were right.”

Zayn nodded. “That’s good.”

He was turning away from the alpha. “Please, Zayn. Can’t we just talk for a little bit?”

“Daddy?” Xavier called softly. He was starting to pick up on his daddy’s unease around the alpha.

“It’s alright. Why don’t you go see what Niall is doing in the back?” Zayn said letting the boy run off. He watched the boy go before facing Liam. “Why are you being so stubborn? I don’t want to talk to you. Just go be with your friends and stop bothering me.”

“I just want to talk. You never gave me a chance to explain myself in high school.”

Liam stumbled back as Zayn fixed him with a fiery glare. “What the hell is there to explain, Liam? You dated and slept with me for a bet. None of it was real. I couldn’t stay there, so I moved here.”

“Zayn, I--”

“Go away, Liam.”

“Zayn, please!”

“Is there a problem here?” An alpha with brown hair swept up on his head appeared behind Zayn. Liam fought to keep a growl down. An alpha was definitely worse than a beta and he couldn’t pretend he hadn’t seen the way Zayn had relaxed when the alpha had appeared. Maybe this was the father of Zayn’s little boy. “Zayn, are you alright?” the alpha asked.

“I’m fine. Thank you, Josh. Niall is in the back with Xavier.” Now Liam had a name for the little boy. Xavier was a good name. Liam liked it. Josh moved past Zayn with a hard stare at Liam to the back of the bookstore. Zayn crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Liam with a raised brow. “Why are you still here?”

“Zayn, please. One meal. I’ll pay and you can pretend to listen to me as I babble on about stuff you obviously don’t want to hear but I want to say. Just an hour of your time.”

Zayn was silent, blinking at Liam like he wasn’t sure why the alpha was still in the aisle. “Josh!” he shouted. The other alpha appeared suddenly behind Liam. “Will you please get him out of here?”

Zayn turned on his heel and went down another aisle. Liam’s mouth dropped open. This hadn’t really ever happened to him before. He wasn’t conceited or anything, but he’d never been told no. He wasn’t really sure what to do with that. He should leave Zayn alone. That was the obvious answer. Could he leave Zayn alone? Probably not. Some might call him obsessed with the dark haired omega. He wasn’t obsessed, there was no shrine dedicated to Zayn in the corner of his room or anything, but he just...cared a lot.

Zayn watched Liam go out of the bookstore from his seat in the next aisle over. His eyes were stinging for no reason. Josh leaned on the shelf Zayn was sitting against. “You want to tell me who that was or not?”

“Liam Payne. Used to be the captain of the soccer team in high school.”

“Okay. And why does he upset you?”

Zayn bit his lip. “He’s Xavier’s dad. He dated and slept with me for a bet.”

“So I should have killed him?” Josh asked.

Zayn sighed. “You should have.”

The two of them were interrupted by a happy shriek of, “Mr. Josh!” Josh turned to Xavier and scooped him up in his arms. Xavier giggled happily and kicked his legs as Josh held him up in the air. Zayn watched with a watery smile. Niall came up next to Josh and snuggled into his alpha’s side. Josh balanced Xavier on his hip so he could put his arm around Niall. Zayn got to his feet as he took in the pretty picture the three of them made.

“I think I want one,” Niall said with a nod to Xavier.

Josh looked from his mate to the boy on his hip and smiled. “Me too.”

Zayn took Xavier from Josh. “I’ll take him back now. Don’t need you two to kidnap my kid.”

Niall just chuckled and Josh pulled him a little closer.

* * *

“Liam, are you coming?” the girl with the purple lipstick called. Liam shuffled his feet on the front porch looking towards the town. Spring break was over and it was time to go back, but he couldn’t. He needed to talk to Zayn, to apologize and explain. The girl with the purple lipstick was waiting by the open truck of the minivan they’d taken up here.

“I think...I think I’m going to stay here. I’ve got a couple of things I still want to do. I’ll be back at school in time. I’ll get a ride or something.” He really hadn’t thought these things through, but he had to stay. He couldn’t leave.

The girl with the purple lips popped a bubble gum bubble as she regarded Liam. She shrugged yanking on the trunk door to close it. “Alright. You need a ride, call me.” She ran up to him to give him a hug before flouncing back to the van shouting, “You bastards get in the car!”

Liam watched them drive off with a wave from the porch. He really hadn’t thought this through. He technically couldn’t be in the cabin after today. He’d call the people they’d rented from and explain the situation. Certainly they’d help an alpha fix the one major screw up in his life.

* * *

Zayn closed his book mid-shift with a heavy sigh and an irritated glare aimed at the only customer in the store right now. Liam gave him a tentative smile over the cover of the book he was looking at. Liam had been in town for much longer than Zayn thought he would be. Hadn’t spring break ended a week ago? Zayn let out another heavy sigh. “If I agree to go out with you will you stop coming in here and go back to school? I know your classes probably started already.”

“Yes.” Liam put the book he’d been looking at back on the shelf to come up to the desk with that smile Zayn used to think of as heart-stopping. “Where would you like to go?”

Zayn was about to open his mouth when his phone rang. “Hello...what? Is Xavier okay?...alright...okay...on my way.” Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. “Niall!” he shouted. The blonde came running from the back. “I have to go. D has an emergency at work and can’t watch Xavier. I’ll be back if I can.”

Niall waved him off. “Take the day off. I’ve got this place under control.”

“Are you sure?” Zayn asked.

Niall rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Not like I haven’t experienced a mad rush like this before.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Zayn said as he grabbed his coat and jogged out the front door. The omega nearly jumped ten feet in the air when Liam made his presence known. He stopped his jog to his sister’s house to turn on the alpha. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Why?”

“You promised you’d go out with me and I don’t want to give you time to change your mind.”

“I certainly can’t go out with you now. I’m going to be spending the rest of the day with Xavier.”

Liam just shrugged and fell in step next to Zayn as they began walking again. “He can come along. He’s too little to fully understand what’s going on anyway.”

Zayn stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and refrained from commenting. He wanted Liam as far away from Xavier as possible. It was easier that way. No need for him to know that his father was alive, didn’t know about him, and didn’t care. Zayn would find someone eventually and hopefully while Xavier was still too young to remember properly and he’d never know the difference. Had Zayn met anyone capable of filling the role that Zayn wanted them to? No. Why? He had no idea, but it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the alpha who was keeping pace with him. Why would it? It wasn’t like Zayn had been damaged by his pretend relationship with Liam. He was fine. Absolutely 100% fine. He didn’t have trust issues or anything like that. He had Xavier. A kid from another person wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, and if they didn’t like Xavier, Zayn didn’t want anything to do with them.

“So how old is Xavier?” Liam asked as they climbed up the few steps leading to Zayn’s sister’s front door.

“Three.”

Liam couldn’t ask anymore questions because the front door was opening and a woman who looked very similar to Zayn appeared with Xavier, a baby bag, and a rather frazzled air about her. “I’m so sorry,” she gushed as she handed over Xavier and the bag. “Someone fuc--messed up some files and it’s created a whole mess. This isn’t like ruining anything is it?”

“No. Get going.”

She kissed Zayn’s cheek and breezed past them. Liam watched her jump in the car and peel out of her driveway.

“Daddy, can we go to the park? Aunt D said we could go today.” Today, Xavier had a read cape on over a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had Spider-Man tennis shoes on that Liam suspected lit up when he took a step.

“Sure, Captain X, but do you want to go to the park without your mask? Can’t have everyone knowing your alter ego.”

Xavier pressed his hands against his eyes and made a shocked little face complete with a little “o” for a mouth. “I don’t know where it is! I think I left it in Aunt D’s bathroom!”

“Is this it?” Liam asked pulling a black strip of fabric that had him thinking of Zorro from a side pocket of the bag slung over Zayn’s shoulder.

Xavier looked at the mask limp in Liam’s hand. He curled into Zayn’s chest unsure of what to do about Liam. The two of them hadn’t ever been introduced, and Zayn had drilled stranger danger into Xavier’s head. Zayn took the mask from Liam and handed it to Xavier. The little boy tied it lopsidedly around his eyes and wiggled out of Zayn’s arms. He took his dad’s hand and led the way to the park. Zayn had to bend over to hold onto Xavier’s hand, and this made it hard for him to properly walk, but he wasn’t complaining. Liam followed after them, keeping a safe distance so that Zayn didn’t get irritated with him. He knew he was on thin ice with the omega and he wasn’t going to push things any more than he already had.

The park wasn’t far from where Aunt D lived. When the blue jungle-gym appeared, Xavier let go of Zayn’s hand and ran forward. Liam saw Zayn want to make a comment, but he bit his lip and kept quiet. Liam found himself wanting to go after the little kid and make sure he didn’t get snatched in the three feet it was going to take for him to get there. What if he tripped? He’d hurt himself! Why did he care what happened to Zayn’s kid? It wasn’t like he was involved in the kid’s life. Maybe it was just the natural protective instinct he had. Zayn had stopped walking to watch Xavier safely reach the playground. Liam came up next to him and asked, “How can you let him go like that?”

Zayn shrugged. “He’s a big boy. He doesn’t need me smothering him. I’m hoping if I practice letting him go in little ways it’ll make his first day of school better. I’m not particularly fond of the idea of letting him go to school for the whole day with a bunch of other people around him that I don’t know. I’m going to have to stop myself from becoming a crazy room parent.”

“You’ll be fine. No crazier than the other concerned parents.”

Zayn gave Liam a funny look that the alpha didn’t understand and sighed. “Hopefully. I’d like to think I could be the cool parent when he gets older.”

Liam nudged him. “You’ve never been cool, Zayn.”

And just like that, Zayn tensed up again. Liam cursed himself in his head. He thought Zayn was finally warming up to him and then he had to go remind Zayn of high school when he’d gone out with him for one hundred dollars. The omega next to him was worth more than that, but it’d been high school, and Liam was a bit of an idiot.

“There’s a hot dog stand over there,” Zayn said. “If you insist on eating, we can get something there and watch Xavier from the bench.”

“Alright,” Liam said. “That sounds good.”

The two of them walked over to the hot dog stand. Zayn kept checking over his shoulder to make sure Xavier was still trying to swing across the monkey bars. The omega got a soda and some cheesy fries while Liam got a hot dog and a soda. Liam paid for it all despite Zayn’s protests. They didn’t say a word as they took a seat on one of two benches looking at the jungle gym. Xavier was hanging midway through the monkey bars with his tongue poking between his teeth. He kept glancing from his hands to the bars in front of him. Zayn calmly watched as he ate a few cheese covered fries. “C’mon, Captain X,” he said softly. Liam didn’t ask; he just watched as Xavier began to swing and reach for the next bar. His hand wrapped around the next bar and his body jerked to get his other hand on the same bar. He hung there again, stuck his tongue out, and started swinging across the rest of the bars. He dropped to the ground after reaching the last bar. He stood staring up at in something akin to awe before rushing over to his dad shrieking, “Daddy! Daddy! Did you see me? Did you see? I did it! I did it!” Zayn put his cheesy fries and picked up his little boy telling him how proud he was of him for making it across the monkey bars. Liam couldn’t help but feel a little bit happier at the whole thing. The two of them were so natural together. Everything about them just made so much sense. He’d been puzzling about how he felt about Zayn and Xavier for the past few nights. He’d chalked it up to this being the first time he’d seen Zayn in three years and feeling bad about how it’d all gone down in high school and wanting to make amends. Xavier was cute, and he was a little kid, so Liam figured it was natural to want to see him just as much as he wanted to see Zayn.

Xavier was back on the monkey bars almost as soon as Zayn put him back on the ground. He returned to the bench with a proud little smile on his face. “He’s been wanting to do that for ages,” he said.

“He did a good job, though he might get blisters if he keeps going,” Liam returned. They were quiet for a moment. Zayn was watching Xavier laugh as he swung back and forth on the monkey bars. “What’s with the cape and mask?” Liam asked eventually.

Zayn looked a bit sheepish. “I’ve been reading him comics since I’m shit at narrating a proper children’s story. He’s taken to being a superhero. He was Superman this past Halloween, so that’s where the cape came from, and he got his mask idea from Batman. He wants to protect his identity so the bad guys can’t find him. He came up with his name, though.”

“As every good superhero should.” More silence followed and again Liam was the one to break it. “Is it just you and him, or is your mate in the picture?”

Zayn turned to him sharply with a rather incredulous look on his face. “My mate? I don’t have a mate. Where the fuck did you get an idea like that?”

Liam recognized the anger lacing Zayn’s words. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I just thought...I thought that might have been why you moved away. You found your mate and wanted to be with them.”

Zayn snorted. “I wouldn’t leave school for a boy. We would have waited until I was at least done with high school. I left school for Captain X. I didn’t need to be in a town that was so small and knew too much.”

Liam felt something accusatory in the last few words but let it go. Zayn had every right to be angry about him. “I...going out with you started as a bet, but it didn’t end that way. You were amazing and I just wanted to be with you more and more and then you were gone. I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

“You seemed just fine taking Louis’ money and leaving me in the dust.”

“You told me to leave you alone,” Liam reminded him trying for a joke but failing.

“Since when does an alpha listen to a lowly little weirdo omega like me?”

“Since the alpha wants to make the omega happy.”

Zayn snorted. “You don’t care about my happiness. If you really felt so compelled to be with me, why didn’t you try to come after me? Why did it take a chance meeting three years later for you to even consider spending a few minutes with me?”

“You didn’t exactly leave me a note or anything telling me where you were.”

“You couldn’t badger Harry enough to get an answer? Couldn’t charm my mother into telling you?”

Liam bristled a bit at that. Zayn made it sound like it should have been so easy to find him. “Harry was on the brink of murdering me everyday and I knew I wasn’t a welcome party at your house after you kicked me out.”

Xavier had lost interest in the monkey bars and was now trying to swing but his legs were too short. Zayn got off the bench to help his boy swing. He gently pushed his son to cries of “Higher, Daddy! Higher!” Liam remained on the bench watching the two of them. Who did he think he was staying here after his friends had left and staying in Zayn’s life? He had a typical alpha ego and Zayn despised it. That’s why he wanted a beta. Someone calm and without an ego that needed constant tending to. He should have just lied and said he had a mate. That way Liam would continue on with these stupid _I didn’t know what to do with myself_ bits Zayn didn’t want to hear. Zayn made up his mind. There would be no more Liam Payne, captain of the soccer team, in his life. Zayn stopped the swing and lifted Xavier off of it. “We’re going to go home. I’ll make grandma’s curry and we’ll have oreos for dessert, okay?”

Xavier’s face, originally disappointed by the abrupt end of his swinging, lit up at the mention of his favorite dessert. He carried Xavier to the bench to get his bag and only had a few words left for Liam. “Goodbye, Liam. Go back to school.”

* * *

Liam refused to leave him alone. What part of “Goodbye, Liam. Go back to school.” was he missing? Everyday he came into the bookstore. At least he didn’t talk to him thankfully, but he was still there.

“You’ve got yourself a stalker,” Niall said. He’d taken to sitting behind the counter with Zayn to save the omega from the awkwardness that now permeated the bookstore.

“I’m going to have Josh kill him one of these days,” Zayn muttered not looking up from the book he was reading.

“I’ll help,” Niall said.

Zayn snorted. “You couldn’t hurt a fly, Nialler.”

* * *

“You’ve not had a proper date in forever,” Doniya said one night after Xavier had passed out on her couch and she and Zayn were enjoying a drink after dinner. “You should go out. Isn’t there some alpha following you around? The whole town is talking about it. He hangs around the bookstore right?”

“It’s Xavier’s dad,” Zayn said quietly. His boy had been known to fake sleeping just to listen to the grown-ups. And of course the whole town was talking. Liam was a stranger and with that came gossip. He was very visible at the bookstore. A small town would talk about the stranger hanging around the bookstore.

Doniya’s face hardened. “I’m going to kill him. How dare he think he can just show up here after three years? What a complete--!”

“He doesn’t know who he is. I never told him, remember?”

Doniya’s face relaxed, but the grimace remained. “I still want to kill him.”

Zayn just chuckled and took a sip. He just wanted Liam to leave him alone. He’d been doing just fine without the alpha.

* * *

“Hello?”

“Hey, Harry.”

“Zayn! Oh my goodness! How are you? It’s been way too long since we’ve talked. How’s Xavier?”

“I’m okay. Xavier is doing quite well. He hasn’t taken his cape off in three days.”

“It’s not like that’s a record or anything. Didn’t he go one month without taking it off?”

“He went a month and a half.”

“Oh right. So what’s wrong?”

Zayn smiled. Harry could always tell when Zayn was upset and wouldn’t let him change topics. “Liam is refusing to leave town. He came here on spring break and he didn’t leave when it ended. We’ve talked once at a park, but it didn’t go very well.”

“Did you try to let it go well?”

“Probably not.”

“I’m gonna give you the same advice you gave me when Louis was trying to talk to me. Listen to him.”

“But Louis came after you, and he hadn’t done anything to hurt you. Liam has taken his sweet time getting around to coming after me. This whole thing was purely by chance. We were never going to see each other again if he hadn’t come here to raft.”

“Have you ever seriously been with someone else?”

“What? No. You know that.”

“Why do you think that is? You’re smart. You know they aren’t all dating you because of a bet. Sure that whole trust thing was completely shattered by Liam, but you could do it if you found the right person. Then there’s Xavier. Obviously the person has to like Xavier, but I’ve visited you. Everyone adores the little guy. So what has been wrong with the handful of people you’ve had dinner with a couple of times?”

“It has nothing to do with me comparing them to Liam.”

“Until I saw Louis give Liam the money, I was under the impression that he was seriously into you.”

“But that’s just it. He was never into me.”

“He was, and I’d love to continue this discussion, but Hannah stuck a crayon up her nose and now both she and Louis are starting to panic. He’s absolutely useless.”

And Harry was gone and Zayn’s head hurt more than it did when he’d called.

_Zayn pushed open Harry’s bedroom door. It’d been a long time since he’d been here, at least, four months felt like a long time. Harry was sitting in the middle of his bed surrounded by a few small bags and boxes. They were gifts from Louis. He was trying to woo him with pretty things. Harry wasn’t going to let him. He’d hurt his best friend. How could he possibly forgive him?_

_“Hey, Haz,” Zayn quietly._

_Harry looked up and then back down at the gifts. “I wish he’d stop with all this. It’s not going to do any good.”_

_Zayn sat on the bed and took a bag for himself. “May I?”_

_Harry nodded. Zayn opened the bag and pulled out a flimsy purple, green, and gold scarf. Harry had taken to tying his hair back with scarves like this. He’d looked at this very scarf while at the mall one day with Zayn. How Louis knew about it, Zayn didn’t know, but it was sweet that Louis was trying so hard. Zayn had gotten over his initial anger at Louis. Some of his anger was directed at Liam who’d gone along with the bet. A majority of his anger was directed at himself. He’d been the fool to fall for it all. “Harry, he likes you. You should give him a chance.”_

_“Why?” Harry burst. “He hurt you! He made a bet and you were just an object! Why would he think me any different? We’re friends. Maybe Liam started the bet this time.”_

_Zayn got off the bed and went to Harry’s closet. There used to be a notebook tucked under Harry’s bed with a plan of his life with Louis. There’d never been another alpha fixed in Harry’s mind. It’d always been Louis. Zayn had seen what Harry had done with his notebook the day he’d told Harry Liam had gotten him pregnant. He’d stopped his best friend from throwing it away because it wasn’t Louis’ fault. He’d taped the notebook back together as best he could and put it on the shelf in his friend’s closet. Now he retrieved the notebook and put it carefully on the bed next to Harry. “You’re hurting yourself, Haz. You’ve wanted this your entire life. Talk to him. Get the truth. Demand the truth. Tell him to stop trying to buy your affections with the scarves you adore and little airplane necklaces. Listen to what he has to say. Tell him how you’re feeling.”_

_“You wouldn’t be mad at me if I went out with him?” Harry asked softly._

_Zayn smiled and messed up Harry’s curls. “I’ll be mad if you don’t.”_

_Harry’s phone rang at that very moment. “It’s Louis,” Harry whispered._

_“Go on, then,” Zayn said with a nod to the phone._

_Harry bit his lip as he picked up his phone and held it to his ear. “Hi, Louis.”_

* * *

Doniya ran into the bookstore with a rather shocked looking Xavier in her arms. “Zayn! No time! Major emergency! I’m sorry. I’m going to quit soon. They keep screwing things up!” With that Doniya was gone and Zayn and Xavier were left rather shell-shocked behind the counter.

“What does ‘screwing’ mean?” Xavier asked.

“You’ll learn when you’re old. Do not repeat it.”

Xavier nodded solemnly.

“Do you need someone to watch him?” Zayn pulled Xavier closer at Liam’s suggestion. Liam kept talking, “We’ll stay here. I can read proper children’s stories to him or watch him color or do whatever he usually does in here. You won’t owe me anything. I’ll just keep him out of your hair.”

Xavier looked at Zayn with a rather puzzled expression. “Daddy, am I in your hair?”

“Are we having a day of questions?”

“Is that a bad thing, Daddy?”

“That would be a yes,” Zayn murmured. He looked from Xavier to Liam and back again. There wouldn’t be any harm in letting Liam watch him as he colored or looked through an atlas. This wouldn’t change anything. Niall and Josh were on holiday, so it wasn’t like Zayn had another option, and he really needed Xavier to be with someone else today. The headache had him fearing he’d accidentally snap at his son, and he’d rather avoid that. “Are you prepared to answer a large amount of random questions?” Zayn asked Liam.

“Yes,” Liam said.

“Where did I come from?” Xavier asked.

“Don’t answer that,” Zayn told Liam. “He’s too young for that just yet.”

“Understood.”

Zayn got Xavier’s attention and turned so the boy was facing Liam. “Xavier, this is Liam. Liam, this is Xavier. Liam is a friend of mine who’s going to keep you company while I work. Don’t be difficult.”

“Okay,” Xavier chirped before wiggling out of Zayn’s arms. “I’m going to get my atlas.”

“We’re friends?” Liam asked as he began to follow Xavier to the back of the store.

“Explaining to a three year old that you are a boy who slept with me for a measly one-hundred dollars who I never want to speak to again was a little too complicated.”

* * *

Liam stared at Xavier as the boy rattled off facts about Australia. He was three years old. It’d been three years since he’d last seen Zayn. Zayn didn’t have a mate, or really anyone it seemed. So where did Xavier come from?

“Oh God…” Liam gasped. It wasn’t possible. Zayn had been on suppressants. That’s why his scent had been masked. That was something suppressants did, right?

* * *

Zayn stood at the top of the aisle watching Liam interact with Xavier. It was everything wonderful and horrible he’d ever thought about what it’d be like to have Xavier’s father in the picture. Xavier was in Liam’s lap as Liam was reading out of a children’s encyclopedia about frogs. Something stirred low in Zayn’s gut. He tried to shake it away. It’d been too long since he’d had someone special in his life. That’s what Zayn would try to tell himself later, after he did something rash, something idiotic. This would be par for the course in his relationship with Liam. Zayn asked Liam, “Would you like to get some dinner?”

* * *

Zayn laughed at some story Liam told of an awkward college party and Liam was transported back to the night when Zayn dragged him to Taco Bell for a date. Liam had made a complete fool of himself trying to eat a taco with some amount of dignity. He’d failed, and Zayn had laughed. The omega looked breathtaking just sitting calmly in the middle of a quiet bookstore. When he laughed, he stopped Liam’s heart.

Beneath the table, their feet brushed and something akin to electricity passed through them. Zayn dragged his spoon slowly out of his mouth as he locked eyes with Liam and let his foot remain pressing against Liam’s leg. Liam was suddenly glad Zayn’s sister had come home and had been willing to take Xavier for the night.

* * *

Strong arms wrapped around him and held him against the solid body behind him. He gasped as he was pinned between the warm body behind him and the wall. His hands scrabbled against the wall seeking purchase but finding none. “You’re a little tease,” his voice growled lowly in his ear. “You are mine. You know that.”

Zayn shook his head as best he could with his proximity both to Liam and the wall. “I’m not yours. You never wanted me.”

Liam pressed his hard cock into the swell of Zayn’s bum. “I always wanted you.”

“You’re lying,” Zayn spat pushing back on Liam using the wall for leverage.

Liam tugged on Zayn’s earlobe, sucking on it as Zayn began to tremble beneath him. “I’m not.” He yanked Zayn away from the wall and practically tossed him on the bed. Zayn began yanking on his own clothes while Liam did the same. Naked the alpha crawled over the omega who pulled him into a bruising kiss. Liam drew Zayn’s legs up and hooked them over his shoulders. Zayn began to tug at his own hair as Liam dragged a single finger through the slick coating his thighs. “I never lied to you.”

“You did,” Zayn hissed with his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “Our entire relationship was a lie.”

Liam let Zayn’s legs fall from his shoulders as his fingers curled in Zayn’s hair and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Listen to me,” he demanded, Alpha Voice coming through. Zayn’s pupils dilated and his attention became solely focused on the boy above him. “I never lied to you. Yes, there was money involved, but I never lied to you. There was something there.”

Zayn growled before surging up for a kiss. Liam practically devoured Zayn in a blaze of hunger, lust, and some undercurrent he wasn’t going to think about right now. Pulling away for air, Zayn huffed out a “Prove it” before twisting under Liam so he was on his hands and knees. Liam spread Zayn’s legs a little wider and felt a strange warmth bubble up in his chest. Zayn, even if the omega didn’t want to admit it right now, was his and he would show him that. Liam stroked his hard cock a few times enjoying the view before sinking into Zayn with an appreciative moan. Zayn sighed around the stretch of the alpha’s cock. He hadn’t been with anyone since that night senior year, and he didn’t realize how much he missed this when he wasn’t in heat. Liam held himself still long enough that Zayn started to push back against him, fucking himself on Liam’s cock. Liam smoothed his large hand over Zayn’s sweaty skin praising him with soft _Good boy_ ’s and _That’s it angel_ ’s.

“You going to make me do all the work?” Zayn grunted. “Thought you had something to prove?”

Liam hummed in his throat as he bent over Zayn, covering the omega’s back with his chest and twisting their hands together. “Just needed to know you wanted me too, Z.”

“Fuck you,” Zayn hissed.

Liam pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. Zayn choked on a moan as his body lurched forward. Liam didn’t let up, only going harder and deeper while Zayn tried his best to keep up with him. Their hot breaths mingled in stuttered pants and breathy sighs as their bodies raced each other to the sweet climax waiting for the on the other side of pleasure.

“You are mine,” Liam ground out punctuating every word with a wicked thrust aimed at Zayn’s sweet spot.

“I am not,” Zayn argued though his every instinct wanted him to press his forehead into the mattress and get Liam to go deeper and harder.

Liam reached around Zayn’s waist and wrapped a large hand around Zayn’s angry red cock. Zayn’s arms shook as the alpha began to stroke in time with his hard thrusts. “Stop fighting me,” Liam said softly, completely in contrast to everything else that was going on.

Zayn’s brain was starting to short circuit as pleasure zinged through him, but he managed a breathy, “Why?”

“Because a day hasn’t gone by without me thinking about you.”

Zayn’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his orgasm crashed over him. Liam fucked him through it chasing his own release. Zayn rose on another pleasure high as Liam’s knot stretched him open and Liam started to come inside of him. They collapsed into the sheets covered in sweat and Zayn’s cum.

“Was that true?” Zayn murmured, soft and vulnerable stretched on Liam’s knot.

“Yes,” Liam assured him. “All of it was 100% true.”

* * *

Zayn pulled himself into a sitting position the next morning sore and hating himself. He’d slept with Liam. That was not a good way to go about how he wanted to deal with Xavier’s dad. He needed to get out of here without being noticed. (Liam had managed to extend his stay in the cabin indefinitely.) He’d leave, tell Josh to keep Liam away from the store, and then never see him again. He’d been a fool once. Now he’d been a fool twice. He wasn’t going to be a fool three times. He couldn’t be soft. Look where it had gotten him so far.

“Would I be right if I guessed that I am Xavier’s dad?”

Zayn stiffened. He hadn’t thought Liam was awake. There was really no point in lying at this point. Liam had been honest with him last night. “Yes. You’d be right.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Zayn’s shoulders slumped. “I was going to, but then Harry told me about the bet. Obviously you didn’t really want me. A baby wasn’t going to make that situation any better.”

“Is that why you left?”

Zayn nodded. “I didn’t need the whole town knowing how silly I’d been. There’s been research done that suggests an omega doesn’t have a high chance of getting pregnant following a heat because of how exhausted the body is. I didn’t think about it really. It all just felt so good.”

Liam nodded even though Zayn couldn’t see him. He could see that night they’d spent together as clearly as last night. Zayn had been just as beautiful then as he was now. “I thought you were on suppressants,” he said.

“I used a lotion to mask my scent. Suppressants are terrifying. I didn’t want to risk it.”

Liam knew about the risks of suppressants (birth defects, infertility, etc.; they may have been around awhile, but they still weren’t safe). He didn’t blame Zayn in the slightest. “I understand.”

Zayn stood from the bed, jerking on his shirt as he searched for his pants. “I don’t expect you to drop everything and come and be involved. You’ve got your life, and we have ours. You should be going back to school. You’ve missed almost a month of classes. You’re wasting your time.”

Zayn didn’t want to turn around when Liam wrapped his fingers loosely around his wrist, but he did. Liam was looking up at him with big brown eyes that were full of things that Zayn didn’t want to think about. “I didn’t want Louis’ money. I took it because I won the bet, but I wanted you more. You’re an amazing person Zayn and you didn’t fit in any of those high school boxes. You were interesting. We had something those few weeks we were together. I don’t really know how to explain it. Nothing I said last night was wrong. I have thought about you every day. I’ve compared the few people I’ve tried to be with since high school to you. None of them ever measured up. I can’t leave you and Xavier knowing who I am to him. He can’t grow up without both of his parents. Not when it’s possible to have both.” Zayn was quiet, unresponsive. His body thrummed with a tension Liam wished he could take away. “If you had told me about Xavier that day you kicked me out, I would have stayed. I would have been with you the whole time. You wouldn’t have had to leave.”

Zayn snapped. This was too much. Liam was being ridiculous.“You’re not thinking clearly. You have school to attend. You’ve got to make something of yourself.”

Liam pulled Zayn close and pressed his lips to his. Zayn melted into it despite everything his mind was telling him. It felt like the place to be. Liam pulled back to say quietly, “I can still do all of that. We can get an apartment near school. I’ll go to class. You could enroll if you want, or you can stay with Xavier. We could be a proper family there. We could be a proper family here so you could still work at the bookstore and Xavier won’t have to leave his friends behind. I don’t care where, as long as we are together and a family.”

Zayn bit his lip considering everything Liam had said. He shouldn’t be considering it. Liam went out with him for money. “I’m having a hard time getting past the past.”

Liam nipped along Zayn’s throat with a smile. “Let me prove it.”

* * *

“Liam!” Xavier shrieked from his perch on Zayn’s lap behind the bookstore counter. He jumped down and met the alpha at the door. Liam scooped him up, tossing him in the air before pulling him down to nuzzle the little boy’s cheek.

Zayn watched them with a fond smile. “You’re here early,” he said as Liam deposited Xavier back in Zayn’s lap.

“I had an exam,” Liam offered as explanation. “What are our plans tonight?”

“Doniya has a big dinner planned. Niall and Josh will be there. It’s another exam, so I hope you’re prepared.”

Liam had finally returned to classes after Zayn agreed to let him “prove it”. He stayed at school all week and then came to Zayn and Xavier on the weekends. Zayn had come up with the whole thing. He refused to let Liam leave school to come here, but he didn’t want to leave. He hadn’t ever finished high school and wasn’t willing to leave Xavier for school he didn’t need. Sure the weeks were now unimaginably long, but worth every minute for the weekends. Xavier always started asking about when Liam would get there around Wednesday afternoon. He’d be almost vibrating out of his skin by Friday afternoon and sat by the front door with a comic and a juice box waiting for Liam to show up.

“Look what I drew, Liam!” Xavier held up a piece of paper with three people drawn with masks and capes on. The trio was standing at the bottom of a tall building that was under attack from an evil green octopus. The stick figure with the purple cape and black hair was Zayn. Then there was Xavier drawn smaller than the other two with red cape and black mask. Then there was the third stick person with a black cape and a black mask that was rather reminiscent of Batman. That would be Liam. “It’s us!” Liam took the paper and considered it carefully. Zayn watched him with a happy smile and Xavier had his lip between his teeth.

“I think that’s the best piece of art I’ve ever seen. Belongs in a gallery,” Liam said returning the picture to Xavier. The boy beamed proudly and looked over his own work.

* * *

Liam opened and closed several drawers before he figured out which one Zayn kept the tape in. He tore off a small piece and taped Xavier’s picture to the fridge door. Zayn watched him with a bitten lip from the kitchen doorway. The weeks were always so long and the weekends so short. He wished he could watch Liam hang up Xavier’s artwork for the day on the fridge. Liam crossed the room to Zayn and pulled him into a tight hug. “How was this week?”

“Long, but all of them are now.”

Liam smiled into Zayn’s hair. “Only a couple more weeks before the semester is over and then we have all summer. We should have a party and invited Harry and Louis and their kids up. Xavier would love playing with them.”

“I think that would be good.” Liam hummed and let his hands rub down Zayn’s back until they were gripping the omega’s bum. Zayn pressed back into the touch. “Niall and Josh should come too,” the omega puffed as Liam lifted him off the floor and set him on the countertop. Liam opened Zayn’s pants while Zayn fought with Liam’s shirt. Zayn’s bottom half bared, Liam eagerly slipped a finger inside. Zayn whined high in the back of his throat momentarily forgetting that he was trying to get Liam naked. Liam pressed a few dozen kisses over Zayn’s face as his fingers opened Zayn up. Coming back to his senses, Zayn finally got Liam naked, marveling like he always did when he got Liam like this. Tonight, Liam didn’t give him much time to admire before he was sinking his cock inside Zayn’s willing body. As Liam thrusted into Zayn, the omega kissed any skin that he could and dragged his fingers through Liam’s hair and down the alpha’s back. Liam hissed as Zayn’s fingers scratched down his back, so he nipped at the spot where the omega’s shoulder met his neck. Zayn went completely lax at the sensation. “Please,” he whispered.

“Not tonight. I’ve got better plans for that.”

Zayn couldn’t complain about Liam not mating him in his kitchen that night when he was stretched around his alpha’s knot. He’d never get enough of feeling like he did stretched around Liam safe in his alpha’s arms.

* * *

That summer, on a couple’s holiday to the beach, Liam sank his teeth into Zayn, mating with him between the soft sheets of a king size bed.

* * *

Xavier chattered excitedly as he swung between Liam and Zayn’s hands. It was his first day of kindergarten, a day he’d been talking about non-stop since the day he turned five. Zayn’s heart fluttered in his chest as they reached Xavier’s classroom. Zayn and Liam had met his teacher earlier that week at the open house. She was a nice, older alpha who’d never have kids of her own but was the best kindergarten teacher ever according to several of the parents Zayn had been talking to around town. It had reassured him slightly, but the idea of letting Xavier go still made him nauseous.

The little family was outside Xavier’s classroom now. Zayn crouched down and made sure Xavier’s clothes were sitting straight and his hair wasn’t a mess. “Kindergarten is going to be so much fun,” he said softly to his son. “Behave yourself and don’t give your teacher any trouble, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Zayn blinked his eyes to keep back the tears as he hugged his son tightly. “I love you, Xavier.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Xavier pressed a wet kiss to Zayn’s cheek before pulling away to hug Liam. “I love you too, Papa.” Liam squeezed Xavier tightly before letting him run into the classroom. Xavier’s teacher waved to them and then turned back to the little girl with blonde pigtails that was trying to tell her some story.

Liam put an arm around Zayn’s shoulders as the two of them walked out of the school. “I’ll bet you one hundred dollars that we get a phone call today from school about Xavier going off on one of his exciting adventures.”

“One hundred dollars? You’re on.”

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear pinkmonday,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to write a new a/b/o story. Loved the idea too :) If you ever want me to write you something else, let me know. You know where to find me!
> 
> Your faithful writer,  
> ~Remi


	21. Trip to Guatemala

Hello lovelies!

 

I know that this isn't what y'all wanted. Many of you may be waiting for something that didn't involve sad things, but that's not what this is. I will be out of the country until the 26th and will not have access to a computer. I have been working very hard on a story for Zayner+gurl. I'm almost done with it, but haven't finished it before I leave. I also may completely rewrite it. 

 

But this is just to let you know that I will be out of touch for a couple of weeks. I will be back and I will update soon! (And I'll tell you all about my adventures :) )

 

Love you all!

 

Don't forget to give me some song suggestions for stories! Your suggestions fill in the blanks.

So far my list includes:

  1. ~~Lay Me Down~~
  2. Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys
  3. She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer
  4. Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo
  5. You Make Me Wanna by Usher
  6. Baby I'm Yours by Arctic Monkeys



Your faithful writer,

Remi


	22. A Happy Place (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam had been the sixth body guard hired by Zayn's father to protect Zayn. What he was protecting him from, Liam had no clue. Zayn's father had been a bit sparse on those details. There weren't any threats against Zayn's life nor were there any instances of attempted attacks nor were there any hints of a stalker of some sort. There were bullies at school, but Liam easily put a stop to those. Now he was just a friend and chauffeur for Zayn. The hardest part of his job was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he might possibly be completely in love with a sixteen year old omega who didn't have anything more than a few classroom acquaintances and lit up like a Christmas tree when talking about a book he was reading. Zayn's getting to a point in his life when meeting his mate is inevitable. Liam's not ready for that. While he knows someone who is Zayn's age is probably better for him, Liam wants to be the one Zayn runs to when things get bad. He wants the omega to come to him and no one else. He wants to be Zayn's Happy Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm finally posting something. I'm putting a hold on my song series bit, even though I've only posted one of them. I've got all the songs I'll need right now. I've got some listening to do, but the songs are what are going to be next on the docket. This is the first part of three. It's taken some rewriting and scenery changes to get this ready to go. This idea came from zayner+gurl. A long, long time ago she requested this, and I'm now confident that I've got something good for her. 
> 
> I wanna give a bit of a history lesson before we begin. I've had some time and good friends who are willing to sit and listen to think about and talk about my ABO 'verse. This story is set in the 1960s. If you've read my story Break the Silver Chain then you saw the start of omegas getting some rights. That was set around the '20s, so forty years later things have improved, but we've still got traditionalists shoving "perfect omegas do this" down our throats. Omega rights aren't really observed by everyone. Radicals are doing all they can to help omegas. Radical views are definitely becoming the norm for most people. Omegas are starting to use their voices and are supporting each other and everyone else as things are starting to change towards equality. 
> 
> If you've got any questions about my ABO history let me know. I've thought about doing a little short story just to get all my ABO basics out there for y'all since I'm trying to keep things consistent throughout my ABO stories. 
> 
> I think that's finally all I have to say before you begin your reading. I do hope you enjoy!

Zayn groaned as he rolled over on the hard floor of the attic. He’d lost track of time last night and apparently no one had felt the need to get him into a proper bed. He’d given strict instructions that no one else was allowed up here, it was his space to just be, but someone should have been nice enough to wake him up much like they were doing now. Zayn padded across the floor and down the short flight of stairs to the attic door. He opened it just before another round of banging started again. Zayn’s eyes dropped to the floor when he realized it was Liam who was doing the banging. He worked on controlling his breath with the alpha so close to him, and his eyes dropped to the floor so that the only things in his direct line of sight were Liam’s feet. Liam was probably a little irritated with him. Liam woke him up every morning for school, and when he hadn’t found Zayn there this morning, he must have been nervous. He was supposed to protect Zayn and not knowing where he had been must have been bad. Liam was so hard on himself sometimes. “Good morning, Al—Liam,” Zayn greeted quietly. He wasn’t sure how Liam would react. He didn’t want him to be too upset about not finding him where he was supposed to be.

“Good morning, Zayn,” Liam replied. “You’ve got plenty of time to get ready, so don’t worry about that. Breakfast will be ready soon, though, so you might want to put a bit of pep in your step.”

“Yeah, right. Thanks. I’m sorry,” Zayn says as he passes Liam.

Liam raised one eyebrow at the omega’s back. “What are you apologizing for this time?”

Zayn didn’t turn around, but he did twist his hands in front of himself. They’d talked about his bad habit of always apologizing, even if things aren’t his fault. “I’m apologizing for…well, I just thought I might have scared you not being in my bed this morning and so I’m apologizing. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Liam couldn’t help the fond smile the spread over his face. Zayn was always thinking, he might not say much, but he was always thinking, always observing. There’d been a moment of panic when he’d initially found Zayn’s bed empty, but he’d quickly come to the conclusion that the omega had probably gone up to the attic to do whatever it was that he did up in the attic. The omega was very secretive about the hours spent up there. Liam wasn’t going to press; people had their private things and he wasn’t going to pry into it. Zayn had been known to work up there for hours on end. It hadn’t been a big leap to assume that he’d fallen asleep up there. “There’s no need to apologize. If you hadn’t answered the attic door, then I would have started to get nervous.”

Zayn felt a bit better after that. At least Liam hadn’t started to panic just yet. “That’s good. I’ll just go get ready.” Zayn disappeared into his bedroom while Liam remained in the hall. He puttered about his bedroom trying to find something reasonably clean to wear. His laundry hadn’t been done in almost a week, which was more his fault than the housekeeper’s. She wasn’t going to pick up his clothes for him because she knew that some were clean and some were dirty and she didn’t have time to figure out which was which. Usually Zayn cleaned up on Sunday afternoons, but he hadn’t been able to this past Sunday. He’d had a huge school project, and he’d been saddled with the most work. He didn’t mind. Zayn used school to keep busy. He didn’t have much else to do. His life had come severely limited once he’d turned fifteen and had his first heat. Not that his life had been robust or anything before that. His dad had always been careful with him. At least, he was careful when he was sober. He couldn’t care less about his son when he was drunk on too expensive liquor and high on a lucky streak in his card games. A knock on the door and Liam telling him, “Breakfast is ready,” shook Zayn out of his thoughts. He quickly decided on a t-shirt that didn’t smell too bad and a pair of pants he found crumpled next to his closet that didn’t have paint stained on them.

Liam met him in the hallway. “Go down to the kitchen. Did you at least pack up your bag last night before disappearing to the attic?”

“Yes. I did.”

Liam nodded. “Alright. I’ll grab it. Go on.”

Zayn gave Liam a thankful smile before jogging down to the kitchen. A warm plate of eggs, toast, and fruit was waiting for him. He settled on a stool in front of his food and began humming to himself. His feet didn’t reach the floor from his seat on the stool so they swung back and forth as he ate. Liam walked in a few minutes later and Zayn knew that his bag and shoes would be waiting for him at the front door. Liam, unlike the other guards, took care of him. Which was good, because Zayn could be a bit scatter-brained and he needed someone to make sure that everything was in order.

“Nothing to drink?” Liam asked as Zayn swallowed another bite of fruit. The alpha reached up to the top shelf and pulled down two glasses. He opened the fridge and pulled out the gallon of chocolate milk the housekeeper had bought on her weekly grocery trip. Liam didn’t miss the smile that pulled Zayn’s lips up. The alpha was the reason chocolate milk was in the house. He’d been addicted to the stuff since he’d been little. Zayn hadn’t ever had any (which was a crime in Liam’s mind) and so Liam had shared. Zayn was now just as addicted as Liam was; they shared a glass every morning with breakfast.

“I can’t reach the glasses,” Zayn reminded Liam shyly.

Liam smirked as he passed Zayn his glass of milk. “Oh right.”

Zayn narrowed his eyes over his glass as Liam stood there with that stupid smirk on his face. Zayn wiped his chocolate milk mustache off with the back of his hand as he dropped his eye. _Don’t look an alpha in the eye, omega_ … “Thank you, Liam.”

“You’re welcome, Zayn. Are you ready to go?”

Zayn nodded and hopped off the stool. He carried his dishes over to the sink, trying to be as helpful as possible, before he headed to the front door. Just like he’d thought, his backpack and shoes were waiting for him thanks to Liam. Behind him he thought he heard Liam coming, and once his shoes were on he turned to face him, but his smile dropped almost as quickly as his eyes did and his hands folded behind his back so fast his shoulders popped. “Good morning, Beta,” Zayn greeted his father quietly.

“Were you going somewhere?” his father asked quietly.

“I was going to school.”

“Did you not think to at least say goodbye to your father?”

Zayn’s stomach twisted with guilt. He should have thought of his father. He could be so inconsiderate sometimes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t–” Zayn stopped the excuse he was about to make, and went for a better choice. “I’m going to school. Goodbye, Beta.”

“Goodbye, Zayn. Have a good day.” With that his father was gone and Zayn was left with Liam in the front hall. Zayn didn’t raise his eyes from the floor as Liam walked towards him. Liam couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment he felt when Zayn didn’t look at him. He liked when Zayn looked at him because then he could see everything Zayn left unsaid. Right now he was sure there’d be a mix of guilt and shame along with a bit of fear in those hazel eyes Liam spent too much time thinking about. Liam didn’t say anything as he ushered Zayn out of the house and into his car.

The two of them were quiet on the way to school. Liam kept an eye on Zayn as they drove. His foot was tapping against the floor and his teeth were worrying his lower lip. The poor boy was probably going through every possible scenario that could begin the moment he got home from school. His father had been obviously disappointed in the omega this morning, but Liam didn’t see any reason for the disappointment. Zayn’s father was hardly ever awake at the same time his son was, and if he was, he was usually halfway through a bottle of something and completely unaware of what was going on. Zayn had no reason to believe that today would be any different than all of the others. His father should have just kept to himself and just ignored Zayn like he usually did. Liam sighed as he pulled into a parking lot. Zayn pushed himself out of the car swinging his backpack over his shoulder as he did so. Liam, like every day since he took his job, was the boy’s shadow.

* * *

 

Zayn laughed loudly as he pushed open the front door. Liam had finally been able to dispel the dark cloud that had settled over the omega this morning on the drive home. The laughter, however, was cut short when the boy spotted his father standing in the front hall. He immediately lowered his face and cut the laughter off. Liam hid his irritation behind a blank face that he met Zayn’s father’s stare with. “Zayn, I’d like to see you in my office,” the imposing man before them said.

“Yes, sir,” was all Zayn said before he was following his father into his office. Liam followed them to the door and stood outside while he strained to hear anything from the other side. He’d been hired to protect Zayn from…well, his father hadn’t been very specific, but he was just supposed to protect Zayn. So far that had entailed getting Zayn to and from school in one piece, making sure these kids who like to pick on Zayn left him alone, and getting him to go to bed at a decent hour. There hadn’t had been any threats against his life or any cases of stalking. Liam had come to decide that Zayn’s father wanted the boy protected from the world. How did he expect Zayn to do anything like find a mate or make fun, normal high school memories if he was being shadowed by a string of body guards? Liam knew he was the sixth body guard since Zayn turned fifteen over a year and a half ago. The others had left because they’d grown bored or something like that according to Zayn. Liam hadn’t pressed the issue since it’d seemed to upset Zayn. He could see where boredom might come in. He didn’t know where the others had come from, but he’d come from a security company that catered to celebrities and the like. One of his last jobs had been a party that the Beatles had attended. There’d been the thought that Zayn must lead some crazy sort of life if he was wanting a personal guard, but the most exciting part of Zayn’s life was Tuesday afternoons when he stayed late after school to work on his art projects with his teacher. Liam welcomed the slower pace of his work with Zayn. He wasn’t constantly on edge just waiting for something to go wrong. Sure he’d started that way, but he’d gotten into a routine and gotten comfortable. Comfort was definitely something he knew was dangerous in his line of work, so he made sure he kept himself alert. School was always a good wake up call. Liam was scared if he took his eyes off of Zayn for a moment the rest of the students would eat him alive. There’d been a couple of incidents with a group of bullies earlier in Liam’s work with Zayn, but they hadn’t been a problem once Liam put them in their place. The only remaining threat in Zayn’s life was his father, but the alertness shown today by that man wasn’t usual.

Which brought Liam back to the nervous energy that was pulsing through him right now. He hated that he couldn’t see exactly what was going on with Zayn right now. He trusted Zayn’s father not to hurt his own son, but there were things Zayn wasn’t telling him and it was those things that Liam was nervous about. And the only reason he was nervous about what Zayn wasn’t telling him was the reaction Zayn had when encountering his father. It was an immediate change into a quiet, “perfectly behaved” omega; an omega Liam thought only existed in history books. He’d seen older omegas, who had grown up in a different time, act similarly, but even they seemed to have adapted even a bit. It’d taken Liam a long time to get Zayn to drop the “Alpha” title he used. Hearing “Alpha Liam” and “Yes, Alpha” and “Thank you, Alpha” had all been a little much for Liam to handle. He’d never been saddled with so much respect all at once. People at the security company he’d used to work for just called him Liam. His father’s favorite was Moron or Idiot, so “Liam” had definitely been an upgrade; “Alpha Liam” was simply too much. Zayn had blushed the first time he’d said Liam’s name without _alpha_ before it. It’d been an uncomfortable, almost intimate moment. Zayn had said his name so, so quietly.

_“L-L-Liam,” Zayn whispered. His eyes got wide and his mouth formed a little “o” as his cheeks turned a bright red. He backpedaled, hands clenching in fists like he was waiting for something to happen to him. Liam smiled at him indulgently. He could tell this was big for Zayn. The boy had never said anything so informally before._

_“Hello, Zayn. How was your day today?” Liam asked softly. He didn’t make any moves towards Zayn so that boy wouldn’t bolt from the room. Liam was surprised he’d stayed this long after saying Liam’s name. It was obvious the boy’s flight response was screaming at him to run away._

_“It was good, Liam. How was yours?” Zayn managed to ask without stuttering through the words. It was almost like he was trying to test Liam; trying to see how many times he could address him without “alpha” and get away with it._

Liam’s nervous pacing outside of Zayn’s father’s office stopped as he smiled to himself thinking of the first time Zayn had said his name. It had started them down the path of an easy friendship, one that both of them felt comfortable in and could say whatever without worrying what the other might say or do about it. And Zayn had so much to say. When it was just Zayn and Liam, the alpha would sit and listen to Zayn talk all night about so many things. He’d get a detailed account of the boy’s day, and then they’d move into what the news had talked about or what had happened on some television show Zayn was watching. Then there would be talk about what books Zayn was reading both for school and for pleasure. A few months ago, Zayn had been juggling five books, and had such strong opinions about every single character and plot line. He shared his fears and hopes for each of the characters like they were more than just words on a page. Liam had never found reading all that interesting once he’d grown out of picture books. Reading was such a long, time-consuming process, and time was a commodity Liam just didn’t have. He’d always been busy with school or family or work. The time to sit and even just attempt to read was never allotted to him. But now that work had become an easy routine, Liam found himself with time he didn’t really know what to do with. So he’d asked Zayn what his favorite book was, and with the answer given, he’d started to read it. He wanted to be able to share in Zayn’s late night discussions of just what exactly was this character thinking and why had the author chosen to do something so horrifying. He couldn’t read as fast as Zayn could, nor could he juggle more than one story at a time, but he was reading more and finding that he actually sort of enjoyed it. It was always such a shock when the bell would ring at Zayn’s school yanking him from whatever story he’d been reading. Liam would find it odd that he was suddenly overwhelmed with teenage bodies jostling past him as they chattered about mundane topics on their way to their next class. And the noise they all produced was almost disturbingly loud. Liam would look around at them all perplexed as to why they didn’t sense the atrocity of their noise level. Zayn would come out of class with this knowing look on his face when he caught Liam in one of these moments. It was another thing the two of them shared, a fact Liam discovered during another late night talk. As cliché as it was, reading was an escape, and Liam found himself taking it more often than not.

Reading, however, wasn’t Liam’s only escape. He found his and Zayn’s late night talks were something he looked forward to every night. It was always an hour or so after dinner once Zayn had gotten ready for bed and finished up the last bits of his homework that he hadn’t gotten done before dinner. There was always a tentative knock on his door as if Zayn was scared Liam might deny him what had become an integral part of their daily routine. Liam always pulled open the door as fast as possible and fought every urge to cuddle Zayn he had. The omega looked so soft in his t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Liam’s mind could see the scene so easily.

_Liam propped himself up with the too-fluffy pillows on the bed with a book open in his hands. He was trying to read–he was getting so close to the good part–but he was more focused on the soft humming coming from the bathroom as Zayn got ready for bed. He heard the light click off in the bathroom and that was his cue to close his book and settle in. Zayn appeared moments later in one of Liam’s shirts and a pair of pajama pants that were incredibly soft and faded with age. The omega crawled up the bed and settled into his customary place against Liam’s side. Liam’s arm fell easily around the boy’s shoulders and arm, Liam’s fingers drawing a soft pattern on his wrist. Like he always did, Zayn sighed softly as he rested his head against Liam’s shoulder. “How was your day?” Liam asked, starting the night like they always did. Zayn launched into the story of his day, shifting out of Liam’s hold so that he could talk with his hands as the adventures of his day unfolded. Liam smiled throughout the entire telling of the story, giving the appropriate response for whatever was happening as needed, and when the story came to its end, Liam gently cupped the side of Zayn’s face saying, “Sounds like quite the adventure.” Zayn just nodded and hummed his agreement as he pressed his cheek more firmly into Liam’s palm. Liam stroked his thumb over the boy’s cheek before letting it slip down, gently running over the boy’s throat and caressing the–_

Liam was jarred from his imagination when the door to Zayn’s father’s office opened and Zayn stepped into the hallway. His face was cast down and his hands were behind his back as he walked right past Liam and up the stairs. Liam caught of glimpse of Zayn’s father behind his desk as the office door closed. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he might have seen the man storing a riding crop in the top drawer of his desk. A sudden anger burned in Liam’s chest as did the need to check on Zayn. He didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize his job with the Maliks, so he acted on his need, heading upstairs once he was sure his anger would be held in check. He turned left at the top of the stairs and headed down the hall to Zayn’s room. He knocked lightly hoping the Zayn would actually answer. If he didn’t, Liam would just have to wait until dinner to be able to see if Zayn looked alright. The boy didn’t talk much around his father who never really addressed him. A good omega didn’t speak unless spoken to. Hopefully, Zayn would still come to Liam tonight for their talk. Some nights he had to study for a test or be sure that he got enough sleep for a test the next day. Those nights were not some of Liam’s best. His mind went down unfortunate path after unfortunate path dredging up memories Liam had thought he’d forgotten or blasting the words of his father loudly on repeat until Liam was too exhausted to listen any more. Selfishly he hoped Zayn would still come, but he’d like to know what exactly had happened in the office today. Liam knew it’d be that would be a long shot. Zayn could talk a lot about many different things, but he was an incredibly private person. If there was something he didn’t want to talk about, he wasn’t going to talk about it.

Zayn didn’t answer the door, which meant one of two things: Zayn was either ignoring him or in the attic. Liam wasn’t going to force himself on Zayn since both options were ways Zayn dealt with things. Liam would hope that Zayn was in the attic. Liam wasn’t sure what he did while he was up there (that was something he hoped to get an answer to someday), but Zayn always seemed happier when he would emerge hours later. And that’s all Liam really wanted for Zayn: happiness. The house he lived in certainly wasn’t a happy place. School was definitely not a happy place. Liam wasn’t sure how Zayn’s mind worked, but if it was anything like Liam’s, that wasn’t a happy place either. Liam sighed as he walked to his own bedroom a little further down the hall. Liam, like he’d mentioned before, wasn’t going to force himself on Zayn. He could be patient and wait for the boy to come to him, it was just…Liam found himself up at night dreading the day that Zayn might not come to him for answers or comfort or just to talk. Zayn would find someone his own age who would treat him right and take care of him and the thought of that made Liam sick to his stomach. The alpha wasn’t exactly sure when those thoughts and fears had started. As cliché as it was, they’d probably started the first night he was here. With the way things were right now, Liam could pretend the Zayn might feel the same way. But the boy was still sixteen. Even if he did have feelings for Liam, they might not last. Liam remembered when he was sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen. Feelings for people came and went like summer thunderstorms, and were almost as violent. Liam was twenty-four now. Most of his friends had settled down three or four years ago. It wasn’t like Liam hadn’t tried, but he’d always been a bit too sensitive for an alpha, and there’d been this one pretty omega girl that had broken his heart. Liam still cut himself on the jagged pieces he’d managed to collect and tape back together after she’d laughed him from her door. Liam knew it was stupid to be so scared of what a sixteen year old could do to him. He was an alpha after all; he wasn’t scared of anything. But Liam knew that the moment Zayn found someone else, his heart would shatter all over again and he wasn’t quite sure the pieces would go back together. The black-haired omega held Liam’s heart in his hand; Liam had given it to him the night Zayn had said his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear zayner+gurl,
> 
> You requested this in January. It's been six months and I've finally got something decent for you. Obviously this is just the set up, and there are two more parts to come. I do apologize for such a long wait. It took me a while to find my groove with this one, but now that I have, I can't wait to see what happens next!
> 
> Your faithful writer,  
> ~Remi


	23. A Happy Place (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely people!
> 
> This is the second part of the request by Zayner+gurl. I'm really excited about how this is shaping up. :)
> 
> Just a quick little bit of info for y'all. In this time in this 'verse, instead of using Mister or Missus, people used their class (Alpha, Beta, or Omega). It was just a sign of respect like Mister and Missus. The tone in which one said it would be the way to convey disdain or disrespect or contempt. 
> 
> So please enjoy!

The lunch room was always a little too noisy for Zayn’s liking. He supposed he might enjoy it a little more if he weren’t alone and had someone to be noisy with, but there wasn’t exactly anything he could do about it. He’d been going to school with most of these kids since kindergarten. He’d always been shy, so most of the “friends” he made were just classroom acquaintances that he could smile at in the hallway, but not sit with at lunch. Having had a body guard hovering over him for most of his high school career had put a damper on actually coming into his own and branching out to make new friends. People tended to avoid you when you had a massive alpha trailing you all day. The snide remarks or the sneaky shoves into lockers or the bathroom terrors hadn’t been stopped. That had been a rule that Zayn had firmly set for each of the guards he’d had. He was going to go to the bathroom by himself. Of course, there’d been moments when Zayn had profoundly regretted that rule, but he wouldn’t budge, even if he did come home with a couple more bruises than when he left. Lately the bullies hadn’t been paying any attention to him. Their ring leader Joe had found himself a pretty omega girl to preoccupy himself with and the other two only followed Joe, so they were preoccupied with her as well. Zayn honestly wondered if she truly liked Joe or if she was just as starved for some form of loving attention like Zayn was. Granted he wasn’t as starved as he was before he’d had Liam, but Liam’s attention, while nice, wasn’t exactly the kind of attention Zayn was craving.

Zayn smiled as he thought of Liam. The alpha wasn’t like any of the other body guards Zayn had had before. He could remember the feeling of dread churning in his gut when his father had told him that he’d be getting another guard. At least this time he wasn’t to blame for the last guy leaving. Zayn’s father had caught him trying to make a move on Zayn and had thrown him out screaming about how “that’s not what you’re here for!” That was one of the few moments Zayn had actually liked his father. He’d hoped that after that his father would realize having an alpha body guard protecting a young omega wasn’t the best idea, but Zayn found himself in his father’s office being introduced to his newest guard. Zayn remembered liking Liam’s shoes since that was all that he could see when he was first introduced.

_“Say hello, Zayn,” his father ordered calmly._

_Zayn looked up at his newest guard after memorizing every detail of his shoes. They were some of the nicest shoes Zayn had seen. They reminded him of an old pair his father once had that Zayn had tried to run around in when he was little. Shiny and black, Zayn loved his new guard’s shoes. They made a rather good first impression. The last guard’s had been rather old and cracked, the sole separating from the rest of it. The man in the shiny black shoes stood tall with broad shoulders and strong arms that were comfortably clasped behind his back in a rather open gesture. And then Zayn met his eyes for a second and felt his heart do a summersault. The alpha smiled and crinkles appeared around those eyes, crinkles that stole Zayn’s breath. He’d never seen someone like Liam before._

_“Zayn…”his father warned._

_Zayn remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, silently chastising himself for staring at an alpha like that. “Hello, Alpha Payne,” he greeted quietly before resuming his earlier posture._

_“Hello, Omega Zayn,” Liam returned._

_Zayn desperately wanted to hear him talk again. He really never wanted Alpha Liam to stop talking again, but then he was being dismissed by his father. “Thank you, Zayn. Go back to your homework while I finish up with Alpha Payne.”_

_“Yes, Alpha,” Zayn said quietly as he turned and left the office._

Liam had been the best guard Zayn had ever had. He didn’t spend the days at school breathing down Zayn’s neck like all the others had. He didn’t send fellow students dirty glares that caused them to give Zayn a good three foot bubble around himself. Liam watched from afar, only interfering when absolutely necessary. Liam had been able to scare Joe and his cronies away, which meant that Zayn just went from class to class getting jostled on his way because of the hectic traffic that clogged the school halls during class changes. Liam didn’t insist on eating lunch with Zayn since he didn’t want to make the omega completely unapproachable. (Not that it helped; Zayn still ate lunch alone most of the time.) Liam had listened to him and talked to him and been there for him when his father wasn’t. Liam treated him like they were equals, which was weird at first, but was now something Zayn couldn’t get enough of.

_“There are alphas, then betas, and then omegas. Omegas answer to both betas and alphas without question. Betas answer to alphas. Alphas answer to no one,” Zayn’s father intoned as ten-year-old Zayn stood before his desk._

And somewhere along the way, Zayn’s initial infatuation had turned into full blown feelings, which was completely ridiculous. Liam was twenty-five, eight years older than Zayn was. Surely he had a family, or at least a mate, and she was probably pretty and well-behaved. She might even be pregnant. Liam never talked about a mate or a family, but Zayn knew that Liam was a private person and perhaps the alpha wanted to keep work and family separate. Zayn probably wasn’t as subtle with his feelings for Liam as he hoped he was, so Liam probably knew and was therefore keeping talk about his personal life at a minimum to spare Zayn’s feelings. It was an idea that was so Liam Zayn didn’t doubt its accuracy. Liam did everything in his power to bring some comfort and happiness into Zayn’s life, and Zayn had an ever-growing suspicion that it was because Liam understood. Understood that Zayn’s father probably wasn’t the best model of what a father should be; understood that Zayn needed some reassurance that he was good and at least liked. From what Zayn had gathered about Liam’s personal life, the alpha didn’t have the best track record with his father either. Maybe that was why Liam tried so hard to make sure Zayn had everything he needed, even before Zayn knew what he needed. Maybe Liam was trying to prove to his own father just how good he was. Zayn hoped that whoever Liam’s mate was realized how lucky they were.

“Can we sit here?”

Zayn nearly jumped out of his chair when he was asked a question. He was being asked the question by a fellow omega with bright blue eyes and bleach blonde hair. Zayn was pretty sure the boy was in his English class, but Zayn sat in the front so he didn’t really know who all sat behind him. The omega had his hand wrapped around a boy who was definitely an alpha. He was tall (though Zayn was rather small so everyone seemed tall) with dark hair and dark eyes. Zayn was pretty sure he’d seen his face during one of the sports bits on the morning announcements. His name was…well it was something that started with a B, but Zayn couldn’t really put his finger on it. He usually read through the morning announcements since they hadn’t been funny since his freshman year. Zayn pulls himself back to the present since the two of them are still waiting for an answer. “Yes, you can sit here.”

Zayn catches the blonde smile before dropping his eyes as he plops down in the seat across from Zayn and pulling the alpha down next to him. Zayn’s shy on a good day (completely antisocial on his bad ones) and he’s definitely only comfortable enough to look up at an alpha when that alpha is Liam. “You’re Zayn, right? I think you’re in my English class.”

“I am Zayn, and yeah, we’re in the same English class.” It’s the voice. The blonde makes comments throughout class and his accent is too recognizable for Zayn to not know. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know what your name is. Names aren’t really something I’m good with at all.”

“That’s cool. Only reason I remember yours is because it’s such an awesome name. I’m Niall, and…well, we’re both Niall, but everyone calls this oaf Bressie.”

Bressie…he’s on the school’s soccer team. If Zayn was remembering correctly he was a forward or a point-guard or maybe he was mixing up soccer and basketball. Sports were more Liam’s thing than his. “It’s nice to meet you, Zayn,” Bressie said extending his hand out for Zayn to shake.

Zayn braved a look at Bressie as he shook the alpha’s hand. The alpha gave him a gentle smile that eased some of the nerves fluttering in Zayn’s stomach. He was never sure what kind of alpha he was being introduced to. They could be strict traditionalists like his father or comfortably radical like Liam. Zayn found it best to follow exactly what his father had taught him when meeting anyone. Traditionalists would take it as polite and radicals would chalk it up to Zayn’s shyness. Either way he would be safe. But Bressie didn’t strike Zayn as a traditionalist; especially if he was smiling so fondly as Niall started chattering away about something that happened in his chemistry class today. Zayn didn’t know who all the characters in Niall’s story were, but it was funny nonetheless. Bressie would stop Niall between stories now and then to see if Zayn had anything he’d like to talk about, but Zayn always declined. Nothing as interesting as whatever Niall had to say happened to Zayn. Bressie would smile like Zayn had accomplished something wonderful and then give Niall the go ahead to continue.

Zayn liked these two more and more as lunch continued. It wasn’t until halfway through lunch and midway through one of Niall’s stories when Bressie insisted Niall eat something before they ran out of time that Zayn noticed it. Where Niall’s shoulder met his neck was a scar, a bite mark. Niall was mated, and Zayn assumed he was mated to Bressie. Niall caught Zayn staring and grinned. “Yeah. We’ve been together for about a year and a half. This moron insisted we do things right. Got my parent’s permission and everything. We mated four months ago.” Zayn really shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. Most couples mated by the time they were twenty-one or twenty two. Most people had at least dated someone by the time they were seventeen. Zayn was in a practically non-existent minority of people who hadn’t dated anyone in the entirety of his seventeen years. He’d never even had one of those “relationships” in elementary school. He’d resigned himself to being alone for the rest of his life after his sixteenth birthday. He’d already been through four guards by that time and had made no friends in school and the few alphas that had caught his eye hadn’t even known he existed. Being around Liam had stirred up Zayn’s desire to be with someone again. And Zayn desperately wanted that someone to be Liam. He knew it was silly and futile and idiotic to want something he couldn’t have, but he couldn’t help himself. Liam just…Liam was everything to him. Maybe he should consider getting out a little more and meeting more people, but he didn’t want to, nor did he really feel like he could. His father wouldn’t ever allow it (not that he’d necessarily know) and Liam watched over him if they did go out and Zayn knew that Liam would be on edge the whole time they were out and that wasn’t what he wanted. Like Liam wanted Zayn’s life to be as painless as possible, Zayn wanted Liam’s job to be as painless as possible. Where would they go anyway? They could go to a football game on Friday nights, but Zayn would get bored. Maybe he could go to a soccer game with Niall and watch Bressie; at least then he’d know someone other than Liam. But that would be a school function and people didn’t talk to Zayn at school or school functions. The whole body guard thing really threw people off.

“So where’s your friend?” Bressie asked Zayn once Niall had run out of stories.

Zayn was a little startled by the question. “My friend?”

“Yeah. The guy who usually follows you around.”

“Oh,” Zayn said. “He’s, well, he’s probably in the library.”

“Why does he follow you around?” Niall asked.

Bressie gave Niall a look that seemed to try to warn the omega not to tread further, but Zayn went ahead and answered the question, “My dad hired him to protect me. I just asked the he protect me from afar. His hovering tends to freak people out.”

Niall seemed to have something to say, but the bell cut him off. Bressie collected all of their trash, which Zayn protested. Bressie insisted and told Zayn that they’d see him tomorrow. They disappeared in the opposite direction Zayn was swept in as the rest of the students exited the cafeteria. Zayn couldn’t help the big grin that plastered itself on his face. He couldn’t be so sure, he’d have to see if it lasted, but he might have just gained two friends with Niall and Bressie.

“What are you smiling about, baby?” Zayn froze and the smile he’d been wearing was wiped off his face. He kept his eyes down and tried to move forward, but he was yanked backwards into a hard chest that he did not enjoy being this close to. “I asked you a question, baby,” Joe growled in Zayn’s ear.

_Omegas do not ignore alphas. When an alpha asks you a question, you answer. When an alpha tells you to do something, you do it._

“I made new friends at lunch,” Zayn answered quietly.

Joe chuckled, and the other two joined in. Zayn was pretty sure that he was going to lose his lunch. This was the one problem with Liam not hovering any more. Zayn felt a little less stifled and Liam could finally not be interrupted as he got to the climaxes of the books he was reading. He hadn’t had problems with these three in so long. What happened to Joe’s little omega? Joe yanked, Zayn stumbled, and the four of them were in a bathroom just as the late bell rang. The three of them crowded Zayn against the tiled wall. The omega shrunk in on himself trying to make himself as small as possible, less of a target. It hadn’t helped before, but maybe this time it would. “I haven’t seen your friend around. Where is he hiding? Is he going to jump out from one of these stalls if I do this?” Joe’s fist connected with Zayn’s stomach causing the omega to crumple. “There you go,” Joe murmured, “on your knees where you belong.”

Zayn looked up at Joe. “Please, don’t.”

Joe cocked his eyebrow. “Did you just speak? Did I give you permission to speak?”

Zayn dropped his eyes and bowed his head. “No, Alpha.”

Joe yanked on Zayn’s hair forcing the omega to look up at him. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Didn’t your dad ever teach you any manners?”

“He did, Alpha.”

Joe landed a hard smack across Zayn’s cheek. “The question was rhetorical,” Joe snapped.

Zayn was sure the beating would have been a lot worse had the janitor not walked in at that point in time. The beta looked at the four of them, blinking slowly as if not believing what was going on. Joe and his two cronies walked calmly out. Zayn used the wall to pull himself up. He hadn’t gotten beat up this bad in almost a year. He’d definitely bruise, and nothing was broken. (Zayn already knew what that felt like.) “Do you need anything?” the janitor asked looking rather unsure with a mop in his hand.

Zayn’s mind immediately flew to Liam. Was that bad? He was his body guard; he was hired to take care of…well, he was hired to protect him, but Liam had always taken care of him. Zayn rubbed over the spot where Joe had kicked him. Just the slight touch had him wincing. But was it bad enough to leave early? He could probably make it through the rest of the day. He only had two more classes. “Could you get…have you seen that guy that follows me around usually?” The janitor nodded. “Could you get him? I think he’s in the library.”

The janitor nodded again (Zayn really hoped he knew how to say more than just ‘Do you need anything?’) before he disappeared. Zayn squeezed his eyes as tears welled up in them. He’d forgotten about the throbbing that sets in once the adrenaline of the fight has gone down. Luckily he wasn’t waiting long before Liam was barreling through the bathroom door. “Zayn!”

“Hey, Liam,” Zayn murmured.

The alpha was in front of him in a moment demanding, “What happened?”

The idea to lie to Liam crossed Zayn’s mind, but he quickly dismissed it. He wasn’t an actor. He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t hurting, at least not in front of Liam. “Joe and his friends cornered me in here. Joe hit me, and probably would have done more if the janitor hadn’t come in here when he did.” Zayn watched the anger flare in Liam’s eyes, and he flinched. Deep down he knew that Liam probably wasn’t angry at him, but this was sort of his fault. Sure he didn’t ask Joe to slap him or anything, but he had begged Liam to just drop him off and pick him back up. If Liam had been following him around like usual then this could have been prevented. “I’m sorry,” Zayn said quietly bowing his head and clasping his hands behind his back.

Above him Liam softened. “Hey, look at me,” he requested softly. The alpha gently reached out and tilted Zayn’s face up so that the boy would look at him. “I’m not mad at you. I’m not mad at you.” The second iteration of that phrase was said slowly and with intent. Zayn’s mouth quirked up into a sort-of smile. “Are you okay? Where does it hurt?”

Zayn lifted up his shirt so he could actually assess the damage. “It hurts here,” he said pressing against the tender spot just below his ribs. “Nothing is broken though.” The skin was still red and warm where he’d been hit. “I’ll probably get a bruise.”

Liam did his own superficial inspection of where Zayn had been hit, but couldn’t see anything wrong. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want to at least see the nurse?”

“Would you feel better if I at least saw the nurse?” Zayn asked with a little bit of sass.

Liam smiled, pleased to see a little bit of the Zayn he’d come to know over the last year. “I would, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Zayn nodded dislodging the hand Liam had kept under his chin. He instantly missed the touch, but then Liam took his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. “We’ll go see the nurse and then if she thinks you need to see an actual we’ll do that.”

“Okay,” Zayn agreed easily. He wasn’t about to deny the thrill that Liam’s attention and touch gave him. The nurse came to the same conclusion as the two of them had: Zayn would just sport a bruise for a few weeks.

“So now the question is: Do you want to stay here or get some ice cream and go home?”

Zayn couldn’t help the way his mind went down a lovely little path where this was really more like a date and Liam would wipe chocolate sauce off of his face. But this was just Liam trying to make him feel better. The only classes he had left today were Home Ec and English. He was looking forward to seeing Niall again after such a good time at lunch, but Liam was offering ice cream and getting out of school early. Liam was one of the people who insisted Zayn only misses school if he was sick and dying. “Could we get ice cream?”

“Sure thing, kiddo. Go get your stuff from your locker and I’ll sign you out.”

Zayn’s smiled dropped immediately. “Liam, I…uh…can you come with me?”

“Of course,” Liam turned on his heel to walk next to Zayn back to his locker. Zayn was suddenly hyperaware of Liam’s presence. He was definitely making too much of this ice cream bit. It was just comfort food. Zayn hurried to get his things out of his locker so that Liam could sign him out and take him to ice cream. They crossed the parking lot to the car quickly and were on their way, quiet in the car. Liam got a banana split and Zayn got a brownie sundae. (The idea of chocolate sauce hadn’t left his mind since he’d originally thought of it.) They chose a back corner table by the window.

“I made two new friends,” Zayn announced after a few bites of his sundae.

Liam smiled. “Really? Who are they?”

“Well, I was sitting at my table at lunch and thinking about…” Zayn stopped himself, hesitant to admit the fact that he was losing himself thinking about Liam. “…about some things and then all of a sudden these two boys are asking if they can sit down at my table. I told them they could, since no one else was, and they stayed all through lunch. Both of them were named Niall, but one goes by Bressie. He’s on the soccer team. Niall is in my English class. We just…well, they did the most, but we talked. They asked about you. They wanted to know where you were. So, I told them that and then the bell rung. Bressie said they’d see me tomorrow. You want to know something crazy, though?”

Zayn looked at Liam for the alpha’s response. Instead Liam reached over and brushed his thumb across Zayn’s nose. “You got some whipped cream up there.” Zayn’s cheeks were bright pink. It wasn’t chocolate, but it was close enough. Liam sucked the whipped cream off his thumb which caused Zayn’s cheeks to burn hotter. “What was the crazy thing about them?”

“They were mated. I’ve never met a mated couple before. I mean, at some dinners my dad used to have there were a few couples, but this couple was my age. It was nice to see them. Niall–he was an omega–was really loud and Bressie–he’s an alpha–was a little more on the reserved side. He just sat there and listened to Niall talk. Bressie even asked me a couple of things, and he took my trash for me. I liked them. I hope they do sit with me tomorrow.”

Liam grinned at Zayn. These were the first friends Zayn had made. He hoped that they did sit with Zayn tomorrow. Maybe he could talk to this Bressie kid about looking after Zayn. He would, that is what he’d been hired for, but he could understand why that would throw some kids off. Without him, Zayn had made two friends. Liam pushed the thoughts aside for now; he could deal with that later. “Are you ready to go home?” he asked.

Zayn took his last bite of sundae and got up with a nod. He and Liam tossed their trash before they returned to the car. On the way home, Liam talked about the book he was reading. It was a book Zayn had finished a few months ago, so the omega could commiserate with Liam at the characters’ plights. Liam threw around a couple of theories for the story that Zayn didn’t comment on since he knew what was going to go down. Poor Liam had no clue how rough this story was going to get in the next couple of chapters. Once Liam had gotten through his entire rant about the book, they fell into another companionable silence until Liam pulled into the driveway. “I think I’m going to go up to the attic,” Zayn said. “Will you get me when dinner is ready?”

“Of course.”

Zayn nodded before climbing up to the attic. Finally alone, Zayn gently touched the tip of his nose where Liam had touched him. Just the memory had pink filling Zayn’s cheek. It had seemed so normal, so natural. He sat on the attic floor with a dopey smile on his face because Liam had touched him. His whole body thrummed with the thought. Liam had _touched_ him. He had touched him in a way that wasn’t necessarily friendly, but wasn’t overly romantic or anything. Zayn’s mind was definitely blowing the entire thing up, but while he was alone up in his attic so he was going to daydream a little more. He took off his jacket, pressed play on his stereo, and grabbed his pallet. He started to paint what he was seeing in his head: two bodies wrapped around each other; one with black hair, one with brown. They were in a bed and next to a bed was a discarded can of whipped cream. Traces of whipped cream dotted the smaller body, and there on his neck was a mark; the two of them were mated. Zayn stepped back from the painting on the wall. His heart ached looking at it. What he’d failed to tell Liam about Niall and Bressie was the longing the two of them had instilled in him. He wanted that kind of relationship, someone who would be there for him and that he could be there for. And he wanted that with Liam.

Θ

Zayn’s father’s foot tapped anxiously beneath the table. He was bluffing, and it was a rather large bluff. It was his chance and he was taking it. Across from him, Alpha Khan lounged in his seat with his cards held lazily in his hand. Zayn’s father tried to swallow, but found it more difficult than it had been only a few minutes prior to his all-or-nothing bet. They were the only two players left at the table. “I call,” Alpha Khan said laying his cards on the table.

Zayn’s father violently pushed himself away from the table. He’d lost everything and there was no way for him to pay what he owed. His mind ran through the catalog of what was left in his possession that he could sell. There was the painting in his bedroom, but it wouldn’t get nearly enough. Could he sell the house? Maybe they’d be okay without the housekeeper.

“So, what are you going to try to trade or sell this time?” Alpha Khan asked.

Zayn’s father stood tall, despite the fact that Alpha Khan still seemed to loom over him. “I have a few paintings left. I’ll see what I can get for those.”

“A few paintings aren’t going to get you enough.”

Zayn’s father grimaced. “Then I’ll sell the house.”

“You won’t be able to get another. I’m surprised you’ve managed to hold onto this one as long as you have.”

“I paid the mortgage off years ago,” Zayn’s father grumbled.

Alpha Khan nodded, taking a hold of the other man’s arm and leading him over to the bar. He ordered two more drinks, one for each of them, before he dragged Zayn’s father over to an empty table. “I have a proposal for you, Beta Malik, and if I were in your place, I’d consider accepting it immediately.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, comments, or concerns?


	24. A Happy Place (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have squeezed another part out of me. The original three part story will now be four parts. So, you all have one more part to look forward to!!! I'm really enjoying this, and I've done some rearranging in the chapters so that other stories with multiple parts will be together. :)

Zayn knocked on Liam’s bedroom door with his lip caught between his teeth. They’d been doing this for so long, but he still worried that tonight would be the night Liam didn’t want to stay up for hours talking about nothing and everything. Zayn honestly wasn’t sure if he would be able to fall asleep without these talks. Liam mostly listened, so Zayn did most of the talking and it just helped him clear his head so that, when it finally hit the pillow, it went dark almost immediately. And it was just nice to have someone to talk to, someone who would listen no matter how inane the problem seemed.

Liam pulled open the door with a bright smile on his face which Zayn returned. He fought the urge to curl into Liam’s side and ask how the alpha’s day had gone. “How are you feeling?” the alpha asked.

Zayn just shrugged. “I’m fine. It’s already starting to get really dark, see?” The omega pulled up his shirt to show off the bruise blooming just below his ribs.

Liam hummed as he took a visual assessment. He hated himself for not being there. He should have refused to go off to the library. But Zayn had been so hopeful and he’d even made some friends. Liam just knew that he wasn’t going to leave Zayn unprotected again. “C’mon in.” Liam stepped aside so Zayn could come in. The omega crawled onto Liam’s bed and sat crossed-legged in the center. Liam was sure the door was locked before he joined Zayn. They could never be sure that Zayn’s dad wouldn’t come home with some bizarre desire to check on his son. They had a plan. Zayn would hide in Liam’s closet if his dad knocked on Liam’s door, and Liam would tell Zayn’s father that Zayn was up in the attic. His father knew better than to disturb his son up there. It was one of the few things about his dad that Zayn liked. Liam joined Zayn on the bed and stretched out so that he was propped up by a couple of pillows and his feet could touch the footboard if he pointed them just so. Zayn sat quietly next to him, just enjoying Liam being near him. The two of them sat quietly with each other some nights, left to their own thoughts and feelings, only talking if something in their mind bothered them through the course of the night.

Zayn glanced around the room and finally settled on the picture of a pretty blonde girl with blue-green eyes sitting on Liam’s nightstand. The familiar feeling of jealousy settled in the pit of Zayn’s stomach. He had no idea who the girl was or how exactly related to Liam she was, but since it was one of the few very personal things Liam had in his room, which lead Zayn to the conclusion that the girl was Liam’s mate. But Zayn needed to know for sure. Maybe if he knew who she was, and she turned out to really be Liam’s mate, Zayn could get over the schoolboy crush he had on him and find a guy like Bressie for himself. “Who is she?” Zayn asked quietly while pointing to the picture.

Liam looked where Zayn was pointing and smiled. “That’s Ruth. She’s my sister. We’ve not spoken in a few weeks, but she’s really the only family member I’m close to. Nicola and I–that’s my other sister–never really got along, and my parents and I only talk on birthdays and Christmas.”

Zayn was pretty sure that that was the most Liam had ever said about his family. He wanted to pry more, and he might just press his luck, but he didn’t want Liam to stop talking or call tonight short. “Why don’t you talk to your parents?” he tried.

Liam sighed. It was a rather long story why he didn’t talk to his parents. His father had been the alpha and his mother was his omega who spoke softly if she spoke at all. He’d been so proud of his alpha son through elementary school, but as Liam got older he got less and less like the alpha his father wanted. Liam held little interest in a job that would have him being in charge of anything major, nor did he fall into any interesting career like an actor or game show host. He honestly didn’t want to do any stereotypical alpha career. He was a mid-level employee in a security firm. His father detested it. He couldn’t understand why his son didn’t have bigger dreams, why his son didn’t share his same values. Liam had seen what those values had done to his mother and what they’d done to Zayn. Why would he want to share those? The verbal attacks to his manhood and intelligence and overall capabilities started as Liam started high school. They had yet to stop.

_What the hell are you talking about? What idiot honestly believes that? Who told you that? Alphas aren’t as gullible as you are. What kind of Alpha does that? Go ahead. Throw your life away. What do I care? Shut the fuck up! I don’t want to hear you speak until you know what you’re talking about. Moron…I’ve got a fucking moron for a son._

Liam sighed again as his father’s words echoed around his head. “My father and I struggle to see eye to eye, and my mother takes his side. It makes our lives easier if we keep to ourselves unless absolutely necessary.”

“Is he kind of like my dad?” Zayn asked. If Liam was willing to talk about this, Zayn would go until Liam told him to stop.

Liam reached out to brush a hand over Zayn’s knee, some sort comfort through a topic neither of them were totally comfortable with. “Maybe. I don’t really know what your dad is like when I’m not with you.” Liam really didn’t. He’d seen the way Beta Malik treated his son in front of him, but never behind the closed doors of his office. And he didn’t know if it had always been like it was. Certainly there’d been an easier, happier time.

Zayn was quiet as he caught Liam’s hand and drew little pictures on the back of the alpha’s hand. When he finally spoke, his words were directed more to Liam’s hand than Liam. “He’s strict. He expects me to act a certain way, and there are punishments if I don’t. He doesn’t really raise his voice ever. He just talks in a way that makes me feel like I’ve done something totally unforgivable. He hasn’t felt the need to punish me in a while. I think the last time he had to punish me was a year ago when I didn’t say goodbye to him.” Liam’s hand tightened around Zayn’s fingers. Zayn looked up at Liam when he next spoke. “You’ve been with me almost two years now. You’ve stuck with me the longest.”

Liam thought about it now, and Zayn was right. It would be two years in June. Zayn had just gotten out of his heat when Liam had arrived. The boy was turning eighteen in just a few days, and his heat would follow shortly after that. “I can’t believe it,” Liam murmured. “It certainly doesn’t feel that long.”

“Why have you stuck around?” Zayn asked as they both relaxed into the new subject. “Aren’t you tired of me yet?”

Liam gave Zayn a funny look. What was the boy getting at with these questions? Was it some sort of test? “I like keeping you safe,” Liam replied honestly. “And I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you. You’re much more interesting than you give yourself credit for.” Liam felt his own cheeks burn as Zayn’s cheeks turned pink too. As a bodyguard, he probably shouldn’t say things like that, but Liam had always had an honest streak and Zayn deserved to know that anyone who though Zayn wasn’t interesting wasn’t worth the omega’s time.

“But you came from a company that protected celebrities. You’ve met the Beatles!”

Liam smiled. That was one of Zayn’s favorite stories. “Are you trying to tell me I should leave?” Liam teased.

“No!” Zayn gasped, clutching Liam’s hand a little tighter. “I just…I don’t want you to be bored or anything. And I don’t want you to feel like you have to stick around if you don’t want to. I’d hate to think that you weren’t doing what you love just because of me.”

“Oh, hush.” Liam pulled Zayn closer only to roll the boy into a tickle fight. Zayn tried to retaliate by wiggling his fingers under Liam’s arms, but the alpha definitely had the advantage. Between bursts of giggles and gulps of air, Zayn was soon begging Liam for mercy seeing as the alpha refused to let the omega squirm away. Still hovering over Zayn, Liam made sure Zayn was settled enough so that he could say what he needed to. “I don’t want you thinking like that. If I didn’t think I’d be happy here for a while, I wouldn’t have started this. I would have to stop breathing to leave you. Do you understand?” And maybe it was a little too close to the truth, a little too much for an almost-eighteen-year-old like Zayn, but Liam wanted Zayn to be certain of him.

“I understand Alpha,” Zayn murmured.

The air around them thrummed with an energy that felt very close to consuming them. Liam wanted to succumb; he wanted to see where the wave would carry them, but tonight was not the night. They’d been rather vulnerable for the two of them tonight, and that was definitely a contributing factor to whatever was building between them. Zayn was very close though and something about the way the boy had called him _Alpha_ had Liam dying to close the small gap between them with a kiss. “I think it’s time you got to bed,” Liam nearly whispered, his voice cracking under the current surging around them.

A rush of emotion washed over Zayn’s face before the omega nodded, partially disappointed, but mostly relieved Liam had pulled them out of the water. “Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Liam.” Zayn crawled out from under Liam and quickly left the room, sagging against the door once he’d closed it behind him. He dragged a shaky hand over his face trying to calm the thoughts racing around his head. On the other side of the door, still on the bed, Liam buried his head under the mountains of pillows.

_An alpha doesn’t ask for things. He takes what he wants. He is at the top. No one questions him, so why should he question them? You’re a pathetic excuse for an alpha. You’re no son of mine._

Θ

Zayn groaned as he peeled himself off the attic floor. He had absolutely no clue what time it was, but the entire house still seemed quiet. He rubbed as much of the sleep out of his eyes as he possibly could as he stumbled towards the stairs. Leaning on the handrail for support, Zayn staggered down the stairs and into the hallway towards his room. As he approached his room, he became aware of someone mumbling next to his bed. Zayn squinted into the dark, but recognized the person by their voice rather than their appearance. It was his dad. He was saying something that Zayn couldn’t make out, but he stayed in the shadows so that he didn’t disturb his dad. He hung in the shadows by his door straining to make out anything his dad said.

“…When your mother died, I…You remind me of her…I’ve done something she probably doesn’t like…” Zayn lost the rest of his father’s words as the beta stood with a heavy groan and shuffled out of his son’s room. Zayn pressed himself against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief when his dad passed him without noticing, and he waited until his father was downstairs before moving. His father had mistaken the body pillow he slept with for him. He’d slept with the pillow ever since his mother had gone to “a happy place”. He’d snuck one of her shirts out of his parents’ room before his dad had boxed it all up and sent it away. Zayn was a nervous kid, and the scent of his mother and a pillow to cuddle with had calmed him during late night thunderstorms or the occasional nightmare. The shirt had long since lost any trace of his mother’s scent, but had become a comfort Zayn couldn’t sleep without. Some nights, when he felt particularly lonely, he wished he had something of Liam’s to wrap around his pillow. Those were often long nights spent replaying all of their time together and rubbing at his chest to sooth the ache of what never could be.

Tonight’s insomnia was due more to his father’s honestly bewildering behavior rather than dreams of what he could have with Liam. The last time his father had been in his room willingly was during an awkward conversation about “growing up” when Zayn had turned fifteen. The beta had been slightly inebriated, the explanation had been sparse at best, and Zayn had been so terrified that he’d done something to anger his father that the memory wasn’t the most pleasant. Luckily, Zayn’s English teacher was an omega and she had been kind enough to answer the questions Zayn had about what exactly his father had been talking about. (That had been an awkward hour after school, but Zayn had felt so much more prepared.) Now, Zayn had more questions for his father that he would never ask. Why did he remind his father of his mother? What parts of her did he see in his son? A much more important question was what had his father done that his mother would like. Zayn could think of plenty of things his mother probably wouldn’t have approved of that his father had already done, so what made this mistake so massive that he felt the need to sneak into Zayn’s room? The omega’s stomach clenched uncomfortably at the idea of such a vague, massive mistake, so he moved his focus onto his mother. He’d been six when she’d passed away. There were some hazy memories of her singing in the shower and pulling him outside to finger paint in the backyard. The last thing he remembered was the day his family got together and sent her to “a happy place”.

_There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, a bright blue blanket covering the group huddled together in black around a casket topped with white flowers. A man with a priest’s collar around his neck stood at the head of the casket reading from a small book. His scratchy words spread over the gathered family members before falling unheard in the grass beyond. Little Zayn with hair that he stubbornly refused to cut falling in his face stood by his aunt’s side. His hand was wrapped firmly in her free hand. The tie he wore was tight around his neck and made it all that much harder to breathe through his tears._

_“Are you ready to say goodbye?” his aunt asked softly. Zayn’s small hand closed tightly around the flower he’d been given earlier as his aunt pulled him forward. “Give your mama a flower, Z,” his aunt whispered._

_Zayn looked from his flower to the casket before him. He didn’t really understand why he couldn’t see his mama, but he’d been told she was inside. He put his flower with the others saying, “Bye Mama.”_

_His aunt let him linger for a few moments before guiding him away from everyone else. Zayn looked back at the dark scene he’d just left as the rest of the family and friends dispersed. “Will I get to go to the happy place Mama did?” he asked his aunt._

_“Yes, baby, you will, but not for a long time, okay?”_

_Zayn accepted that easily. As long as he would get to see his mama again he could wait. It’d be like waiting for a birthday or a holiday or something like that. “Will Daddy say goodbye to Mama?” was Zayn’s next question._

_“He’ll come later. He won’t let her go without saying goodbye,” Zayn’s aunt replied. Her nephew nodded, not noticing the lie beneath her words._

A crack of thunder disrupted Zayn’s memory. The omega gulped as he reached for his pillow and curled around it. He really hated thunderstorms.

Θ

“Oh, God! Zayn wake up!” Liam shouted as he burst into Zayn’s bedroom. Zayn just groaned and burrowed further under the blankets. Usually, Liam found it endearing how Zayn hated to wake up in the mornings, but today was not one of those days; there wasn’t any time for that. “Zayn, now.” There was a hint of a command behind the words that had Zayn pouting as he crawled out of his blankets. Liam moved towards his dresser to find something for him to wear. When he turned with his outfit of choice in hand, Zayn had sunk back down on the mattress and was asleep sitting up. “We don’t have time for this,” Liam huffed. “Get up,” he ordered using his Alpha Voice. Zayn was immediately awake and standing before Liam looking a bit confused at the sudden turn of events, but Liam wasn’t going to apologize; his patience was thin right now. “The power got knocked out by last night’s storm,” the alpha explained as he handed Zayn the clothes he’d picked. “Our alarms didn’t go off and we are very late.” With the omega dressed, Liam whisked the boy out of his room and down the stairs where the housekeeper met them with a breakfast for the road and hot chocolates. Zayn took the food with a quiet “Thank you,” and followed Liam to the car. He wrapped his fingers around the cup of cocoa and tried to hide how badly his teeth were chattering. In the rush to get out of the house, he’d forgotten a coat. Zayn flinched when Liam muttered, “Shit.” Zayn kept his eyes down, trying to be as good as he possibly could be. Liam was obviously stressed out about being late; they’d done so well up until now, and Zayn knew he was difficult in the mornings. He didn’t mean to be; it was just so hard to leave the warm blankets and deal with the world. “Here, Zayn, take my coat.”

Zayn turned to Liam. “But, then you’ll be cold,” he argued.

“Your teeth are chattering,” Liam said as if that negated the chill he could already feel seeping into his bones. “I can go home and get another one, but you can’t. You’re going to miss your first class of the day as it is. Please, take my coat.”

Zayn placed his hot chocolate in the cup holders between them so that his hands were free to take the coat. The moment he wrapped up in it, his teeth stopped chattering and he felt a little less flustered than just moments before. “Thank you.”

It took Liam a few moments to respond with a choked, “You’re welcome.” He knew Zayn was smaller than he was, but the fact that the sleeves covered half of the boy’s hands and the bottom hem of the coat would cover the tops of his thighs when he stood up was something that did things to Liam. And now Zayn would definitely smell like Liam all day. And no one would mistake that for Zayn’s jacket. Zayn looked like he was Liam’s. Liam couldn’t help the pride that swelled in his chest and the smugness that burned with it. The alpha was thrilled. Today had just gotten ten times better than it’d started.

Zayn was just as pleased, if not more. Liam’s jacket was warm and smelled just like Liam: a bit of something sharp mixed with a bit of something sweet and a little bit of the citrus body soap Liam used. Zayn didn’t have names for any of the subtle bits of Liam’s scent, but he’d painted it several times, each time exactly the same as the last. He’d have it surrounding him all day, a fact that had a small smile stuck to his face as Liam pulled up to the school and dropped the boy off before going back to the house to get another coat for himself.

Like Liam had said, Zayn did miss his first class of the day, but managed to get to his second class with a minute to spare. He sat near the back of the room with a great view out of the window. A bird hopping along the ground outside caught his attention as it pecked at the ground. Zayn’s mind started to wonder if the bird had a family and what they were doing while this one pecked at the ground. Zayn shifted in his seat, burying himself further in Liam’s coat and trying to settle the distracting little itch in the back of his head that was buzzing through his body. He tore his gaze away from the window and focused on the teacher. This was math class; it was not one Zayn particularly cared for. Why did he need to know what an asymptote was or if a line reached a limit or not? The topic of today’s class was Trigonometry Review. Zayn detested trigonometry. He’d been dealing with it since his freshman year and it had yet to sink into his brain. He still had his old flashcards from freshman year, and he’d been trying to look over them again since he knew this had been coming, but the information refused to stick. The urge to tell his teacher to just give him a C for this section and be done with it was simmering in the back of his mind, but this might just be the year sine, cosine, and tangent made sense. His teacher was decent and there was a packet of worksheets being passed around right now that would be the entirety of this section’s homework. Maybe Liam would be able to help him. Zayn smiled at the thought of Liam. He pulled the collar of Liam’s jacket up to his nose and took a big inhale of Liam’s scent. He let go of the coat to take the packet handed to him. He’d missed the teacher’s instructions, but the teacher was at his desk and the students around Zayn seemed to be starting on their worksheets. Zayn looked down at the black numbers swimming across the page. He had to blink his eyes a couple of times to get the numbers and letters to settle into their spots on the worksheet. He started to read the instructions and the little blurbs about each of the trig functions, but found himself repeating sentences over and over because the words went in one ear and out the other.

“Alright,” Zayn murmured to himself. “Let’s try to do number one. What is the sine of sixty degrees?” The gears of Zayn’s mind started to turn. He knew there was an easy way to figure out what the sine of sixty was without using a calculator. (The top of the page clearly said in all caps NO CALCULATOR.) It had something to do with the circle drawn on the board. Zayn squinted up at the board, but his focus was shot. He settled for doodling in the margins and appearing busy for the rest of class, heaving a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang. He hoped Liam was back from getting another coat. After yesterday, he wasn’t too keen on wandering to lunch by himself. He shoved his papers and pencils in his bag and hurried out of the room. Instead of Liam, he was met by Bressie. Zayn stood in front of his new friend with a puzzled look on his face. Where was Liam and how did Bressie know where he was?

Bressie spoke and ended Zayn’s confusion. “I thought I’d walk you to lunch. Niall hurried ahead to get in line in the cafeteria. Liam’s not that hard to miss, so that’s how I found you. Shall we?” Zayn just nodded and fell in step with Bressie. He’d tried to fall a step or two behind ( _An omega does not walk next to an alpha. They are not equals._ ), but Bressie, after checking that it was okay, threw an arm around Zayn’s shoulders as they headed towards the cafeteria. It was nice to sort of fight through the throng of students with Bressie instead of Liam. It felt a little more normal than Zayn was used to.

Niall was already at the table they’d sat at yesterday when Bressie and Zayn finally got to the cafeteria. Like yesterday, Zayn took a seat across from the couple. He pulled his lunch out of his bag and smiled at how Niall was showing Bressie exactly what he could eat out of the rather large amount of food the omega had gotten. Bressie’s share was decidedly smaller than Niall’s, but the alpha seemed unfazed by it. Zayn’s main focus, though, was on Niall’s fries. They looked perfectly done, golden and salty, and Zayn was craving them. The omega barely noticed Bressie whispering something to Niall and getting up from the table. “Would you like one?” Niall asked. Pink burned Zayn’s cheeks. He shook his head, reminding himself to not stare at someone else’s food and eat what he’d been given. Bressie returned with another serving of fries that _did not_ stir jealousy up in the pit of Zayn’s stomach.

All of a sudden, Bressie was sliding the fries across the table to Zayn. “I’ve seen the same look on Niall’s face. I thought you might like these.”

Zayn’s cheeks went from pink to bright red. He must have been staring longer than he realized. “Thank you, Bressie.”

_Don’t expect gifts from alphas, but if one is given to you, accept it politely._

The fries were as perfect as they looked. The smell was intoxicating, causing Zayn’s stomach to flip happily and his mouth to water instantly. They were just crunchy enough, warm and salty, melting in Zayn’s mouth as he chewed. He tried to take his time, but they were just so good, and what if Bressie thought he’d had enough and took the rest away? He could. Fries weren’t really healthy, and Zayn knew that, as an alpha, Bressie could take them away if he’d thought Zayn had had enough for a treat. At the thought, Zayn curled around the half-eaten bowl of fries. He really hoped Bressie didn’t take them from him.

Niall chuckled as Zayn drew the fries closer to him. “You’re just like me. I get really possessive about my food when I get…” Niall’s voice trailed off for a moment. “Zayn, when’s your birthday?”

Zayn looked a bit puzzled by Niall’s question, but he answered anyway. “It’s actually in two days. Why?”

Bressie had caught on to what Niall was getting at. “Damn.” He got out of his chair and walked around the table to Zayn’s side. Zayn whined and curled further around his fries. Bressie was going to take them from him. “No, Zayn. I’m not going to take them. Let me just check something.” Bressie leaned over and sniffed along the collar of Zayn’s coat. Liam’s scent was strong, but there was also another scent that was growing stronger even as Bressie stood behind the dark-haired omega. He’d noticed something on their walk over, but hadn’t given it much thought. Then Niall had noticed the way Zayn was with his fries and it all clicked in Bressie’s head. Niall became ravenous in the days leading up to his heat; the blonde omega nearly ate them out of house and home. If Niall’s heats were ever early (it’d happened twice), he’d drag Bressie to the store a couple of days before it hit and eat an entire box of cereal as they wandered up and down the aisles so he could get everything he wanted. “Zayn, I think your heat is coming early,” Bressie told him quietly. A flash of fear jumped across Zayn’s face as Bressie crouched in front of him. “It’s not bad yet, but the scent is getting stronger. I’ll go get Liam, but do you want to stay here with Niall or do you want to go to the nurse?”

Zayn ate the last few fries before he answered. It wasn’t a hard decision. “I’d like to go to the nurse.” He also wanted some more fries, but he wasn’t about to ask.

Apparently, though, Niall had gotten up from the table, through the lunch line, and back while Zayn and Bressie had been talking. He slid another bowl of fries to Zayn with a knowing smile. Zayn was beyond grateful for these two. Bressie, with a quick kiss for his mate, grabbed Zayn’s backpack and ushered the boy out of the cafeteria. Zayn munched happily on what he was pretty sure was a double serving of fries since this bowl had a lot more fries since his first one. He would be seeing Liam soon and he’d be going home and maybe he could sleep a little before the long stretch of unsatisfied desperation began. Bressie had him sit on the nurse’s bed while he explained what was going on. She nodded and assured the alpha the Zayn would be fine here while he went and got Liam.

Bressie jogged up to the library. Liam had said that’s where he could be found if needed. The bodyguard was easy to spot in the nearly empty library. Bressie recognized the cover for _Of Mice and Men_ in the alpha’s hands. “Liam,” Bressie called quietly.

Liam’s head snapped up worry immediately clouding his features. “What happened?”

“Zayn, he’s…” Liam quickly crossed the small space between him and Bressie so that Zayn’s friend didn’t have to speak too loud. “I took Zayn to the nurse. His heat has come early. It’s not bad yet, but it will be.”

Liam’s head spun. Zayn’s birthday was in two days, and his heat usually followed about a week after that. It was almost ten days early. This was going to be rough. “Thank you, Bressie. I’ll go get him.” They said a quick goodbye before Liam hurried down to the nurse’s office. He found Zayn on the examination table, swinging his legs back and forth while he ate some fries. The omega instantly looked up when Liam reached the door. The nurse explained what Bressie had already told him, but Liam was hardly listening. Zayn was still in his jacket and across the room, but Liam could smell him. His knees went weak and his breath caught in his chest. The car ride back was going to be hell. “How long until the class change?” Liam asked the nurse.

“You’ve got about two minutes,” she replied after a quick look at her watch.

Liam looked back at Zayn trying to decide if two minutes was long enough to get the boy safely out of the school and to the car. He’d had to park around back today; all the front spaces had been taken by the time he’d returned. Two minutes would not be long enough, but Liam didn’t want to make him wait. Unfortunately, Liam’s indecisive thoughts were cut short by the bell ringing. Liam cursed himself as he crossed the room to Zayn. ( _God damn it! Make a decision. You are an alpha. Nothing should be this difficult!_ ) He picked the boy up and sat him on his lap. He was worried someone would come in needing the nurse and she wouldn’t be able to stop them from getting at Zayn, whose scent was only growing stronger by the minute. Zayn seemed oblivious to it all as he continued on with his fries, but Liam was all too aware.

If Zayn was a cat, he’d be purring at the moment. He had these wonderful fries and Liam’s arms around him. What else could he possibly want? The venue could be a bit better, and the nurse could be gone, but Zayn wasn’t going to complain. Once he was done with his fries, he’d have to try to convince Liam to help him through this. His heat had never really been early before. Sure it’d come earlier in the day, but always the appointed day. He knew that an early heat was worse; he’d heard the stories. He felt like he could hardly get through a normal heat. How was he supposed to get through an early heat by himself? Maybe Liam would let him borrow his coat. It’d been helping keep him calm throughout this whole thing anyway. Having his scent close by would be comforting.

“Alright, Z. Let’s get out of here,” Liam said quietly as the final bell rang. “I parked in the back. Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?”

Zayn knew he could probably walk just fine, but he was loath to leave Liam’s arms. “Could you carry me?”

Liam tried to keep how relieved he was hidden, but the small smile he let out at Zayn’s words betrayed him. “Sure thing.” Liam stood up, dropping the empty fry bowl in the trash on his way out. He cradled Zayn against his chest as he walked through the front doors. He wanted Zayn's scent out of the school. He didn't need some curious kid coming a finding Zayn like this. The nurse's office would reek of Zayn for a while, but eventually the scent would dissipate and become stale, recycled air. Liam kept a brisk pace as he circled to the back of the school. There were still other people around: gym classes heading to the track, lawn maintenance trimming bushes. A couple of them send sideways glance Liam's way, but he ignored them and held Zayn tighter. Fortunately, they reached the car without incident. Unfortunately, Liam now had to put Zayn down. The omega clung to the alpha as Liam stopped to put him in the passenger seat. Zayn was not anxious to be separated from Liam even for a moment. "Zayn, if you don't let go, I can't get us home. You need to be home." Like a petulant child, Zayn sighed and relinquished his grip on Liam. The omega tracked the alpha's jog to the driver side door and into his seat.

The heat hadn't gotten too bad yet, so Zayn was able to shake off most of the fog Liam's touch had put him under. He'd never been touched by an alpha at any point in time during a heat. It was a rather nice, cooling sensation...that left him hotter than when they started the trek to the car. He felt beads of sweat collect along his hairline, and the beginning of his slick smearing in his pants. With Liam so close, his body was spiraling quickly into the desperate throes of his heat. Liam was an alpha and his body was preparing for him. Deep down Zayn knew actually getting Liam's help with his heat was not really a possibility, but on the surface there was hope that this time he could convince him; this time Liam would hold him and take care of him. Zayn shifted in his seat, reluctant to take off the jacket even though he could feel his temperature rising. The shift unsettled the thick air in the car. Liam clutched the wheel as he brought the car to a stop at a red light. He looked over at the boy next to him and lost his breath. Zayn looked needy, desperate, so close to the edge that Liam could push him over it with only a word or two. The boy looked miserably hot in the alpha's jacket though. Liam knew it must be uncomfortable, so he suggested, "Z, why don't you take the jacket off? You must be hot."

Zayn pulled at the cuffs of the sleeves. "I'm hot, but...but it smells like you."

Liam's heart squeezed in his chest. Zayn sounded so small, so vulnerable. Liam wanted nothing more than to carry him up the stairs and...

"Liam," Zayn murmured, "The light is green." Liam stepped on the gas, the car jumping forward causing Zayn to giggle as he was jostled in his seat. Liam would pay money to hear that sound again. His foot pressed insistently down on the gas pedal forcing the car faster and faster. Zayn started humming to himself as the trees flew past. They were almost home, and home meant that he could feel a little bit better soon. Just as he started to plan how exactly he would make himself feel better, the car bounced into the driveway. Zayn couldn't have gotten out of the car faster; he was bouncing from foot to foot waiting for Liam to get out of the car. Once the alpha had closed the car door, the omega wrapped his hand around the alpha's wrist and dragged him to the door. Liam went willingly, his mind slightly scrambled from the car ride. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Zayn muttered; Liam had the keys.

Liam shook the last of the fog out of his head and unlocked the door. He breathed a sigh of relief once Zayn was inside, but couldn't relax fully because Zayn started tugging him up the stairs. He knew what Zayn was trying to get him to do, and he really wanted to, but he couldn't. "Zayn, wait." Either Zayn wasn't hearing him, or the omega was doing a bang up job of ignoring him as they climbed the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Liam stopped moving with Zayn causing the omega to stumble. He looked up at Liam with a perplexed face. "I can't help you," Liam said softly unable to think of any other way to say it.

Zayn's brow furrowed. "But...I want you to." Liam ran a hand through Zayn's hair to give as much comfort as he could. Tears welled up in Zayn's eyes as he looked up at Liam. “Please, Liam,” Zayn begged. His voice cracked on the alpha’s names as tears began to roll down his cheeks. “Please, please, please.” He was close to sobbing at this point. Liam felt panic creeping in as he watched the omega fall apart. It was entirely his fault that the boy was in tears at the moment. He should have just gotten him in his room and taken his spot on the top of the stairs.

“Wait right here, angel,” Liam said. He hurried into his room and practically dove for his hamper. He found a shirt that he’d worn earlier in the week. It was clean, aside from the fact that he’d worn it, and it smelled like him, which was what his goal was. He returned to the hallway. Zayn was still standing there, sniffling quietly as he waited. “I want you to take this, Zayn.” The omega sniffed and took the shirt. He brushed his fingers along the fabric almost reverently. “Now, go on. Get inside where you’re safe.” Liam ushered Zayn into the boy’s bedroom. He looked back at the alpha as he stepped into his room with the shirt he’d been given clutched to his chest. Liam could see the question in the boy’s eyes (and he knew he’d probably hate himself for asking what it was, but he couldn’t help it), so he asked, “What is it, Z?”

“Can you kiss me?”

Liam’s eyes widened as the question hit him. He knew that Zayn was quickly falling into his heat, and he’d always wanted the omega to be honest with him...he just wasn’t sure this was what was best for the boy. He couldn’t give him more; it would be terribly cruel to give him even one kiss. They’d probably spent too much time together as it was. But this was Zayn, the boy that Liam was completely gone for, and those wide, beseeching eyes were pushing Liam over the edge. So the alpha took a deep breath, leaned down, and pressed his lips to Zayn’s. The omega hummed happily as their lips brushed against each other. The butterflies that had battered his stomach after asking Liam the kissing question. He wasn’t sure if the alpha would want to kiss him, but now they were kissing and it was everything he’d ever dreamed it would be. It was over too soon for both of them, but Liam was teetering too close to the edge for them to continue. “Go on,” the alpha whispered nodding into Zayn’s room. Zayn turned to his room with a little less dread armed with a spectacular kiss and Liam’s coat and shirt. The alpha hadn’t asked for his coat back, and while he probably should offer it back to the alpha, he really didn’t want to and figured Liam wouldn’t mind.

It was with a heavy sigh that Liam closed Zayn’s bedroom door. “Remember to lock it,” Liam reminded. His heart stopped for a moment when the heavy bolt Zayn’s father had installed fell into place. It was safer this way; Liam knew that he wouldn’t do anything to Zayn, but he just wanted to be sure.

Door closed with Zayn safely on the other side, Liam took his normal post seated at the top of the stairs. No one was allowed upstairs when Zayn was in heat, though there might have to be some exceptions since this heat was so early; Zayn would need food and water. Normally, they’d stock up a day or two before so that he didn’t go hungry or get too dehydrated. And this was going to last longer than his heat usually did. And it was going to be a lot stronger. Liam dragged his hands down his face as he groaned. He glared at the hard line of his cock in his pants. Heats were the worst part of his job. Zayn smelled amazing, and got loud. Liam could hear him, and it made the need to go to Zayn stronger; made the need to hold the boy close and make love to him almost overwhelming. It was particularly bad after the kiss and knowing that Zayn had his shirt in there with him. It would be loose on him. The sleeves would probably cover the tops of his hands. “Fuck,” Liam hissed as he tried to dislodge the images from his head.

The front door opened and closed. Liam caught a glimpse of Zayn’s father and some other man. The new man was an alpha with darker skin and dark hair. Liam was immediately on edge. Beta Malik didn’t often bring guests over. There may have been two in the entirety of Liam’s employment with the Malik family. Liam’s lips curled in a warning growl that rumbled low in his chest. There was a strange alpha in the house and Zayn was vulnerable.

The growl did not go unnoticed by the beta and alpha downstairs. “Hello, Liam,” Zayn’s father greeted sounding surprised to see the alpha guard home. “I didn’t realize you’d be here. Is Zayn alright?”

Liam stood as the other alpha wandered into view. “He went into heat early.”

“Oh.” Beta Malik nodded to himself as if sorting through some things in his head. “Okay. Thank you for bringing him home. Would you feel comfortable coming down here for a few minutes? I’d like to introduce you to my guest.”

Liam glanced back at Zayn’s locked door. He knew that the boy was safe, but he couldn’t leave him. Not now; not with a stranger in the house. “No. I would not.”

Again, Beta Malik nodded. “That’s alright. I can just do it now.” Beta Malik’s guest stepped next to his host. He stood tall with his hands clasped behind his back. “This is Alpha Khan. He’s an old friend, and will be Zayn’s mate.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how are we feeling???


	25. A Happy Place (Part 4)

Zayn cautiously pushed open his father's office door once he worked up the nerve to open it. He'd been told to be clean and presentable when he came down to the office. He couldn't fathom why he'd been summoned. What did his father want to talk about? Had he done something wrong? He'd been up in his room for the past six days trying to satisfy himself through one of the most intense heats he'd had yet. Liam's clothes had been a big help; they'd made it easier for him to get off. By the end of the six days, Zayn had been exhausted and unable to move.

_Liam knocked tentatively on the door and called, "Zayn?"_

_The omega wasn’t loud, but Liam was able to make out the "Come in," the no-doubt-tired boy said._

_The alpha entered the room, ignored the fact that Zayn's scent clung to everything, and focused on the boy laying spread eagle on the bed. (Liam made a valiant effort to disregard the fact that Zayn was wearing the shirt he'd let the boy borrow, but his brain stuck on it like glue.) Liam took a seat on the edge of the bed and brushed the sweat-stiff hair off of Zayn's forehead. The omega blinked blearily up at him, taking a few moments to fully comprehend what was happening. "Liam?" he croaked._

_"Hey, kiddo. Are you feeling better?”_

_Zayn pressed into Liam’s palm enjoying the feel of the alpha’s touch. “Yeah, but I need a shower. I’m all gross.”_

_“C’mon. I’ll help you.”_

_Zayn curled into a sitting position. He almost flopped down again, his body exhausted, but Liam caught him with a soft chuckle. He helped the omega out of bed, and supported him to the bathroom. “Shower or a bath?” he asked._

_“Bath. Don’t think I could stand for a shower,” Zayn replied with a smile._

_“Okay. I’ll get the water going while you get undressed,” Liam said._

_Zayn blinked up at the alpha with wide eyes. “You’re going to stay with me?”_

_Liam froze, afraid he’d assumed too much. Zayn had only said that he wanted him during his heat, so it was possible that he hadn’t actually meant it and Liam was the closest alpha Zayn had. “Sorry,” Liam backtracked. “I didn’t--I’ll just--”_

_Liam’s stuttered sentences were cut off by Zayn’s fingers wrapping around his wrist. “No, you can stay. I want you to stay, please.”_

_“I’ll stay with you as long as you want.” Liam turned to the linen closet in the bathroom. “Would you like bubbles in your bath?”_

After that bath, the housekeeper had come to tell Zayn his father wanted him in his office. So here he was, in his father’s office looking at his father behind his desk and a tall alpha standing in front of him. The alpha was facing Zayn who was too confused to remember that it wasn’t polite to look directly at an alpha. His father hadn’t had a guest in years, much less an alpha. This alpha was looking at Zayn like he was appraising him, like he was trying to determine what he was worth. Zayn did not appreciate the feeling it gave him. He met the alpha’s eyes with a challenge in his own. He was so tired, and now he had to try to figure out what was going on; Zayn wasn’t in the mood. Why couldn’t this wait until he’d had a couple of days to recuperate?

“Zayn, behave,” his father barked. That voice snapped any of the irritated resolve Zayn had been building up. He immediately turned his face from the alpha to the floor and clasped his hands behind his back. He knew better. He wasn’t on the same level as the alpha. He’d been silly to think that he could challenge this strange alpha. “Much better.” Zayn could hear his father move around the desk and closer to him. “I’d like to introduce you to Alpha Khan. He’s an old friend of mine. We’ve been talking, and we both agree that he’d make a good mate for you. He’s a very successful person in the music world and he’d be able to provide for you. You won’t be asked to leave school early or anything. He actually insists that you finish up high school. He’ll be over to visit so that you two can get to know each other, and then we thought that you could go on a big trip over the summer. He was thinking maybe a few months traveling around Europe would be nice. I know you’ve wanted to visit some of the museums over there and look at the art. Why don’t you say hello, Zayn?”

Zayn was frozen in place. He couldn’t move, his brain couldn’t form a coherent thought, and his lungs burned without oxygen filling them. This guy was going to be his mate? He wasn’t going to get a choice in the matter? “No.”

Zayn’s father’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Excuse me?”

Zayn raised his chin and met both his father’s and Alpha Khan’s eyes. “No,” he repeated.

His father’s eyes flashed dangerously while Alpha Khan remained calm. Beta Malik stepped forward, but Alpha Khan put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. “Zayn,” Alpha Khan began. (His voice made Zayn’s skin crawl.) “I’m sure your father has taught you better manners than that. I’m very happy to meet you. I’ve heard a lot of good things from your father.”

The alpha started to approach the omega, but the boy had other ideas. Zayn darted to the door and yanked it open. He started to sprint, but barreled into Liam. Zayn tried to get away, but Liam held him fast. “Liam, we have to go. We have to go!” Liam hesitated for only a moment, but then Zayn’s panic started to get to him and he found himself following Zayn all the way up to the attic. “C’mon, c’mon,” Zayn urged when Liam paused at the attic door. The alpha hadn’t been allowed up in the attic ever, so he wasn’t sure if Zayn wanted him to come all the way up. “Liam, hurry,” Zayn pleaded when the alpha failed to follow him up. He pulled the door closed behind him, following Zayn’s quick order to lock it, before stumbling up the stairs behind the boy. Zayn collapsed on the floor once they arrived at the top of the stairs. He was panting hard, his body not ready for that kind of exertion so soon. Liam kept his focus on the boy,sitting next to him and being worried about what had happened. He had an idea of what had distressed Zayn, but it could be any number of things really. (Though that was more of a lie than anything; Liam knew exactly what Zayn’s father had said. He just wanted to hope it was different.) Zayn crawled into Liam’s lap and clung to him as the tears started. His whole body shook with the sobs rendering him speechless. Liam wrapped his arms tightly around him, rocking gently and trying to calm him. Zayn tried to get words out; they were sticky, wet, and garbled, so Liam shushed him and kept rocking. The alpha’s heart was breaking as the boy cried. He wanted so badly to know exactly what his role would be in Zayn’s life now, what Zayn was thinking and feeling; he wanted a lot of things, but he mostly wanted Zayn to stop crying. He felt helpless like this. “Breathe, kiddo. C’mon, angel. Take a deep breath for me,” Liam soothed as Zayn’s sobs started to become soft sniffles. He tried to take a deep breath like Liam wanted him to, but his chest wasn’t ready to open up. “It’s alright,” Liam cooed. “You can try again, Z.” Zayn did manage to get a deep breath this time, and another one was able to follow. “There we go,” Liam murmured as Zayn started to calm. Liam used the cuff of his sleeve wipe the tears off of Zayn’s cheeks and the snot that had dripped out of his nose. (No one would ever be able to claim Zayn was a graceful crier.) “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet,” Zayn mumbled. “I’d like to paint.”

Zayn extricated himself from Liam’s lap and crawled over to the far wall. He pressed play on the stereo he’d dragged up there and began painting. Liam kept his eyes on Zayn, the boy with paint smears appearing on his skin with his tongue sticking out as he concentrated. Liam softly sang along to the songs that kept playing from the stereo until his eyes started to droop. He tried to stay awake, but Zayn was humming and moving languidly and the music was soft. He stretched out on his back, despite the hard floor below him, and rested his head on his hands allowing his eyes to close.

 

* * *

It felt like only seconds had passed when Zayn nudged Liam awake. The alpha blinked blearily up at the boy who was leaning over him. “What time is it?” he croaked.

“I don’t know, but it’s dark outside.”

Liam twisted so he could look at the small window high on the attic wall. It was indeed dark outside with stars winking against the black. Zayn had turned on the light in the attic so he could see. Liam must have been asleep for much longer than he’d intended. “I’m sorry I fell asleep,” he said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“It’s alright,” Zayn murmured. “I know you didn’t, but that’s alright. Do you want to see what I’ve done?”

Liam pulled Zayn back to him, needing him close. “Do you want me to see what you’ve done?” Zayn didn’t answer verbally, but he did nod. Liam kissed his forehead before he looked up. His mouth dropped open the moment he looked up. The wall was covered in little bits and pieces of scenes from a life Liam had only imagined. His heart did flips while his stomach did somersaults as his eyes drank it all in. There was a picture of him and Zayn cuddled up together like they were every night. There was another one of them just standing next to each other holding hands. And still there was another one where they were back in the bed, only this time they were between the sheets wrapped up in each other. It was all there before the stunned alpha; a life he was almost certain could never be. (There was one where they were surrounded by kids. Liam’s entire being was consumed by the need for a family with Zayn.)  “Zayn, this is beautiful,” Liam praised, completely stumped as to just what else he should say.

“You really think so?” Zayn asked shyly. Liam was the first person to even be allowed up here much less see what Zayn did.

“I’d never lie to you, Z.”

“My dad wants me to mate with this guy named Alpha Khan,” Zayn said. He said it matter-of-factly. Liam heard no difference between tonight’s statement and a comment on the weather. “He thinks it’ll be good for me I guess. Alpha Khan is some music guy. I don’t know; I’ve never really heard of him. I can finish school and stuff, which is nice I suppose. Then he’s going to whisk me off to Europe for a few months.” At the mention of Zayn going off to Europe with this alpha, Liam’s arms tightened around the omega. There was no way that he was letting this boy out of his sight for months at a time with some strange alpha he’d never heard of. “Have you seen him?” Zayn inquired.

“Seen who? Alpha Khan?”

“Yeah.”

Liam was quiet. He couldn’t really tell what Zayn was feeling. He had a good idea from the earlier dash up the stairs, but the way he was talking now...it was almost like the boy was resigning himself to this alpha. And he had seen Alpha Khan. The man was greasy and sent Liam vibes that made him sick to his stomach. He’d die before he let Zayn alone with Alpha Khan. “I’ve seen him. He came a lot while you were in heat.” Zayn snorted before he giggled into Liam’s chest. Liam’s cheeks flushed and he rolled his eyes. Sometimes he forgot Zayn was an (now) eighteen year old boy. “Zayn…” Liam groaned. “That wasn’t supposed to be funny.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Zayn managed to say over his giggles. “I couldn’t help it.”

Liam just shook his head. “Why do you ask?” Liam inquired trying to get their conversation back on track.

“Just want to know what you think of him,” Zayn replied. He was pulling at the ends of his sleeves as his nerves fluttered in his stomach. “And I want your honest answer.”

Liam brushed a hand through Zayn’s hair as he debated his words. He could answer honestly, but what if Zayn didn’t want to hear that? The boy could just be looking for some reassurance; maybe even Liam’s approval. Liam could lie. It would probably make it easier for Zayn to get used to the idea that he was getting an arranged mating. Zayn wouldn’t want for anything with this Alpha Khan guy. And Liam was pretty sure he couldn’t tool around Europe for a few months without losing the entirety of what he’d saved thus far. He had enough to be comfortable, but he was definitely not rolling in cash. But what if something goes horribly wrong and Liam hadn’t said anything? He’d never forgive himself, and he could lose Zayn permanently. At least if he mated with Alpha Khan they might be able to see each other at parties or other events that Liam worked at. That would be horrendously unsatisfying. Liam had come to the conclusion that he’d never be satisfied until Zayn was his in every single sense of the word. “He’s not exactly high on my list,” Liam finally replied.

“So is he on the bottom or like in the middle?”

Liam sighed before saying, “He’s at the very bottom.”

Zayn shifted as he continued to tug on his sleeves and added his other nervous habit of biting his lips. “So...I said ‘no’ downstairs. I actually said ‘no’ to my dad. It’s going to blow up in my face when I finally re-emerge, but it was worth it.” Zayn was quiet a moment, thinking over exactly what he’d done, and then he seemed to realize how monumental it really was. “Do you think he’ll be furious?”

“I don’t think he’ll be happy,” Liam answered.

“No, neither do I,” Zayn agreed. “Hey, Liam, do you think, maybe, you could take me to a happy place?”

Liam stiffened at the wording. The last time he’d heard that exact phrase was in the bedroom during one of their talks. Zayn had been telling him about how he’d lost his mother and his father hadn’t come to her funeral. He’d said that his mother had gone “to a happy place”, and Liam was not about to take Zayn there. The alpha picked Zayn up by his armpits and turned him in his lap so that they were facing each other. The omega looked genuinely confused by the sudden change in position. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“I just--what do you mean?”

“Zayn,” Liam began, “the last time I heard you say that, we were talking about your mother. I just want to know what you mean.”

Zayn smiled softly at the alpha. “Oh my, no, nothing like that. No, no. No, I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to...I don’t know...it’s rather silly. I...we could run away together. Just you and me. We’d be happy, right?” Zayn was pretty sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest. There was no way Liam couldn’t hear it. Why wasn’t Liam giving him an answer? He was just staring at him with an open mouth and wide, wide eyes. What was he thinking? He probably thought Zayn was off his rocker. He was probably thinking up some clever way to let Zayn down easy. Why wouldn’t he just say no? It wasn’t that hard; just two little letters. Zayn started rambling when his nerves bested him. “I’m sorry. That was a little much. I shouldn’t have said anything. I was just assuming...Sorry. I’ll just...I’ll go downstairs. Have to face the music sometime right?” Zayn chuckled nervously as he began his escape from Liam’s lap. “He’s going to be in a proper fit. You should have seen his face when I said ‘no’. I thought for sure he was going to come after me. Do you think he’ll still be up? He’ll probably be well into his scotch by now. I should wait until the morning. I’m pretty sure Alpha Khan left a few hours ago.” Zayn looked down at his paint stained hands. “I think I’ll shower. See if I can’t get some of this off.”

“Zayn, wait,” Liam called after the omega once he’d found his words. Zayn paused at the top of the stairs and turned to face the alpha. “Don’t leave.” Liam got to his feet so he could close the space between them. Once he did, he gently cupped Zayn’s face and drew him in for a soft kiss. Zayn slowly wrapped an arm around Liam’s neck so he could pull himself closer to the alpha. It was short and sweet, nothing that could lead to anything else, but it was just what they needed. “I’ll take you to a happy place,” Liam whispered.

 

* * *

Zayn tugged his duffel bag out from under his bed as quietly as he could. Quiet and secrecy were of the utmost important. Sure it was four in the morning and the house was quiet, but that didn’t mean that a too loud bump or an accidental thud couldn’t wake up the housekeeper or his father or even Alpha Khan. Zayn shuddered at the thought of being discovered by that man. It wouldn’t go well if he was; this situation was going to be tough enough. Zayn shook his head, refocusing his mind on the task at hand. He started pulling clothes off of his floor and from his dresser. He shoved them in his duffel bag without much thought until he realized that he didn’t have any room left. He didn’t really know what he needed to pack. He’d never been farther than the ice cream shop a few minutes from school. He needed help, so he abandoned his bag and padded across the hall, knocking lightly on Liam’s bedroom door and entering.

Liam had his own bag open on his bed with clothes stacked neatly inside. The alpha turned to see who’d come in his room, giving Zayn a smile when he saw who it was. “Ready?”

“No. I was wondering if you’d help me pack. I don’t really know what to bring with me. Could you help me?”

“Sure,” Liam said zipping his bag closed. The alpha followed the omega back across the hall. “You’re such a mess,” he teased when he saw the messy pile of clothes in Zayn’s bag. “Let’s see what we have…” Liam pulled out Zayn’s clothes piece by piece. He had Zayn sit on the bed next to his bag and fold each piece he decided Zayn would need. “We’ll buy you anything you need once we get out there,” Liam said as he placed the folded piles of clothes inside. Why don’t you get anything out of the bathroom that you’ll need and I’ll finish up in my room, okay?” Zayn nodded and hopped off the bed. In the bathroom, Zayn found the shirt Liam had let him borrow. A hot blush stained Zayn’s cheeks as he thought about the shirt; there was no way he was leaving this behind. He tucked his toothbrush and the shirt into his bag before zipping it closed. Liam was back with his own bag over his shoulder. “Ready? I can take your bag if you want to get your pillow and a coat. It’s cold outside. You’ve still got mine; you can wear that,” Liam said with a nod to where his jacket was spread out on Zayn’s floor.

Zayn was quick to obey, tugging on a pair of socks and shoes along with Liam’s jacket. He was just about to head down the stairs when he caught Liam’s voice in the front hall. “...Zayn heard a noise outside. I was just going to check it out, sir...Goodnight.” Zayn held his breath waiting for any sign from Liam that the coast was clear. He hadn’t thought his father would be coherent enough (or even awake) to notice that he and Liam were up to something. Liam appeared at the bottom of the stairs before Zayn could truly panic. He put a finger over his lips and motioned for Zayn to continue down the stairs. Zayn hugged his pillow close as he slowly descended. Liam opened the front door once he was absolutely sure Beta Malik had returned to his office. The alpha grabbed the bags and led the way out of the house. He opened the back door of his car and threw the bags inside. He placed Zayn’s pillow on top and closed the door. “Go ahead and get in. I’ve got a couple more things to grab and then we’ll be off,” Liam instructed before he went back in. Zayn settled into the passenger seat with butterflies in his stomach. He wasn’t sure how long Liam was going to be, nor did he know what else Liam needed. Luckily, Liam wasn’t gone for long. He closed and locked the front door behind him when he reappeared with two bottles in his hand. Zayn couldn’t see what they were from his spot in the car, but they turned out to be two bottles of chocolate milk.

“Let’s go,” Liam said as he twisted the key in the ignition. The car rattled to life and they were backing out of the driveway without any more interruptions from Zayn’s father. The omega let out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding once they turned out of the neighborhood. He almost couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was getting out of his house forever. He probably wouldn’t come back. It was unfortunate that he wouldn’t finish up school here, especially after just meeting Niall and Bressie. Maybe they could come and visit him wherever they ended up. He and Liam had a plan, but they were under no illusion that they’d get away without a fight. Alpha Khan was going to come after them and they would have to be flexible. Alpha Khan didn’t seem like a man who let things go easily.

Zayn yawned as the familiar trees brushed past them. Liam had the radio on and was singing along quietly. Zayn stayed quiet, with his eyes closed and his breathing as even as he could make it so that Liam wouldn't stop. The alpha was shy about singing and would stop if Zayn made any sort of comment. If Zayn pretended to be asleep then Liam would keep singing. It was a slower love song and Liam was playing with the notes. He'd take some notes up while whoever was singing took them down, or he'd harmonize with the singer, adding an extra phrase or word here or there. Zayn loved it. He hoped that someday he could hear that voice in the shower or maybe in the kitchen working on dinner or breakfast or lunch. Perhaps he could even hear it as he was falling asleep or waking up. Zayn hummed happily at that thought; he’d give anything to wake up to Liam singing. Maybe he’d even get to hear Liam sing to their kids someday.

That thought had Zayn gasping and interrupting Liam. The alpha stopped singing to check on the omega. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” Zayn said as he tried to get his suddenly racing heart under control. He couldn’t tell Liam what exactly had him suddenly so alert. While the alpha had kissed him and run off with him, that wasn’t exactly a total love confession. The kissing was promising; that had to have some meaning for Liam. (It had a lot of meaning for Zayn.) The running off...that could be about Liam saving him from a mating he didn’t want. It would be something Liam would do. He’d been the most protective of Zayn’s body guards. Sure the others had made sure he was safe, but none of them had been as...actively protective as Liam was. None of the other guards had been anything like Liam.

Liam kept his eyes on the road, but Zayn knew he was concerned even though he said, “Alright then.”

“It’s not anything bad. I’m just not ready to share is all,” Zayn explained.

Liam reached over and patted the boy’s leg. “It’s alright, Z. No need to explain yourself.”

“I know. I just didn’t want you to worry or anything.”

Liam gave the omega’s leg a squeeze before returning his hand to the steering wheel. “So what do you want for breakfast?”

Zayn thought for a few moments before answering with a grin, “Waffle House.”

 

* * *

Liam walked out of the bank with his money tucked securely in the inner pocket of his jacket. This was hopefully going to be the biggest trail he left behind them. He’d left no note or anything behind when they left, and they’d not stopped anywhere near town. Zayn’s father knew what he needed to know about Liam, which did not include information about his family or their whereabouts. That didn’t necessarily mean that someone couldn’t find out that information. Liam was sure Alpha Khan had his resources and would be able to make an educated guess as to where they’d end up. It certainly wouldn’t be hard to figure out. Liam really only kept in touch with his sister; any decent investigation would uncover that. His eyes sought out Zayn in his car. The boy was watching him from the window. For his sake, Liam kept his worries to himself. Even though Zayn wouldn’t say anything, Liam could tell this whole situation was bothering the boy. Liam picked up his pace when Zayn gave him a little wave from the window. He’d been separated from him long enough, and he planned on never being apart this long ever again.

 

* * *

"Wake up, angel," Liam urged softly once he'd found a decent motel only a mile from the highway. Zayn had nodded off just after the state border. Liam didn't complain; the poor boy had been through a particularly nasty heat and hadn't had any time to recover.  They'd stopped at a store a few towns over so that they could stock up on food. Zayn had wanted chips and candy while Liam insisted they get stuff like carrots and nuts and other healthy things that Zayn wrinkled his nose at. Never one to completely say no to Zayn, Liam did get the chips and candy with Zayn's promise to eat the healthy stuff first. (Zayn had eaten most of the food prompting Liam to go through a drive-thru once the omega had dozed off.) Now, Liam needed to get Zayn inside so they could both catch up on the sleep they were still missing. Zayn stirred slightly at Liam's words. "C'mon, love. We've got to go inside."

"Where are we?" Zayn croaked as he became as awake as he could be.

"I found us a place to sleep for the night. Just keep your head down, okay?"

Zayn nodded as he pushed himself out of the car. Liam didn't leave his side until he was sure the omega wouldn't topple over. Both steady on their feet, Liam and Zayn entered the lobby. Zayn kept a hand curled in the back of Liam's shirt with his head down as they approached the desk. The concierge greeted them with a smile once the bubble-gum bubble she was blowing popped. Liam got a room for them and got the key before leading the way down the hall to their room. Zayn's own nerves grew as he felt Liam's nerves. Only once they got inside their room did they release the breath each had been holding.

Zayn's butterflies resumed their nervous flapping once he realized there was only one bed. He would be sharing a bed with Liam, the alpha he was in love with. He'd fantasized about this sort of thing so many times before, but he wasn't really prepared for it all to actually occur. He hugged his pillow to his chest to try and center himself, but Liam caught his nerves before he could cover them up. "I can sleep on the floor is you'll be more comfortable that way." That thought hadn't occurred to Zayn yet, and he was so happy that Liam said something. He didn't want Liam to sleep on the floor though. He definitely wanted Liam in the bed with him. It was just a tiny bed and he wasn't sure if he, Liam, and his pillow would fit. He could try to sleep without the pillow; it shouldn't be that hard. Maybe he could find some way to get comfortable enough on his side to sleep. (He always slept on his stomach.)

Zayn tucked his lip under his teeth. "Will we be able to fit?" he asked.

Liam smiled at him. "I think we can manage. I threw a pair of pajamas in there for you," Liam said motioning to the bag he'd brought in from the car. "Your toothbrush is in there, too. I'll use the bathroom first, and you can change out here." Liam slipped into the bathroom before Zayn could say anything else. The omega changed into his pajamas and settled on the bed. Liam had a long bathroom routine. Zayn was in and out in five minutes; Liam took twenty at least. Zayn had no idea what he was doing in there all that time, but whatever it was must have been important for Liam to spend all that time in there every night. Curiosity nudged Zayn out of bed and to the bathroom. He pushed open the door and peered inside. Liam was in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He was flossing. Zayn snorted; he never flossed. It was such a tedious task. The alpha caught the omega’s eye in the mirror and smiled showing off more teeth than he usually did when he smiled. “What are you looking at?” he asked pausing in his flossing.

“I was just trying to figure out why you took forever to get ready for bed,” Zayn said.

“Are you just dying to get in here or something?” Liam teased.

Zayn shook his head. “No. Just curious.”

Liam hummed as he started to floss again. Zayn just stayed and watched, which was odd if he thought about it, but Zayn just wanted to stay in Liam’s company (as if they hadn’t spent enough time together already). Liam patted him on the head as he passed him on the way out. Zayn hurried to brush his teeth and wipe his face with a cold cloth before returning to their room. He noted the chair (a rickety, wooden thing) Liam had propped under the doorknob. Liam caught him looking and explained, “I don’t trust that lock to hold.” Zayn didn’t asked what or who Liam was expecting to break in, but he wasn’t going to think too much of it. He liked Liam’s protective side (even if it did get a bit excessive at times).

Putting the chair out of his mind, Zayn turned to the bed. Liam was propped up with a book on one side, then Zayn’s pillow was tucked next to him leaving just enough space for Zayn to get in on the other side. He crawled in and hugged his pillow still watching Liam. He remembered liking that book; it was one of his favorites actually. “I liked that book,” Zayn said as he curled closer to his pillow.

“I’m liking it too. I’m just a bit confused about this, though…” Liam launched into an explanation about what was confusing him which led to an animated discussion and finding passages in the book to help explain. Zayn was careful not to spoil anything, but was happy to talk about what had happened so far. Their discussion lasted until Liam couldn’t stop yawning and the light had long since been turned off.

Zayn settled into the bed as they murmured their goodnights. Liam shifted so that he wasn’t propped up against the headboard. Once Zayn’s eyes had adjusted to the dark he could see the alpha stretched out on his back with one arm by his side and the other stretched across Zayn’s pillow just above the omega’s head. He looked...Zayn wasn’t really sure if beautiful would be proper, but there wasn’t really any other word that he could use to describe Liam next to him. His pillow wasn’t really all that comfortable now. Liam looked a little softer and a lot warmer than Zayn’s own pillow. Zayn stroked over the pillow he couldn’t remember not sleeping with. What would his mom think of Liam? She probably would like him. He had some habits that reminded Zayn of his mother. They were both clean...almost obsessively so and they both flossed. Zayn remembered watching his mother getting ready to go somewhere and she brushed and flossed before leaving. It was one of the things that Zayn had not wanted to do when he grew up. He didn’t think his mother would have made him floss, but it was probably something she’d “strongly recommend”. Zayn smiled to himself. He could just hear his mother saying that to his father at the dinner table when she was trying to get him to do something without explicitly telling him to. His father would always smile when she said that. (He more often than not did whatever it was that she’d said to do.) Zayn hadn’t seen his father smile in a long time. It was always a great smile, too. “He’ll be so mad.” Zayn asked out loud. He wasn’t sure if Liam would answer or not--he might be asleep--but it was worth a shot.

“Who?” Liam croaked, his voice thick with oncoming sleep.

“My dad. He’s going to be so mad.”

Liam shifted so he was propped up on his elbow and could see Zayn. “I don’t know.” And that was the truth. It seemed odd to Liam that Zayn’s father would let his son be mated with one of his gambling buddies. Sure, the body guards and the rather sheltered life gave Liam the idea that Zayn’s father had had the idea of using his son to settle debts had always been in the back of his mind, but he never actually thought he would do it. Zayn had certainly been distraught, and rightfully so. Liam couldn’t imagine being told who he was going to mate with. He really didn’t know how Beta Malik was feeling, or if he was even sober enough to feel anything. It was Alpha Khan that was Liam’s real worry. That man would not let Zayn go easily. It was him who had Liam worried enough to put a little bit more of a barrier between their room and the outside. Liam would like to keep his worries from Zayn, but the boy had always been more perceptive than anyone else in Liam’s life so the alpha knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his fears from Zayn for long. “I’m not worried about your dad though,” Liam continued. He sighed before saying anything else; he might as well just be honest. “I think Alpha Khan is the one we need to worry about. He didn’t strike me as a man who gives up easily.”

“Is that why you put a chair under the doorknob?”

Liam felt his cheeks heat up. Maybe that was a bit much. “Yeah. I’d like there to be more than a hotel lock between us and that man.”

“He’ll come after us.” Zayn’s words were more of a statement than a question. He’d known it since he left his house that there’d be a chase. He hadn’t worried about it though because he had Liam and Liam would always protect him. “Does that make you nervous?” he asked Liam.

"A little bit," Liam answered honestly, "but he can't make you do anything you don't want to, so you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried," Zayn admitted.

"You're not?" If Liam was in Zayn's position, he'd be worried.

"I'm with you. Nothing bad happens when I'm with you."

There was a beat of silence before they both burst into laughter. "That is horribly cheesy," Liam wheezed.

Zayn playfully hit the alpha giggling next to him. “I’m never speaking to you again,” Zayn muttered. He rolled over on his side, dragging his pillow with him. He was lying and Liam knew it. He would never be able to completely stop talking to Liam. He liked him too much.

“Sure, sure,” Liam murmured. “Let’s get some sleep. We’ve got another long day of driving again tomorrow.”

“Will you let me drive some tomorrow?” Zayn asked hopefully.

“Not a chance,” Liam said with a yawn. “Now get some sleep.”

 

* * *

Liam pulled into the gas station parking lot early (at least by Zayn’s standards) in the morning. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He needed coffee. He nudged the lump in the passenger seat. Zayn had been asleep since they pulled out of the motel parking lot. His pillow was cushioning his back against the door and the blanket was pulled over him to keep out the light. There wasn’t a part of Zayn that Liam could see. “Zayn, do you want to come in with me?” The omega just grunted. “I’ll take that as a no.” Liam chewed his lip as he thought about what to do. _Where is your backbone, boy? You’re an alpha. You can make a damn decision._ They were far from town. He hadn’t felt followed, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t being followed. He didn’t want to leave Zayn out here alone. And that was that really. He wasn’t going to let this boy out of his sight. “Zayn, you’re coming with me.”

Zayn pulled the blanket down so he could glare at Liam with one eye and a raised eyebrow. “Okay, okay. Let me get my shoes on.” Zayn disentangled himself from the blanket and pulled on his shoes. The two of them got out of the car and headed inside. Zayn made a beeline for the coffee machine, grabbing as large a cup as he could while Liam took his time looking up and down the aisles for snacks. He was pulling quite a bit off the shelves. He had nuts, crackers, trail mix, potato chips, and an assortment of sweets for Zayn; the omega had a massive sweet tooth and a soft spot of gummy bears. Liam kept glancing towards where Zayn was at the coffee machine. There was a large cup with a lid sitting on the counter next to him and another large cup in the boy’s hand. That cup wasn’t going to last them out of the parking lot in Zayn’s current state. Liam would end up letting Zayn have the second half of his coffee.

“That’s quite a load you’ve got there. Mate having cravings?” Liam was startled out of his own thoughts by a voice suddenly next to him. A short man with a growing bald spot stood next to him. Liam blinked at him slowly. Where had he come from? “My girl likes those gummy bears, too. This is the only place I can ever find them.”

Liam’s training kicked in, a plausible story forming quickly in his mind. “Yeah. We’re expecting our third and he’s sent me here for whatever I can find really. He went through five of these bags every day for three weeks last time.” Liam’s skin was crawling the longer he stood there, so he took action. He moved to the counter to drop off the load of food in his arms and then circled back to the coffee machine. He took Zayn by the elbow and led the boy back to the car without the coffee.

“Liam? Liam?” Zayn got no answer as he was unceremoniously pushed back in the car. “Liam, what’s going on?”

“We’ve got company,” Liam said as he peeled out of the parking lot.

Zayn fell quiet. Company meant someone hired by Alpha Khan was following them and that they weren’t safe. He didn’t need coffee to be awake now. Liam kept a firm grip on the steering wheel as they merged back on the highway. Zayn chewed on his lip as he watched the speedometer crawl higher. “Liam,” Zayn said trying to get the alpha’s attention. When Liam didn’t reply, Zayn tried again. “Liam.”

“What?” Liam snapped.

Zayn flinched on the inside, but refused to show Liam that. “You’re going too fast. We’ll get pulled over at this point and then whoever is following us will be able to catch us and you’ll get arrested and I’ll be taken back to Alpha Khan.”

Liam eased his foot off the gas pedal allowing the car to slow to an acceptable speed for the highway. “You’re right. I’m sorry for snapping.”

“It’s alright. It all just became very real.”

 

* * *

They were driving through some city at night. Zayn loved cities at night. Home had never looked quite like a city at night. It was too small. The lights were so pretty in the city; it was like Christmas lights year round. Zayn kept sneaking glances at Liam as the streetlights passed over them. He wanted to draw him like this; half in shadow, half in light. He almost wanted to stay like this forever, but he was getting antsy cooped up in the car. They had gone through drive-thrus all day for all their meals. They’d rushed through public bathrooms, constantly looking over their shoulders and watching each others’ backs. Out of the car, Zayn kept a firm grip on Liam’s hand. No one was going to pull him away from his alpha without a fight. Besides, he was holding Liam’s hand. It was like something out of his fantasies...at least out of his domestic fantasies. His mind kept returning to the kiss. It hadn’t been anything major, but it had happened, and ever since they’d left, Liam hadn’t gone for another one. Zayn was pretty sure that Liam wouldn’t turn down an advance from the omega, but Zayn liked the idea of Liam initiating things again. If he did, Zayn would know then that Liam wanted him because he knew what he wanted. Zayn wanted Liam, plain and simple.

“This looks good and no one is behind us,” Liam said softly as he pulled into another motel parking lot. “Let’s get a room.”

Zayn nodded, getting out once the car was parked. His mind was too occupied to answer with words. Had Liam meant to kiss him? Did he mean anything by it? What was his plan once they got to where they were going? Would they continue down whatever path Liam had started them down, or would they turn back and go separate ways? Zayn did not want to go separate ways. “What are we doing?” he asked once they got into their room and Liam had locked the door and barricaded them in.

Liam seemed a bit puzzled by the question. “What do you mean? We’re sleeping here tonight, and then we keep driving tomorrow.”

“No, I mean…” Zayn took a deep breath, “What are _we_ doing?” He waved his hand between the two of them trying to get Liam to understand what he was trying to get at. He didn’t know if he’d be brave enough to do it again if Liam didn’t get it.

Liam considered the boy in front of him. He’d kissed him as they were leaving the house, but other than that and the hand holding, there hadn’t been anything romantic between them. Liam couldn’t help but feel guilty about it now that Zayn was looking so nervous about it all. It wasn’t that the alpha was regretting anything about their more intimate moments, but he wasn’t fond of feeling like he was taking advantage of the younger boy. He was only eighteen after all. He needed to experience the world a bit more, see what was out there. It wasn’t fair of Liam to settle down with him when this was the first time the boy was getting out of town. “We’re going to California and starting over.”

Zayn’s temper sparked when Liam didn’t take the hint. “Liam, don’t be daft. You kissed me! Why did you do that if you don’t want anything more? It’s confusing. I want a lot of things, and you saw that. I showed you that! I don’t do something like that lightly. I want you! I want you to kiss me to tell me that you love me too! I want you to kiss me when I’ve been laughing at something funny! I want you to kiss me when I get embarrassed! I want you to kiss me because you want to kiss me! I want you to take care of me when I’m in heat and when I have a cold and when I’m having a bad day. I want to remind you to take a deep breath every now and then. I want to try to cook you a meal for when you come home from work and fail miserably so we order take-out instead. I want to sneak our kids candy when you insist that they can’t have it because it’s bad for them. Do you not want that? Am I just a confused kid or something? Am I being really stupid for thinking that you want me the same way I want you?” Zayn’s eyes widened when he finished his rant. Liam was staring at him with an equally shocked expression. The omega deflated, drawing in on himself and speaking quietly, “I’m sorry. That...don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have--”

Liam interrupted, “You love me?”

Zayn smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. At least, I’m pretty sure I do. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before.”

Liam stepped up to Zayn wrapping his arms around him and drawing him in for a hug. “I love you, Zee.” He’d worry about being selfish later; right now he wanted to revel in their mutual feelings for a few moments.

  


 

  
  


 

 


	26. A Happy Place (Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my...you guys are spoiled. I turned a three-part fic into a five part fic. Y'all are bad for my health. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Zayn groaned as he woke up in yet another motel room. This was their fifteenth motel, and almost their second month on the road. They were taking a bit of a road trip on their way out, both trying to lose the men Alpha Khan had sent after them. They’d started to feel comfortable enough to stay a few nights at each and look around the places they stopped. It was usually a podunk little town on the side of the highway, but there was some character to them. And it was nice to stretch their legs for more than a few hours. It was also nice to wake up squished against Liam’s chest with his arms wrapped around him. Zayn smiled, even if he was a little hot pressed up against the alpha. He let his eyes droop closed, and just as he was about to slip back into sleep, someone knocked on the door. Zayn pushed on Liam’s shoulder. “Liam,” he hissed. Liam just mumbled something and held him a bit tighter. Zayn rolled his eyes fondly. “Liam, someone’s at the door.”

Another knocked and, “Housekeeping!”

Liam was fully awake in seconds. “Didn’t you put the do not disturb sign out there last night?” he mumbled as he moved out of the bed. Liam peered through the peephole, then turned to Zayn with a finger to his lips to keep the boy quiet. Liam moved silently to the mostly packed bag on the floor at the end of the bed. He zipped it closed as Zayn pulled on a sweatshirt Liam had given him and his shoes. Liam hoisted the bag on his shoulder and then pulled Zayn to him. They were on the second floor, and it wasn’t like their windows opened and they could attempt to climb out or anything, but that was definitely not housekeeping on the other side of their door. Liam kept an arm around Zayn as he picked up the room phone and called the front desk. “Hello, yes,” Liam answered the phone softly. “There’s a man claiming to be housekeeping outside our door, and he’s clearly not. Is there something you can do? He’s upsetting my mate, and I’d rather not start a fight in your hallway.” Both Zayn and Liam’s attention was drawn to the door where the handle was being jiggled. “He’s trying to get into the room now.” Liam listened to the person at the front desk for a few moments more and then said thank you before hanging up. Zayn’s eyes were focused solely on the moving door handle. Liam knew better than to ask if he was nervous or scared. It wasn’t something Zayn was going to admit to, so Liam started rubbing the boy’s lower back as they waited. The receptionist had sent someone up as the two of them had talked; it shouldn’t be long now.

“I’m fine,” Zayn murmured dropping his eyes to Liam’s.

“I know,” Liam assured him.

Both of them turned to the door when the sounds of a scuffle could be heard. A sudden bang on the door had Zayn nearly jumping out of his skin and Liam steadying the omega. Liam’s ears listened, trying to follow the fight. As soon as there was space between the fight and their door, they were getting out of here. Shouting broke out as--Liam hoped--the man that had knocked on the door was subdued. The sounds seemed to be moving away. Liam left Zayn standing next to the bed to check that the coast was clear. He could see the man who had knocked and the man sent up by the front desk moving down the hall. Liam quickly turned to Zayn and motioned the boy to come to his side. Zayn did so, and Liam took the bag and the boy’s hand. They moved in the opposite direction as the other two men. The couple moved quickly down the halls into the stairwell. “There will probably be a couple guys outside waiting for us. We’ll have to be careful. I love you.”

Zayn smiled as he kept up with Liam. The alpha always reminded him that he loved him when something like this happened. They’d been found a couple of times. Liam wasn’t truly sure why. Amazingly, it didn’t seem like there’d been any alert put out for Zayn. Whether that was because his father was too drunk to notice, Alpha Khan found another way to get his debt settled, or the alpha didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that an eighteen year old had managed to evade him for so long. Whatever the reason, Zayn was just happy to be with Liam. There wasn’t another person he’d rather be running away with. “I love you, too, Liam,” Zayn said just before they went out the back door.

There wasn’t anyone visibly milling about the parking lot. If Liam was in charge of this investigation, he would have put men at all entrances and had a couple more milling around. He didn’t know how big of an outfit Alpha Khan was paying for. If it was just the one guy, Alpha Khan wasn’t putting forth nearly enough effort to get his “payment”. Then again, perhaps the alpha only had to pay a small price for the head of some crew and the other members of the team were paid regardless of how much Alpha Khan put up. Liam did make a mental note not to stop for more than a night for the next little bit of the trip. A trip that would need to come to its end soon. He was more than halfway through the considerable funds he’d amassed while working. It was time to settle down and start their life together, well, hopefully together. That’s pretty much what Liam had been lead to believe so far. Zayn  showed no inclination to spend his time with anyone else, and he talked as if they’d be together for a long time. Liam really shouldn’t have any doubts at this point. They were in love. But the little voice in his head reminded him that Zayn was young and Liam...wasn’t. There were eight years between them. Zayn was at the age where one usually found a mate, but that didn’t mean that Liam was it for him. It didn’t mean that Zayn wouldn’t meet someone better than Liam. Liam certainly didn’t want Zayn to find someone else, but he could and the alpha couldn’t ignore that fact. He was thinking too hard again.

“We’re okay,” Zayn reminded Liam as they pulled away from the motel.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam murmured embarrassed by his zoning out. _You need to focused. Don’t go daydreaming like a little omega. You are an alpha._

“Where’d you go?” Zayn asked, hoping for a true answer. Liam always seemed a bit cagey when it came to talking about where he went when he zoned out. Zayn could practically hear the gears turning and whizzing in Liam’s head when he spaced.

Liam felt his cheeks burn pink as he answered, “It was nothing.”

Zayn groaned. “I think you forget that we’ve basically lived together for like...two years. I know you’re lying. Please tell me?”

“I was just thinking about how much effort Alpha Khan is putting into this. He hasn’t given up, which I give him credit for, but I don’t think he’s put his money in the best. Granted, they keep finding us, but they’ve been bad at actually catching us.” Liam hoped Zayn would let it go now that he had an answer. If the boy pressed, Liam would give up the rest of his thoughts and he wasn’t sure if Zayn would be ready for that.

“Liam, that’s not all of it.”

Since when was an eighteen year old this perceptive? “You’re eighteen years old,” Liam said. (He could sense the _Duh_ Zayn wanted to say and was thankful that the boy kept it to himself because he knew it was a stupid thing to say.) “I just...I’m older than you by a significant bit. What if, when we finally get to California, you find someone, I don’t know, better.”

“It’s only eight years, but none of that stuff matters.”

“Oh really?”

Zayn nodded and Liam watched his cheeks pull up into a smile from the corner of his eye. “Really. Want to know why?”

“Sure.”

“Because I love you,” Zayn said matter-of-factly. “I couldn’t find anyone better than you because I couldn’t find another person to love.”

Liam smiled. “When did you get so sappy?”

“I only ever get sappy when I’m with you, so I think that’s supposed to be some sort of sign.”

Liam snorted. “And where did you hear that?”

“My mom read a lot of romance novels. She’d talk to my dad about them. I’d listen in when I was supposed to be asleep.”

“Naughty,” Liam teased. He glanced in the rearview mirror and noted a familiar grey four-door that had basically made the extended cross country trip with them. Zayn would be able to tell that they were being followed just by the changes in Liam’s driving. The omega had gone through them all one night, and even though Liam had tried to keep his reactions under control, there was only so much he could do.

“I’ve thought of a way to end all of this,” Zayn said once they’d driven in quiet for a few miles.

“How?” Liam asked.

“By becoming mates.”

Liam nearly swerved into the other lane at Zayn’s suggestion. Sure, the thought had occurred to him several times, but to hear it out loud...it was crazy sounding. Yes, Liam wanted to be Zayn’s mate and Zayn wanted to be Liam’s. That part was perfectly clear, but becoming someone’s mate shouldn’t be based on ending a chase. It should be about love and wanting that person on every level imaginable. And it most definitely should not happen in a cheap motel room in a podunk town on the side of the highway. “Mates?” Liam croaked to break the tense silence that had surged between them after Zayn’s words.

“Yes. No one would even dream of separating a mated couple or trying to break someone’s bond.”

Liam wanted to believe him, he did, but, “Zayn, Alpha Khan is accepting you a payment of your father’s gambling debt. He’s not going to give up that easily.”

“You don’t know that,” Zayn said lowly. “He might just respect the fact that you and I are mated and leave us alone. You could put up a big stink about it, and you’d even have a criminal case because he’d taken me. But it probably wouldn’t even get that far, because you’d try to kill anyone who tried to take me from you regardless of our relationship status.”

Liam was quiet as he thought about it all. He wanted Zayn badly. But as he’d thought earlier, a cheap motel was not the place to do that. “I want to be your mate, Zayn. Nothing would make me happier. I just...a cheap motel is not the place for that.”

Zayn wrinkled his nose. “Why does that matter?”

“Because you deserve better.”

Zayn smiled. Liam was such a teddy bear sometimes. “Okay. But we’ll become mates someday right?”

Liam took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Zayn, “Of course angel.”

 

* * *

The receptionist looked up from the papers she’d been reviewing when the door to her motel opened yet again. It was odd to have another visitor so late at night. Most drivers had given in to sleep at this point and found a spot to stop earlier. This visitor was wearing a rumpled gray suit that looked like it’d seen much better days. He was balding and reeked of greasy fast food and sweat. He approached the front desk while wiping his brow with a yellowing handkerchief. “Good evening, Alpha,” he greeted.

“Good evening, Beta. How can I help you tonight?”

“I was just wondering if you could tell me if two...well, one man and a boy checked in a few moments ago. I’ve got some urgent business to attend to with the man.”

“Give me just a moment,” she said as she pulled up her bookings. She had indeed just checked in a man and a boy. They’d looked almost as road-worn as the man before her. Something was off, though, about the man in front of her. She wasn’t about to give up the information he was requesting. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ve not checked anyone fitting that description in. Could I get you a room for the night?”

The man was unfazed by the information given to him. “Yes, please.”

She took a deep breath as she checked him in and handed him the key. As soon as his back was turned and he was a bit of a distance from the desk, she called for security. One of the security guards came up and she told him what had happened. He nodded and followed the newest visitor not to his assigned room, but to the very room the receptionist had been trying to protect. “Can I help you, Beta?” Security asked.

The beta jumped and took a step away from the door. A look of irritation flitted across his face before he settled on a sheepish sort of look as he held up his key. “My key doesn’t seem to be working.”

“May I?” Security asked holding out his hand for the key.

The man seemed to hesitate before handing over the card. Security looked it over before saying, “Well, no wonder it’s not working. This card goes to a different room.”

The man had the decency to look surprised. “Oh, I must have heard the receptionist wrong.”

Security crossed his arms and stood there while the man lingered. When it was apparent he was just going to stand there and stare at the little envelope in his hand with the room number clearly written on it, the security guard decided to prompt him, “Would you like me to show you to your room?”

“No, I just…” (This beta deserved an award for his acting skills. He looked rather despondent right now.) “My mate...he’s cheating on me. And I followed him here and to this room. He’s in there right now with some alpha.”

“Then let me help you.” Security turned to the door and knocked. They heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and then it was cracked open. “Hey, Liam.”

The door opened a little wider to reveal Liam smiling broadly. “Paul? It’s been so long! How are you?”

“I’m good, Liam. Got myself a quiet job out in the middle of no where. Tonight has been the most exciting night I’ve had in a long time. This gentleman out here claims you’re sleeping with his mate.” Paul indicated the man standing just behind him with his thumb.

Liam looked over Paul’s shoulder at the beta who was standing there with a smug smile. It made Liam’s skin crawl. If it wasn’t for the fact that he could feel Zayn’s death grip on his shirt, he would have turned around to check that the omega was still sprawled on the bed where Liam almost left him. “Well, that’s odd since I’m the only one in here.”

“Mind if I come in and look around? Just to be sure, of course.”

“Maybe I should join you,” the beta was quick to suggest.

Paul turned to him and put a stilling hand on his shoulder. “If your mate is actually in there, you won’t want to see them like that. I’ll send him out when he’s decent.”

Paul ducked in past Liam and did a cursory look around the room, just for show, before turning back to Liam and smiling at the omega tucked behind Liam’s back. He raised an eyebrow at Liam who reached behind himself and rubbed at the omega’s arm. “So there’s not another person in here? There’s not someone else’s mate?” Liam nodded. Paul just grunted. “Sorry for the disturbance, Alpha.” Paul saluted Liam before going out into the hallway. “There wasn’t anyone else in there, Beta. Let me escort you to your room.”

In the room the two of them had left behind, Zayn was trying to calm his racing heart by taking some deep breaths as Liam held him to his chest. The knock on the door had startled them so badly, Liam had fallen off the bed. When Liam answered the door, Zayn had been terrified something bad would happen when Liam wasn’t looking at him. This was the closest they’d ever been to being separated. Now, they were sitting in the middle of the bed and Zayn wished he could somehow get closer to Liam. The alpha was comforting and Zayn was in need of comfort. He’d been doing well when the threats were on the other sides of doors or a car following them. They were distant. This one had been trying to get in their room; Liam had opened the door. It’d been so close. These feelings that he was left, though, that’s how he knew. Liam was the one he turned to when he was upset or scared or so angry he was two milimeters away from smashing something. Liam was who Zayn was in love with. The alpha was everything Zayn wanted and needed.

Another knock had them both tensing where they were. They repeated the earlier occurrence: Zayn clutched the back of Liam’s shirt and hid behind the alpha as he looked through the peephole to see who it was. “Geeze, Paul. You scared us,” Liam groaned as he pulled the door open.

“Sorry,” Paul said as he came into the room and closed the door behind him. “I just wanted to check on you guys. Why was he following you?”

Liam put an arm around Zayn’s waist as the omega emerged from behind him. “He’s...well, it’s a long story,” Liam said looking more at Zayn than at Paul.

“I’ve got all night. I put another security guy with that man while we wait for the cops. Like I said earlier, not much happens out in the middle of nowhere. They were probably all sleeping at their desks.”

 

* * *

Liam tapped on the glass of the passenger’s window to rouse a half-asleep Zayn once he’d paid for their parking. (It still amazed him how much Zayn could sleep. Granted a car wasn’t exactly the most stimulating environment, but still. The kid could sleep.) Zayn opened the door and swung his feet over the edge. Paul’s truck was so big that Zayn’s feet dangled above the ground. It’d been Paul’s idea to switch cars, and Liam easily agreed with him. They’d been traveling in Liam’s car and were therefore easily recognizable. Paul had stayed with Zayn while Liam got the rest of their bags from the car. It wasn’t hard with so few bags. Then, early in the morning, Paul took the bags down to his truck and traded keys with Liam. The cops had arrested the man who’d tried to get into their room, but both Liam and Paul assumed there was a team following them so they acted accordingly.

“Where are we?” Zayn asked as his feet hit the ground.

Liam grinned. “California. We’re at the beach.”

“The beach?” Zayn was instantly perked up. He’d never been to the beach before. He’d read about it, and seen pictures, but he’d never actually gone. He’d always wanted to. His mom had wanted to. His dad had always been too busy. “Can we go see it?”

“I paid for an hour’s parking. Then...I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Zayn’s head jerked back over his shoulder after he hurried ahead of Liam. “A surprise?”

“Yep,” Liam replied popping the “p”. “Something my sister helped with.”

“Ruth?” Zayn confirmed.

Liam just nodded, oddly flattered that Zayn remembered that it was Ruth who he was closer to than his other sister. That original conversation had been months ago.

“Are you coming, Liam?” Zayn asked, pulling Liam out of his thoughts by offering his hand.

Liam took the boys’ hand and allowed himself to be pulled to the sand. His father would have something to say about letting the omega lead the way, but Liam would follow Zayn off the edge of a cliff if he asked him to. There was something crazy about being in love, and Liam fully embraced it. Zayn had been Liam’s entire world for over a year now, and there was no reason why he should change that. Especially not when Zayn was feeling the sand between his toes for the first time and looking around with childlike wonder. He could remember his first time, well, maybe not his first time, but he remembered the beach as a little kid: the sand castles, seashells, salty breezes and salty water. His mother rubbing another layer sunscreen over the salt and sand stuck to his body so that he didn’t burn. It had been a tradition for his family. Every summer, as soon as school was out, they headed to the beach for three or four days. Zayn had never had that, and that was something Liam was going to fix.

“Do you think the water will be cold?” Zayn asked drawing Liam back to the beach they were currently standing on.

“It’s March. The water is going to be cold,” Liam reasoned.

“I’ll race you,” Zayn challenged, letting go of Liam’s hand and racing to the water.

“That’s not fair!” Liam called after the omega starting to jog after him. He had every intention of letting Zayn win the race. Maybe. “Don’t get your pants too wet!” he warned as Zayn made it to the edge of the water. The omega stopped just before the water to roll up the cuffs of his pants. Liam snickered as he passed Zayn and got to the water first.

“You cheated!” Zayn cried standing straight again.

Liam shrugged. “You fell for it.”

Zayn took a step forward just as a wave broke. The water rushed around their feet causing Zayn to pause so he would watch the water swirl around his ankles. “It’s cold,” he murmured. The water washed back to the ocean.

“I told you it would be.”

Zayn looked up at the alpha standing a few inches from him. “You still cheated,” he growled before launching himself at the alpha. Liam caught the boy with a loud chuckle keeping them both upright and mostly dry. Zayn started laughing too, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck so that he could hold on tight. “We made it,” he murmured into Liam’s neck.

“That we did angel,” Liam sighed almost awed by the mere fact.

“I love you, Liam,” Zayn said as Liam let him slide so his feet touched the wet sand again.

“I love you, Zayn,” Liam affirmed. He cupped Zayn’s face and brushed a thumb along the boy’s cheekbone. Zayn took the initiative and raised up on his tip-toes so that he could press his lips to Liam’s. It started as a soft kiss, but turned heated when Liam licked along Zayn’s lower lip and the omega opened for him. It would have lasted a little longer if another wave hadn’t crashed and sucked around their feet.

Zayn pulled back with a shiver and a giggle. “It’s still cold.”

“Ugh!” Liam groaned playfully. “You’re so difficult.”

Zayn looked properly affronted. “Excuse me? I’m not the one with a two hour bathroom routine and an almost psychotic need to organize the breakfast cereal!”

“Now you’re going to get it,” Liam warned picking Zayn up and heading further into the water ignoring the fact that his pants were going to get wet.

 

* * *

Zayn’s favorite part of owning a cupcakery (Harry had taught him that word) was the frosting. Harry insisted they made it themselves, and he’d taught Zayn a couple of the recipes even though Zayn was not very good in a kitchen. Liam had watched the two omegas laughing the whole time as Zayn made a mess of things that Harry came behind and cleaned up. Liam had been shocked to see the other omega cleaning anything, though Harry was funny about the kitchen. It was like a “temple” or “church” or something like that. (It was only clean room in Louis and Harry’s house.) Once Harry had finally taught Zayn some recipes, Zayn had taken to practicing. He spouted some metaphor about cooking and art...or maybe it was simile...or maybe it was neither of those things (Liam wasn’t good with terms like that). Zayn got a couple of the recipes down, but soon went back to painting because he suddenly had a lot of frosting that was “mediocre at best” and Harry wouldn’t use it for their cupcakes. Harry was a snob when it came to the cupcakes.

Harry had come into their lives shortly after they settled into the house Liam’s sister had settled for them. He’d been chasing one of his kids (he and his mate Louis already had three) down the street. The little one was buck naked and waving Harry’s (as Liam discovered later) prized wooden spoon. Zayn had been getting something out of the truck and almost got run over by the running child, but Harry scooped the kid up just in the nick of time. Harry had introduced them after some apologies, and, well, Liam and Zayn ended up with an eccentric chef in a rather popular cupcake shop. It had only been four months, but Harry and Louis knew a lot of people who knew a lot of people, and their popularity had skyrocketed in a matter of days it seemed.

It was something Liam never really thought he’d ever do, but here he was on a Sunday afternoon looking over the books for the past week. He could hear Zayn and Harry out in the main room laughing about something. Then there was the chatter about soccer from Louis and his kids at one of the tables. They’d become an rather unhelpful fixture at their shop. Louis was complete shit in the kitchen and the kids were too young yet.

Zayn was supposed to be helping Harry try a couple of new recipes. And he would be, if he couldn’t help but stare at Liam’s office door and smell him. He hadn’t wanted to say anything to Liam this morning, because he wanted to hope it wasn’t happening already. Harry and Louis had a barbeque planned for a post-work celebration of life (because there was literally nothing else to celebrate). But it was rather obvious that he wasn’t really all put together. And Louis kept sending him these concerned looks from the table he was sitting at. Harry was just chattering like he usually did when he baked, though it was rather slow chattering since Harry just took his time when he told a story. This was a story about potty training. Zayn didn’t really understand why he decided that potty training stories and cooking went together. It was the last thing that Zayn would want to think about when baking.

“Zayn, you need to go home,” Harry said suddenly.

Zayn snapped his attention away from Liam’s office door to Harry. “What?”

“Go home. It’s obvious that you’re...distracted.”

Zayn blushed. “Really?”

“I’m going to get it good if those looks he keeps sending me are anything to go by. I’m surprised Liam isn’t out here yet.”

“I’m right here, Harry.”

Harry smirked at the bowl of frosting while Zayn practically flew to Liam. At least, he did in his mind. In reality, he was frozen to his spot on the counter staring at Liam. The alpha was dressed in a baby blue button down shirt tucked into a pair of jeans. He insisted on wearing a tie “to look professional” despite the fact that they were friends with their only employee and his family. The tie was pulled loose and the top two buttons were undone. He, well he always looked excellent, but today was a really good exception. “Hi Liam,” Zayn murmured.

“Hi, angel. How are you?”

“I’m a little warm.”

“Would you like to go home?” Zayn nodded, hopping off the counter and wrapping himself around Liam. “We’ll see you guys later,” Liam said as he led Zayn out to the truck. Harry and Louis waved them away with knowing, identical smirks plastered on their faces. “Remind me to sanitize every counter in that place,” Liam said to Zayn as he watched Louis and Harry’s children follow-the-leader out the cupcakery door and down to the corner store.

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed absently. Now that he was admitting to the fact that his heat was coming on, it was actually further along than he thought it was. He was finding his ability to focus on anything that wasn’t Liam was severely impaired. The drive wasn’t actually long; it maxed out at six minutes when they caught the red light at the end of the street. For Zayn at this moment, the ride felt like it took eons. He was dying by the time that they returned to the house. It was a nice house; two stories and right on the beach, but their room was upstairs and the thought of trying to climb up them made him a bit ill. A thought he must have voiced out loud because Liam was scooping him out of the passenger seat and carrying him up stairs. He pressed his nose against Liam’s throat breathing him in.

“Ready, angel?” Liam asked as he laid Zayn out on the bed.

“Yes, Li, yes,” Zayn panted as he pulled at his own clothes. “Please, let’s hurry.”

Liam was all for hurrying, but he had something else in mind for tonight. They’d talked about it extensively a few weeks ago. Finally settling in California and finding a source of income had been priorities. Now they had everything they needed, and they were ready. Tonight, Zayn would become Liam’s in every sense of the word.

The alpha took Zayn’s hands to stop their jerky movements. He pressed the boy’s wrists against the mattress in a silent command to keep them there. Zayn took a deep breath and nodded to show Liam that he understood what the alpha was asking of him. Liam took his time undressing the omega. He started by pulling the boy’s shirt over head revealing some of the artwork the boy had inked permanently into his skin. His lips ghosted over each piece causing Zayn to squirm under him. Liam popped open the button of Zayn’s shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers. Zayn’s shoes were the last thing taken off before the boy was spread out naked on the bed. He spread his legs wide for Liam. The alpha’s attention zeroed in on where Zayn was getting wetter, practically calling to him. The scent was intoxicating, making Liam clumsy as he removed his clothing. Zayn reached for him once he was naked, gripping onto the bulging muscles rippling along Liam’s arms. “Please, Liam. Before it really starts to hurt.”

Liam responded with a kiss to Zayn’s lips as his hands pushed the boy’s legs just a little wider. Zayn hummed as his body stretched the way Liam wanted it. The omega’s eyes followed Liam as the alpha pulled away from the kiss so that he could see everything before him and slide a finger through the shiny slick smeared over Zayn’s inner thighs. He was going to take his time. Zayn wasn’t too far gone. He was still coherent, and his scent wasn’t the overpowering tsunami it was when he was lost in the abyss. Liam had always been so hard sitting at the top of the stairs in the old house; he’d only ever imagined what this would be like. He was almost too transfixed by Zayn’s open body to notice a fit of nerves playing across the boy’s face, but he didn’t. He saw it plain as day and stopped to comfort. “Zayn? Are you alright?”

Zayn had to swallow a couple of times before replying, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Now is not the time for white lies, angel,” Liam murmured as he sat back on the bed stroking along the boy’s calf to sooth.

Zayn sat up and curled into Liam’s lap. “I’m nervous I guess. I know I shouldn’t be, but…” His sentence was cut off with a stuttered moan. He was progressing, luckily not too fast, but fast enough that he knew this conversation had to wrap up soon. “We’ve been intimate before. I don’t know what’s so scary about this.”

Liam smiled as he thought about the other times they’d been intimate.

_Zayn’s arms wrapped around the pillow he was clutching as Liam spread his cheeks and blew a bit of cool air on his entrance. He could feel himself getting wet; wetter as Liam just kept looking. “Li, do something,” he begged. Liam did as Zayn asked, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the omega’s entrance. His tongue was quick to follow, and Zayn jerked against Liam’s grip with a startled gasp that devolved into a moan._

“This is different, angel, and we have a different aim this time. We talked about this. It’s okay to be nervous, but just know that I’ll take care of you.”

“You always do,” Zayn murmured.

Liam trailed a hand down to Zayn’s lap to wrap around the omega’s hard cock. Zayn groaned happily as he pressed closer to Liam’s body able to feel the alpha’s cock pressing against his burning skin. Liam was murmuring words of love and comfort and happiness as his hand worked slowly over Zayn. The boy tried to stay still and just appreciate being able to appreciate Liam’s work, but his need was growing and he wanted Liam to go just a bit faster. He wrapped an arm around Liam’s neck to draw the alpha’s ear down to his lips. “Faster, please,” Zayn whispered. Liam said nothing, but he did comply flicking his wrist up and down Zayn’s hot cock, squeezing around the head on the upstroke and tickling lower along his balls on every downstroke.

“Liam,” Zayn panted, losing his words when Liam squeezed around him again.

“Getting close, angel?” Liam cooed. Zayn managed a nod, his mind quickly spiraling into delirium. “Go on, then, Zayn. Show me how good you’re feeling.” Zayn’s hips fucked up into Liam’s fist a couple of times before he climaxed for the first time that afternoon. His body thrummed with the release, watching nearly-clear liquid cover Liam’s hand. “Good, good,” Liam murmured as he laid Zayn out on the bed. Since it was still early in the heat, Zayn had actually gone soft, but by the time Liam had his legs spread wide and a finger slipping into his tight, wet entrance, he was fully hard once more. Liam nearly lost his breath at the sight of his finger sliding in and out of Zayn’s willing body.

“More, please,” Zayn urged.

Liam obliged, sliding in a second finger and scissoring Zayn open. He held Zayn open for a moment, admiring the view as the boy panted above him. “Like this, Zayn?”

“Yes, a-and no.”

“No?” Liam curled his hand slightly so that his thumb could rub around Zayn’s stretched rim.

“I want you to move them,” Zayn said tacking on a quiet please when Liam still didn’t move his fingers.

“Alright then,” Liam said pulling his thumb away and thrusting his two fingers in and out, stretching them wide to work Zayn open for a third finger.

When Liam did slide a third finger inside, Zayn grunted and frowned. “I don’t want more of your fingers,” he muttered.

“Let me take care of you angel,” Liam said quietly. “You’ve never done this before.” Zayn moved his hips against Liam’s fingers, trying to get a little more stimulation than Liam was giving him. Liam chuckled as Zayn tried to fuck down on his fingers, but his coordination was quickly slipping away as his temperature rose. “Okay, okay,” Liam said with a smile as he pulled his fingers away. Liam took one of Zayn’s legs in his hand to hold the boy steady as he lined himself up and sank into the tight clutch of Zayn’s heat. He moved slowly; Zayn’s body was ready in heat, but the boy still hadn’t ever done something like this before, so the stretch was new. Zayn’s hands clutched at Liam’s shoulders and threw his head back with a moan as his body stretched around Liam. The was a slight undercurrent of pain that Zayn acknowledged, but didn’t heed as overwhelming pleasure washed over him like the ocean waves on the sand. Once he was fully seated in Zayn, Liam held himself still so Zayn’s body could adjust. The boy was indescribably tight around him, hot with the heat.  “So perfect,” Liam murmured as he dropped kisses over Zayn’s face as the omega tried to catch his breath.

“I’m ready,” Zayn mumbled squeezing Liam’s shoulders.

“I love you,” Liam murmured as he dragged his cock out and pushed back in.

Zayn’s whole body burned at the feeling of being filled, truly filled, for the first time in his life. The first thrust felt so good, Zayn came for a second time, pulsing more cum out of his body over his stomach and down his still hard cock. Liam watched the omega’s orgasm in awe. As the waves of pleasure subsided, Zayn curled himself around Liam and managed to get a few hard kisses pressed to Liam’s lips before he fell back to the mattress. Liam followed him down so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. Liam’s hips pumped in and out of the omega slowly, holding back his need to fuck into him until Zayn was ready for that. He kissed the boy, prying his mouth open with his tongue and slowly fucking his mouth like he was fucking his body. Zayn let out a whine once Liam’s lips had stopped playing with his. “What do you want, angel?” Liam asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Zayn murmured rolling his hips with Liam’s. “I want...need...more.”

“Something like this?” Liam started moving faster, and Zayn panted, “Yeah, yeah. Like that.”

Liam pushed harder and faster into the boy’s body as they both got lost in the sensations racing through their bodies. Zayn’s nails raked down Liam’s arms leaving red tracks behind. Liam’s body was reacting to the pliant boy beneath him. The alpha could feel his knot growing at the base of his cock. “Are you ready for my knot, angel? Want me to stretch you open? Pump you full of my cum?” Zayn had never heard a dirty word come out of Liam’s mouth before, but it was hot. He’d have to tell him that when he could find his words again. The omega felt the press of the knot against his entrance every time the alpha thrusted back into him. He wanted it so badly he could cry. It took him a few moments to realize he was saying, “I’m ready. I’m ready,” over and over again.

Liam wrapped an arm around Zayn to hold the boy close as he pressed his knot inside. Panic gripped Zayn when it felt like his body would give way, wouldn’t let Liam inside, but then his body stretched impossibly wider and Liam’s knot was holding him open and the alpha was cumming. Zayn arched against the alpha, pressing their chests together as his third orgasm followed the feeling of Liam’s cum inside of him. “That’s it, angel. You’re good. You’re so good,” Liam assured him as Zayn shook coming down from his high. The alpha kept his hips pulsing inside Zayn, keeping the omega hard and wanting something he couldn’t name. Liam pressed his lips along Zayn’s jaw, enjoying the scratch of the stubble that was starting to grow against his lips. He sucked a trail of bruises down the omega’s throat until he reached where his neck met his shoulder. He pressed his lips to the mating spot, increasing the pressure until there would be a bruise accompanying the scar he hoped to leave.

“Liam please,” Zayn begged. The alpha met the omega’s eyes. They were the clearest they’d been all day. Liam pressed his lips to Zayn’s once more before they returned to the mating spot. Liam sank his teeth into the boy’s skin. Zayn cried out when liam bit him. He was flying high, this body nearly bending in half as a rush of emotion, pleasure, and white-hot heat flooded his body. He was only slightly aware of cumming for a fourth time. He couldn’t get a coherent thought to form in his mind beyond Liam, and not even really a clear thought of the alpha. It was more of a general knowledge of his essence, the core of who he was. And then he was staring at the bedroom ceiling, his body tied to Liam’s as the alpha licked slowly over the mark he’d just made. It would scar, standing out white against the bruise he’d made and Zayn’s skin. Everyone would know that they were together, and no one could separate them if they got close enough to even try.

Liam carefully maneuvered them onto their sides so they would be as comfortable as they could be while they were still tied together. Nothing was said; they just settled together in the middle of their bed wrapped around each other with no plans to move any time in the near future.

 

* * *

It was a few months later and Liam was trying to get through a Dickens novel, but was struggling. There were too many words and extended metaphors. Why couldn’t the guy just say what he wanted to say simply? Zayn was in the bathroom, and Liam didn’t want to pull him away from that unnecessarily. He could wait, but he really wanted to get past this sentence and he just didn’t get it.

“What are you stuck on?” Zayn was suddenly asking from the bathroom door.

“Why am I reading this?” Liam asked putting his bookmark back in the book and setting it on the nightstand.

Zayn shrugged as he moved forward, crawling to Liam once he climbed up on the bed. “I don’t know. It was my least favorite school reading assignment.”

“Then why did you suggest it for me?” Liam asked looking rather put out.

Zayn just giggled and hid his face against Liam’s chest. “It was ultimately a good book.”

“You’re the worst,” Liam groaned as Zayn sat on his legs and smiled up at him. Liam admired him, their bond still strong and narrowing Liam’s focus on the boy. He ran a hand through his hair, cupping his cheek before rubbing soft circles down the column of the boy’s throat. He pulled the collar of Zayn’s shirt over so that he could see the mating mark. He rubbed a thumb gently over it, causing Zayn to close his eyes and hum. It was better than any fantasy Liam could had ever created.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...thoughts? I hope you all enjoyed this. I ended up having a lot of fun with this request. I'll be working on the song fic bit that I mentioned earlier. I've got all the songs I'll want for now, but if I want more, I'll let y'all know.
> 
> XOXO  
> Remi


	27. Sam Smith: Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was rewarded with a slight blush that had his lips curling up into a pleased grin. "Oh hush," Liam murmured turning his head to the side so his hot cheek pressed into the cool pillowcase. Zayn peppered the exposed half of Liam's face with light kisses until Liam giggled softly. "No more teasing tonight, promise," he whispered in Liam's ear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> Welcome back, lovelies. I won't blame you if you skip this update. I know that I'd rather not read death. Makes me sadder than I want to, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. If you want to read it, I hope that you enjoy it as much as you can. If you want to skip to the end notes, that's also perfectly acceptable. I won't love you any less. Pinky promise.

Zayn lifted Liam gently off the couch as another yawn stretched the omega’s mouth. The boy was feather light in his arms as Zayn’s fingers fit into the spaces between Liam’s ribs and his arm gently hooked under the omega’s knobby knees. The alpha nudged open their bedroom door with his foot trying his best not to jostly Liam. As gently as he could, he laid Liam on the bed He made sure his socks were on properly and the shirt Liam was wearing wasn’t twisted uncomfortably. He brushed the few strands of hair off Liam’s forehead before pressing a soft kiss there. He cast one last look at the boy tucked into bed before turning to go. Though it made it impossible for him to sleep, Zayn had made his bed on their couch. Liam had argued, and Zayn had wanted to give in, but in the end the alpha had made the omega see that this was the best option. The doctors couldn’t agree more. With some space between them, the alpha’s anxiety , worry, fears couldn’t get to his omega as much and Liam could get the rest he so badly needed.

Tonight, Liam’s fingers reached out for Zayn, wrapping around the alpha’s wrist and halting his retreat. Zayn could easily break out of Liam’s grip if he really wanted to, but he really didn’t want to. “Where are you going?” Liam asked softly.

Zayn turned back to his mate, He could barely see him in the dark, but he knew Liam’s eyes were wide and pleading for an answer. “I’m going out to the couch,” he said. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Stay with me tonight.”

Zayn’s heart squeezed in his chest. Liam’s voice sounded so small in the darkness. Liam’s voice barely got up to a normal volume now. The days of loud laughter, giggling fits, shouting matches, and fervent declarations of passion and love were gone. Now it was soft whispers over the low hum of the television and quiet laughs that end in coughing fits more often than not. Zayn swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Li, we talked about this,” he said again.

“Please, Zayn,” Liam pleaded. “Just for tonight. I won’t ask again.”

Zayn had never denied LIam anything and he wasn’t about to start now. “Okay, okay. Just for tonight.” Zayn stripped off his t-shirt and crawled into his place next to Liam. The omega sighed happily as he fit himself into his alpha’s side. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam to hold him close. He pushed all his worry to the back of his head as he started humming the lullaby his mom had always sang for him when he was sick.

“I love you, Zayn,” Liam murmured before he pressed his lips to Zayn’s throat.

Zayn’t arms tightened around Liam as the omega continued to press kisses into the alpha's throat. “I love you, Liam,” he returned.

“Will you show me?” Liam asked quietly.

Zayn took a moment before he answered. They’d limited their intimacy when it became apparent that it was simply too much for Liam’s body to handle. The alpha could still hear the doctor’s words regarding his mate’s heat. We’ll give him something to keep it from coming. His body may shut that off because of everything else that’s going on, but just to be sure… Zayn had never had to give Liam the suppressants. His body had shut down any extra processes that weren’t vital for its own survival.

Liam pushed against Zayn’s chest to regain the alpha’s attention. “Please, Zayn. Today was a good day. I feel good.”

Today had been a good day. They’d run a few errands without Liam getting completely exhausted, and after a nap, they’d eaten dinner together without Liam getting sick. Zayn was still hesitant. He didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good day.

“Zayn, please,” Liam repeated.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Zayn admitted quietly.

Liam smiled brushing his fingers through Zayn’s hair. “You won’t hurt me.”

Zayn bit his lip. “But what if I do?”

“You won’t,” Liam replied earnestly. “You’re my alpha. You’d never hurt me.”

Zayn dipped his head to press his lips to Liam’s. The omega’s fingers curled into Zayn’s shirt. Pulling away for a quick breath, Zayn whispered, “I’ll gladly show you.” He pulled Liam’ against him as he brought their lips together one more time. Liam curled his fingers ever further into Zayn’s shirt suddenly aware of how much he’d missed his alpha so close. His body slowly warmed to his alpha’s kiss, his cock slowly filling out and his entrance starting to get wet. Liam’s hips pressed up against Zayn’s and felt the alpha's hard cock trapped in his gym shorts. Zayn pulled away from the kiss with a dirty smirk to tease, “Someone’s a bit eager.”

He was rewarded with a slight blush that had his lips curling up into a pleased grin. “Oh hush,” Liam murmured turning his head to the side so his hot cheek pressed into the cool pillowcase. Zayn peppered the exposed half of Liam’s face with light kisses until Liam giggled softly. “No more teasing tonight, promise,” he whispered in Liam’s ear.

The alpha shifted down his mate’s body as his omega watched him with dark eyes. When he reached Liam’s feet, Zayn sat back on his heels to gently pull each sock off. Then he began the slow process of bestowing kisses on the already exposed skin Liam had and the skin he exposed as he slowly undressed the omega. By the time he had Liam completely naked, Liam was breathing hard and his heart racing. Zayn’s lips were gentle against his throat, giving the omega a chance to collect himself. “It’s your turn,” Liam murmured once he’d caught his breath. Zayn pulled away and gently rose from the bed with a soft smile. For a moment, panic made Liam’s heart flutter as the thought of Zayn leaving for the couch after all passed through his mind. But then he realized Zayn was only making it easier for him to undress before rejoining Liam on the bed. Zayn held himself above his mate on his forearms. For a moment, their eyes met and their breath mingled in what little space between them ther ewas. Zayn’s heart squeezed tightly in his chest when Liam brushed his fingers along his jaw and whispered, “I love you.” There was too much Zayn wanted to say; too many feelings he couldn’t express. Beneath him, Liam shifted spreading his legs and drawing Zayn’s attention to the present moment.

He slid a hand down Liam’s body to feel how ready he was. The omega wasn’t nearly as wet as he’d been in the past, but that was something they’d prepared for. Zayn reached into their nightstand for the lube that had taken up residence there months ago. Liam watched his alpha slick up his fingers before bringing them back to his entrance. Zayn gently pressed a single finger into Liam whose body was long unused to such a feeling. Zayn used his lips along Liam’s hips and cock to distract him until the omega’s body relaxed and started to easily stretch around Zayn’s finger. “I’m ready for more.” Liam murmured as Zayn continued with a lone finger. Zayn used his free hand to rub soothingly at Liam’s hip as he added a second finger, and with a few encouraging words from Liam, soon had three fingers easily opening his mate up. “Zayn, please. Want you. Please, please, please.”

Zayn pulled his fingers away earning him a desperate whine. He slicked himself up while distracting Liam with more kisses and then he was pressing slowly inside.

Liam arched his back as an almost pornographic moan left his lips when his mate settled inside him. His nails dug into his mate’ shoulders as Zayn waited for a sign that LIma was okay for him to move. “Move, please Alpha. Please,” Liam pleaded with a few quick kisses to Zayn’s lips.

At a torturously slow pace, Zayn pulled his hips back before sliding easily back in. Liam’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Finally having Zayn in him after such a long absence was nothing short of overwhelming. Zayn’ scent completely surrounded him, sending his thoughts flying high above the clouds. He wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist drawing the alpha ever closer. Zayn wrapped his arms around the omega, drawing his mate into him as his thrusts continued at a slightly faster pace but still just as deep.

They were like a wave on the beach. The water would pull back causing the sand to lose its breath under the harsh light of the sun. But before it's completely lost, the water washed over it, giving it a life it’d almost lost. Liam buried his face in Zayn’s neck as he trembled with everything he was feeling. Zayn's lips continuously brushed against his ear as he whispered so many things to his omega. “You’re so beautiful, Liam...I remember the first time I saw you...I knew you’d be mine forever...I’m so honored you chose me...I love you, Li...Always and forever, I love you… Don’t ever forget that…” A desperate cry left Liam’s lips as Zayn’s words settled in his ears. He clutched at his mate harder knowing that the tears slipping down his cheeks would make it too hard for his words to get out properly.

With one arm still wrapped around his omega, Zayn pulled one of Liam’s legs up and was able to get that much closer to his omega as he felt his knot start to grow and tug on Liam’s entrance with every thrust. For a moment, he thought about not tying them together, but Liam was murmuring, “Please, Z. Please give me your knot. Want it so bad.” And Zayn wasn’t going to deny him.

Releasing Lam’s leg in favor of cradling the boy’s head as they kissed, Zayn’s knot slipped inside Liam and locked them together. Liam gasped as his climax tore through him when Zayn’s knot stretched him open. His tears fell harder as he peppered Zayn’s face with kisses and raspy I-Love-You’s. Zayn pushed his knot a little further in causing Liam to cry out once more and throw his head back on the pillow.

Zayn pressed gentle kisses along Liam’s throat as he carefully shifted them so that Liam could rest in his lap while they were tied. Once settled, Liam rested his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck. The alpha began gently rubbing at his omega’s neck before continuing down the knobs of his spine. His other hand ran up and down Liam’s side catching on the dips along his ribs more than he ever had before. Zayn closed his eyes as his fingers stilled. A single tear slipped past his control. When it dipped off the edge of his jaw it fell on Liam’s sharp shoulder. Liam lifted his head from where it was resting so he could look properly at his mate. “What’s the matter?” Liam asked softly.

“Nothing,” Zayn said his voice raspy. “I love you is all.”

“Oh,” Liam hummed returning his head to where he’d had it originally. “I love you too.” Liam pressed a warm kiss to Zayn’s skin. “Thank you,” he murmured sleepily.

“For what?”

“For making today so good.”

Zayn wrapped one arm around Liam while his free hand played with the curly ends of Liam’s hair. Liam snuck a hand up between them and brushed his thumb along Zayn’s jaw. The gesture had more tears stinging the alpha’s eyes. Zayn pressed desperate kisses to Liam’s hair as his tears fell in their wake.

“Zayn, are you listening?” LIam asked.

Zayn sucked in a shaky breath. “Of course I am, Li.”

“I love you,” Liam said, “always and forever. I--” Liam’s voice caught on a half-cough. “I love you.”

Zayn’s grip on Liam tightened as he replied fervently, “I love you too, angel. I love you too.” More tears and kisses found their way into Liam’s hair as his chest rose once...twice...

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first bit of a series of song fics I'd like to do. I have a request that will be the next update, but I'd like to get a few ideas for the rest of the song fics from y'all.
> 
> 1\. You make me wanna-Usher  
> 2\. Habits (Stay High)-Tove Lo  
> 3\. She looks so perfect-5 Seconds of Summer  
> 4.Baby I'm Yours by the Arctic Monkeys!  
> 5.  
> 6.  
> 7.  
> 8.  
> 9.  
> The rest are up to y'all!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and feelings!


	28. Usher: You Make Me Wanna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn, he wants...well, he wants a lot of things. A mate. A good job. A kid or two...maybe three or four. A house. A car. His best friend.
> 
> There's the rub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another part! This is the second installment of the Song Series. I moved a couple chapters around so that these will be grouped together. Check out the song. One of my favorites. I plan on doing ten of these. It'll take some time, but I'll get to them. 
> 
> [ Addicted to Ziam 100% ](https://open.spotify.com/user/%7Bmickey-d%7D/playlist/760ZGYUEBRzQ7Iz4PtZzBH)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!

Liam stumbled to his door to make whoever was knocking go away. He wanted to be curled up in his bed sleeping away his headache from work. It’d been a long week in general, and while he’d been invited out by his coworkers, he really just wanted sleep. Now he was being interrupted and he was less than pleased. He wasn’t stupid, though, so he looked through the peephole before pulling open the door to reveal his alpha best friend leaning against his doorframe with a beer dangling between his fingers. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes a bit glassy, so it clearly wasn’t his first drink of the night. “Zayn? What are you doing here?” Liam asked. The omega was confused. Zayn was supposed to be spending the night with his girlfriend Jodie. If he’d actually decided to go out, and was now trying to stumble his way home, he’d missed his mark by about three or four blocks. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn...well he would have demanded it if there wasn’t a slight slur to his words.

“Zayn come in and sit down before you hurt yourself,” Liam said stepping out of the door so Zayn could come in. 

“Not until you give me an answer,” Zayn replied stubbornly.

Liam, normally patient with Zayn who could be rather difficult at times, was not in the mood. The pounding behind his eyes had come back with a vengeance and Zayn was not helping. “I don’t understand your question.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you like me?”

Liam’s stomach tied up in knots when Zayn properly posed his question. What in the world was he talking about? Well, Liam knew what Zayn was talking about, but how did Zayn come to that realization? Liam had prided himself on keeping his feelings for Zayn under wraps. Apparently, that had not be as successful as he’d once thought. “You’re with Jodie, Z. I don’t think now is the--”

“But why did you set me up with Jodie if you like me?” Zayn asked.

“Zayn, come in,” Liam reiterated. This time Zayn did follow, and shuffled over to the couch where he plopped down and toed off his shoes like he did whenever he came over. Liam cautiously took a seat at the other end of the couch. “I set you up with Jodie because I thought you would do well with her. Are you guys fighting again?”

“No. We’re not together anymore. We broke up."

Liam blinked slowly at his best friend. He thought Jodie would be the one. Sure he liked Zayn a lot more than just his best friend, but Zayn hadn’t ever really shown any interest in guys before. He’d really gone for beta girls most of his life. Liam and Jodie had worked together for a while before he set her up with Zayn. They’d been going well for a good bit of time before they started to have more fights (though Liam thought they were more spats than fights). And now Zayn was here on his couch telling him that he and Jodie were no more. It seemed rather sudden in Liam’s opinion. “What happened?”

“I couldn’t be with her anymore.”

Liam had to keep his heart from racing to badly at the words. “Why?”

“I want to be with you.”

For a moment, Liam couldn’t breathe. What in the world was Zayn talking about? “I think you should crash here for tonight, and then in the morning we’ll sort this all out.” Liam stood from the couch eager to get away from this situation. Zayn didn’t say anything as he watched Liam move. “You know where to find everything. I’ll see you in the morning,” Liam practically sprinted to his bedroom, locking the door behind him before diving back into his bed. This was too much. It was all too much.

 

* * *

Liam wakes up late the next morning. He usually doesn't sleep in like this unless he's spent the last four days sobbing in his bed as he tries to give himself the satisfaction his body so desperately craves. That was a couple weeks ago, so Liam must have just exhausted himself this past week. He rolls out of bed and pulls on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt that is actually Zayn's, but the alpha left it here and Liam has tortured himself with it ever since. When he walks around in the shirt he can almost convince himself that Zayn is sitting on his couch pretending to watch cartoons but actually watching Liam swamped in a shirt that's not his own. He might still be dreaming this morning, though, because pretend Zayn looks a lot more real than he usually does and he definitely doesn't ever ask Liam, "Is that my shirt?"

Liam froze in the archway of the kitchen and stared at the alpha sitting on his couch with a bottle of aspirin, a glass of water, and leftover Chinese food in one of Liam's dorky superhero cereal bowls. It's then that the last night's events crash over Liam and the omega pales before flushing and ducking into the kitchen with nothing more than a petrified squeak in the alpha's direction. He pulled a bowl from the cabinet, nearly dropping it since his hands were shaking so badly. He muttered a bunch of unintelligible sounds as he poured himself some cereal. Most of it spilled around his bowl, and normally he'd clean up the mess, but his mind was slowly starting to short-circuit and cleaning up the pieces of cereal that smacked against his kitchen floor wasn't a priority. Zayn had told him that he was the reason Zayn and Jodie had broken up. Zayn knew that Liam liked him as more than a friend. They were going to have to talk about it; Liam was dreading that conversation. It was so embarrassing that he had spent the better part of their friendship pining after Zayn and setting Zayn up with people because he needed to move on and what better way to do it than eliminate any possibility that he and Zayn could ever be together. He'd been so sure Jodie would be the one. Zayn had even talked about mating with her. That'd only been a couple of weeks ago and Liam hasn't exactly kept up communication some then because is hurt. Sure it was what his ultimate goal had always been, but it still hurt. He hadn't been able to breathe properly since the moment Zayn had told him. Apparently that wasn't going to happen now because Zayn supposedly wanted to be with him. He'd literally never shown any interest in guys before and only date a couple of omegas in college just for fun. The alpha simply preferred beta girls over boys or omegas. And that was fine. It wasn't like Zayn had led him on or anything. It was really all Liam's fault. 

"Why are your hands shaking so much?" 

Liam nearly jumped a foot in the air, spilling the milk he’d been trying to pour as he did so. “Fuck,” he mumbled. He put the half empty half-gallon on the counter turning for a towel. Zayn was right behind him with the large roll of paper towels Liam usually kept next to his sink. Liam took them from the alpha and crouched down to mop up the milk that had formed a white puddle on the floor. Zayn bundled up a few paper towels of his own and started wiping down the counter and the bowl. He handed Liam some more when he noticed the omega’s were fully saturated and Liam finished up with the floor and cleaned off the cabinet doors. “I guess I’m nervous,” Liam admitted quietly.

“Why would you be nervous?” Zayn asked taking the paper towels from Liam after the omega had stood up again.

“Because we’re going to have to talk about what you said last night. Why didn’t you tell me that you and Jodie broke up?”

Zayn smiled at him, one that he hoped would reassure the nervous omega in front of him. “Because you’ve been ignoring me.” Before Liam could come up with some excuse, Zayn continued talking, “You won’t answer with more than a few words at a time; you let conversations just drop or don’t pick them up; you’ve ignored some of my calls. It’s all not normal. I couldn’t really understand why. But...is that my shirt?”

“I...yeah.” Liam felt his cheeks flush at his admission. It was really ridiculous. He should have just given it back when he realized Zayn had left it there. Zayn was staring though, and his eyes were darker than Liam had ever seen them. It was a little unnerving to have the alpha’s complete attention on him. It wasn’t like Zayn didn’t always give him his full attention when they were together--he was always very attentive and patient when he was with Liam--this was just different. This was…”Why did you break up with Jodie?”

Zayn backed them up against the counter, boxing Liam in. “I broke up with her because I want to be with you. I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind. It’s crazy really. It was after I told you that Jodie and I were fighting about getting a cat. You were in that shirt and you were just starting your heat and it was just...that’s one thing that we haven’t shared. Sure I’ve come over after, but you’ve managed to freshen up a bit and the place doesn’t stink of heat or anything. Not that you would ever stink or anything. I couldn’t get your scent out of my mind. It was stuck in my head and I just...I wanted to be with you more than I normally did. Then you stopped. Why did you stop?”

Liam curled his hands in Zayn’s shirt fighting the urge to pull the alpha closer when he really needed him to stay put right now so he could think clearly. Zayn was throwing a lot of things at him. “I just. You and Jodie were going to work out and that was great. I didn’t need to be a distraction.”

“Why did you set me up with Jodie?”

“She was just...you liked girls like her in the past and she was very nice. I thought she could be the one.”

“But I never worked out with the girls in the past. What made Jodie different?”

Liam didn’t have more than, “She just was.” 

“Do you like me Liam...as more than just a friend?” 

In all of their years of friendship, Liam had never once lied to Zayn. He’d skirted around some things, sure, but he’d avoided truly lying. Now, while part of Liam screamed at him to lie, lie, LIE, he didn’t want to. What was the point in doing that? He was boxed in against the counter, trapped essentially, and didn’t have a way of easily extracting himself. “Yes,” Liam heard himself say.

Zayn closed the distance between them easily, pressing his lips against Liam’s. Once the omega was over the shock, he returned the kiss as eagerly as he could. It was all overwhelming honestly. So many things were happening; it was all unreal. “Zayn,” Liam sighed as he pulled away for a bit of air.

“I want you, Liam. I know that it’s all a mess and that you probably aren’t going to believe me. But, I just...I want you.”

Liam curled his hands a bit tighter in Zayn’s shirt. “Don’t fuck with me Zayn. I’ve been pathetically pining after you for almost a year now. You say all these things...it’ll destroy me if it’s all taken away.”

Zayn’s hips shifted forward, pressing his erection into Liam’s hips. “I’ve woken up with this every morning and, while Jodie is beautiful and wonderful...she really is a great girl, it’s not for her.”

Zayn kissed him again. Liam curled into him, reveling in something he’d only ever dreamed of. His own cock was getting interested. A small voice was telling him that this was only lust, but the rest of him wanted it. Whatever it was, Liam didn’t really care at this moment; he just was wanting. “Zayn, I…” The alpha pecked him on the lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. His hand snuck between them pressing against Liam’s erection. 

“I can help you with this, if you want.”

That's when Liam stopped and thought and remembered. There was one other time he'd seen Zayn's eyes like this and felt this intensity from him before. The alpha had come over to talk about the literal Cat Fight with Liam. The omega had been mere hours away from succumbing to his heat, but Zayn was too distraught to actually notice. Then Liam had moved to get something from the kitchen and Zayn had noticed. Liam remembered the sudden intake of air and the sudden rigidity of Zayn's body. He'd walked away. He'd wanted Liam just as badly then as he did now, but he walked away. He could have taken his opportunity then. Liam wouldn't have had the willpower to stop Zayn at that point. He'd wanted it bad then too. 

"Liam," Zayn softly called. 

"Please," Liam murmured brushing his lips against Zayn's jaw. 

Zayn snuck a hand between them pressing against Liam's cock once more. The omega whined. "We'll finish talking about all this later," he assured Liam because he knew there was more that needed talking about. Liam just nodded distracted as their scents and the smell of sex started taking over the kitchen. Zayn drew Liam closer with his free hand before that one also became occupied teasing around Liam's rim. Liam closed his eyes as Zayn finally tucked his hand against Liam's cock; skin to skin felt so much better than the press of the cotton briefs. "You gonna take what you want Li? Or do you want me to give it to you?" 

Liam started slowly shifting his hips, sliding his cock through Zayn's fist and then falling back on his finger that managed to dip inside with the help of the slick starting to collect. "Oh God," Liam murmured at the sensations. He repeated the slow roll of his hips again with a similar reaction. He shifted faster and Zayn pushed his finger further in so Liam could rock back on something properly instead of only getting a teasing feel. The alpha moved with the omega so that his own cock got some attention, though he was more focused on the panting boy before him than his own satisfaction. He peppered kisses along Liam's temple, whispering encouragements and praises. 

Liam's head started spinning as his stomach clenched, warning of his impending orgasm. “Zayn, I--”

“You gonna cum, princess?”

Liam jerked violently between Zayn’s hands. It was...overwhelming...addicting...heavenly...the best thing that had ever happened to him. “Alpha,” Liam whimpered. He clutched at Zayn’s shoulders, rocking back and forth chasing his climax. “Please, I...oh, fuck. Please,” Liam babbled. Zayn fit another finger inside Liam as he squeezed around the wet tip of the omega’s cock. Liam squeezed his eyes shut and sunk his teeth into his lip. It all felt so good, so much better than Liam could ever have imagined. He wanted more than just Zayn’s fingers, but that...would hopefully come later after their talk. Zayn leaned in, drawing Liam’s thoughts back to present and nibbled on the omega’s ear, whispering, “C’mon princess.” Liam’s body seized and a cry blew past his lips as he came. Zayn groaned as Liam’s body clamped down on his fingers. The omega trembled through it. Tears pricked his eyes and his breath stuttered in his chest. His nails dug into Zayn’s shoulders. The alpha pressed a pleased grin into Liam’s temple. “That’s good, Li. That’s good.”

Zayn pulled his fingers away from Liam’s slick entrance only to grab a handful of Liam’s ass. He shifted Liam, drawing the omega’s leg up so that he could situate himself that much closer to the boy. He pressed his cock along the damp curve of Liam’s boxers. The alpha whimpered as the damp fabric of Liam’s boxers dragged against the material of his own. He could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, but he wasn’t going to be tying the two of them together anytime soon. That was for later; definitely later. But Liam’s scent was swallowing him whole; he was drowning in it, and there was no way he was going to be surfacing any time soon. “You’re so perfect,” Zayn murmured. “So beautiful.” His cock pressed ever closer, and Liam pushed back on him. It was a tease as much as it was a satisfaction. It felt so good. 

“Alpha,” Liam breathed into Zayn’s ears. “C’mon, Alpha. You feel so good. Want you inside me. Fill me up. Zayn, c’mon.”

Zayn moaned into Liam’s ear. “You’re going to kill me,” he murmured. 

Liam rolled his hips as Zayn thrusted shallowly against him. All he could come back with was a filthy moan of, “Alpha.”

Zayn’s thrusts got stronger and his grinds got dirtier. His grip on Liam’s leg and his ass got stronger, the nails digging into the flesh. Liam whimpered under the alpha, surrendering to the fact that Zayn was going to cum like this, grinding up against Liam basically clothed. The omega could feel Zayn’s knot throbbing against his skin, hot and tight and big. Liam’s cock twitched with interest. Liam wrapped the leg Zayn had pulled up around the alpha’s thigh holding them close together. Zayn simplified his little routine to just grinding when Liam wrapped around him. “So good,” the alpha praised. “You’re so good, Liam.” The alpha curled his hand in Liam’s hair and pulled Liam’s head to the side, exposing his neck so that he could mouth along Liam’s pulse. Liam urged him on with whimpers and moans and soft sighs. Zayn could feel it all coming to a grand finale; he was so not wanting it to end, not like this at least, but damn if it didn’t feel good. He dragged his tongue over Liam’s skin once more before biting down on the flesh. Liam clawed at his shoulders as he sucked. Zayn’s hips stuttered before pressing into Liam’s. He panted as he came down from his high. Liam nuzzled him, rubbing his nose along the line of the Zayn’s jaw reveling in the rub of Zayn’s stubble against his skin. The alpha held him, and they just existed. Existed in the time and space before things got a little more complicated. 

They were just them. 

Zayn and Liam. 

Liam and Zayn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I know that updates here aren't really all that reliable. I wish I could make them so. I do. I know as a reader I like my steady updates of things I like. (I'm assuming that if you're reading this, you at least wanted to see how this one ended.) Hopefully you enjoyed this bit. I won't lie. I had some trouble getting it done, but it's done now and I'd like to know what you thought.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm about to embark on a big project again. Hopefully you will join me there. That means that I can't promise another update here for a while. But if the mood strikes me, I'll pop up here again. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everything you've done for me.
> 
>  
> 
> All the love,  
> ~Remi


	29. Usher: You Make Me Wanna... (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam have continued to develop their relationship ever since Zayn's drunken confession all those months ago. While they haven't hit a home run yet, they've got plans. And those plans are gonna come to fruition. Tonight. Liam just wishes he'd made the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [saynomore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saynomore) requested this story after reading the first part! Hope you enjoy it!

Liam’s fingers curled into the front of Zayn’s shirt keeping the alpha close as their lips met hungrily just outside Liam’s apartment door. Zayn’s hands cupped Liam’s face, angling him just right so that Zayn could deepen the kiss. This whole kissing outside Liam’s door probably would have continued indefinitely had the elevator at the end of the hall not announced its arrival and let old Mr. Cowell off. The older beta wasn’t a fan of PDA.

Zayn fished Liam’s keys out of Liam’s pocket. He kept the omega close, hand dangerously low on Liam’s hips, as he unlocked the door. The two of them stumbled and giggled their way inside. Liam found himself pressed against the door once more. It was only briefly, though, because Zayn was pulling away and studying his face.

“Are you sure about this, Liam?”

Liam nodded as butterflies began a mad dance in his tummy. This was… well, it wasn’t completely new territory for them. In the near year they’d been dating, they’d gotten off together multiple times. It’d all been wonderful and Liam fell in love a little more every time, but it’d always happened unintentionally. It was always like a side effect of sorts when they fell into long, slow snogging sessions on the couch.

Tonight there was intent. Zayn was wooing him-- fancy diner complete with an extravagant dessert, flowers, and a little sketch of them cuddled up together. It’d all kept Liam’s heart fluttering and his cheeks pink. He hadn't needed all that, something he knew Zayn knew, but it’d still been nice. Liam suspected it was some primitive need to show Liam Zayn could provide for him.

“Bedroom?” came Zayn’s murmured question.

“Yeah,” Liam breathed.

Zayn lifted Liam off the ground and clumsily made his way to the bedroom. Liam was giggling by the time they reached his room. Zayn’s scruff tickled Liam’s skin as the alpha pressed light kisses to his face. The giggling continued as Zayn settled them on Liam’s bed, Liam on his back looking up at Zayn who took a moment to admire the omega below him.

“Can’t believe it took me so long to find you,” Zayn lamented as he brushed fingers through the boy’s hair.

“Not important,” Liam murmured. “You found me. That’s all that matters.”

They were kissing again, slow and deep. Zayn kept his upper body propped up by his elbows while his lower body pressed into Liam’s. Zayn’s hands kept gently touches running over Liam’s hair and face, and Liam matched those touches with gentle ones of his own. Their scents thickened, wrapping them both further into each other.

Liam whined, breaking the kiss as he pressed his hard cock into Zayn’s. They were both still fully clothed and Liam was ready for that to change. He tugged Zayn’s shirt until it came untucked and bunched midway up his torso. Liam splayed his hands over the tight muscles revealed to him. He could just see the top of the heart tattooed on his hip. “Zayn, can you--” Liam said tugging on Zayn’s shirt to finish his sentence.

Zayn lifted himself up so he was hovering on his knees above Liam before he removed his shirt. “Your turn,” the alpha said.

Liam wiggled gracelessly out of his shirt. Zayn smirked down at him as Liam dropped his shirt to join Zayn’s on the floor. The alpha dropped a hand on Liam’s chest, fingers seeking out and twisting a perky nipple. Liam gasped and arched into the touch. He felt his cock twitch and was overcome with the need to get out of his pants. He fumbled with his fly until Zayn batted his hands away and did it for him. Zayn shuffled down the bed, taking Liam’s pants off until they got caught around Liam’s shoes. They really had gotten a little too caught up in everything.

Zayn toed off his own shoes as he pulled Liam’s off. Then he got Liam’s pants off leaving the omega in just his boxers. Zayn’s eyes took in Liam like they were seeing him for the first time. Long legs, thin waist, and strong arms-- Liam was literal perfection. The only thing Zayn would possibly think to change would be the hair. Maybe he could convince Liam to grow his hair out again. Zayn would love to tug on those curls.

“Zayn,” Liam whined covering his face with his hands.

Zayn shucked his pants and then crawled up the bed again so he could get Liam out from behind his hands. Once he could see Liam’s face again, Zayn kissed him soundly. “Good babe?”

“Yeah. Just a little nervous I guess. This feels big.”

Zayn smiled softly. “We don’t have to.”

“I know.” 

Liam let his fingers wander over Zayn’s chest and down his torso, curiously brushing over the thick bulge confined in Zayn’s boxer briefs. Zayn hissed and flexed his hips into the light touch. “Can I?” Liam asked, tucking his fingers into the waistband of Zayn’s underwear.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Liam pulled Zayn’s boxers down, breath catching when he got a look at his best friend’s cock. For all the times they’d gotten off, they hadn’t really been naked. They’d at the very least had their boxers between them. Hard and naked was a new thing, and Liam drank in the sight.

Zayn groaned and bent down to kiss Liam. “Wanna see yours,” he murmured against the omega’s lips. He rolled them over, Liam scrambling to brace himself having not been ready for the turn. Once he had Liam settled, Zayn wasted no time in pulling off Liam’s boxers. A flush burned crimson on Liam’s cheeks as Zayn’s eyes took him in. Zayn reached forward, gently curling his hand around Liam’s prick, and dragging it up in once achingly lovely pull.

“Zayn,” Liam moaned.

Zayn surged forward, wrapping Liam in his arms as he kissed him hungrily. One of the alpha’s hands slipped lower on Liam’s back, fingers starting to tease his slick entrance. Liam squirmed closer to those fingers.

“You want me, Liam?” Zayn murmured. He pressed just the tip of his finger into Liam.

“Yeah.”

Liam bit his lip, bracing himself on Zayn’s shoulders as the alpha sank his finger into Liam’s wet heat. It felt so good to have a bit of Zayn in him. He wanted more. He wanted a lot more. Liam opened his eyes that had fallen closed as Zayn pushed in. He meant to ask for more, but his eyes caught on the wrinkled sheets underneath them, a thread of his comforter caught under Zayn’s hip. “The bed’s not made.”

Zayn’s brow furrowed as Liam’s observation sank in. “Is… is that really important right now?”

Liam shook his head saying, “I don’t know. It shouldn’t be. The bed should be made though. It’s embarrassing.”

Zayn put both of his hands on Liam’s hips, stroking gently to try and soothe the omega. “That’s an odd thing to be fixated on at the moment.”

Liam shrugged. “Think it might be some instinctual thing. Wanna show I’m a good choice for a mate or something like that.”

Zayn hummed, keeping up his caressing. “Still a little nervous babe?”

“Yeah,” Liam admitted.

Again, Zayn just hummed. He took a moment, and then rolled them over again with a quiet warning so Liam was ready. The alpha caged the omega in, pressing kisses into those pink cheeks he loved until Liam was giggling. “You wanna keep going? We can stop if you want.”

Liam looked up at Zayn and knew Zayn was serious. He knew the alpha would stop right now if Liam said so. He wasn’t so nervous anymore. It was better with Zayn all around him. “I don’t want to stop. I feel better like this.”

A positively feral grin unfurled across Zayn’s lips. “Yeah? You like being held down by your alpha?”

Liam’s body thrummed with the primitive thrill of that statement. He was all for omega rights-- had even been a very active part of the omega equality group at university-- but the idea of being held down by his alpha, fucked by his alpha, made him wet.

“Zayn,” Liam whined.

“Yes, princess?”

“Fuck,” the omega urged pulling at Zayn’s hip. He was so ready for this now, nerves completely abandoned.

Zayn pushed Liam’s legs open just a bit wider. He returned his finger to that gloriously slick heat. He worked quickly, Liam loose, wet, and begging already. Zayn pulled his finger away and pressed his lips to Liam’s as his cock pressed against the omega’s heat.

Liam pulled away from the kiss with a gasp as Zayn sank inside. Zayn was by no means the first alpha Liam had been with. There’d been a couple his freshman year of university and that one heat he and Louis had shared two weeks before a very drunk Harry had gone to the wrong apartment junior year. Zayn felt like so much more. Liam was awash in feeling as Zayn began a dirty grind, not wanting to pull away as much as Liam didn’t want him to pull out. 

Zayn’s lips kissed a teasing path along Liam’s jaw. They became fixated on the omega’s birthmark. Liam sighed and tilted his head as Zayn worked the spot. Sparks of pleasure raced through Liam’s blood with each possessive nip.

“Can you--?” Liam tried to ask, words choked off on a moan.

“Can I what, princess?”

“ _ Fuck me _ .”

Zayn did just that. He pulled back and thrust in. Hard. He reveled in the sting of Liam’s blunt fingernails raking red lines down his arms. He watched Liam’s back bow, his head tilting back so the light caught on the blooming love bite. He pinned those squirming hips with big hands as he picked up the pace. He let a grin out when his omega began twisting his own nipples, scratching his own skin. He loosed a groan of his own as Liam squeezed around him.

“Close, babe?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“C’mon, then. Want to see you.”

“Knot.”

Zayn pressed a sweet kiss to those lovely lips. “Sure, princess. Anything you want.”

Just the tease of Zayn's growing knot was enough to have Liam whining and coming. He went tight around the alpha, tighter than Zayn thought possible. He cooed at the boy, petting and kissing until the omega went loose around him. He resumed his thrusts, lazy this time. Liam’s begging started up again too; quiet murmurs of “please”, “knot”, “alpha”. 

Zayn kept those enticing hips in place and sank home, his knot tying them together. Liam’s groan caught in his throat. The omega’s cock was hard once more. Zayn rolled onto his back, moving Liam carefully with him. The alpha grunted as Liam tried to rub his cock against the alpha’s stomach while still on his knot.

“Just a second, princess,” Zayn mumbled, fighting the post-orgasm sleep tugging at him. “I’ve got you.”

Despite the awkward angle, Zayn tugged Liam off. His boy sighed happily on the heels of his orgasm, relaxing further into the alpha.

“Better?”

“Much,” Liam slurred. “Go to sleep.”

“Yeah.”

Last thing Zayn heard before nodding off was some quiet lip smacking from his boyfriend and a content sigh as Liam beat him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	30. Arctic Monkeys: Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're mad at each other, and no one but them knows why. It's almost a battle of wills. It's not like the other times; no sweet touches or gentle words. It's quick and dirty. A losing battle for both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Me again :)
> 
> So this is probably the shortest, least developed sort of thing, but I really enjoyed it. It's for my best friend Isobel. She suggested I use this song and this is what it turned into. I really love this song. You should definitely check it out.

Liam grunted as he was pushed against the door. It was a noise Zayn swallowed as his lips pressed insistently against Liam’s. Liam growled low in his throat as Zayn’s tongue fucked into his mouth. Zayn’s hands curled tightly into Liam’s shirt as the brown haired boy shoved at the leather jacket stretched over his shoulders. Zayn’s hips jerked forward as Liam’s fingers scratched against his shoulder as they attempted to get his jacket off. Despite himself, Liam grinned into the kiss causing Zayn to pull back with a sharp, “Fuck you.”

Then it was fast. They tore at each other’s clothes while going in with biting kisses and muttered curses. Once naked, Liam lifted and twisted, pinning Zayn face down on the unmade bed. Liam used his hips to keep the boy under him from squirming. The friction he got from Zayn’s attempts at escape were an accidental pleasure. Zayn couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to get away or grind back on Liam’s hard cock. Liam helped him make that decision by pressing two fingers into Zayn’s mouth without so much as a sound of warning. Zayn spluttered around them, choking a bit when Liam pressed them in deep, but settled into a dirty grind as he started to properly suck on them. Liam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his cock rubbed along Zayn’s ass, groaning as his head prodded against Zayn’s entrance. On a particularly slow roll of Zayn’s hips, Liam retaliated by pressing his fingers in deep making the boy beneath him choke again. That stopped Zayn’s teasing. Smug, Liam pulled his fingers out, reveling in the sight of Zayn’s dark eyes and spit-slick chin.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Zayn hissed as Liam gave himself room to work.

“You’re one to talk,” Liam scoffed as he slipped one finger inside. A breathy  _ Ah _ left Zan as Liam breeched him. Liam grinned as he pressed inside, feeling how hot and tight this boy was. Zayn was quick to grow impatient with just one finger, rocking back asking for more. But Liam wasn’t in a giving mood, so he just watched as Zayn tried to get him to move on with it. Zayn propped himself up on his elbow, twisting his head and shoulders so that he could shoot a glare at Liam. Liam leaned over and used his free hand to push Zayn back into the mattress as he gave him a second finger. He scissored them open, twisted them in and out, and crooked them causing Zayn’s hips to stutter against the mattress. Liam rubbed into that spot until Zayn’s whole body seemed to be quivering, teetering on the edge of climax. He pulled away then, and spit into his palm so that he could slick himself up. Zayn was once again propped up on his elbows and arching his back, tempting Liam. Liam stroked his cock slowly at the sight of Zayn open and begging silently for him. A filthy grin crossed his face as he took hold of Zayn’s hips murmuring, “Be careful what you wish for, angel.”

Zayn’s body went rigid when the head of Liam’s cock slipped in, but then went lax as Liam wasted no time in sinking all the way in. A stuttered sigh ended in a sharp gasp as Liam pulled back and thrusted in. The grip he had on Zayn’s hips was sure to leave bruises behind. Zayn whimpered when he realized that Liam was setting a brutal pace that would not let up until Liam had come. “No so tough now, are you?” Liam grunted as he leaned over to suck on Zayn’s ear.

Zayn’s pride burned in his chest as Liam’s words washed over him. Who did he think he was? This was all his fault as it is. Where did he get off being so smug? Zayn wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He elbowed at Liam’s chest and used his shoulder to knock Liam off balance so he could flip them. He was left empty for only a moment until he was settling back on a dazed Liam’s cock, bracing himself on Liam’s broad shoulders and setting his own pace. Liam’s hands settled on Zayn’s hips, neither helping nor hindering, but scratching at the skin of Zayn’s lower back. The boy in his lap moaned as his fingers left hot, red tracks in his skin. He could tell Zayn was close. The boy’s thighs were shaking and he hadn’t been riding him that long, and his moans were gaining volume as he bounced harder. Liam dropped one of his hands lower so that he could feel where he disappeared inside Zayn. He pressed against the boy’s pink rim, teasing him with the idea of a little extra stretch, and Zayn sat down hard in his lap. Liam couldn’t help the moan he let loose as Zayn picked up the dirty grind from earlier. “You just going to take that, Li? Or are you going to do something about it?”

Liam’s eyes flashed dangerously, the only warning Zayn got before he found himself on his back pinned to the mattress by Liam’s hips. He could only be smug for a moment before Liam picked up his pace like Zayn had never interrupted him. He held himself over Zayn with one arm as the other one let its hand slide up Zayn’s torso to tweak at his nipples for a few moments before settling loosely around his throat. He barely applied any pressure for now, instead reveling in the way Zayn whined and met his eyes silently begging for more. Liam was all about delayed gratification, so he waited. Waited until Zayn started to lift up against Liam’s hand, forcing more pressure on his throat. It was then that Liam squeezed slightly and Zayn came hard. The boy’s moan gurgled past Liam’s hand as his cock jerked against his stomach. Liam’s pace faltered slightly as Zayn’s body squeezed around him, but he worked the boy through his orgasm, releasing his throat when it was clear his cock had nothing more to offer. Both of Liam’s hands found Zayn’s hips, holding his loose body in place as he chased his own release. Zayn managed to find it in himself to squeeze around Liam one more time, and that was it. Liam buried himself in Zayn as his climax overtook him. He dropped his body over Zayn, locking the boy into a slow kiss that sparked a little more awareness into Zayn’s dazed eyes.

Liam rolled off of Zayn once he finished coming, sitting with his back to the boy as he dug into his nightstand. He was vaguely aware of the sheets rustling behind him as Zayn moved around. Liam turned back to Zayn only to have his breath snatched as he caught the boy bringing cum covered fingers to his lips and sucking them clean. Zayn pretended not to notice Liam watching him, but the smirk on his lips told Liam Zayn knew he was being watched. He got distracted, though, when Liam clicked his lighter and started smoking the joint he’d found. Zayn wiped his hand on Liam’s sheets before taking the joint from between Liam’s lips and taking his own drag as Liam blew smoke in his face.

“Fuck you,” Zayn hissed in his own cloud of smoke.

Liam just chuckled as he took another hit and pulled Zayn in for another filthy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think?


	31. Rixton: Wait on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets a bit...rebellious when Liam has to go away on business for too long. He's a good omega the rest of the time, but when Liam promises two days, and those two days turn into four, Zayn wants revenge. It's not fair that he's cooped up inside their townhouse all day while Liam gets to out and be by other people. Zayn's not just a weak omega who blindly follows his alpha's decrees. He'll show Liam. He'll show his alpha. Zayn Malik is his own person who can take care of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of both a song request and a request by malik harder. I hope both of my requesters like it!
> 
> I'm super pumped in general to share this with y'all! It came a lot easier to me than the previous two have, and it features bottom Zayn for those of you who were wanting to see some more of that. 
> 
> XOXO!

Zayn was peeved. Liam had promised that he would be home today, and then goes and has the nerve to call and say that he'd be home tomorrow morning. This trip wasn't supposed to be this long; two days max, and Liam had already stretched it out for four days. He hasn't left the house since Liam had. His alpha had made him promise to stay in. With all the "civil unrest" it just wasn't safe for Zayn to be out and about by himself. It was just a bunch of young omegas, betas, and alphas stirring up a little fun in Zayn's opinion. They wouldn't hurt him; he was an omega, a "victim of society". (Victim his ass. There was no way Zayn was a victim with Liam for an alpha...though now he was starting to see their point. His  alpha didn't think he could  handle himself because he was just a weak, naive  omega .) Zayn shook his head at himself. Liam was only being protective, and he hadn't left Zayn all alone. Louis, Liam's business partner, was here with him. They'd had fun the first couple of days, but then Zayn had really started missing Liam and had gotten moody and not so fun to be around. Louis was currently out on the front steps of the townhouse talking on the phone with Harry no doubt. Zayn had teased the alpha mercilessly about his new omega who he'd met during one of the rare occasions he'd actually accompanied Liam to the gym. But right now, it was unpleasant to see a lovesick alpha chatting away on his front steps.

Zayn turned away from the window with a low snarl. It wasn’t fair. Just because Liam was an overprotective twat, Zayn had to stay inside. The omega kicked at the umbrella stand Liam insisted they had to have since it was so rainy all the time and they needed a place for their umbrellas. Everything just had to have a place. And the place for dirty dishes was definitely not the coffee table. Nor was the place for the videos scattered across the TV console. Empty food containers belonged in the trashcan and not haphazardly stacked along the counter among the dirty dishes that Zayn neglected to do. Liam deserved to clean up this mess after abandoning him like this. Zayn stomped his way upstairs to tear through his closet. He was going out and he was going to look good. His pants were tight and his shirt was loose, his hair a perfect mess. He smirked at his reflection. He knew he’d turn heads, it’d been a simple fact of his life, and he’d handle himself and prove to Liam that he wasn’t some weak omega who could just be ordered around. 

Smirk still in place, Zayn went back downstairs and tried to locate where Louis was. Louis was always up for a little fun, but when he was put in charge of something (or someone), he took his job very seriously. Louis also cared about Zayn, and would be just as protective as Liam would be. It wouldn’t do to be caught by his friend right now. Listening at the bottom of the stairs, he heard Louis actually putting some effort into cleaning up before Liam came home. It must be a bit messier than Zayn thought if Louis was really cleaning. He kept moving, skirting around the entrance to the kitchen and heading for the front door. He could practically smell the fresh air waiting for him on the other side of the door. Zayn reached for the handle eagerly, only to fumble when it twisted suddenly. 

“Where exactly were you planning on going, angel?”

Zayn’s heart jumped to his throat as he slowly dragged his eyes up Liam’s form now blocking the doorway. It was one thing to think about defying Liam, another thing to go through with the defiance, and yet another thing to admit it all out loud to the very alpha he was disobeying. Liam was now grinning at him which only meant that he knew exactly what Zayn had been doing and it infuriated the omega. Liam was not going to come out on top this time. “Out,” he admitted.

Liam nodded, getting the answer he expected, and stepped aside. “Then by all means, go out.” He motioned down the steps with a sweeping gesture of his arm. 

Zayn...well, he was confused. Liam was supposed to be mad. Zayn was going out without his permission. Zayn was breaking a rule Liam had laid down for him. He expected Liam to yell (or at least raise his voice). He expected to be dragged upstairs and claimed, punished, fucked into oblivion to prove a point. Would Liam come with him?

“Change of plans?” Liam asked clearly amused.

His alpha’s amusement irritated him. “No,” Zayn snapped.

“Why are you just standing here then?”

Zayn turned away from Liam and caught sight of the overturned umbrella stand. He’d thrown a tantrum (was probably still in the middle of it if he was honest) like a toddler because of the alpha that was now telling him to go out. Embarrassment and anger flickered low in Zayn’s gut and propelled the omega out the front door with a low grumble of words followed by Liam’s quiet chuckle. He was such a confusing ass sometimes. What was the point of keeping Zayn inside if this was going to be his reaction to Zayn attempting to leave? It was probably just a dominance thing. Maybe Zayn really was a victim. A victim of class and society and an alpha who liked to flex his muscles every now and then just for the hell of it apparently. Fuck Liam Payne. Zayn didn’t need him. Zayn could do everything and anything he wanted. He didn’t need Liam. He didn’t need an alpha.

Zayn kicked a pebble down the sidewalk. This was a lot less exciting with Liam knowing about it. He hadn’t thought much about where he was going to go once he got out. He just wanted some fresh air. That wasn’t a bad thing. He didn’t have any cash or anything with him so getting a drink or afternoon snack was out of the question. Thinking of food made Zayn’s tummy rumble. He didn’t even have his phone with him. Zayn veered off his path with an angry huff and stalked to a bench in a secluded area of the neighborhood park. It wasn’t much to speak of. There were larger parks further from the city center with more than just a couple of swings and a slide, but this one had a sand box to accompany the sparse playground and attracted more than just a couple of the local kids. From his slouched spot on the bench, Zayn watched a couple of kids try to build a sand castle with a cracked bucket and bent shovel. They were working together, mutually dismayed when pieces of their castle would crumble under their clumsy hands and mutually delighted when another tower would be revealed as the bucket was pulled away.

Zayn was too busy watching the kids to notice the group of older alphas walking his way. He noticed them when they started laughing loudly. They were probably college aged, couldn’t be older than mid-twenties. All alphas and all fixated on Zayn. This was a poor idea. Were there any changes or advances in the radical movement that he needed to know about? Anything that would make an omega, wether involved in the movement or not, a target? He usually only watched the news when Liam was home. The alpha liked to be in the know about everything. Zayn was usually with Liam so he was usually in the know. Liam hadn’t been home and Zayn had left. Zayn had left the safety of his home and alpha without knowing what was going on. He’d really never felt so exposed. (There was that one time on an early date with Liam, but that wasn’t going to be counted. That was a different type of exposure.)

“What are you doing out by yourself? No alpha to protect you? You one of those radicals?” 

The alpha addressing Zayn was a tall brunette girl with a sick smile on her face. She did appear to be a pleasant person to spend time with. Zayn stood up so that he could at least bring some semblance of equality to the situation. He didn’t need to be smaller than necessary. “I’m just out for a walk. I don’t need protection.”

Her smile grew even crueler. “Bold.”

One word had never scared Zayn more.

“Leave him alone.”

Three words had never made Zayn happier. 

The group of alphas turned to see Liam standing there in dark jeans and a white t-shirt looking imposing with his arms crossed and scowl across his face. If Zayn had wanted to appear tough and independent and not in need of protection, he would have stood his ground and not gone running to his alpha. But Zayn had been scared and he’d missed Liam, so he moved quickly to Liam who put a possessive arm around the omega’s shoulders to hold him close. The group of offending alphas sent the pair sneers and crude remarks. 

“We’re going home,” Liam said simply once the group of alphas had moved on.

“Okay,” Zayn agreed. He was done throwing his tantrum and was ready to be home with his Liam.

It was silent on the walk back. Liam kept an arm around Zayn’s shoulders, but other than that it felt like they weren’t even in the same space. Liam was watching the area around them, keeping his eyes sharp for danger, but never once did his eyes land on his omega. That was the first signal. 

Zayn had learned that Liam had three signals to let Zayn know how much trouble he was in. The first signal was a lack of silent acknowledgement. Liam would stop looking at him. He would look at the wall above him, or lean around him to see the television, or become intensely focused on the ceiling. If it wasn’t a terrible transgression, this would last for an hour or two, and then Liam would pull him into his lap and they’d talk it out.

Liam pushed open the front door of their townhouse. It was pristine. The umbrella stand was back in its proper place with all of their umbrellas back inside. There weren’t any dishes on the coffee table, the blankets Zayn had burrowed under were folded neatly over the back of the couch, and the carpet was only just vacuumed. Louis was gone, leaving the house silent. It was the second signal. Liam, if Zayn had been particularly aggravating, would clean. The place would be perfect. Once the place was clean, Zayn didn’t want to get off the bed where Liam had sent him. He felt bad now as Liam watched him toe off his shoes by the front door and made him follow him upstairs. He was leaving footprints in the carpet, ruining Liam’s perfect vacuuming.

“Get on the bed, naked and on your knees,” Liam ordered.

The third signal. Liam didn’t normally order Zayn around. Sure he got a little bossy in the bedroom, but it was never a straight order. If he was ordering Zayn to do something, Zayn was in a massive amount of trouble. 

The omega scrambled to oblige his alpha. He stripped quickly, nearly tripping over his own pants, and got on the bed with his knees spread and hands folded in front of him. Liam hummed as he looked him over, admiring his mate’s pretty body. He reached out and brushed a hand from Zayn’s shoulder down to his perfect ass. He cupped one cheek, drawing it aside to get a peek at Zayn’s entrance. There was already a hint of slick glistening where Zayn was most vulnerable. He stepped away again, watching as Zayn shivered when the cold air surrounded him once more. “Why did you leave?” Liam asked.

“You let me,” Zayn replied. 

Liam growled, a low rumbling warning. The omega was already on rather thin ice; the alpha didn’t want his boy to fall through. There was more to Zayn leaving than that.  “Why did you leave?” he asked again. Zayn didn’t even attempt an answer this time. Liam hadn’t really thought he would. Like Zayn had learned Liam’s signals, Liam had learned Zayn’s. He’d get cheeky when stressed or upset, and that cheekiness would dissolve into stony silence that would take some work to get through. The omega did not like to admit to doing anything wrong. Liam knew there was embarrassment warring with pride beneath the thin frame of his mate, and it would take some time for the omega to sort it all out. The silence was more a plea for help than an act of insolence.

Liam matched silence with silence, pulling off of his clothes and kneeling behind Zayn. “Bend over.”

Zayn went willingly, putting himself on display for his alpha. Liam took Zayn’s ass in his hands and admired the warm flesh. He brought his hand back and landed it with a loud smack and no warning. Zayn gasped and rocked with the impact. “You went out by yourself when I told you not to. I told you not to because it’s not safe for you to go out by yourself. You disobeyed.” Zayn received another smack that stung more than the first. He was panting by the  fifth smack of Liam’s hand and his ass was pink. Tears pricked his eyes as Liam kept going. The alpha didn’t stop until Zayn’s ass was bright red and aborted moans were dropping from his omega’s lips. Liam reached around to wrap a hand around Zayn’s cock. He stroked it slowly as he murmured, “No more, angel. We’re done with that bit.”

Zayn lifted his head as best he could to seek out a kiss from his alpha. Liam granted him one, before pulling away when he started to taste salt. Zayn’s head dropped back onto the pillow. The omega was crying, trying to keep it to quiet sniffles, but letting out a half-sob every now and then. The alpha cooed and bundled the omega into his arms, getting them under the blankets. Zayn’s cries got louder as Liam held him without saying anything. “I’m here, angel,” Liam assured him. “You can talk to me Z. I’m here.”

Zayn tried to get some air in, but he choked on the air catching on his tears. Liam ran a hand through the omega’s dark hair encouraging him to take his time and breathe. Zayn clutched at the arm around his waist. “I--I left because…” He hiccuped on a half-sob before he continued, “because I missed you, and you weren’t here, and I hate being cooped up for so long. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Liam squeezed Zayn tightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t get home on time, but you could have gone out with Louis. I should have made that clearer to both of you. I just didn’t want you going out by yourself.”

Zayn twisted around so that he could kiss Liam. Their lips met desperately, like the four days they’d been apart had been four years. “I know that we don’t really do well when we’re apart, but next time can I stay back home.” 

By ‘home’, Zayn meant their country house where they spent a majority of their time. Liam usually worked from home, but two or three times a year he was required to physically be present, so they kept a city townhouse for those occasions. At the country house, Zayn could come and go as he pleased. Liam felt it was safe enough; he’d grown up in that country town and still knew every single person. It was true that they were worse apart, but if it meant Zayn would be happier, then, “Of course you can, Z. And if it gets too lonely, you can come here with the rule that you don’t leave by yourself.”

“Deal.” Zayn kissed his alpha again, needing to make up for lost time. Liam smiled, hands resting just above the omega’s sore arse. He could feel how hard the omega still was, and a gentle finger slipping lower found that he was wet. Zayn whined as Liam’s finger teased around his rim. “Li, please.”

“Yes, Z.” The alpha shifted the omega so that the two of them were back to front. He spread Zayn’s legs so that he could press a finger inside the omega’s wet heat. Zayn let out a shaky breath as Liam stretched him open. The alpha had made it hard for Zayn to rock back on the fingers like he usually would, but luckily Liam was wanting it just as bad as Zayn, because he pressed his cock inside after working two fingers inside his omega. It burned just enough, but once Liam was settled fully inside, Zayn was nothing but euphoric. Four days had been an eternity. 

Liam placed a hand on Zayn’s hip, holding the omega stead as he  used slow, lazy thrusts that dragged in and out to make the boy tremble.  His omega loosed happy sighs and pronographic moans as his alpha worked him towards his climax. Zayn wiggled under his alpha, squirming under the too-much-and-not-enough feeling. Liam smiled as he pressed a kiss behind Zayn’s ear and held his boy steady. He could tell this wasn’t going to last long. Zayn open like this and writhing in his arms was too much for him. He could feel his knot swelling and pulling at his boy’s rim. Each tug got a happy little whine from the omega’s lips. Liam reached around and fit his hand around Zayn’s cock. Zayn arched his back, pressing his sore bum against Liam’s thighs and baring his throat. Liam mouthed along the mating mark he’d left behind a couple of years ago. 

Zayn gasped as Liam pulled him over the edge. Liam grunted as Zayn’s body squeezed around him. “Ready for my knot, angel?”

“Yes, yes,” Zayn panted, still half-hard post orgasm. 

Liam's thrusts got a tad more forceful as Zayn became more pliant. Zayn tried to rock back despite not having the best leverage to do so. With a final grunt, Liam's knot caught on Zayn's rim tying them together. Zayn was hard again though, and desperately wanted Liam to do something. It took Liam a few moments as his orgasm washed over him to realize Zayn hadn't settled. The alpha grinned, shifting them so that Zayn's cock was trapped between his body and the sheets. Liam started grinding his knot deeper into Zayn's willing body. The omega whined again, a noise muffled by the pillow underneath him. Zayn reached back and sought out Liam's hand. Liam tangled their fingers together and Zayn squeezed his alpha’s hand as his cock jerked and coated the sheets beneath him with cum. 

Liam rolled them onto his side of the bed, keeping away from the wet spots they'd created. Zayn snuggled as close as he could, wincing as he moved his bum the wrong way, rubbing the sensitive skin against Liam. The alpha soothed him with a gentle kiss to the forehead and reached into his nightstand for the lotion he kept there. Again he changed their position so that he was sitting beneath Zayn and the omega tucked his neck under the alpha’s chin. Liam rubbed the lotion over the pink, tender skin murmuring soft endearments and affectionate I-Love-Yous. Zayn sat quietly soaking his mate in. It had been a long four days, and part of him was still scared that this had been some crazy dream. 

“What do you want to so for dinner?” Liam asked after they'd been quiet for a while. 

“I thought I'd make my mom’s curry. Celebrate your return home.” 

Liam hummed. That sounded good but, “I thought we could get Louis to bring us a pizza so you didn't have to get out of bed.”

Zayn felt a grin split his cheeks. “I knew I loved you for a reason.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got two things here at the end:
> 
> 1\. Please tell me what you think. The spanking bit was new for me and I don't want to do it badly. (Plus I like hearing your thoughts anyway.)
> 
> 2\. If y'all recall the Please Just Stay two part affair, there was a couple Mikes and Ari, and well....they're like based off of real life sort of and this crazy idea occurred to me to like, write a quick little snippet of their story, but I don't know if you all would want to read that (and it might be a little weird for an author to do a sort-of fanfic of her own stuff so...). Just let me know if anyone would be interested in that.
> 
> I feel like I thought of something to say for a surprise third thing, but I don't think so! Thank you to whoever requested this song! It's wonderful, and if you haven't heard it, please go listen to it now. Thank you to malik harder for making a request. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you liked what I did with it!


	32. Arctic Monkeys: Baby I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you exactly why this song goes with this piece. I've just been wanting to revisit my favorite threesome and this popped into my head at 6:30 in the morning. This song just sort of played over it in a sort of innocent-dirty way. 
> 
> And now I can't get the image of Niall sinking down on his favorite sparkly dildo with help from Zayn while Liam...
> 
> Don't want to spoil too much ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Welcome back!

Niall couldn’t see anything. He loved it, but Zayn always teased him so much more than usual when he was blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back.

“I want you to guess which one of us it is, okay?” Zayn’s smoky voice whispered in Niall’s ear.

Niall almost snorted. Guessing who was who was too easy. They were so different. Zayn was longer, but Liam was thicker. No matter how much prep Niall got it always felt like Liam was going to split him in two. Neither of them were cold though, and Zayn was helping him sink down on something hard and cold. (He knew it was Zayn because his grip bit into his skin. Liam was gentle always, no matter what and especially when a blindfold was in play.)

Niall’s mind finally landed on the idea it was a dildo Zayn was helping him with just before his cock being taken in by a warm mouth.

This was supremely unfair. Not only did the dildo vibrate (thank you boys), but Zayn had been giving LIam pointers, and Liam, being the great person he was, had listened and learned every single one. Their techniques were nearly identical now. Niall wanted to thrust forward and test for the only sure tell he had, but Zayn’s hands were still on his hips. At least he was pretty sure that the hands belonged to Zayn. The vibrations made it hard to figure out if they’d changed or not.

This first mouth kept tight around the top of Niall’s cock, practically suckling on the head. A hand was wrapped around the base and a couple spare fingers kept scratching at the hairs just under Niall’s navel. That was definitely a Zayn thing to do. Then the hand was gone and the lips were sinking, sinking, sinking all the way down. It had to be Zayn; Liam couldn’t go all the way the first time without a gag. The lips were gone before Niall could fully appreciate the heat surrounding his cock.

Niall whimpered at the loss, but barely had time to mourn the loss of those lips before the second mouth was on him. This mouth went all the way down without preamble. Niall’s mouth dropped open in a moan and he shifted back on the dildo that was keeping his attention split between the fullness in his ass and the lips around his cock.

“You can’t go twice, Z,” Niall panted as the mouth pulled away.

“I know, baby, I know,” Zayn murmured in a fucked out voice before the second mouth went down all the way again.

This mouth wasn’t playing around. It went all the way all the time. Niall would say something, praise Liam on the new skill he was clearly showing off. Niall’s hands strained against their restraints. He wanted to pet and tug and encourage, but he couldn’t and that drove him a little crazy. The hands on his hips were gone, so Niall settled for rocking further into the mouth that had him barreling towards climax.

Just as Niall went for another thrust in, the lips fell away, keeping Niall from ecstasy. Niall cried out at the loss. He’d been so close.

“Alright, baby,” Zayn’s worn out voice rasped, “who went first?”

Niall had to really think about what Zayn was getting at for a moment. The dildo was still vibrating against his prostate and it was making it nearly impossible to think. “You did,” Niall panted.

“Are you sure?”

And that was Liam’s voice. First time he’d said anything all night and he sounded smug as hell.

“Yes?” Niall’s answer was more of a question than a firm answer.

Zayn tutted. “You’d be wrong, then.”

The bed shifted, and there was a hot puff of air across the shell of Niall’s ear. “We’re gonna fuck you now, Niall,” Liam breathed.

That first mouth had been Liam’s? “Oh hell,” Niall moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


	33. 5 Seconds of Summer: She Looks So Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam were introduced by Liam's best friend Niall when he was interning with Zayn's label. Liam's spring break can't come fast enough for the two lovers. When it finally does, Daddy Zayn had a special gift for his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how long it took me to get this story to come out properly. This is like the fifteenth take. I picture Daddy Zayn as Night Changes Zayn, and then Liam's still got his curls and baby face :)
> 
> I'm like really proud of this too, which is a nice feeling since my confidence in myself has been kinda low lately.
> 
> I know I haven't really posted anything in a long, long time. I've switched back to handwriting, and have lots of finished things not typed up. I working through a list. Hopefully the writing keeps flowing!
> 
> Enjoy!

One moment that beloved curly head of hair is picking its way through the dark bedroom and the next it’s sprawled across the floor with a quiet, “Oomph.”

“You alright babe?” Zayn asked barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, yeah. Just tripped over your stupidly massive suitcase,” Liam grumbled.

Zayn just chuckled as he rolled over to face Liam’s side of their bed while listening to Liam get to his feet.

Liam, though, did not get back into bed. He came around to Zayn’s side and turned on the bedside lamp. He watched as Zayn rolled over to look at him. His boyfriend squinted up at him and scratched at the dark stubble clinging to that jaw Liam loved to kiss and nip at. Zayn’s long hair was tucked into a bun, out of his face. They hadn’t been sleeping or anything before Liam had gotten up to go to the bathroom. They’d been talking quietly, catching up after the months apart. “What’s this?” Liam asked once he was sure Zayn was fully paying attention.

Zayn’s eyes dropped to the wrapped box in Liam’s hands. “It’s a present. I was gonna give it to you later.”

“Well,” Liam began, fiddling with the box, “can I open it now?”

Zayn’s smile unfurled, distracting Liam once again. “Sure thing.” He sat up, propping himself up on their many pillows and inviting Liam to sit in his lap.

Liam happily settled on Zayn’s thighs, still seriously considering the gift. “Is this a Zayn gift or a...Daddy gift?”

Zayn hummed in response, one hand spreading across Liam’s lower back. Liam melted into the heat of the touch. “Why don’t you open it and find out?” Liam pouted, leading to Zayn pulling him in for a dirty kiss. “No pouting.”

Liam pecked Zayn before pulling away and beginning to open the present. His sisters would have admonished him for just ripping the paper, but Liam had never gotten the appeal of carefully tearing apart the wrapping to gently pull the box out. He was more for getting the answer to what was in the box.

Wrapping paper on the ground, Liam just stared at the box in his hand. He ran his fingers gently over the pictures on the box. He felt its weight. He looked between Zayn and the box a few times before letting a quiet, “Oh.” slip from his lips.

Zayn’s thumb rubbed gently along the soft skin just before the curve of Liam’s ass. His other hand rubbed over Liam’s knee. “What do you think?”

“I think you’ve been talking to Niall again,” Liam mumbled, his cheeks getting hotter the longer his eyes stayed fixed on the box.

“We don’t have to play with them now, babe,” Zayn assured him. “I just thought you might like them.”

Liam’s head snapped up so he was properly looking at Zayn. “I do! I do like them!” He pressed a hard, quick kiss to Zayn’s lips. It wouldn’t do for Zayn to think he didn’t like his present. He had spent an entire night delving into fantasies with Niall after they’d had a few drinks. He hadn’t realized that Niall had remembered all those things. Talking about them was one thing; actually holding a box with vibrating anal beads in it was another.

“What time is it?” Zayn asked pulling Liam out of his thoughts.

Liam’s brow furrowed. “Um...I think it’s like 1:30.”

“Are you hungry?”

Now that he was thinking about it, he was hungry. They hadn’t eaten anything since last night’s late escapade to a hole-in-the-wall dive Zayn had seen on television a few weeks ago. They’d slept and talked through breakfast this morning. “What do you want to eat?” Liam asked.

“Hmm,” Zayn hummed, taking the box from Liam and placing it on the bedside table. “Let’s make something and--”

Before Zayn could finish his thought, his phone rang. He frowned as he reached for it, and the frown deepened when he saw who it was. Zayn squeezed Liam’s knee as he answered with, “Afternoon, Leeroy. What’s up?” The little electronic voice coming through the speaker didn’t make any sense to Liam, but Zayn was obviously upset. “We scheduled that for next week. I can’t--.” Leeroy kept talking in what Liam could only think of as frantic babbling. “He’s only here for a week. I’m not--” Zayn’s frustration and anger fizzled into defeat as Leeroy kept talking. “Alright, Liam is coming with me though. We’re going to pick up lunch on the way.” Leeroy had a little bit more to say, and then Zayn signed off with a fondly exasperated, “Love you too, bro.”

Zayn closed his eyes and sagged against the pillows with a pinch expression marring his face. Liam rubbed a hand over one of Zayn’s pecs, scratching lightly and whining, “Daddy.” when Zayn was quiet for too long.

Zayn opened his eyes and met Liam’s worried ones. “I’ve got a meeting. The other guys’ secretary screwed up and said that it was this week instead of next. They flew fourteen hours here for this godforsaken meeting. I’m so sorry, princess.”

“You said I could go with you,” Liam said softly.

Zayn smiled. “You are coming with me. Have anything presentable packed?”

Liam looked over at his duffel bag tossed just to the side of the door. “Yeah, but I think it needs to be ironed.”

“Lucky for you, I have one of those.”

* * *

 

Liam had lost track of what this meeting was about two hours ago. He did know that it was dragging on. There was a pretty translator sitting across from Liam. Her smiled had started out genuine, but it appeared a little more forced now. He was pretty sure they were having the same conversation over again. Zayn was rubbing a hand over his forehead, eyes squeezed shut and lips dipping into a frown. He probably had a headache; Liam had seen that face before. Liam nudged the glass of water he had only sipped at to Zayn who had finished his own and not refilled it. Zayn opened his eyes when he heard the glass move across the table and smiled gratefully at Liam. He only took a little bit of it before sliding it back to Liam.

Liam raised the cup to his lips and began to drink a little the same moment Zayn’s hand landed high up on his thigh. Liam began coughing as the water dropped down the wrong pipe. The translator stopped mid-sentence and everyone turned to look at him. Zayn patted his back calmly as Liam regained his breath and waved away the concerned looks of the group. At least Zayn was smiling.

The meeting wrapped up without much fanfare after only a little more seemingly fruitless conversation. Zayn stood and shook hands with a chuckle here and a smile there. Liam shook hands, though he was a decidedly quiet, only offering a smile to the others. He sat back down once the attention was off of him. Zayn walked the others to the door of the conference room, closed the door behind them, and turned back to Liam with dark eyes.

“Daddy,” Liam croaked.

Zayn crossed the room quickly, dropping into his heat once again. “Stand up, princess.”

Liam got to his feet as quickly as he could. Zayn tugged him closer by his belt loops and then quickly opened Liam’s pants. He reached into Liam’s boxers to wrap his hand around Liam’s stiff cock. “You did so good, Li. Kept quiet while I teased you. Didn’t make a sound. Would have loved to see you blush though if something slipped. Would have had all those eyes on you again.”

Liam whimpered as Zayn’s hand sped up. He could barely hear what his daddy was saying with the way the his blood was rushing through his ears. “Think they would have known my hand was rubbing against you, getting you all nice and hard for me? They would have been jealous, so jealous. Would have wanted you badly.” Liam grunted as his hips fucked into Zayn’s fist. He leaned forward, bracing himself on Zayn’s shoulders. “Gonna come, princess? Gonna walk out of here with wet pants?” Liam squeezed his eyes shut, fucking into Zayn’s fist with short grunts, until, with a soft cry and teeth sinking into his lip, he came in his boxers. “Good boy,” Zayn murmured. “That’s my good boy.”

Liam smiled, dazed from a good orgasm. Zayn pressed his lips against Liam’s, coaxing him upright and getting him presentable again. Zayn leaned over and grabbed a napkin from the untouched snack tray in the middle of the table. He wiped his hand off with a napkin and took Liam’s hand once he was done. With his free hand, he texted Leeroy as they left the conference room.

 **Zayn:** Could you clean up the conference room a bit before the janitors get there? _Sent Today 4:37 p.m._

 **Leeroy:** You two are disgusting. Couldn’t just wait until you went home? I want a raise after this. _Sent Today 4:40 p.m._

* * *

 

Liam was just paging through Zayn’s sketchbook while the other boy showered. There were a lot of new drawings he hadn't gotten a chance to see yet. There were a lot of himself. Some Liam recognized from half finished pictures Zayn had sent him while on the road, others Liam had never seen. He studied those closely, hoping to see a little bit of how Zayn had felt while traveling around doing shows. He was a bit hopeless with art, though, so he wasn’t quite sure he got his interpretations right.

“Which one do you like best?”

Liam looked up with a smile at Zayn who was standing in the bathroom doorway in just a towel wrapped around his waist. “I like this one,” he replied, pointing to the sketch of him sleeping with comic book superheroes saving his dreams.

Zayn crossed the room to look at the picture Liam was indicating. “I drew that one last night,” he told him. The shared a dopey smile. These moments between them were so rare what with Zayn touring and Liam still in college. “I missed you,” Zayn said quietly.

“I missed you too,” Liam returned.

Zayn cupped Liam’s cheek with his hand. Liam nuzzled into his palm, pressing butterfly kisses into the warm skin. Zayn’s thumb stroked over Liam’s nose and traced those pink lips he loved so much. He brought his other hand up to frame Liam’s face and drew his boy into a kiss. Zayn’s lips teased Liam’s, catching Liam’s lips for a moment before putting a breath of space between them and teasing him once more.

“Zayn,” Liam sighed.

Zayn deepened the kiss. He stepped as close as he could to the bed and tilted Liam’s face up to his. He pried Liam’s mouth open with his tongue and plunged in. Liam welcomed him with a pleased moan, breaths mingling and tongues teasing. Liam’s hands found their way to Zayn’s hips to hold on to something. He tugged away the towel to get at the warm skin below. Zayn grunted when Liam’s fingers dug into his skin.

“Is that my shirt princess?” Zayn asked voice breathy when they pulled apart for a moment.

Liam nodded, cheeks flushed and eyes dark.

“Look so good in Daddy’s clothes.”

“Wearin’ your boxers too,” Liam murmured, lifting the hem of the shirt up to show Zayn the old, plaid boxers Zayn lounged around in.

Zayn smirked as he took one hand from Liam’s face and pressed it into Liam’s half-hard cock. “Do you wanna play with the present Daddy got you?”

Liam’s eyes left Zayn’s and fell on the toy on the bedside table. It was black, with the beads evenly spaced along the shaft. Arousal pooled low in his belly as he continued looking at it. “Yes, please.”

Zayn pressed another kiss to Liam’s lips before easing his shirt over Liam’s head. His fingers trailed over Liam’s flushing chest and pinched one perky nipple, then the other. Zayn smirked when he caught Liam’s dick twitch beneath the boxers. “Scoot over,” Zayn told him.

Liam moved to the side, giving Zayn enough room to climb on the bed. He settled on his back, his erection evident and only throbbing more under Liam’s heavy gaze.

“Daddy,” Liam whined.

“Wanna suck me a little?” Zayn asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Come here, then,” Zayn said patting his chest.

Liam crawled over, settling with his face hovering over Zayn’s erection and his boxer-covered bum by Zayn’s face. Zayn pulled the boxers down so they were just tucked under Liam’s bum, the front of them caught on Liam’s erection. He spread Liam’s cheeks to get a good look at that pink furled muscle he loved so much. He pressed a dry thumb against it earning a whine from Liam. Zayn kept one hand on Liam’s bum and reached for the lube with the other. “Go on,” he encouraged once he popped the cap open.

Liam immediately back sucking tight around the head of Zayn’s cock. Zayn sucked in a sharp breath as pleasure shot through him. He drizzled lube over two fingers and pressed one against Liam’s hole. It gave under the pressure. As his finger sank home, Liam sank down on Zayn’s cock with a moan that had Zayn fighting the urge to buck his hips up into that warm heat. Zayn curled his finger, pulled it out, and pressed in with two. Liam pulled up, catching his breath around the tip of the cock in his mouth. Zayn stretched his fingers, opening Liam up. His mouth started watering as he watching himself open his boy. Liam deserved a little reward for the wonderful things he was doing to Zayn’s cock. The dark haired boy left one finger in Liam replaced the other with his tongue. Liam hummed happily pressing his hips back to get more of Zayn’s tongue. Zayn was messy about it, licking, biting, and kissing Liam until he was shiny with lube and saliva.

Liam pulled off Zayn’s cock completely, replacing his mouth with his hand to beg, “More, Zayn, please, Daddy.” His hips pulsed back, seeking more of Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn’s hands took hold of Liam’s hips and pulled him back a bit to get better access to Liam’s hole. Liam took the head of Zayn’s prick back into his mouth and suckling, his hand taking care of the rest. Zayn licked deep into him, teasing and opening him up. He pulled back when his lungs began to burn. He admired his work, using both hands to pull Liam’s cheeks apart to get a good view.

“Daddy, please,” Liam groaned, letting Zayn fall from his mouth again. “Wanna play.”

“Alright, alright,” Zayn murmured fondly. “Turn over for me, princess.”

Liam flopped gracelessly onto his back, boxers askew and face messy with drool and precome. Zayn had to take a moment to admire his front. He would forever be in debt to Niall for introducing them. He would definitely be hiring that blonde once he got his degree. Liam, though, brought Zayn back to the present moment when he shimmied out of the boxers and wrapped a hand around his dripping cock. One of these days, Zayn was going to have Liam pose for him just like this. He’d draw and tease and then suck Liam’s brain out through his dick. But that day was not today. Today, Zayn was reaching for the anal beads and slicking them up. He had Liam bend his knees up and spread his legs. Zayn tugged at Liam’s slick rim with his thumb, only pulling it away when he’d slipped the first bead in.

Liam clenched around the slight intrusion. Liam had barely more than a couple fingers and a quick hand on his cock these past few months. The closer it had gotten to their reunion, the less and less appealing his own hands were to himself. Liam squirmed as Zayn continued to press the beads in. With each new stretch, Liam’s breaths left him in pants. He felt hot, like his skin was too tight and there was nothing he could do to get out of it. He pulled and pinched at his own nipples, this legs falling to the bed and thrashing against the sheets. Zayn tried to sooth him with soft words and firm touches, but Liam was almost beyond comfort. He felt crazy with all the pleasure coursing through him.

“Look at that,” Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear suddenly so close. “Took them all so well. You’re all stretched around them.”

Liam’s hips bucked as Zayn twisted the beads in him. He tugged gently, causing Liam’s hole to stretch around the largest bead once more. Liam choked on his moan, the sound gurgling out of him.

“Want Daddy to ride you? Want to stretch Daddy around that lovely cock of yours?”

Liam’s back arched at the mere suggestion of Zayn riding him. A loud moan filled their bedroom, and precome pooled at the tip of Liam’s prick. “Please,” he panted. “Please, Daddy.”

Zayn smirked, reaching for the lube to open himself up since Liam would be useless at it at the moment. Just before he started, though, he reached between Liam’s legs and turned a little knob at the base of the anal beads. Liam’s hips rose off the bed and he loosed another moan as the vibrations rocked through him. Zayn fingered himself quickly, eyes locked on Liam’s pulsing hips and open mouth.

Ready to feel Liam’s cock, Zayn turned down the vibrations and stilled Liam’s hips with his hands. Liam looked up at him with love and awe as Zayn straddled his hips and sank onto that lovely cock. “Fuck, princess. Fill Daddy so good.”

Liam whimpered, dark eyes pleading with Zayn to move or play with the toy or do anything.

Zayn knew this night wouldn’t last much longer. He leaned forward, rocking his hips a bit, bracing himself on his hands. “Fuck me, Li. Fuck me good.”

Liam didn’t need telling twice. He held onto Zayn’s hips, planted his feet, and fucked up into Zayn. Zayn grunted every time Liam’s hips connected with his ass. Liam was loud, crying out every time the beads pressed into his prostate and Zayn’s body clenched around him. Zayn closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him. He loved feeling his boy splitting him open. Liam was just so big. He’d never guessed what Liam was packing under that sweet smile and those innocent curls.

“Just like that, princess,” Zayn huffed. “Make Daddy feel it tomorrow.” Liam redoubled his efforts, pounding up into Zayn. Zayn leaned back on Liam’s knees, giving him leverage to meet Liam thrust for thrust, each one nailing his prostate. “Oh, yes,” Zayn moaned. “Make Daddy come, baby.”

Liam took one hand off Zayn’s hips and wrapped it around his daddy’s cock. Zayn grunted as Liam kept his hand tight and jacked him off. It only took a few good strokes before he coming, painting Liam’s hand and his own stomach with his release. Liam watched, fascinated as Zayn’s back arched and his head tilted back exposing his lovely neck. His hips didn’t still, his orgasm still out of his reach. Zayn looked back at him as the aftershocks lessened. He kept his eyes locked with Liam as he clenched around Liam’s hard cock. Liam thrust one, two, three more times before burying himself deep and coming hard.

Zayn pulled off once Liam began to soften. He turned the toy off and pulled it out of Liam. He settled back among the pillows, pulling Liam into his side. Their lips found each other, snogging lazily. Zayn wrapped one arm around Liam’s back and let the other wander lower, pressing a finger against Liam’s loose hole.

Liam grunted, a smile curving his lips. “I’m not even ready to go again, so I _know_ you aren’t,” he murmured.

“You calling me old?”

“Well, if the shoe fits…”

Zayn grinned, pinning a giggling Liam to the mattress. “You’re gonna get it, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> XOXO  
> Remi


	34. A Letter to the Readers

No, this is not a cry for better readers, more comments, constructive criticism. You all are wonderful, and I am grateful for every single one of you. You have been supportive, helpful, and great friends.

I think I should go to the beginning.

My first attempt at writing was in second or third grade. I had decorated the front of a composition notebook at a friend’s birthday party. I wrote a trilogy, and perhaps it was fanfiction, but it was barely original. The first was a barely altered story of _Cinderella_ and the third was nearly word-for-word copy of Anne Hathaway’s _Ella Enchanted_ movie. The second book was my first original piece. The prince and princess went on a honeymoon. I was seven or eight; I had no idea what a honeymoon truly was or how to treat a prince and princess. The first room they were given smelled of smoke. Febreze couldn’t even get the smell out. It wasn’t until they _explained who they were to the receptionist_ that they got a proper suite.

There was a plan to rip off _Lady and The Tramp_ .

I like to think I’ve gotten better since then.

I’ve written quite a bit since then. A lot of love stories. A lot of happy endings. (There was a time I found great joy in killing my main character on the second to last page and then left the story on a cliffhanger.) A lot of dark themes that came out of nowhere for me. I got a Wattpad account and started posting my works.

In middle school, I fell in love with my first boy band. I was a fan of the Jonas Brothers. We’d listen to them on the way to school, and my friends and I would sing along. Joe was my favorite. I used the three of them in my stories. I didn’t realize I was writing fanfiction until I got to college. I wasn’t super connected to them--I didn’t have tumblr, twitter, instagram, facebook, or anything like that. I was just a fan. I loved their music; I got to go to a concert; I supported them. Before you ask, yes, I fancied myself in love with Joe. I dreamed of meeting him and he realizing he felt the same. I grew up, though, and they left, and I know I’m okay with that. I’ll put their music on sometimes and throwback. I can still belt them out.

I hit high school then. I explored with themes, subject matter. I overextended myself with ideas, freaked some of my friends out with some of my… interesting points of interest. I started exploring sexual themes. Lots of growing up in some ways. There were still themes of love and happy endings. And then five British boys came into my life on the top of a red double decker bus.

I loved Zayn immediately. I loved how he looked, and I loved his hair. I could remember Niall was the blonde. And then there were the other three and I was hopelessly confused. _One Thing_ was my first One Direction song. (I listened to my parents’ radio stations and my CDs. _What Makes You Beautiful_ hadn’t made it to those.) I was sold and I fell hard. I loved all the videos my friends showed me, loved the cheesy interviews, got as many posters as I could; took one out of a magazine in my dentist’s office.

My friend introduced me to a dirty fanfiction blog on tumblr. I read a lot of the hetero stuff on there. Some were better than others. And then I discovered the gay section. Tentatively, I began to explore some of those. It was hot, intriguing, and compelling. I found some stuff on Wattpad that fueled my bondage thoughts. My friends still get a kick out of my kinks.

The summer before my senior year of high school I started my first One Direction fanfiction. It turned out to be massive. My character was a total bitch for most of it. I really loved that story and was more than happy to share it with my friends. Then they pressed for a sequel and a prequel. I got both of those done by the end of my freshman year of college. While I don’t consider the follow-up stories all that great, it was a massive project and I felt so accomplished afterwards. That’s really where this all started.

I joined Archive in February 2014. I maintained my Wattpad account for a couple more months, but deleted that account eventually. Archive offered a broad, welcoming community. Readers would kudos or comment readily. There was so much fic. I found so many of my fandoms on the site. I discovered the second love of my life through a Criminal Minds story: Alpha/Beta/Omega.

I guess I got caught up in it all. The boys were always doing something. I was making friends through them, doing some of my best writing with them, I talked about them non-stop. Like the Jonas Brothers, I thought I was in love with Zayn for a while. Now though, I’m pretty sure I’d act more like their mothers than a lover. To the apparent shock of many people, I actually care about the boys and their well-being. I may not always like their decisions, but I’ll do my best to support them always.

So, I think that gets me all the way to now. I’m halfway through my senior year of college, and I’m starting to hit some growing pains as my counselor puts it. I’ve been feeling a little off in my writing lately. It’s not been right in a way. I’ve taken great pains with the final pieces of this anthology. They have become some of my favorite works. Like the boys, I’m in need of something new, though. A new way to stretch my wings. I’m ready for something original with new characters and plots.

I’m stepping away from fanfiction for now. It’s not over forever. I’ll be back. I’m sure these boys will do something to inspire me once more. I may feel the need to post a Captain America short, or even something for Criminal Minds, so check out those other fandoms as well.

This need for new isn’t just confined to a writing change, though.

Growing pains have nurtured a realization of identity. I am not the same person I was four years ago. I’ve experienced quite a bit. Not all my realizations were my own. My friends were not afraid to point some stuff out to me. With help from my dearest friends and my counselor, I’ve started to gain confidence in my new identity, and I’d like to introduce myself.

Hello, I’m Mica. I’m graduating in May. I’m ready to travel. I’m ready to write.

Thank you all so much for the love and support you’ve given me over the years. I’m so happy to have touched you in some way. Know you have touched me. Behind this letter are some of my favorite pieces. If you feel so inclined, let me know what you think of them. Email me ([micaelihall@gmail.com](mailto:micaelihall@gmail.com)) or message me on tumblr ([http://micaelihall.tumblr.com/](http://micaelihall.tumblr.com/)). I’m here for each and every one of you for whatever you need.

I wish you all the luck in the world. Be happy. Be kind. Smile.

XOXO

Your faithful writer,

Mica

 


	35. Arctic Monkeys: Baby I'm Yours (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't always play games, but when they do, there's a blindfold involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a re-write of Chapter 28. I've left the original up, so no worries there :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new one!

Niall probably should have known something was up by the way Liam and Zayn would stop talking whenever he came in the room. He definitely should have picked up on something secretive when he constantly walked in on his two boyfriends giving each other blow jobs. The post-discovery sex was so fantastic that he kept forgetting.

And now the pieces were all falling into place as he stood just inside their apartment staring at his two boyfriends. Liam was smiling, evidently excited about whatever it was that they have planned. He was wearing only a loose tank and those Batman boxer briefs Niall had gotten him for Christmas. Zayn was standing there with a calm expression, eyes (as always) assessing Niall. He was just in paint splattered pants and nothing else.

Niall dropped his bag by the door and toed off his shoes all while keeping his eyes on his boyfriends. “What’s going on?” he asked, unable to keep the apprehension out of his voice.

“We want to play a game,” Liam announced. He rocked back and forth on his heels while he waited for Niall to react.

“What kind of game?” Niall pressed. Liam’s arms were suspiciously behind his back and Zayn was far too quiet and smug.

Liam dropped his gaze as his cheeks turned pink. “A sex game,” he answered.

“A game to get you out of your head,” Zayn added.

“I’m not in my head,” Niall protested almost immediately defensive. Just because he’d spent all day studying in the library didn’t mean he was a basketcase.

“Did you even see the sun today?” Zayn queried.

“When I got lunch, I looked out the window,” Niall mumbled.

Zayn just smiled and shook his head. “Do you at least feel like you’re ready for your final tomorrow?”

Niall ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at his bag. “Yeah… I mean, I guess. What exactly does this game entail?”

Liam brought one hand out from behind his back. A simple black scrap of fabric hung from his hand.

“What’s in the other hand?” Niall asked.

Liam’s smile widened and his blush darkened as he revealed the second item behind his back.

“Oh,” Niall murmured as he got a good look at the purple, sparkly dildo. It has a suction cup on the bottom. They hadn’t used this one in a while.

“You up for it, babe?” Zayn asked.

Niall had to force himself to look away from that sparkly toy and up at his boyfriend’s face. He had to swallow hard before he could properly answer. “Yes.”

Zayn’s grin was positively wolfish. “C’mere then. Wanna give you a kiss.”

Niall felt suddenly shy as he shuffled over to Zayn. Zayn pulled him in by the hips, thumbs rubbing into the skin just above the sweats he was wearing. Then one hand left Niall’s hip and tangled in the hair at the nape of the blonde’s neck. They were kissing. Niall’s hands curled around Zayn’s hips. It felt so good to kiss his boyfriend. A soft sigh left his lips as Zayn’s hand slipped from his hip to the curve of his ass to pull him even closer. Liam came up behind Niall. He put the blindfold and dildo down apparently because his hands were free to grop Niall’s ass and slip down the front of Niall’s pants to tease his half-hard cock.

Zayn pulled back first. “Let’s go to the bedroom, yeah?”

Niall nodded, allowing himself to be moved into the room by Zayn. The blonde looked over his shoulder to make sure Liam was following. The brunette was just grabbing the blindfold and dildo before joining them.

“How do you want to do this?” Zayn murmured.

Niall would have answered quickly--it was on the tip of his tongue, honestly--but Liam was sticking the dildo to that wooden hair Niall had told Zayn not to get. He was very glad Zayn never listened to him. Liam, once he was sure the toy wasn’t going anywhere, turned to look Niall over. His gaze left Niall feeling hotter than he already did.

“He’s waiting for an answer, Ni,” Liam reminded him.

Niall focused again on Zayn. “What?”

“How do you want to get opened up?”

Niall frowned. “I don’t know. However you want. I’m yours… all yours.”

Zayn’s responding grin was feral, an animal that caught its prey. A flutter passed through Niall’s chest and gut. That grin spelled torture for him.

Those blue eyes tracked Zayn as the boy sat on the end of the bed. Zayn just had to pat his thighs for Niall to scramble into his lap. Distantly Niall registered Liam’s gasp, but Zayn definitely acknowledged it. “Go on,” he said to Liam. “Touch yourself a little. Take the edge off a bit.”

Niall had been idly pressing kisses along Zayn’s throat, and, while he was content to feel Zayn’s voice rumble in his chest, he wasn’t up for being ignored tonight. So, he nipped at the delicate skin to get Zayn’s attention. Zayn grunted at the sharp bite of Niall’s teeth.

“Alright, alright. It’s not like I can forget you’re here,” Zayn mumbled, shifting his hips and pressing his erection against Niall’s thigh.

Niall pecked Zayn apologetically.

Liam watched them from where he was leaning against Zayn’s dresser with his hand down the front of his boxers. His eyes were glued to the soft, almost imperceptible curve of Niall’s ass. Zayn’s fingers played along the waistband of those grey pants Niall was wearing, and Liam was pretty sure were actually his. Niall whined when Zayn continued to play. Then those talented fingers slipped down, and Liam swore he could feel that dry, puckered muscle too. Niall grunted when Zayn no doubt pressed the very tip of his finger inside.

When Zayn pulled his hand from Niall’s pants to get the lube, Niall rocked against his thigh to get a little friction on his neglected cock. Zayn didn’t leave him waiting long. With his clean hand, Zayn pulled Niall’s pants and underwear down to the boy’s knees. Then, with slick fingers he pressed around Niall’s rim.

“Fuck,” Liam groaned as Zayn’s finger slid inside.

Niall lost it a bit once Zayn's finger settled. He started bouncing almost immediately. Zayn noted the urgency, and quickly added a second. He scissored those fingers, stretching and opening the blonde. Then a third one was added. Moans fell almost continuously from Niall’s lips as he opened around Zayn’s glorious fingers.

“Ready, ready,” Niall mumbled, bouncing a bit harder on Zayn’s fingers.

“Alright,” Zayn murmured, rubbing his free hand up and down the blonde’s back.

He stood, letting Niall’s feet drop to the floor. Niall kept a grip on Zayn’s shoulders as Zayn shuffled him backwards. He felt the back of his knees bump into the chair.

“Help him down, Li,” Zayn said.

Liam squeezed around the base of his cock before coming to Niall’s side and kneeling down. With one hand on Niall’s hip and the other holding the boy open, Liam guided Niall onto the dildo as Zayn pushed him down. Niall whimpered, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he settled fully on the toy and looked up at Zayn.

“Get his pants off,” Zayn told Liam as he started on Niall’s shirt. “Now,” Zayn continued, “we’d like to play a guessing game. We’re going to blindfold you and then blow you. You guess who’s who. Sound good?”

Niall had to try hard to focus. The steady pressure of the dildo inside him had his brain short circuiting. “Yes,” Niall finally managed to say.

Zayn nodded to something behind Niall, and Liam scrambled to get it. Niall had a moment to take in the wet spot on the front of Liam’s boxers and the tip of Zayn’s cock peeking out from the waistband of his sweatpants before Liam tied the blindfold around his head. Once his vision was obscured, Niall felt Liam’s thumb run along his jaw and those soft lips press against his cheek just below the blindfold.

“What about his hands?” Liam asked.

“Mm… good point. Get something to tie them with.”

Niall wasn’t sure what they found, but it was silky and kept his hands behind his back.

Despite the loss of his ability to touch, Niall wasn’t worried about guessing who was who. Quite a few blow jobs had been exchanged over the months of their relationship. He knew their styles; they were distinctly different just like their cocks. Thinking about those cocks--Zayn’s long, Liam’s thick--had Niall bracing himself as best he could and lifting his hips a bit before sinking back down. The ghost of a breath against his prick had Niall stilling, ready to play.

The dildo started vibrating. Niall cried out as the sensation rocked through his body. He wiggled and squirmed and would have started bouncing in earnest if the first mouth hadn’t closed around the head of his cock.

“Shit,” Niall hissed.

This first mouth kept tight around the top of Niall’s cock, practically suckling on the head. Niall’s hips pulsed forward as the dildo kept vibrating, but those lips never went further than halfway. A hand was wrapped around the base and a couple of spare fingers scratched at the hairs under Niall’s navel. That scratching was definitely a Zayn thing. That boy loved his marks. Yet the suckling was a Liam thing. Niall knew of only one definite tell and if he wasn’t being kept relatively in place by a hand on his hip, he’d use that tell.

The hand that was on the base of his cock fell away and then those lips were sinking, sinking, sinking all the way down. That was it; that was the tell. Liam couldn’t go down all the way without gagging. This was Zayn. There wasn’t any doubt in Niall’s mind.

With just that one deep suck, the first mouth pulled off. Niall whimpered at the loss as he rocked a little harder on the dildo while he waited for the second mouth. As he waited, the slick sounds of two boys kissing filtered through the buzzing in his ears. Niall squirmed in his seat. “Guys,” he whined. If they were going to be kissing, Niall wanted to see.

A low chuckle (whether it was Zayn or Liam, Niall didn’t know.) preceded the second mouth and Niall gasped, “Holy shit!”

This tight, hot mouth went all the way without preamble. Niall rocked into the wet heat of it, his mouth wide open as pleasure washed over him. The mouth pulled back, suckled the head for a moment, and went back down.

“Z, you--” Niall cut off with a moan as the second mouth swallowed around him. “You can’t go twice, Z,” Niall choked out.

For one catastrophic moment, that glorious mouth was gone. “I know, baby, I know,” Zayn murmured in a fucked out voice.

Then the mouth was back and Niall was so, so close to ecstasy. He ached to pull at this head, push it down and fuck that soft throat. He probably didn't need to do any real work to get off at this point. Just another couple of those deep sucks and a press or two of the dildo against his prostate would have Niall tumbling over that glorious edge of orgasm.

Before he could fall though, that second mouth disappeared. Niall honest to God felt like he might cry. He was so close!

“Alright, baby,” Zayn’s worn out voice rasped. “Who went first?”

Niall had to catch his breath and really think about what Zayn was asking him. He was pretty sure Zayn went first, but that second mouth hadn't hesitated before going down on him. And then a thought occurred to him: Had he been walking in on Liam  _ practicing _ ? “Oh, fuck,” Niall muttered. “Liam did,” he groaned. “Liam went first, Z.”

“Are you sure?”

And that was Liam’s wrecked voice. It was the first thing he’d said in a while and he sounded smug as hell. 

“Yes?” Niall’s answer was more question than answer.

Zayn tutted, “You’d be wrong then.”

Niall’s mouth dropped open. That second mouth had been Liam’s? “Oh hell,” Niall moaned.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think?


	36. 5 Seconds of Summer: Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shuffled into the hotel room, bone tired from two interviews, a round of promo pictures, and another successful show. He barely got his shoes and belt off before he fell face first on the bed. He groaned as his phone started to ring. Who the hell was calling him? If this was some prank call from Louis, he was actually going to kill him.
> 
> "Hello?" Liam answered groggily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dialogue-only story. If a line is indented under another, the same character is speaking.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hello?”

“Hi, babe.”

“Zayn? Hi! How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

“Where are you calling from? I didn’t recognize the number.”

“I’m using the hotel phone. I’m still scared to look at my phone.”

“You’re going to have to face it all at some point.”

“I know… Just not tonight.”

“How are they?”

“They’re upset, naturally. It’s messy. We’ll help them through though. They’ll rally.”

“I just wish I could make them understand.”

“Give them time. They’ll come around.”

“How are the boys?”

“They’ll be okay, too. It’s a bit adjustment for us all.”

“How are you?”

“Li?”

“Babe?”

“I’m alright.”

“I’m so sorry, Liam.”

“Don’t. We talked about this. We made plans. Everything’s alright. We’ll see each other soon. I’m okay. We’re okay.”

“We’re okay.”

“We’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


	37. Beyonce: Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their morning routine was exactly that: a routine. Zayn's part of it was to watch the news until Liam either returned from his workout downstairs or came and asked him to join in. Usually his attention wasn't as focused on the news as it currently was. Today was only slightly different. Zayn was going to be on the news. He and Liam were going to be more than just gossipers' "big story". They'd done a video. They'd made themselves officially official on their own terms. Zayn was more than ready to see it, even if he had been the other half of the cast.

“Alpha Liam Payne, music’s shining new star, has been spotted with an omega several times over the last couple of months. Rumors about who this young omega is have been growing wildly since the first sighting. The alpha has been very protective of his new friend, managing to keep his identity hidden away from even  _ our _ nosy cameras.

“Stories range from the classic romance of a childhood best friend turned lover to a torrid backstage affair with a little money on the side. I’m a sucker for a good friend to lover story myself, but sadly I, along with my fellow romantics, was slightly disappointed last night. It wasn’t a friend of Liam’s; it was a friend of a friend.”

The screen switches to the shaky start of the video Liam had posted to Twitter late last night. His voice rumbled over the video saying, “Is this on?” A voice murmured indistinctly in the background. “Well,” Liam started and then pulled back so he was in the frame, “there are several lights on. Which one tells me the camera is on?” Another boy appears and points at the light next to the camera. Liam blushes and mumbles, “Oh. Thanks, Z.”

“Z” pats Liam on the head and says, “You’re welcome, Li.”

Liam plops into the desk chair and “Z” settled in his lap. Liam put an arm around “Z”’s waist and smiled at the camera. “Hello, everybody. I know there’s been a lot of talk lately, so I thought we’d let you know what’s actually going on. Everyone, this is Zayn. Harry introduced us. We’ve been together what… four months?”

“Five months,” Zayn corrected.

“And we’re madly in love,” Liam added.

They started to just stare at each other with big heart eyes and then the news anchor was back on. Zayn chuckled to himself as he turned the morning broadcast off. He’d always known he and Liam were a gross sappy couple, but to see it broadcasted to the entire nation was revealing. They were truly as bad as Harry’s friend-with-benefits Louis said. Zayn had always thought he’d been exaggerating.

“You coming?” Liam asked from the doorway of their bedroom.

Zayn turned to look at his alpha. Black shorts tight around thick thighs and a loose, worn t-shirt that would quickly find a bench or floor to settle on had Zayn’s mouth running dry. Harry had been so surprised when Liam had let it slip that Zayn got up early to workout with him. Zayn was definitely not an early riser, nor was he one for working out like Liam did. Harry didn’t get to see Liam all sweaty and flushed and high on endorphins. Zayn could get up to nurse a cup of coffee and a good book for that sight and a promise of a mid-morning. 

So, was he ready to go?

Zayn’s lips curled into a smirk. “Yes, alpha,” he drawled.

Liam’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, clearly rethinking the work out he had planned. Surely a joint workout wrestling in the sheets would benefit both of them. 

Zayn grabbed his book off the nightstand and passed by Liam. When he realized Liam was just watching him from their bedroom doorway, he turned and asked, “Liam, aren't’ you coming?”

Liam shook himself out of his daze so he could follow the omega down to the gym.

Zayn had insisted Liam paint the gym when he moved in. They’d settled on a pale yellow and Zayn had claimed the window seat as his own personal perch, complete with what Liam considered a very tacky, flower-printed cushion. On mornings he got up with Liam, he would get a book and a pot of coffee brewing to sit and watch Liam. The gym used to be the unfinished basement of the massive house Liam had bought after his second album. The house had been a little run down and the plumbing was a travesty, but he’d had an active hand in redesigning and fixing it up. He’d never considered painting the gym. Zayn thought of things like that. He’d put a lot of little homey touches around the house that Liam would have never thought of. 

There was something very important going on in Zayn’s book. He knew he should be paying attention to it. He’d been waiting for this part of the story for so long now, but he wasn’t getting any of the words on the page. He was almost done with his first pot of coffee (Bless Liam for putting a mini kitchen down here so he didn’t have to troop upstairs for more.) and his attention was fully on the alpha doing push-ups not ten feet from him. That was far more interesting than the climax of his book.

Liam wasn’t like a lot of the alphas Zayn had met in his life. He was sweet and kind, protective in a instinctual, not demeaning, way. He wasn’t perfect by any means. He could say and do some stupid shit sometimes--it’s best not to bring up the Catastrophe of July 17th--but he was great overall. From looking at him though, you’d never guess that he almost passed out at the sight of blood from a paper cut Zayn had gotten last week. He was massive. Arms that tested every shirt sleeve he owned and shoulders that teased the edges of door frames. He had a tight stomach that Zayn loved to cuddle into when they stretched out on the couch together. Those legs were long and then were strong. They were made perfectly for Zayn to lean on as he rode Liam hard on the lounge chair out by the pool.

Zayn felt heat rise to his cheeks at the memory. That’d been nearly four months ago, just after his head. He’d still been a little hornier than usual, and Liam had looked so good naked  and dripping wet. (There was no one around for acres. They owned an  _ estate _ . Skinny dipping was a regular occurrence in the summer.)

Liam glanced up, pausing before continuing with his push-ups. Zayn was sprawled in his seat, one leg bent up and the other dangling to the floor. His book was hanging from one hand while his other fingers tugged at his lower lip. Those dark eyes were on him, but they weren’t at the same time. Zayn was clearly thinking of something else and whatever it was was making him wet. Liam’s eyes traveled down the curve of Zayn’s body, searching for and finding the omega’s half-hard cock pushing at the grey sweats he’d pulled on this morning.

“What are you thinking about, angel?”

Zayn started and blushed, quietly answering, “That time out by the pool after my heat.”

Liam dropped his knees so he could rest a little easier while talking. “That was a nice afternoon.”

Zayn shifted in his seat putting his book to the side and plucked at his pants. “I wish it was warmer outside. We could have a repeat.”

“We can always use the hot tub later.”

Zayn absently scratched at his chest. “Are you almost done?”

“A couple more sets. Why don’t you come down here. You can help me out.”

Zayn seemed to move in slow motion. He moved like water, flowing through the air as he came towards Liam. The alpha could smell the boy’s scent better now. Zayn was aroused, and Liam wasn’t exactly far behind him.

“How can I help?”

Liam took Zayn’s hand and tugged. The omega got on his knees so there were face to face. Liam pecked him quickly before saying, “Just lay down.”

Zayn immediately caught on to what Liam was going for. He rolled his eyes and complied.

Liam got off his knees holding himself over his omega with a grin.

Zayn snorted.

“What?” Liam murmured as he dropped down and pushed up.

“I was watching the news this morning and our video came up.”

“Yeah?” Another push-up.

“Yeah. I realized something.”

Zayn smiled up at his alpha above him. “We’re a really gross, sappy couple.”

When Liam dropped down again, he kissed those grinning lips.

“This is not helping,” Zayn giggled. “This is like one of the most cliche things we could possibly do.” But it was so good. Liam’s scent was amped up by this morning’s workout. Zayn was practically drowning in the alpha’s pheromones.

“You love it, though,” Liam stated, no doubt coloring his words. “You wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Zayn nodded, happy to accept that he was a willing sappy shit in this sappy as fuck relationship. The other sappy shit was right here with him, finishing up with the last bit of his workout.

With a whoosh of an exhale, Liam let himself down, hips resting on Zayn’s and forearms keeping him from completely crushing his boy. Zayn was hard, eyes darker and breaths short as Liam’s hips rubbed against his cock. 

“So it’d probably be extremely cliche to fuck right here, hmm?” Liam asked.

“Oh definitely, but that shouldn’t stop us.”

Liam grinned and kissed the boy under him. Zayn responded eagerly, arms wrapping around Liam’s neck and holding him close. Liam pressed his hips down a little harder eliciting a moan from the omega under him.

Zayn broke the kiss and pushed at Liam until he could get his hands on those little black shorts Liam worked out in. Liam’s chuckle at his omega’s clumsy eagerness faded into a moan once Zayn got his fingers around his cock. Zayn grinned proudly at his alpha. Liam always had everything under control. Seeing him fall apart from Zayn’s hand was one of the omega’s favorite things. Liam closed his eyes as he gave himself over the pleasure, hips pulsing a bit, fucking Zayn’s fist.

Zayn’s hand fit easily around the slight bulge of Liam’s knot and squeezed. Liam’s hips thrust hard at that.

“Up then,” Liam grunted regretfully pulling away from Zayn’s lovely hand.”Hands and knees, angel.”

Zayn grinned up at Liam before turning over and wiggling his bum. Liam growled playfully, grabbing at those teasing hips. He tugged down the gray sweats so they pooled around the omega’s knees. Liam ran a hand through his hair and bit at the knuckles of the other as Zayn lowered his elbows and arched his back to give Liam a better view. “Oh, Z,” he moaned reaching out and touching. He spread those lovely cheeks to get a peek at Zayn’s wet entrance.

Zayn whined as Liam leaned in to breathe in the omega’s scent. “Liam, please,” Zayn groaned.

LIam hastily pushed his shorts down to his knees before shuffling forward. He gripped Zayn’s hips and pulled Zayn onto his cock. Zayn moaned and shivered as Liam filled him. Liam’s head dropped back when the wet heat of Zayn overwhelmed him.

Zayn, though, was not in the mood to savor and enjoy. They could do that later after Liam showered and Liam’s scent with that special headiness from exercise. Now Zayn wanted to fuck. “Liam,” Zayn gasped as Liam scratched at Zayn’s hips.

Liam grinned, gripped Zayn’s hips to keep his boy in place, and pulled his cock slowly out of the tight heat. Zayn grunted as Liam kept him from pushing back. He was about to protest Liam’s further denial, but all though of complaint left Zayn as Liam pulled him back on his cock as the alpha thrust forward. Zayn barely had time to register the immense pleasure that thrust gave him before Liam was repeating the motion. A broken moan fell form Zayn’s lips after his eyes fell closed.

This was what being claimed was like. Their skin slapped together as Liam continued his harsh pace. The sound echoed off the walls. A white-hot ride glowed in Liam’s chest as he reveled in the noise. Zayn’s moans and gasps floated over the steady beat creating a song that would top the charts. (Yes, he was aware of how cheesy that thought was.) Zayn’s slighter frame fit perfectly between Liam’s hands. He could feel those muscles jump and thrum every time he pulled his boy back onto his cock. Liam lifted a hand from Zayn’s hip and scratched lightly down the omega’s back. The moan that had been trying to get past Zayn’s bitten lip burst forth in a coked off cry as Zayn shuddered. The red lines Liam saw bloom after his fingers passed had that white-hot pride expanding. He redoubled his efforts, hard thrusts driving Zayn beyond the point of words.

Liam reached around Zayn to wrap a hand around the omega’s prick. Zayn whined as Liam began to stroke him like he was pounding him. Liam squeezed once around the tip. That was all it took to push Zayn over the edge. The omega cried out as he rode the wave of pleasure his orgasm brought. His body tightened around the alpha who began to slow his thrusts. Zayn let out a wounded sound when he realized he lost the rough fucking he’d been enjoying. Liam didn’t explain. He only kept on arm loose around the boy’s hips and wrapped the other around his chest so the alpha could pull the omega up to his knees. 

Zayn keened as he settled into the new position with Liam’s cock pressing into his prostate. His head fell to Liam’s shoulder when Liam began to thrust up into him. Zayn pressed soft cries into Liam’s slick skin with each thrust. His still-hard cock brushed against the arm Liam still had slung low around his hips every time Liam’s hips met his. The omega’s hand curled into those strong alpha thighs to steady himself. At the first sting of nails biting into flesh, the alpha growled and nipped at the closest flushed skin on the omega’s neck. He tweaked those lovely nipples and was rewarded with a twitch of the omega’s cock.

“Gonna come again?” Liam panted into Zayn’s ear. “Gonna show me how good you feel?”

Zayn shook his head gasping out, “Knot!”

Liam hid his smirk in the omega’s sweaty hair. “Give me one more, then I’ll knot you.”

“Alpha,” Zayn whined, “please.”

Liam paired a god thrust with a twist of a nipple to get Zayn to tumble over his second climax. He bi down on Zayn’s shoulder when the boy’s fingers dug into his thighs. 

Zayn’s body was completely loose in Liam’s arms, with his head resting on Liam’s shoulder. Puffs of hot air hit the alpha’s neck as he began to work his knot into his omega’s body. It wasn’t going to last much longer now. He’d been ready to know his lover since the moment Zayn had wiggled under him to finish his push-ups.

With a grunt, Liam pushed his knot inside Zayn. The omega’s eyes opened wide as his body stretched around the knot and his third climax surprised him so soon after his second. Liam’s arms tightened around the boy in his arms as he came inside the tight body he loved.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he lowered them onto the floor. He settled on his back with Zayn starfished on top of him. Liam’s cock jerked and released more cum when gravity pulled Zayn further onto his knot.

“This counts as my workout right?” Zayn murmured once their breath was caught and Liam had been quietly drawing shapes over his skin.

“Sure, babe, sure,” Liam mumbled, patting Zayn’s hip reassuringly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	38. Tove Lo: Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been... It's been really hard. Nothing is quite right. The chemistry is off. He's so lonely. He's never been this lonely in his entire life. He goes from practically manic to listless and apathetic sometimes in the same day. He puts on a good show. He knows how to do that. 
> 
> It must be not be good enough though. Louis is giving him funny looks. That must mean something. Liam might need to brush up on his acting skills.

Louis jogged after Liam with his hand in his pockets and a grim set to his mouth. Liam was whooping and cackling as he skipped and bounced down the hallway. He was going to wake someone up at this rate, and Louis was honestly too tired at this point to deal with a disgruntled crew member at three o’clock in the morning.

“Quiet down, Li,” Louis said even though he knew it was futile. Liam had been wired like this for a few weeks now, ever since Zayn left. He’d stuck to Louis like glue, actually initiated most of their recent stunts, and giggle his way to almighty crashes that left him withdrawn and moody once the adrenaline wore off. Tonight's prank had ended up a little more dangerous than Louis had planned. He was actually becoming worried. At first, he’d figured Liam was just working a couple things out, learning how to cope. Usually he’d get Zayn to fix this, but that wasn’t really an option right now. He would consult with Harry and Niall once he was certain Liam was down for the night.

“That was so much fun!” Liam gushed as he walked into his room. “Did you have fun?”

Louis forced a smile when Liam faced him with bright eyes and a wide grin. “Loads of fun,” he deadpanned.

Liam’s face fell. “You didn’t have fun?”

Louis crossed the room to one of his best friends and hugged him tightly. “I had fun,” Louis assured him. “I’m just tired.”

“You should go to sleep then,” Liam said.

“Are you gonna be okay here?”

Liam took a moment to look around the otherwise empty hotel room. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

Louis grimaced. Liam was lying Liam probably wouldn't sleep well and then insist he was fine until he was catching naps between songs during sound check. “Okay. Call me if you need me.”

Liam nodded turning to the bed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Louis’ frown deepened as he went to the door. He really should stay to make sure Liam brushed his teeth and actually got in bed. He turned the door handle wiht a sigh and froze. There stood Zayn Malik, eyes just as surprised as Louis’ were. He had a duffle bag over one shoulder and a nervous twitch to his hand.

Louis recovered first, eyes narrowing and body blocking Zayn’s way in. A small portion of him was thrilled to see his friend again. The rest of him bordered on livid.

“Hey Lou,” Zayn greeted quietly.

“What are you doing here?” Louis hissed.

“Harry and Niall texted me.”

Louis scowled. His grip on the door turned white-knuckled. On one hand, he should let Zayn in. That would make Liam feel so much better. Maybe Liam would get a good night’s rest. (He was starting to sound like his mother--too fixated on someone else’s sleep schedule.) On the other hand, Zayn wasn’t exactly packed to stay and if he left again, Liam would be destroyed as would Harry and Niall. “You shouldn’t be here,” Louis growled.

Zayn at least had the decency to look chagrined, ducking his head and scuffing his foot. “I know, I know. I just--”

“Lou? Who’s at the door?”

Louis gave Zayn a critical once over before stepping aside. He grabbed Zayn’s arm in a too-tight grip. Zayn looked Louis in the eye, letting him see the wince of pain as he squeezed his arm. “If you’re just going to fall off the face of the planet again, I suggest you leave.”

“I’m not. I promise.”

“Make him sleep,” was the last thing Louis said before he left.

Zayn turned to face Liam once the door had clicked shut. Liam was just standing in the middle of the room with a shell shocked look on his face. Zayn dropped his bag and told off his shoes. He took a step forward only to suck in a sharp breath when Liam stumbled three steps back. He had to fight every urge to go to Liam. Clearly that would not end well.

“Zayn?” Liam choked out.

“Hello, Liam.”

“Why are you here? Don’t you have ‘normal’ things to be doing?”

A humorless laugh left Zayn’s lips. “I’d just be sleeping. It’s really late.”

“You’ve been up later.”

Zayn nodded. “This is true.”

“Why are you here?” Liam asked again.

“I missed you,” Zayn admitted.

Liam’s eyes snapped to Zayn, actually focusing on the boy occupying the space just inside the door. “You left,” was all he had to say.

“We talked about that.”

Now it was Liam’s turn to give an unamused laugh. “We didn’t actually. You did a lot of talking. I couldn’t seem to say a thing that mattered.”

“Everything you said mattered.”

“Really?” Liam snapped, getting some slight satisfaction out of Zayn’s flinch. “Then what’s with the radio silence? Why have you ignored me?”

“I told you I needed some space,” Zayn mumbled.

“So now you’ve had your space and you want to just waltz back here like nothing happened? Niall’s been trying so hard to keep being his upbeat self, but it’s more and more stilted every time. Harry has barely said three words to anybody but Louis. Louis hasn’t fussed over all of us like this since the first tour. And I--” Liam snapped his mouth closed and clenched his fists.

“And you what?” Zayn prompted.

“Go home, Zayn,” Liam said his voice taking on a calm that had Zayn shivering.

Liam turned his back on his best friend. He didn't need this right now. Zayn shouldn’t have come. He should have just stayed home like he talked about all those nights.

Liam headed to the bathroom. He needed to brush his teeth and then go to bed. It was actually pretty late. They had a long day ahead of them. There was an interview and a photoshoot for the album and then another sold out show. Liam needed his rest so that he didn't’ accidentally snap at anyone like he did the other night.

“Liam,” Zayn called after him.

Liam steeled himself against it. Zayn needed to go.

Zayn scrambled after Liam when it was apparent Liam wasn’t going to turn around. “Liam please,” he begged, hand curling around the other boy’s wrist. “Please talk to me. I’m sorry. Please!”

Liam squeezed his eyes shut. He jerked his hand out of Zayn’s grip, refusing to acknowledge how Zayn’s pleas shattered his already broken heart.

“Sir, please!”

Liam’s eyes flew open, and he turned around with anger flashing across his features. He caught Zayn’s wrists in one of his hands and used the other to pin him against the nearest wall. “You’re  _ sorry _ ? You  _ missed _ me? You come back after hurting everyone and just expect us all to be okay? Do you understand what you did? You left us. You broke your promise. You left me.” Liam leaned in closer, lowering his voice and keeping eye contact. “I’m so angry with you. The one person I trusted above everyone else walked out that door without a backwards glance. The one person I truly love turned his back on me.” Zayn whimpered as Liam’s words sliced through him. “You don’t get to come in and out of our lives as you please, Zayn.” Zayn dropped Liam’s gaze, their feet suddenly very interesting. “You’re playing with us and I always thought you were a better person than that.” Liam squeezed around Zayn's wrists reminding Zayn to look at him when he was speaking to him. “If you’re here to say, strip down and bend over the end of the bed. If you came only for one night, get out.”

Liam released Zayn and went into the bathroom, closing the door to keep Zayn’s decision a mystery. He took one glance in the mirror and muttered, “Fuck.” He pushed away from the door and went through his normal routine. His shaking hands only slightly hampered him.

Before opening the door, Liam took a deep breath. He was so unsure of what would be waiting for him. There had once been a time when he would have been so confident that Zayn would be waiting for him on the other side. He hoped that Zayn was there. Repeating the experience of opening the door on an empty hotel room was not something he wished to do. Liam opened the door quickly like ripping off a band-aid. What he saw made his breath catch.

Zayn was bent over the end of the bed, resting on his forearms with his feet firmly planted in the plush carpet. He was bare, his clothes folded neatly on top of the dresser along the wall next to Liam’s bed. Liam felt high all over again as he took in golden skin stained with dark ink. Even though he was angry and hurt, LIam still lost his breath when he got to see Zayn like this.

Liam crossed the room silently so that he was standing behind his boy. Zayn was being very good, keeping still and quiet until Liam acknowledged him. Liam wasn’t planning on talking for a while. He’d rather take his time, admire Zayn’s imperfect perfection while he could.

Liam spread one hand over Zayn’s soft skin, absently stroking along the curve of his bum. The skin was warm, but Zayn shivered and his skin rose up in goosebumps under Liam’s touch. Liam brought his other hand to Zayn’s body so he could spread his cheeks to peek at the place he loved most in this world.

“I’m upset,” Liam said evenly, his tone belying none of the anger still coursing through him. “You left me without a proper goodbye. You ignored me. You hurt me.” Liam stopped to let his words sink in, his eyes still on Zayn’s entrance. The only hint Zayn heard him and was affected was the nearly imperceptible clench of his fists. “I was naive enough to believe you would be the one person to never intentionally hurt me.” He paused, eyes coming up from Zayn’s ass to the back of his head. “I was wrong.”

Zayn’s teeth bit into his lip at that. Liam’s words sliced into him. He remembered making a late night promise that intention would ever be behind the hurt. That’d gone out the window the second he turned his phone off and hidden it in his left shoe. He’d been so scared to face everyone after his escape. “I’m sorry,” Zayn whined, unable to keep quiet in the silence.

Suddenly, Liam wasn’t keeping him spread open and a loud crack was echoing through the room. Zayn’s eyes squeezed shut as his breath left him in a sharp gasp.

“I didn’t say you could speak,” Liam hissed as his anger was somewhat mollified by the glowing handprint blooming on Zayn’s ass.

Liam stroked over his handprint when he began speaking again. “I’m going to spank you. I’d use the cane and some restraints, but those are all locked away on the bus. How could I look at all of those things when they only reminded me of what I could no longer have?”

Zayn’s fingers dug into his palms as he clenched his fists. He’d known abstractly what he was in for when he got on the plane, but faced with the fallout now was so much. He hadn't thought it possible to feel worse than he already had.

His stomach dropped under the weight of the guilt. Scrolling through his phone after days of ignoring it had left him shaky and short of breath. Liam’s messages had been numerous early on, but had dwindled down to nothing the longer Zayn remained unreachable. Zayn had cried as he read through the worry and pain in all those text message bubbles. At one point, it looked like Liam was working on one more message, but those promising three dots had disappeared and Zayn had been left with nothing.

There had been nothing from Louis.

Harry and Niall had checked in occasionally. Both of them had suggestions for foods he should eat--Harry’s more towards healthy greens whereas Niall championed the comforts of home cooked traditions. Their later texts are what brought him back to Liam. They detailed how he went from Collected Liam to Adrenaline Junky Liam. A boy who would do anything to distract himself from the pain of losing what he most loved. It was Niall final text that ultimately got him moving.

**Niall:** Get you ass back here now. 

“I want to hear an apology after every spank,” Liam demanded, his voice cutting through Zayn’s thoughts. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn choked out around the lump in his throat.

There was no preamble to Liam’s first true hit. He landed it right over his earlier handprint. 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Zayn gasped.

Liam landed his next hit before the boy beneath him could properly catch his breath.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Zayn repeated wetly. 

The tears stung his eyes, burning hot trails down pink cheeks as Liam continued to spank him. He hadn’t cried this early in a spanking since the early months of their relationship. Tonight was just so much. Punishment and redemption rolled not one experience to bring them both back to center. Zayn blubbered through his apologies, sniffling into the sheets that were soaking up his tears. He was so lost to his focus on the sting of each hit and the thickness of each word that he almost missed what Liam was saying.

It wasn’t until Liam took a break and pressed himself along Zayn’s back that the boy heard what his dom had been saying. “I forgive you, Zayn. You’re doing so well. I forgive you.”

Zayn twisted his neck and head so that he could meet Liam’s eyes as he pulled away from Zayn.

“Ready for more?” Liam asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn murmured.

Liam began working over the red skin once more, and Zayn resumed his apologies, but now, with each smack, Zayn heard those words, “I forgive you.”

He basked in those words. LIam was forgiving him. They would be alright. Zayn felt like he could fly with those words. He relaxed for the first time in weeks, his apologies coming easier as his tears slowed and his body gave in to Liam’s hand.

Liam watched Zayn fall. The boy melted into the bed. His voice took on a breathy quality Liam loved to hear. With a final smack, he changed the word forgive to love and smoothed his hands up Zayn’s sides.

Liam pulled Zayn up and into his arms, mindful of sensitive skin as he got them into bed. He hushed Zayn as the boy kept trying to apologize. “You did so well,” Liam assured Zayn. “I forgive you. I love you.”

Zayn blinked up at Liam from where his head rested on one broad shoulder. “I love you, Li.”

They talk quietly once Zayn is up for it. They avoid heavy topics, preferring to tackle those in the light of day. They talk until Zayn falls asleep leaving Liam awake.

He watches Zayn sleep, stroking over the short hairs he used to tug on to remind himself this wasn’t a dream.

It was so good to have Zayn next to him again, but deep down he knew this wasn’t for the best. Zayn needed to explore. He needed to figure some things out. Liam would let him, even if that meant they didn’t talk as much and barely saw each other because of scheduling conflicts that just couldn’t be resolved. That wasn’t the only possibility though. They could talk everyday, share silly snaps of cool things they saw, and Liam could stumble home late at night to gather Zayn in his arms and tell him how much he loved him.

It was that second option Liam held onto as Zayn shifted next to him and sleepily muttered, “Go t’ sleep, babe.” before settling closer to Liam.

* * *

 

It was early when Liam’s alarm went off. Both boys groaned loudly once Liam finally managed to get the alarm turned off. Liam shook the sleepy dust from his head and got Zayn to wake up just enough to function.

“You gotta go, Z,” Liam murmured.

Zayn pulled a puzzled look across his half-asleep face. “Why? Thought you wanted me to stay.”

“I do, I do,” Liam promised with a quick kiss, “but I also need you to be happy and you can’t be that here.”

Zayn’s hand found Liam’s and squeezed, words failing him this early in the morning. Liam squeezed back, understanding perfectly.

A lazy snog, quick shower,and a stealthy exit later, Zayn was hugging Liam as tightly as he could before leaving again.

“Call me when you get home safely,” Liam instructed as Zayn pulled out of the hug.

“I will. I love you.”.

“I love you,” Liam returned just before closing the door after Zayn got settled in the car.

Liam knocked on the roof twice to tell the driver he could go. As the car pulled away from the curb, Zayn rolled the window down so he could lean out and wave goodbye. Liam chuckled despite the tears clogging his throat as he waved back.

* * *

 

At the end of a very long day, Liam finally got a chance to check his phone. 

He had a missed call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? It ended up a little bittersweet to me.


	39. Owl City: Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Zayn Malik:  
> Leader of the Red Dragon  
> Accused of the most astounding crimes  
> Lover of priceless art  
> In love with a merchant's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love pirates. I have no idea why I haven't done a pirate story before. I could barely get through Curse of the Black Pearl without starting this story. Hope you enjoy!

This night was Zayn’s favorite kind of night. A full moon glistened over the black water while stars twirled and skipped alongside the white light. A gentle breeze skipped over the tiny water crests and caught in the canvas sails of Zayn’s ship. The wood creaked steadily beneath his feet as the ship rocked across the sea. Zayn drew a deep breath of sea air into his lungs and held it, feeling a sense of balance settle over him before he released it.

“Go on, Captain,” a quiet voice murmured.

Zayn turned from the horizon to look at his first mate Louis. “Tommo,” he greeted in the same quiet manner. “Thought you were at the wheel.”

“Aye,” Louis said. “Harry’s there now. I’ll take watch.” With a nod towards Zayn’s cabin, the first mate repeated, “Go on.”

Zayn looked up at the moon once more before nodding and walking across the deck to his cabin, being sure to latch the door behind him.

Turning from the door, Zayn took in his moonlit cabin. The pompous merchant’s gilded chest gleamed half-empty on one side of his desk while Zayn’s own simple, black chest stood half-full opposite it. Behind his chair, the rest of today’s plunder waited silently for attention. It would be divided among the crew once he’d finished counting the money. His dinner sat cold and forgotten across from an empty plate also forgotten for more interesting pursuits. His maps had been pushed aside to admire some of the jewels the crew had pilfered from the unfortunate merchant. Then there was his bed cast in an ethereal haze of moonlight and stardust.

“Good evening, Captain.”

A grin unfurled over Zayn’s lips as he took in his lover.

One red stocking clad foot dropped lazily from the bed, the toes just brushing along the floor. Zayn’s eyes followed it up to where it disappeared under the travel worn blanket, then jumped to the tempting flash of the pale skin of a thigh. The billowy white shirt covering a toned, broad chest seemed to glow in the silver light. One tanned hand toyed with the shirt while the other was tucked behind brown curls that loved to be tugged on by the salt sea breeze or a pirate’s calloused hand. Pink lips stretched into a happy smile that crinkled kind brown eyes and pink cheeks.

“Good evening, lover,” Zayn returned.

“Come to bed?” was the soft question.

“Of course.”   
The pirate captain shed his coat and belt first, then his boots and shirt as he passed the table with the gems glittering almost as brightly as his lover’s eyes. By the time he was standing over his bed, he was left in only his pants. His lover sat up, fingers gently reaching for the tie of the captain's breeches. He pulled them open and pushed them down so Zayn could step out of them. Zayn leaned down to press a soft kiss to the lips he couldn’t do without. He pulled back after only a moment so he could gather the soft fabric of his lover’s shirt in his hands and pull it off. 

The captains breath caught as he took in the body he knew so well yet rediscovered every night. The moonlight brushed over the boy in his bed making him appear otherworldly, a nymph or a fairy who hadn’t meant to come here yet found some reason to stay.

Zayn stared into those dark eyes and cupped sun-warmed cheeks in his hands. “Hello Liam,” he greeted quietly.

“Hello, Zayn.”

Liam’s hands found purchase on Zayn’s hips as Zayn kissed him again. He leaned back onto the pillows as the captain crawled into bed. Stocking clad legs bent up to keep Zayn where he was on top of his lover. The captain held himself up on one elbow as his fingers trailed along the lacy top of one of the stockings. “These are lovely,” he murmured before kissing and nipping at the skin his fingers just touched.

“Please, Zayn,” Liam murmured. “I’m ready.”

Zayn pulled his lips away from the trail of marks he was leaving to look down at his lover with one raised brow. “Oh really?”

Liam nodded, cheeks getting pinker. Zayn got to his knees and pushed Liam’s legs wider so he could get a look at his hole. It glistened in the moonlight, the scent of vanilla from the Jamaican oils greeting Zayn with a conspiratorial smile.

“So you are,” Zayn said lowly.

He reached for the bottle of oil in its spot on the shelf by his bed so he could slick himself up. He stretched himself over Liam, tangling a hand in those curls and guiding his cock to Liam’s entrance. A breathy moan left Liam’s lips as Zayn pushed inside. Zayn caught the sound in a kiss. Zayn’s eyes squeezed shut as he fully settled inside Liam, fighting the urge to immediately pull back and thrust.

“Move, please, Zayn,” Liam murmured.

Zayn did just that, pulling back and pushing in. Liam rocked his hips to meet Zayn’s rhythm. Liam’s breath hitched every time Zayn’s hips met his. Zayn moaned into Liam’s mouth as Liam twisted his fingers into the captain’s dark hair and the stocking rubbed along his calves.

The captain drew one of Liam’s legs up to his waist as his hips began to move a little more insistently. Liam arched his back, pressing his head into the pillows and his hips into Zayn’s. His hand closed around his cock as pleasure sparked along his nerves. “Zayn,” he breathed as the captain sucked a mark into his throat.

“I love you,” Zayn panted as he caught Liam’s eye.

“I love you, too,” Liam returned before kissing Zayn hard.

Liam came moments later, his hand matching Zayn’s rhythm and his lips kissing Zayn’s. Zayn closed his eyes as Liam’s body tightened around him. The captain’s hips stuttered to a stop as his climax washed over him.

He kept Liam close as he pulled out and settled between Liam and the wall. His lover curled into him, pressing sweet kisses along the column of his throat. Zayn rubbed Liam’s back as sleep began to creep in. Liam yawned as he threw an arm over Zayn’s waist. Zayn let him drift to sleep with a final kiss to those curls he adored…

* * *

 

Zayn blinked his eyes open as sunlight pulled him away from his sweet dream The cold bed beside him left an unpleasant knot in his stomach. He was left alone in his cabin with the dark shadow of homesickness he’d never known before Liam.

With a sigh, the captain got out of bed and went over to a window he quickly opened. The quiet hum of the ocean and the sea air dispelled the mounting loneliness for now and brought to mind those early morning giggles he and Liam shared as they woke each other up with teasing butterfly kisses.

“One more month, lover,” Zayn promised the cool morning breeze as it carried him closer to the one he left behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been an absolute pleasure working here on AO3. I am so grateful for the friends I have made and the readers who have touched my heart. Like I said earlier, I will be back at some point. It may be here in my One Direction Fandom or maybe it'll be some other way. Who knows? Maybe you'll see me published somewhere ;) Feel free to email me or message me on tumblr if you'd like to talk, ask questions, or just say hi. I'll be on here reading and such, so I'll be around, just won't be posting anything for a bit.
> 
> I love you all so much! Thank you for everything you've done for me over the years!
> 
> XOXO  
> Mica


End file.
